


The Outlaw Torn

by Useless_girl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Romance, Slash, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 101,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a werewolf in Los Angeles is a life filled with fights, sweat, blood and sacrifice. Tommy and Adam have learned that in the hard way. But what happens to them when despite the difficulties their wolves recognize each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? Metallica and werewolves inspire me. ;) The title and the quotation come from a Metallica song with the same title. Little fun fact: accidentally I started writing this at a full moon. :) Oh and this time I’d like to recommend you all the Metallica songs as it seems that I fell in love with them again and they inspire this story, helping me figure out where to go with it, lol.
> 
> This is all fiction and for fun.

   
Full size of the picture [HERE](http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2014/164/0/8/the_outlaw_torn_by_useless_girl-d7m6a92.jpg).

 

**The Outlaw Torn**

  
_“Hear me_   
_And if close my mind in fear_   
_Please pry it open_   
_See me_   
_And if my face becomes sincere_   
_Beware_   
_Hold me_   
_And when I start to come undone_   
_Stitch me together_   
_Save me_   
_And when you see me strut_   
_Remind me of what left this outlaw torn…”_

 

**Chapter 1**

Spit and blood were flying in the air. The coppery smell drove the fighters crazy with rage, the deafening howls and snarls echoed through the clearing, disturbing the peace of the forest. A large furry body jumped off a big stone to land on the back of another wolf. It’s been a long night and the yellow full moon was hanging low on the starry sky.

The fighting wolves didn’t seem to notice as they were occupied with their opponents and staying alive. The larger pack was attacking viciously while the smaller one tried to desperately defend themselves and their territory. They proved to be stronger than expected and they stood their ground, backing up their alpha, an older grey wolf. It was true that he didn’t fight clean, but it was necessary to win the fight. His pack knew that he’d rather die than to see his pack and territory taken away by the younger alpha and his pack. And every wolf could feel that his death would be inevitable if he was to lose.

The smaller pack lived close to the outskirt of North LA and for generations they stood their ground, fighting back every attempt to take over their territory. Once they were the strongest in the area, but many of their members died by the hand of werewolf hunters in the 1970s. Since then other packs managed to snitch parts of their large territory and they could never swell back the population of the pack as big as it used to be. Now it consisted of 25 wolves. Five of them were still considered cubs and they couldn’t fight in the case of an attack. Which means that at the beginning of the evening only 20 wolves went against 37 and at the moment winning seemed impossible.

A loud growl of the grey alpha echoed through the clearing and his remaining pack members. The next moment brought a yelp and fur flying again. The two alphas were fighting to death now. The bigger black one pushed the grey off its feet and tried to go for his throat, but he missed it only to get deep claw marks on his chest. They were rolling around for quite some time, trying to find each other’s weaknesses and exploit them in order to win.

By the time they stopped again they were both panting, dusty fur matted with blood and saliva. The older wolf seemed to be more exhausted and injured, but he wasn’t giving up. With all of his remaining strength he attacked the bigger black one in a blur and the dust was making it difficult to see what the outcome would be.

A few minutes and a sharp yelp later that drew the attention of the other fighting wolves it was over. The black wolf’s jaw clenched and the horrible sound of crushing windpipe and spine put an end to the fight. In the next moment a silvery, nearly white blur knocked the black alpha off his feet and he rolled in the dust just to jump up snarling from the disrespect and expecting another attack from the smaller young wolf, but he didn’t pay attention to him. His focus was on the dead grey wolf, his former alpha. His bloody and wet nose gently nudged the motionless head, whining softly, waves of sorrow and grief rolling off him as a fat tear drop rolled into the light gray fur.

The black alpha stepped closer only to be growled at by the smaller wolf, who positioned his body as if to shield the dead wolf. He wasn’t scared to show his teeth as he snarled warningly. The black wolf stopped and watched him with his piercing blue eyes, towering over him. He growled low and challenging while dominance radiated from his being. He suddenly seemed taller and stronger despite the small injuries he got during the night. The white wolf with glowing golden eyes didn’t look away from the piercing blue for long minutes.

All the other wolves stopped fighting and were watching the scene. They wanted to know if the white wolf would take up the challenge and attack the black one. Now that the smaller pack didn’t have an alpha, their beta – the white wolf – became temporarily their leader and they would follow him even to death if that was his decision.

The air was filled with tension and magic as the two wolf’s energies and willpower strained against each other. They didn’t move just snarled and barked at each other a few times, but it was expected that the alpha’s power would overwhelm the weaker white wolf’s and force him to submit. With one last snarling bark the resistance of the beta slowly dissolved and as the alpha stepped closer he lowered his body on the ground and bared his neck. But the fire of defiance was still burning in his amber eyes.

As the alpha’s sharp canines gently closed around the other’s offered throat something else happened. The white wolf’s eyes slid shut and a low grumble rose from his strong chest, but aside from cowering to the ground he didn’t move. The human inside tried to focus on the raging anger and pain he was feeling, but the wolf, the traitor, was starting to have other feelings too – for example, bordering on liking to submit to the other wolf – just when the alpha let his throat go and turned his head towards the sky, howling their victory into the early morning air.

The alpha looked around to size up the situation and check on the wolves. They were all his if the smaller pack’s wolves chose to join his pack. If not, they had to leave the area and become lone wolves without a pack, which made them an easy prey for other packs, vampires or hunters. Everyone knew the risks of that second option and usually very few wolves took that chance. The alpha saw that only four of his own wolves had died during the fights. The situation was more serious for the smaller pack which’s size dropped by ten (not counting the five cubs, of course). The black alpha expected that the Burbank pack would be weaker than his as their alpha was old and not as powerful as him. Of course it affected the whole of the pack too. Now the remaining wolves will have the chance to get stronger and find protection in his pack.

 _‘I am Alpha of the Los Angeles pack and won over the Burbank pack in a difficult fight with your Alpha. The choice is yours: Will you accept my authority as your new Alpha or choose to leave our territory and never come back?’_ the alpha mind-linked to the other wolves, his mental voice strong and proud, oozing dominance. _‘If your answer is yes, come forth and submit to me.’_

For a long moment none of the Burbank pack’s wolves moved. The white wolf lifted his head enough to be able to look around. He felt their insecurity and even some fear about their uncertain future and despite the fact that he was still pissed and not willing to bare his belly in full submission he knew that as the beta he had to think of the well-being of the other wolves too. They were all waiting for his decision. He could feel their eyes and presence focused on him. He had to do it so they could make their own decision too.

The white wolf huffed and slowly crawled closer on his belly, lifting his head to shortly lick the muzzle of the alpha.

‘ _I accept_ ,’ his quiet voice could be heard in the minds of the present wolves, although his body was still shaking with suppressed anger.

That was enough for some of his old pack members to come closer and copy his actions. They one by one pledged loyalty to their new alpha. The white wolf stood up and walked a few steps farther as he watched it, his fur standing on end and his heart was bleeding as he looked over their former alpha’s lifeless body.

Once he was done the black wolf shook his long fur and let the air boil around him for a few moments before a tall naked man with black hair and a sea of freckles on pale and slightly bloody skin stood up. His stance was proud and there was no hint of him being bothered about his nakedness. Not that any of them would as pack members liked little or no clothes on as their temperature ran higher than humans’ and they liked to touch or nuzzle bare skin. The same intense blue eyes looked over the gathered wolves. The older members of the man’s pack appeared calm and even happy despite their losses. It was important to gain more members and territory in order to grow stronger and secure their position in the area. And now they became stronger as none of the Burbank pack’s members have decided to leave.

“Welcome in the Los Angeles pack,” he looked down at the remaining ten wolves, nine of them still in a submissive pose around the man. “My name is Adam Lambert and I shall take good care of you all. All of you, shift back and take care of your dead before going home to rest,” he continued and a wave of his power swiped through the clearing, watching as one by one everyone turned back into their human form, filling the clearing with naked men and women, who started moving around to collect their dead and deal with them.

Adam watched them for a second before his eyes got caught on a blonde patch of messy hair and a skinny pale figure kneeling beside the dead alpha, running slender fingers through the dirty fur. The right side of his face was covered by long bangs therefore hidden from the dark-haired man. Sniffing into the air he recognized that certain scent and from that he knew it was the nearly white wolf. Adam frowned as he watched him and sized up his still boiling emotions. He could distantly feel the pain and disappointment from the small blond man, who was focused on grieving the alpha.

Adam slowly walked closer, drawing the man’s attention to him. His head snapped to the side and up to be able to look at the tall man. Adam forgot to breathe for a moment but not from the intense anger directed at him but the fragile but still manly beauty of the male’s face and the stirring emotions Adam felt from his wolf. He could see that he was nearly snarling at him as a few tear drops slid down on the pale face.

“I am sorry for your alpha. It was necessary, you know well. He’d have done the same to me if given the chance,” he said calmly.

The blond took a moment to hold his anger back but his voice was still sharp as a knife. “I don’t need your pity. I know it was. He’d have never submitted to you and just that you know, I did recognize your authority only for the sake of the rest of my people. I’ll never fully accept you, no matter what you do to me!” he growled, gold bleeding into the chocolate brown eyes as the small blonde’s power started swirling around him.

Adam just nodded – he already knew that – as he looked strictly at him. His own powers strained against the blonde’s again, but otherwise he didn’t move. His wolf was still pacing close to the surface, but it didn’t want to attack the other just show him his place. “Calm down. I don’t want to fight you if it’s not necessary. You are injured and exhausted,” he eyed the already healing bite mark on the bottle blonde’s left side. “I can call someone to help you with your alpha’s body, if you like.”

“No! I’ll bury him alone,” he shook his head and Adam saw the muscles in the toned tattooed arm flex as the man fisted his hand in the still warm fur.

“Very well. Someone from my pack will contact you and the rest of your people tomorrow. I’ll hold a meeting for the full pack. We need a former introduction and I want to get to know the new members of my pack. What’s your name?”

The small blonde just nodded, not looking at him. “Fine. I’m Tommy Joe Ratliff… the beta of my pack… and the son of the alpha…” he whispered at the end, revealing the reason why he was so shaken by the loss of his alpha.

Adam’s eyes rounded for a second but then he pressed his mouth together and nodded, pulling his power back which meanwhile suppressed the blonde’s. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he turned around to leave. He hated this inevitable rule, or werewolf law if you like, the most. He never found joy in killing the rival alphas, but he believed it was necessary.

“You will be,” he could hear a barely whisper and turning around he stared into the angry golden eyes again. Adam let out a warning growl and watched as Tommy’s shoulders and eyes dropped after a long moment.

Continuing his way to check on the others he was frowning and thinking hard. He’d have to keep an eye on the small man to make sure he won’t do something stupid. He didn’t think Tommy would do something serious, but a thorn in the side could be a pain in the ass for sure. Rubbing his temple he closed on a circle of his pack members, thinking that soon the merging ceremony will have to happen along with the hierarchy fights as the new members of his pack had to fall in line and connect too. As he looked over their dead he sighed again. Being the pack-leader of now one of the biggest pack in the area wasn’t easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for reading (and hopefully commenting). It always means a lot and keeps me going.  
> Second, I guess updating this will take a little longer as my main focus is still on writing "Stranger in a Strange Land". This one is a little distraction when I get stuck on that other story. So bear with me on this one in case updates will come a little slower. Thanks and peace! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Although the rooms and corridors were empty now in the huge grey house that was built in the 1940s, it was buzzing with the remaining energies of the wolf pack. It left a trail through the back garden and through the forest on the hill behind the house. In human form all forty-eight wolves of the LA pack’s inner circle and the Burbank pack’s fifteen remaining members were gathered on a huge clearing. There were wooden tables and benches put around in a circle. As everyone found their place and the conversations died down the pack waited, excitement buzzing in the air. It’s been two days since the takeover of the Burbank pack and those wolves were still a little restless and distrusting as they didn’t know well how Adam was running his pack. The remaining wolves of the smaller pack along with their young ones were all sitting close to their blond beta.

Tommy had to admit that he came only because of them. He stayed only because of them as they were like family to him, although now he was related only to her sister and her little girl by blood. Lisa was cradling his curious niece in her arms as they were sitting on a blanket next to Tommy who found a place for himself on a bench. His face had a carefully constructed expressionless mask on, only his chocolate brown eyes and his stiff body showed what an effort it took him to just sit there silently in his Converse shoes, dark skinny jeans, old Metallica T-shirt and black leather jacket.

He was still angry and heartbroken. He knew his father didn’t always make the best decisions or fought clean, but he was a decent alpha who cared for his pack. He didn’t deserve to die like this. Now the lives of the surviving members were in the hand of this Lambert guy. Tommy was a good observer and he could tell that Adam was an ambitious and young alpha, building up his pack and territory. He heard that he got along with the Santa Monica pack too. They helped out each other when there was a threat from other packs, vampires or hunters. But otherwise no one knew much about this guy and his quickly growing pack as they tried to keep the curious eyes and ears away.

To be honest Tommy was never really interested in werewolf politics and he was tired of the territorial fights when there were also hunters and vampires breathing down on their necks time after time. He believed wolves shouldn’t fight each other for territory, although he knew well it was in their blood. He thought joining their forces could eliminate the threats of the vampires and the hunters if not for good then for at least a few decades. But he was just the beta of a small pack. He had no real voice so far and he suspected that from now on he’d have even less. It’ll depend on where he’ll end up in this pack’s hierarchy.

He wasn’t a fan of the idea of fighting for his place, but he was too proud and frankly, much stronger than he looked, to be on the bottom. He wasn’t planning on baring his belly for this unknown pack. He wasn’t chew toy material. But he had to think of his family, he couldn’t do anything reckless. That and his disinterest in becoming a leader were the reasons why he didn’t challenge Adam two nights ago. Not to mention that besides his grief, his side was hurting like a bitch at that time. Now the pain was nearly completely gone, only quickly healing scars were visible on his left side. He always liked his ability to heal this quickly.

That was really the first thing he’d noticed about his changing body after he was bitten on his left forearm. The scar of such a bite remains on the skin, no matter how many times the werewolf shifts. His was there under all the black and red ink too. He didn’t remember much of that night. The pain was vivid enough in his memories not to want to remember more. He was a fool. A troublemaker kid and he’d paid the price. He slightly shook his head as he opened his brown eyes that were smudged with black eyeliner and looked at the dark-haired alpha who just walked into the middle of the circle and welcomed them all before he started talking.

Only half of Tommy’s mind was listening to what he was saying, the other half was remembering as he tried to calm his wolf the best he could. It wasn’t trying to attack but it was restless, pacing back and forth behind his eyes. The blond man didn’t know what was up with it. Clearly the alpha caused this reaction because his wolf got like this whenever Adam appeared. He didn’t think much into it since it was understandable – they’d just lost their father and alpha, their pack shattered and melted into an unfamiliar pack. Their future was uncertain and all the blame fell on the tall man explaining the importance of becoming one big and strong family.

Hearing that Tommy couldn’t stop a snort, earning a disapproving look from Adam, but he didn’t care. He held the blue gaze, not backing down until he felt his sister’s hand on his shin. He turned his face to her and saw her lightly shaking her head. Tommy sighed and while sitting he leaned back against the table behind his back, resting his elbows on its edge. His whole stance screamed negligence, but his eyes stayed aware.

When Adam requested the new pack members to introduce themselves to him and the others Tommy was the first to talk because of his position. He didn’t stand though.

“I’m Tommy Joe Ratliff, the beta of the Burbank pack. The alpha was my and my sister’s father, and her cub’s grandfather. Our mother had passed away a long time ago. I understand our new situation and feel responsible for the rest of my pack. I won’t lie,” he looked around, testing the other wolves of Adam’s pack. Most looked aside in submission, but a few returned his brown gaze as he continued “I’ve already told your alpha that I’ve accepted his authority for the sake of my people. It was a necessity and I’m not particularly happy about this turn of events. But I’m not a fool. I know that we wouldn’t stand a chance against the LA pack. We’ve lost many of our family. I don’t know how you lead your pack, Adam,” he looked at the dark-haired man, not dropping his gaze “and I have no desire in becoming an alpha, so until I don’t see or feel any threat to my people, I won’t challenge you. But let this be a warning to you: if I do experience something like that, I will. I won’t tolerate any bullshit,” he stated and he could hear a few gasps from both packs hearing such boldness and yes, disrespect. It was nearly questioning the alpha’s ways, but Tommy had learned enough from his father to be able to walk that thin line.

Once he finished talking, the wolves looked at Adam, waiting. After a few moments the tall man folded his toned and tattooed arms in front of his chest and nodded. The tension dropped in the air. “I understand. I’ve already promised that I’d take good care of them. You’ll see soon enough how our pack works,” he said and turned his gaze to Tommy’s sister, Lisa next to him. A small smile crossed his lips as his eyes met with the little werewolf’s in her mother’s hold. He was about to address Lisa when he heard Tommy’s voice again.

“I intend to remain a beta in the new pack too,” he said boldly and felt Lisa’s warning squeeze on his shin again, but he pulled his leg free, keeping the eye-contact with Adam. _And a pain in your ass_. “Therefore during the hierarchy fights I’ll give everything I have. I want a say in what happens to my people, too.”

Once again the tension became palpable on the clearing. Adam tilted his head to the side just watching Tommy for a few long moments. He could see that he was serious. “Very well. If you earn your place during the fights, I won’t deny that right from you. But always remember, it is me, the alpha, who makes the final decisions,” he warned flashing his glowing blue eyes at him and Tommy had to look away after a few seconds. He masked it with nodding and reaching down to caress his niece’s soft brown curls.

As his sister started talking he was thinking about how he hated when alpha power was used on him. Sure, he could be hot-headed at times as he wasn’t really good at following rules. He was too rock ‘n’ roll for that, so to say, but still it made him feel like a child without a choice. When it came from his father, he accepted it easier as his old man had sacrificed a lot for him in the past, but Adam’s power annoyed him more than anything. He could still feel it sticking to his skin and he fought the urge to rub his arms to get rid off the remaining alpha energy. Instead he pressed his lips together and listened silently as Adam moved on from Lisa and her daughter, Bridget to Viola. Tommy watched the short woman with red hair talk and he wondered if she’d find someone more to her liking in this pack.

Turning his head away he sighed silently, focusing on his wolf which was a little bit less restless, listening to the conversations around. Tommy wished he could’ve walked off to be alone. Or at least put his earphones in and get lost in aggressive or melancholic guitar riffs. He didn’t want to feel at all. Grieving and anger exhausted him. He was glad that his light makeup at least covered the dark circles under his eyes. He felt helpless in a situation that he wasn’t controlling. No, it was controlled by the dark-haired alpha. The smug bastard. It was killing him to see that all that he and his father have been working for was taken away. Tommy knew he would’ve been a good alpha if the circumstances were different and his father died of old age or something. Now even the possibility of trying himself out like that was taken away. He wasn’t stupid. He could feel that even if he wanted to overthrow Adam, he wouldn’t be able to win that fight. First because clearly he was fucking strong compared to the blond. Second, because he could feel the loyalty of the bigger pack towards their alpha. Their gazes were often than not adoring. What was with this guy anyway? Why would his pack members look at him as if they were brainwashed? He’ll have to find that out too. It was too good to be true and Tommy didn’t trust easily.

***

“Don’t make this harder for us than it has to be, Tommy. I miss dad just as much as you do. I’ve lost him too, you know,” Lisa warned him two weeks later when they were ready to leave for the hierarchy fights. Tommy hasn’t seen Adam or his pack since the introductory ceremony. He retreated to his own world filled with music, booze, friends, clubbing and sex. Lots of sex. He wasn’t particularly proud of that, but it was difficult for him to cope with all that was going on.

“I know. I’m not stupid,” he growled low, putting on a simple black T-shirt.

“Sometimes you are hot-headed. I know you. I’m not saying you should hold back, just accept the result and please… for the sake of us and yourself, stop trying to insult Adam. He is already our alpha. We accepted him in order to have protection. You know well the kind of dangers our kind has to face and it’s easier to do that under the protection of such a strong pack like this. I don’t want you to get punished by him… although maybe that’d make you come back to your senses,” she added quietly.

“On who’s side are you on, sis?!” he turned to her with anger and disbelief on his face.

“On the pack’s and my daughter’s. I can’t always have your back now. She’s the first I have to think about, you know that well. But Tommy… please, be careful tonight. Enough blood was spilled already,” she sighed and left him alone to join her daughter and the rest of the cubs.

Tommy sighed too and ran his hand through his blond hair, feeling his wolf on edge, wanting to come out and fight for their position. “Just a little longer and we’ll show them,” he murmured still thinking about what her sister just said. He couldn’t help it but he was still angry and couldn’t think of Adam as his alpha or the extended pack as his new family. It was too soon. He wondered if it was going to change after tonight.

He knew that some of his old pack members visited Adam’s house to be around the other wolves more, getting to know them better. Tommy made sure they knew that he was okay with that. After all they just wanted to belong, feel secure after the loss of their former alpha and he wasn’t really the best beta lately. He felt sorry for that but things just got too much for him. He knew though that after the fights tonight all of them will have to stay with the pack for a couple of days. He wasn’t looking forward to that too much, but he knew they had to get used to the new hierarchy and their positions in that.

Soon he was standing on the now familiar clearing but this time the benches and tables were put further away between the trees. If needed, the healers of the LA pack were ready to tend the wounded there. Tommy thought about their own healer, one of his father’s older female friends who died during the takeover too. It only made the beta think about that night so he forced his mind to stop. He sighed and hoped that the new pack’s healers were good at what they did. The pups were already together and looked over by some females from the same pack as the rest of the Burbank pack would have to fight for their position. It was going to be a long night, everyone knew.

This time they didn’t start from the top like during the introduction. Not counting the cubs, now the lowest wolf in the Burbank pack’s hierarchy started the fights. There were ten of the challengers in total. They all knew that depending on the position they wanted to get, some of them had to fight more rounds as the LA pack was big with many wolves in some positions. Tommy wasn’t sure the night would be long enough to finish things up, but he knew that everyone would fight until they were satisfied with the line up. For now. As in the future further fights for a better position or keeping the current one may occur.

The blond man knew that he’d have more rounds than most of his pack members as his position as beta was high in the hierarchy and he felt at least eight betas in Adam’s pack. That didn’t mean though that he’d have to fight all of them. Some might just accept Tommy’s dominance and authority with baring his or her neck or belly. He’d see that once he got his turn to shift. For the time being he watched as the young Taylor from his pack tried his luck with a female called Naomi.

Tommy soon closed out the fights from which some were quick but some lasted longer. He put his earplugs in and was listening to some Manson while keeping an eye on the happenings, but otherwise he got lost in his own thoughts and memories. He remembered the time when stray wolves asked his father to join their small pack. He remembered the challenges he got for his position. At the beginning when he and his wolf were still young and inexperienced in fighting they slid back one or two positions in the pack hierarchy but some extra lessons from his father gave him more confidence in his abilities and instincts and soon he was back on his side as his beta. A position he held ever since. He watched their pack rise to one of the strongest of the area then survived the attack of the hunters in the 70s too. It was funny how people still thought he was thirty-something or even younger. Wolves were aging but much slower than humans. It was probably because of their quick regeneration ability or something. Tommy never fully understood or cared about the reasons. For a moment he wondered how old Adam could be, but he snorted at himself for the thought itself. It didn’t matter.

What mattered was that towards dawn it seemed his pack’s remaining members didn’t disappoint him as slowly they’ve got to their desired positions. Aside from two wolves that got a little lower in the hierarchy than before, the remaining seven ended up in the same position or a little higher. Tommy nodded approvingly to Lisa when a little disheveled the dark grey wolf turned back and grinned at him. However, his attention was pulled back towards the middle of the clearing when he heard Adam say his name.

Tommy switched off his iPod and put it down. Standing he took off his leather jacket, kicked off his sneakers and took off the rest of his clothes. He calmly walked into the middle of the clearing and stopped a few feet from Adam. He didn’t understand the dark and slightly annoyed look on the alpha’s face. But it was gone in the next moment their eyes met and Adam waved forward the betas of his pack. Tommy was right, there were eight of them. They walked closer already naked too and lined up in a half-circle.

All eyes were on Tommy and he could feel his skin start to crawl from their burning energies. They were already sizing him up. He knew he had to muster up all of his strength to reach his goal. _Bring it on_ , he thought and his wolf growled in agreement. They were _so_ ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“The challenger is the Burbank pack’s beta, Tommy Joe Ratliff, who’s determined to become second in command under me. We shall see how he performs during the fights,” Adam announced to everyone then turned his now calm and neutral face back to the naked blond in front of him. “These are my current betas. Sutan Amrull, Isaac Carpenter, Terrance Spencer, Longineu Parsons, Brad Bell, Sasha Mallory and Scarlett and Lee Cherry,” he said pointing at each of them. Tommy nodded, watching them closely for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Adam. His wolf was restless again, ready to fight and show them. Tommy couldn’t wait to finally shift. “You’ll start the fights once you test each other,” Adam continued. Tommy could barely stop an excited growl from his wolf. “No one shall be damaged permanently. This is for the position in the pack hierarchy, not for your lives,” Adam repeated the same words he said before a few times that night. Tommy nodded and tilted his head to the side to crack out his neck, waiting for Adam’s permission. The black-haired man watched Tommy for a few more seconds then he opened his mouth. “Shift and begin,” he said calmly and walked to a nearby big rock. He jumped on top of it with grace and stood there with his arms folded in front of his chest, watching them closely.

The second Adam uttered the words Tommy crouched and shifted to his light grey wolf form. His fur was ruffled up and seemed to glow in white in the semi-darkness of the forest before the approaching dawn. The other betas followed his example and in a few seconds he was facing different kind of wolves in color and size. Tommy let his and his wolf’s power come off in waves, not holding anything back. He wanted to test who’d submit to him and who’d take the challenge to fight. He was growling low as he took a few steps closer while he was keeping his amber eyes on the other wolves.

It didn’t take long for the wolves who were Scarlet, Lee – a clearly mated pair – and Sasha to cower down on the ground, offering their necks to Tommy. He accepted their submission, which meant that he’d only have to fight five times for his position. The odds were getting a bit better, although he could feel that the rest of the wolves were strong. Some would be a challenge even for Tommy, but he was determined.

Walking back to the middle of the clearing Tommy faced the remaining wolves. He knew they would wait for their turn while he was fighting them one by one. His first opponent, Brad was a dark-brown small wolf with black paws. It reminded Tommy on black socks. He’d have found it cute if he wasn’t leaping on him in the next moment. He ducked and the fight between them began.

Despite Brad’s enthusiasm and tricky fighting style, after half an hour or so, Tommy managed to overpower and pin him to the ground with his teeth pressing into his throat until he submitted. Longineu’s light-brown wolf seemed to be more of a challenge as it was nearly twice the size of Tommy, but the white wolf could use that and his speed to his advantage. He was held down a few times but he always managed to wiggle free and didn’t mind the bites and hits he got while fighting. He knew that most of them would become bruises and marks that would completely fade in one or two days. He didn’t know how much time had passed until he managed to make this wolf submit too, but after Longineu Terrance came and the sun was already peeking over the mountains by the time Tommy made him recognize his power too. By then he was panting and bleeding here and there. He tried not to show the slight limping after a bite to his left front paw. He couldn’t show weakness or let them know that he was getting tired. He had to reach his goal even if the fights were getting harder and harder with each member while he was climbing up on the pack’s hierarchy as he’d promised he would.

Isaac turned to be a difficult opponent. His black and grey wolf was quick, experienced and had a few tricks up his sleeve. He was dodging Tommy’s attacks, making him and his wolf annoyed and he had to change his tactics. The clearing was filled with growls and barks as they smashed together again, going for each other’s throats. The minutes were dragging out and both of them were getting more and more exhausted. Once Tommy had a close call, but he managed to wiggle free from Isaac’s teeth which were ready to clamp down on his throat. With a lucky kick he finally managed to jump on him and close his own jaws around the other wolf’s neck, holding him down. It took several minutes until Isaac backed down and went lax under Tommy.

He slowly backed away, keeping his eyes on the other wolf that crawled away, but Tommy felt no ill will from his direction. The defeated man headed right towards a brown-haired woman, who closed him in her arms. Tommy could feel and see the mate-bond between them clearly. For a moment it made him jealous. Not because of the woman or the man but for the fact that they had someone connected to them with such a bond. It was the strongest bond a wolf could have and he knew that it was also the most respected and sacred among wolves. He wondered if he’d ever find his destined pair. Not that he was so keen on the idea of being tied to someone else for the rest of his life, but he guessed when you were in that situation your point of view about freedom and happiness must change.

 _Focus_ , he told himself. He turned back to the last remaining beta, Sutan. He was a black wolf with a white patch on his chest. He was just as big as Longineu, but much more slender. The calmness coming off him intrigued Tommy and his wolf. He just stood up from sitting and his amber eyes followed Tommy’s every move, letting him catch his breath, for which the white wolf was grateful. For a moment he doubted if he would be able to win this fight with Adam’s right hand. This was the real position he wanted to have, but he could feel Sutan’s power pulsing behind his furry skin. He didn’t let it out to show off, no, he seemed more level-headed.

Tommy was pacing slowly from side to side, his eyes glued to his opponent as he tried to keep his weight off his already healing front paw. It wasn’t easy to find an opening on this wolf. He was rested, probably much more experienced than Tommy and he had to banish the thought from his head that maybe stronger too. As the reason why he was doing this flashed in front of his eyes, Tommy left the doubts behind. He had to prove to his father and pack that he was capable of looking after them. He had to win and have a word in the new pack’s life. He had to get into that position. He had to.

It was Tommy who first attacked, planning on sizing up Sutan’s skills and he wasn’t disappointed when he dodged him and counterattacked each time. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them by now, but he closed out their presence – especially the alpha’s – to concentrate on his opponent, who proved to be worthy of his title. It was a hard and long fight and by the time they took a break the sun was sending its warm rays on the forest. They were both panting, fur matted by drool and blood, but neither of them backed off. They stood their ground each time one of them attacked. Fur, spit and dust were flying again as they rolled in the dirt growling and yowling for long minutes, trying to get the upper hand.

When Tommy was pinned down once, he managed to turn on his belly and scoot out from under the black wolf just to get another bite, this time into his lower back. He yelped in pain, but kept running towards the rocky part of the clearing from where the crouching alpha was watching them, forearms propped on his knees. Tommy headed towards a rock, hearing the growling right from behind as Sutan chased him. The white wolf used the rock to step on it and jump, twisting his body in the air and pushing himself back against his opponent, hitting him in the chest with his whole weight. They landed in the dirt again and Tommy felt pain flare up in his ribcage, the ugly sound of breaking bones loud to his ears, but he didn’t care. He knew that if he missed this chance, he’d lose.

Sutan was a little disoriented by the impact, but on instinct he turned his head and tore at Tommy’s fur by the side of his neck. The white wolf tried to wriggle free this time too, but the pain flaring up in his side distracted him for a couple of seconds and that was enough for Sutan to finally pin him down from behind. He used enough weight to immobilize Tommy, who saw blood from both the pain and the humiliation he and his wolf felt when the sharp teeth took a firm hold of his nape.

 _Fuck_ , he thought and tried to wiggle free, but moving his torso and the way Sutan put more of his weight on him to keep him down made Tommy whimper again in pain. He knew that his ribs were probably broken and that he had two choices: trying to keep fighting like this or give up and surrender to Sutan.

 _‘Give up. You’re exhausted and injured_ ,’ he heard Sutan’s voice in his mind as he tried to keep him out with little success.

 _‘I can’t,’_ he protested, not wanting to surrender although his wolf’s will was starting to bend to the stronger male’s power. He could clearly feel Sutan’s wolf where his teeth sunk into his skin. It was powerful and calm but sent a warning growl and wave of his presence over Tommy.

_‘We don’t want to hurt you. This isn’t a life or death fight. Surrender to me.’_

_‘No… I can’t.’_

_‘Your wolf wants to by now. I can feel it. And I can feel how desperately you want my place, but I can’t let you. You and your pack are still strangers to us. I can’t let you closer to Adam. Not yet.’_

_‘What are you saying?’_ Tommy huffed, the tension still shaking his body, but he stopped trying to get away and the pain dulled enough for him to be able to take some shallow breaths.

 _‘That I’d accept another challenge from you later when you are healed up and we got to know you and your pack a little better,’_ he said softly to Tommy’s biggest surprise.

_‘Why would you do that?’_

_‘Because I can see something in you and your wolf that the others don’t and neither can you. Yet. You’re not ready to take my place.’_

_‘How can you possible know this?’_ Tommy snorted again, puffing dirt off the ground and he repositioned his hind legs but didn’t try to break free.

_‘I have my gifts. You’ll learn more about them just like you’ll learn about this pack and yourself. Now… surrender so your wounds can be tended and everyone can get some rest.’_

_‘Promise me. Swore on everything that’s dear to you that you’d let me challenge you some time soon,’_ he insisted, not wanting to go down without some leverage.

 _‘I swear that when you’ll be ready, I’ll let you challenge me for my position,’_ Sutan’s soft voice sounded in his head once more.

Tommy waited a few heartbeats until the words sunk in and then he and his wolf went lax under him, surrendering enough to make it clear that Sutan had won. Tommy was disappointed and when he glimpsed up from the ground feeling Adam watch him from the top of the nearby rock, instead of anger a strange sadness and exhaustion took over his body. He couldn’t explain why he was feeling like his failure was not only significant for his pack, his father’s memory and himself, but for Adam too. Why the idea of not getting close enough bothered him…

His thoughts and the eye-contact with the alpha were interrupted as Sutan slowly let his nape go and pulled back, soon turning back to his slender human form.

“It is decided then. Sutan remains my first beta and Tommy steps forward as my second beta. You all fought well tonight. The Burbank pack ceases to exist from this day on and truly becomes a part of the LA pack. In the following few days you can get used to your new position and the dynamic of this pack. Welcome home,” Adam stood up on the rock talking loud and clear to his wolves. “Go, eat and rest now.”

Tommy stayed on the ground as the alpha was talking then carefully stood up hearing his dismissing words. He felt a soft hand on his back.

“Tommy, let me help you. The healers are good,” his sister said a little worried. Glimpsing past her Tommy saw his sleeping niece in a brunette woman’s arms who was standing a little further. He turned his big head back to his sister and shook it a few times.

 _‘I’m gonna be okay, sis. Don’t mind me. I go home. Call if there’s something important,’_ he said through their mind-link.

“We are supposed to stay here, Tommy,” she said carefully and a little worried.

 _‘I don’t care. I can’t stay. Not now. I’ll be back,’_ he huffed and was glad that his sister understood he had to lick his wounds alone before he was ready to face anyone.

He carefully limped back to his clothes. It hurt breathing and that confirmed his suspicions about his ribs but he knew once he shifted back and rested, he’d be okay. He couldn’t even feel the other bruises and bites as he changed back standing next to the bench where he’d left his clothes. He carefully got dressed, not looking at anyone, put his music back in his ears and slowly disappeared down the path that led back to Adam’s house. He failed his first important task since his father had died. He knew it’d be a long day trying to come in terms with that failure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

“You have to leave now… Yes, now. Please,” Tommy heard through a haze of sleep. He opened his eyes only half-way, trying to bring the room into focus, but the dim light coming through the crack of the curtain was enough for the piercing headache to announce its presence. He quickly shut his eyes and moaned disapprovingly. His mind caught up a little slower, registering that the bed moved next to him and he now understood why he saw a naked woman sliding out from under the covers.

“I left my number… Call me whenever,” he heard her voice and he just grunted as an answer, pulling the cover over his messy head. He knew he’d never see her again. Not that she wasn’t great last night, but it was just that – another one night stand after he healed enough.

Once the woman was out of his room and flat he heard the source of the previous male voice come closer to the bed and suddenly the cover was pulled off his head and body.

“Come on, Tommy, it’s time to get up!”

“Shut up, Tay and let me sleep!” he growled back putting the pillow over his head, not caring about his white ass being on display.

“That’s not gonna happen!” he said and grabbed one of Tommy’s ankles, pulling him towards the edge of the bed.

“Lemme go!” Tommy growled louder and Taylor’s vision was suddenly blackened by the pillow landing in his face. He threw it on the floor and snorted disapprovingly, but he let Tommy’s ankle go.

The blond sighed relieved and closed his eyes to go back to sleep, but of course he couldn’t as he could feel the young wolf glare holes into him.

“What do you want?” he huffed giving up and crawled to the nightstand to take a few painkillers and drink some water from a bottle.

“Your sister sent me to shake you awake and get you back to Adam’s house,” Taylor said much calmer, hands in the front pockets of his worn jeans.

Tommy turned and glared at him with a disapproving snort. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

“She thought you’d say this and told me to tell you that then you should stop acting like one,” he said softly and a little cautiously as Tommy was still his beta and Taylor was barely a young adult in the pack. The blonde’s warning growl made him drop his shoulders and turn his eyes downward. “Sorry, these were her words.”

“But you agree with her,” Tommy snorted grabbing his briefs and put them on while he tried to ignore the throbbing in his head. Soon it’d ease up anyways thanks to the pills and the quick metabolism and healing abilities of wolves.

“I… I just don’t understand why you are trying to defy our new alpha all the time. He… he seems like a good guy who cares about his pack… about us too. He… he tries to make sure we are comfortable in our new positions and if we have everything we might need. He closely watches our progress of fitting in, trying to make it as easy as possible…”

“If he’s so great then what do you need me for?”

“Tommy!” Taylor exclaimed on a wounded voice. “You are still our beta! We love you… and miss you. Don’t you miss us? We still have our insecurities in this new pack and you are not there to ease those. You know that we look up to you… Or you don’t care about us anymore?” he asked very quietly and hurt and as Tommy glimpsed at the young boy he saw the edges of his mouth turn downwards and his lip quivering as he fixed his gaze on the floor. It was clear that even the possibility made Taylor fight with his tears.

His words were like a wake up call for Tommy and he sighed deeply as he stood and walked over. Taylor’s first instinct was to pull away and it hurt Tommy. Just when did he become someone around whom his pack members had to walk on eggshells? Oh right, since his father was killed by this “nice guy”. But Tommy had to admit that Taylor was right. In his grief and anger he started neglecting his own people and that wasn’t how a good beta should behave. The blonde pulled the slightly taller boy into a hug and let him melt against him.

“Of course I care about you. I’m sorry, you’re right. You need me there. I just… needed some time alone. To deal with stuff…” he sighed and he was glad that he could barely feel his ribs anymore. The perks of healing fast. He knew that the rest of his injuries were already gone. “Let me take a piss and eat something then we can go,” he stepped back and returned the small smile and nod he got from Taylor.

He has to pull himself together. This isn’t only about him. It never was.

***

There was quiet rain outside and the dark-grey clouds were slowly rolling across the LA sky. Most of the lights were on in Adam’s huge house because of the dark weather and from that Tommy knew that the pack retreated into the building from the rain. Getting out of Taylor’s car they hurried up to the main door and entered the house. Tommy kicked off his boots and left it among the dozens of other shoes in the hall. His leather-jacket shared the same fate then he walked in front of the younger wolf, sniffing out where most of the pack was.

The moment he entered the room he noticed the sudden tension radiating from his sister but most of all from Adam. Of course the gathered part of the pack could feel it right away too. He stood from the armchair he’s been sitting in while chatting with Violet and another female from the LA pack, and fixed his eyes on Tommy.

“Ratliff, come here,” he said on a forced calm voice and his stance screamed alpha-mode.

Tommy had no other choice as it was a direct order from his new alpha and his wolf wasn’t in the mood to defy his orders. Yet. The blonde shook his hair out of his face and looked up straight into Adam’s eyes instead of averting them since he knew well why the alpha greeted him like this.

“You ignored my order and left after the hierarchy fights just to come back reeking of booze and pussy…” he started with a frown and Tommy could feel his alpha power prickling his skin. A faint urge to cast his eyes downward and bare his neck nudged him at the edge of his mind, but he stomped on it and kept looking up at Adam, lips pressed into a thin line. “I know it’s been a rough few weeks for you and the fights weren’t easy either, but you know I can’t overlook that,” Adam continued with a strict expression on his face.

“What’ll you do then? Beat me? Fight me?” Tommy growled low, his eyes coming a bit more alive from the possibility of kicking this guy’s ass. Even if he knew Adam was stronger than him.

The alpha managed to conceal the slight surprise in his eyes. Did Tommy really think so little of him? “Misbehaving wolves need punishment to know their places and take their alpha’s orders without hesitation,” Adam shook his head and within a blink of an eye his hand shot up to capture the back of Tommy’s neck, squeezing hard enough that his elongated nails dug into the pale skin.

The bottle blond felt the alpha power and Adam’s wolf stronger and his own beast whimpered wanting to submit to him. What the hell was it doing? Tommy couldn’t help the sharp pang of betrayal he felt from its reaction.

“It’s not just for the alpha. It’s for the sake of the whole pack,” Adam continued and sent a hot wave of his power over Tommy.

The blonde’s knees buckled from it and he quite easily fell to them when Adam pushed him downwards by his captured nape. He knew the dark-haired man was right and he deserved whatever he was about to do with him. If there was a life-death situation or a threat to the pack and he disobeyed, he’d have jeopardized the life of many with his insubordination. Still, he didn’t know what made his wolf seem to accept the alpha’s authority. Tommy could feel the lack of need to defy him and snarl at Adam and his wolf like it did the night his father, their alpha was killed. The blonde didn’t know what’d changed, but there must have been something to make his wolf react like this. Was he too stubborn to listen to his beast? Because clearly it was trying to tell Tommy something it figured out. That has to be the explanation to his behavior.

“What is my punishment then?” he asked hating how Adam’s power made him drop his gaze to the ground. He was staring at the alpha’s naked feet and toenails which were painted black. Those damned freckles were everywhere and Tommy hated them a little as they meant he was close enough to Adam to see them. He swallowed hard while waiting for the verdict, his nails lightly scratching the surface of the dark hardwood floor in the middle of the room. He could clearly feel the gazes of the other pack members and knew that the silence was so complete that a needle being dropped would’ve been heard.

Adam inhaled sharply before answering, his burning energy filling the room and pressing against the walls as if it tried to tumble them. Of course it made each and every pair of eyes look at him submissively – except Tommy’s, who was still fixing his gaze on the floor before him. “Look at me,” he demanded and the blonde reluctantly lifted his glowing gold eyes at the towering male. “If you really want to stay my beta, you’ll stay on your knees like this until you show signs of regret and you submit to my will,” he said and Tommy had to swallow from the power behind his piercing blue eyes and his strict words. He knew Adam had the power to banish him from the pack and make him a lone wolf without protection. It was all there in those words and Tommy cringed from the possibility.

The punishment was better and worse than he expected. It was less serious in the physical meaning. He knew the fights from last night took a lot out of him and he wasn’t fully recovered yet as far as his strength went. Risking a fight with the rested and much stronger alpha – or even with Sutan or one of the other betas – would’ve sucked. It was worse in the meaning that the punishment was to humiliate Tommy and stop him from defying his new alpha. It was forcing his will on him. Or at least the blonde wanted to think of it that way, even if he knew Adam wasn’t really using his power to make him submit. No, he wanted Tommy to do that from his own free will by regretting what he’d done. A feeling from his wolf seeped into the smaller male’s thoughts and he had to agree with it – another alpha probably wouldn’t have left him this much freedom. They would’ve forced him into submission. Maybe… just maybe the others were right and Adam really wasn’t such a bad alpha.

“Do you still want to be my second beta and part of this pack?” he heard Adam from above and he instinctively dropped his gaze from the tone he used, but his body remained tense.

“Yes,” he muttered.

“Then act like one,” he said and Tommy could practically feel Adam’s attention turn from him as he stepped behind him. The hold on the back of his neck never eased up while the dark-haired man continued the conversation he had previously started with the females. It was as if nothing was going on besides that.

Tommy felt anger boiling up in him for a second, but he stomped it down. Instead he watched closely how his wolf reacted to the warm touch and steady pressure on his naked skin, keeping him down but not pushing further, just holding him there. The wolf in him appeared to be more interested than pissed off for being forced to stay put. To Tommy’s horror he even let out a playful yip in his mind. By pressing his lips together, the blonde made sure it didn’t manifest physically. He was about to scold his beast when Adam’s power – and through it the black wolf too – pulsed through Tommy in a slow but steady wave. It filled Tommy’s senses with warmth, but not from the unpleasant burning kind, and his nose with the scent of the summer forest.

He was so surprised that he wanted to twist his head to look up at Adam, but the hold on the back of his nape tightened. Adam didn’t even pause in his talk about the use of different healing herbs. So Tommy didn’t have much choice. He just turned his head back and stared at the floor. Was it his imagination? Or did Adam smell it too? Feel the spreading warmth? It was similar but still slightly different from that certain ‘safety’ and ‘home’ warmth that pack members could feel around each other – especially if touching physically. First even Tommy misread it, but the more he concentrated on it, the stronger the difference got. He heard Adam take a shuddering breath and his hold loosening for a second before he regained control over his body and senses and that strange scent and feeling slowly faded into the background.

Tommy was confused and intrigued at the same time. And pissed at his wolf, who was about to roll on his back to bare his belly for the big black wolf inside Adam. The hair on the back of his neck was still standing on end so Tommy knew the alpha wolf was watching them.

 _This is ridiculous_ , the blond thought to himself. He wanted this ‘humiliation’ to end, but slowly he realized what the alpha already knew: only Tommy could stop it. It was up to him to decide how long he wanted to stretch it with his stubbornness. Like a good alpha, Adam wanted him to learn by himself. Not with – so to say (and pun intended) – pushing Tommy’s nose into the problem at hand.

He suddenly felt like a silly pup again. When his father had to use the same methods on his stubborn son to admit if he did something wrong. He remembered the countless lectures he got from him until he rose to his beta position in his old pack. His mother used to complain about Tommy’s stubbornness too. And they were usually right.

He sighed and fisted his hands on the floor, head hung low and eyes hidden behind his long fringe. He didn’t dare to look up and see who was still watching him. The whole room appeared to be busy talking to each other, but he knew that they were keeping an eye on him too just as much as Adam did, even if he was standing there seemingly relaxed and casual. Tommy could nearly hear their questions in his head, although he made sure he blocked out everyone else from his mind. ‘Will he submit?,’ ‘Will he regret it?,’ ‘Will he become an outcast if he continues like this?,’ ‘Is he good for our pack at all?’.

And really, what was he doing? Weakening them instead of trying to live with the opportunity this bigger pack held. Sure, his heart was still aching for the loss of his father and his old pack, but they were survivors by nature. Instead of dwelling on the past, he should stop being such a pain in the ass for the pack and look forward. He had to remind himself that it wasn’t only about him. It was about Taylor, Lisa, Bridget, Mike, Violet and all the other wolves too. They were one pack now and Tommy was a problem, a weak link that could be exploited in the case of an attack.

Another silent sigh passed his lips and he pressed his eyes tighter together while he slowly gave in to the hold on the back of his neck. He let the tension leave each muscle one by one. He was wrong once again. He should be wiser by now… He shouldn’t make such mistakes. He should be able to put his personal feelings aside. Maybe he could stay being a pain in the ass, but only for Adam and not the pack. He’s much cleverer than this. It won’t make him look weak if he gave in… His wolf didn’t think so either. It was beginning to want to please their new alpha…

His mixed thoughts were interrupted by the stronger scent of the summer forest. The more he went pliant under Adam’s touch, the stronger it invaded his senses and made his wolf practically purr and nuzzle to the back of Tommy’s neck where his skin was connected to Adam’s burning hand. It was surreal and insane, but he didn’t fight it anymore just gave in.

He knew exactly when Adam’s heavy gaze fell on him again. He felt the power burning the top of his head and the others quieted down too. Tommy had no idea just how much time passed until his hands flattened out on the floor too. His internal struggle vanished nearly completely and he felt serene, like in a trance, under the heavy gaze of his alpha. He kept in a small happy whine from his wolf when he felt Adam’s fingertips move a little. It felt like a praising stroke. His head was still bent and by then lazy waves of submission rolled off him, letting Adam know that he’d understood, that he’d try not to be a burden to the pack anymore. Tommy knew that the alpha could clearly feel all of it. Tommy could nearly see behind his eyelids the way his own power was creeping up on Adam’s long arm, giving him the information he was waiting for.

He didn’t move when he felt Adam step in front of him again. “Is there something else you want to say?” he heard the slightly hoarser question from the alpha.

The blonde lifted his head and with a small jerk of it he let his long fringe fall out of his eye as he bared his throat for the alpha, but his eyes stayed downcast. “I’m sorry. I understood,” he said quietly, still pliant under the searching gaze.

“Good. I accept your apology and submission,” Adam said just as quietly and let his fingers slide from Tommy’s nape to his throat, squeezing lightly for a second before he slid it up to his chin and further to one side of the pale cheeks.

Tommy’s nails lightly scratched against the floor once again as he felt Adam fondly caress his cheek with the back of his hand. Although it wasn’t uncommon for an alpha to show his appreciation through touch, the blonde was shocked by the tingling feeling on his heating skin and that certain hot summer smell getting stronger once more. His wolf was practically begging for them to bare their bellies too, but before he could even comprehend the urge, the magical moment was broken by Adam pulling his hand away as he stepped back.

“Stick around, Tommy. Get used to the others,” he heard the alpha’s gentle voice and he nodded while the outside world rushed back to his senses and that strange smell melted into the background. It didn’t disappear fully though.

Slightly flushed, the beta stood and headed towards the back of the room where he smelled food and drinks on a table. He reached for a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass, pouring himself a nice amount. He needed it now. He could still feel some eyes on him, but he ignored them as he downed half of the strong drink. His skin was still burning where Adam touched him and he wasn’t sure if his wolf liked the feeling, or he himself.

As he turned around to face the room with wolves sitting in armchairs, on sofas and on the floor his eyes jumped to Adam’s form. He was sitting in his armchair again, lightly laughing on something Tommy didn’t pay attention to. As if he knew Tommy was watching him, suddenly he looked at him with his clear blue eyes and the blonde held the glass a little tighter as he realized: they both liked that feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Next week Tommy was still thinking about his revelation of liking Adam’s touch on him while pouring drinks for some customers behind the bar. He had a part-time job there when he wasn’t playing guitar in the bands he was playing in. It was really just to pass the time as his family managed to gather enough money during the decades that he and his sister were financially safe. He rarely touched the money they inherited as he kept his part for emergencies. His bartender job and the gigs paid enough to be able to pay the bills and buy some food, although most of the time he was eating together with his pack or at least by his sister’s. Besides food he led a simple life which was mostly filled with music and old western or horror movies.

He liked working in this bar which was called _Howl_ and was far from the glamorous and shiny parts of LA. A pretty obvious and cliché name for a mostly werewolf bar, but he wasn’t the owner. He just poured drinks and closed up at the end of his shifts. Not a complicated job and he liked the new bands he could hear play on the small stage across from the bar. The dance floor was between him and the stage. The booths and the tables around it were separated by a painted wooden fence. It was Western meeting biker meeting modern style and somehow it worked well. The walls had paintings of cowboys, tents, cactuses, Indians, eagles, coyotes, deserts, moons and motorcycles. The few waiters and waitresses were usually wearing jeans or skirts, cowboy hats and Western boots as they mingled among the customers.

At nights the place was packed with wolves and humans – either knowing about the true nature of the place or just coming for the mostly rock concerts. But at daytime, when most bars were closed, _Howl_ was a place where wolves could find shelter or gather. The Burbank pack used to use it as a regular gathering place before they headed out into the woods on the nights of the full moon or when Tommy’s father had something to discuss with them. But they rarely turned away those who needed help or a place to crash for a couple of days as upstairs there were a few simple rooms available for wolves.

There were a few similar werewolf bars or clubs in and around LA, Tommy knew by now that Adam and some of his pack frequented the more posh and club-like _Luna_ in the heart of the city. (Speaking of cliché names, huh?) That was packed more with humans and sometimes even vampires, although they weren’t the favorite clientele. But until they kept themselves to the rules of the given club or bar, they could stay.

It was an okay night that kept Tommy busy enough, but it wasn’t too tiring. He nodded to his buddy and band mate Mike Nash from the old pack as he made his way to the office to deal with some delivery and orders. He was the manager of _Howl_ since it opened a few years back with the help of Tommy and his father. It went quite well despite the fact that it was in the outskirts of the city. Tommy liked its alternative vibe. Most concerts were by young rock bands trying to get into the music business and playing gigs free or for a little money. But Tommy liked the place the most on nights when he could play on stage with his guitar, getting lost in the cries of his instrument.

This wasn’t such a night, although he could’ve used the distraction from his grief and confused thoughts and feelings about his new alpha. He absently rubbed the back of his neck as he remembered the two days he spent in Adam’s huge house after his lesson of obedience. He had to admit, that the LA pack was a good pack. It had structure, rules, but its members were still free to make their own choices once they ran their ideas or problems by the alpha. Adam seemed to genuinely care about the smallest problems or questions his pack members had. Tommy watched as the alpha was visited by pack members outside of the inner circle to gave their reports to Adam in his upstairs office/library. Some of them were scouts or lone wolves helping the LA pack in exchange of quarter and protection. It was interesting for Tommy to see such a huge pack in work and he absorbed as much information as he could to learn about his new ‘family’.

He spotted some of them in the crowd or by the tables now too. As he was the only beta present and the wolves from the mixed pack were under him, he was in charge of them at the moment. He knew if there was some kind of problem, he had to step in to protect them. So he kept an eye on them as much as he could while working.

He smiled at Janice – one of the waitresses and the member of his old pack for two years now – as she made her way back to the bar and put her tray down, unloading the empty glasses and gave her orders to Tommy.

“How are things over here, handsome?” she leaned against the counter flirting as always.

“It’s a pretty regular night,” he shrugged starting to tap a beer. He glimpsed at the pretty wolf adjusting her cowboy hat but quickly kicked a young wolf in the butt with some quite explicit warning when he spanked her ass on his way towards the men’s room. Of course it made the people around chuckle and that included Tommy too.

“That poor pup will sulk all night after this threat,” Tommy grinned putting two beers on the counter for her to load on her tray.

The red-head just snorted and rolled her eyes. “He should know how to keep his hands to himself. I don’t pick up pups, I show their place in such cases,” she winked flipping her flattened hair over her shoulder. “I prefer prettier and stronger males,” she purred, making Tommy chuckle under his nose.

“You don’t say? I’m shocked.”

“As if you didn’t know well,” Janice gave him a wolf-grin, letting her yellow eyes flash at Tommy once. “I’ll have my break soon. Want to join me in the back?”

Tommy knew she wasn’t talking about smoking a cigarette. They’ve been on and off lovers for the past two years or he should rather say they hooked up time after time. For a second Tommy looked over the pub and the wolves he was responsible for. Mike just came out of the office and came behind the counter to start serving people on the other end of it. Things were calm, no band on stage tonight which would’ve meant a crowd. Besides since he couldn’t stop thinking about Adam and that summer forest scent he smelled around him, some nice distraction would’ve felt good.

“Sure, why not? It’s been a while,” he shrugged keeping his cool.

“Awesome. Looking forward to it,” she winked at him again and walked off with her orders rolling her hips. Tommy knew it was a show she put on for him and he had to admit, it worked. He adjusted himself before he stepped to another customer, a small smile playing on his lips. Finally something to look forward to.

***

Tommy growled low as Janice rubbed her barely covered butt against his groin as she bent over some boxes. She chuckled and turned around engaging Tommy’s mouth in a lustful kiss while she took off her red thong and tucked it in his back pocket.

“Come on, you big bad Beta, show me again what you’ve got!” she licked Tommy’s lip and turned back to her previous position, pulling her jeans skirt up.

He cursed under his nose from the sight and quickly got himself free from his uncomfortably tight black jeans. The condom was on in a second and without much foreplay he rammed into her tight and hot body. They loved it like this. Raw fucking. That was it, nothing else. Something primal they both needed time after time. Besides Janice had a gorgeous body with curves just at the right places and Tommy liked to bury himself into that body – or in any body – at times like these to forget everything else. He held her throat from behind, squeezing enough to show her his dominance. That was exactly what she wanted from him and this wasn’t the first time Tommy showed his strength and place in the pack like this when asked to do so. And he liked to fuck pretty women and occasionally men, but with males he liked to switch between the roles.

He slid his hands up from her waist to her chest and freed her breasts, squeezing them as he plunged into her curvy body. Her moans and pleas for harder thrusts made Tommy growl, his eyes flaring up in yellow as he complied and let them get lost more in their pleasure. This was good. This was familiar. Not like the strange urges his new alpha caused in him and his wolf. He never before felt the way like when he was kneeling next to Adam and let his power wash over him to learn his lesson. He could still smell the summer forest in his nose. That scent was haunting him and his wolf wanted more of it. Its urge to submit completely to the freckled man was growing with each day and Tommy wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to resist it.

Janice’s desperate moan, her tight grip around his cock and the wave of her power told Tommy that she reached her orgasm. With a few more rough thrusts he came into the condom too, enjoying the blinding feeling that wiped his mind clean for a few moments. He made sure he kept himself from the back of her neck. Tommy knew that she wouldn’t have minded if she became the mate of such a strong Beta like Tommy, but he didn’t want to tie himself down like that. Or at least not with someone whom he just considered a fuck buddy. That’s why he never knotted her either or fucked her without protection. Not that werewolves could get anything from having unprotected sex, but an unwanted pregnancy would’ve been bad. And Tommy wasn’t a fool.

They were still panting as they cleaned up and adjusted their clothes.

“It was high time for such fun,” Janice grinned pulling her skirt down and stepped to Tommy to kiss him.

“Yeah, it was nice. Your thong,” he reached towards his back pocket but she stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“I don’t need it. Consider it as a trophy, if you like,” she winked.

Tommy shook his head and smirked when he heard a knock on the door.

“If you two stopped fucking, I could use your help outside, Tommy,” they heard Mike’s slightly tense voice.

“What is it?” Tommy asked opening the door already frowning from his friend’s expression.

“One of your new wolves is having some quarrel with a human.”

Tommy sighed and made his way back to the front. He really didn’t need another fuck up so he hoped this could be solved without a fight. It’d shed a bad light not just on him, but on his new pack and alpha as well. And as much as he would’ve liked to see Adam pissed off, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that anger.

“Alright, fellas… what’s the problem here?” he asked moving towards the arguing parties. They were already surrounded by the other wolves near the middle of the dance floor, the music blasting less loudly from the speakers. The tension was palpable in the air and it didn’t come only from the wolves but from the few humans present too. Some were already leaving. Probably they knew how bad the fights in this place could get.

The fine hairs on the back of Tommy’s neck suddenly stood on end and his wolf growled warningly inside. Something was off with that human, he could feel it right away. Maybe that was the reason why Adam’s man, Oliver was so much in his face. When they heard the approaching Beta’s voice they both turned to him. Oliver’s eyes slightly dropped when he felt Tommy’s power reach them before the blonde. Obviously the human wasn’t affected by it, but as Tommy looked into the cloudy blue eyes and noticed the twisted smirk on the stranger’s face, his instincts screamed ‘danger’ at him.

Time was suddenly passing in slow motion. Tommy saw the grinning human reach under his leather jacket. At the same time the Beta realized that he knew that look. He saw it a few years back… the last time he saw a human compelled by vampires… And then his sensitive nose picked up a distinct stinging smell mixed with something that was very harmful for wolves. Tommy’s now golden-brown eyes widened as he grabbed Oliver’s jacket to quickly jerk him back, not caring that the younger wolf fell over a table.

“Get down everyone! He has a bomb!” he screamed as loud as he could and lounged at the human to stop him from pressing the detonator. But he was too late.

The blast reached him mid-air and threw him against one of the pillars. He landed on the floor with a painful thud. He tried to sit up, but he couldn’t move. His skin felt like being on fire and he couldn’t hear anything as his ears were ringing from the explosion. He could smell fire and burning flesh. There were parts of his body – like the left side of his face, neck, arms and legs which were burning with pain. As he managed to take a glimpse down at himself he realized that it was his skin that was burning from the liquid wolfs bane that hit his full front when the guy blew himself up.

But that wasn’t the only reason he smelled blood. Tommy pressed his aching hand against his stomach. His T-shirt was soaked by his own blood and he coughed some on the floor too as he pulled out as much silver shards as he could. It’s important not to have too much in his system for too long because it can kill him. Well, the blood loss can kill him too as his body cannot heal where silver’s left inside and by the amount he saw under him on the floor he hoped that someone would help on him soon.

He looked around as much as he could to see how the others were doing. There were motionless wolves and humans scattered around the club, but luckily there were more moving and moaning figures. Still Tommy felt that he fucked up once again. That was his last thought before he fainted from the pain and blood loss.

***

He was running as a wolf. It took a few moments before he realized he was in an untouched forest. The most beautiful he’d ever seen. The trees were so tall that when he looked up he couldn’t see their top. It was filled with the sounds of chirping birds, searching animals, running water and sunlight which filtered through between the green leaves like pure daggers of light.

It was warm, but not unbearably hot. Tommy knew it was summer and he was headed towards a small waterfall to drink and cool himself. His wolf knew where to go so he leaned back and let him take control. Soon enough the white light he headed towards engulfed and blinded him for a few seconds. When his eyes got used to it he was standing next to the waterfall. He walked closer and drank from the sparkling water. It was delicious. He was enjoying this place so very much he never wanted to leave.

But then his nose caught an interesting scent. He knew that scent. It was the scent of the warm forest at summer time too, like now, but it was still different. It belonged to someone. When he saw a dark shadow on the surface of the sparkling water he looked up and spotted a majestic black wolf standing over him on top of the waterfall. He couldn’t clearly see its face because the sun was shining directly from behind him, but he could see the glowing blue eyes and the warm feeling of home coming off the wolf in waves.

“Adam…” he whispered stunned by the beauty of the wolf’s piercing blue eyes.

“I’m here, Tommy, hold on,” he heard from the distance and suddenly he realized that he was looking into the same eyes but now it belonged to a human body. He lifted his bloody hand and fisted it in Adam’s shirt to hold on to the alpha and the soothing warmth of home that surrounded them, his wolf scratching him from the inside to get closer to him and get lost in that feeling back in that beautiful forest.

“Home…” he mumbled trying to scoot closer.

“Don’t move, Tommy… You’re badly injured,” he asked and Tommy went pliant in the strong arms that closed around him. “I need a healer right now!” he heard Adam’s strong and yet worried voice from above. “Tommy… listen to me… Can you tell me who is responsible for the bombing?”

“What?” Tommy asked back, his eyelids getting heavy again as Adam’s power wrapped around his aching body like a warm blanket.

“Tommy, focus! It’s important. Who did this?” he insisted and leaned closer when the bloody Beta started mumbling.

“Human… he was compelled by a vamp… Wolfs bane… silver…” he managed to say then coughed up more blood and the world spun out of his focus. He could still hear Adam’s urging voice and Sutan saying something next to them then the darkness swallowed him and his wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to this story with my full focus! Hope to be able to update at least once every week. No fixed day this time though. Enjoy! ;)

**Chapter 6**

Tommy woke in a soft bed that smelled of wild flowers. The white sheets felt fresh under him. For a few minutes he had no clue where he was and felt exhausted like after a full moon run. He scented the air and realized he was in his wolf form curled up in the middle of that comfortable bed. From the smells around him he knew he was at Adam’s place. He perked his ears up to listen to the sounds of the building. He heard distant steps from the other end of the house. Now he remembered this room. He slept here last week when he’d spent some time with his new pack.

He had no idea how he ended up here. His mind was too lazy and slow to work properly just yet. Closing his eyes he huffed and rested his big head on his front paws. He pulled up his sensitive nose as the smell of disinfectants slightly irritated him. The haze on his mind suddenly disappeared as the scent triggered his memory. He remembered the agonizing pain, the smell of burned flesh and wolfsbane and then Adam. His eyes popped open as the explosion and the seconds before that came back to him.

What happened to the other pack members? He wanted to jump up, but his aching and sore muscles protested. Now he understood why he was in his wolf form. He was hurt by the bomb quite severely and once his body healed enough, he must’ve shifted to get better quicker. In wolf form he could heal much faster. He slowly sat up, trying to stop the room from spinning and ignoring the pain that made his head throb more. He had to know what happened after he passed out. He remembered that summer forest scent, the remains lingered on his fur and around the bed sheets stronger than he expected. Was Adam carrying him or holding him while he was out of it?

He tried to shift back, but his wolf didn’t let him yet so he figured his human form still needed some more time to heal. Were his injuries that bad? He couldn’t imagine how the others must have looked after the explosion. He really hoped no one died at least. He was about to try getting off the bed when he heard the door open and a disapproving grunt came from the person who stepped in.

“Where do you think you are going?” Sutan asked closing the door behind him. He was carrying a tray of raw stakes Tommy could smell from across the room. His stomach growled expectantly.

_‘I just want to know how the others are… Did everyone survive?’_ he froze as he answered Sutan through a mind-link.

“Oh, so you are starting to take your Beta role seriously now?” he asked a little teasingly, which earned him a huff from Tommy. “Alright, alright. Here, you should eat and drink some water. You yourself were pretty much a goner too,” he smiled faintly, but it didn’t reach his eyes as he walked to the bed and set the tray down on it.

_‘Thanks. So?’_ Tommy asked and sniffed the stakes before he took one and started chewing on it with delight. He really was hungry as a wolf.

Sutan sat down on the edge of the bed and waited with his reply until the first stake was gone and Tommy drank some water too. “Luckily the explosion was smaller than probably intended. No one died, but Jeremy and Tanya are still unconscious and in a pretty bad shape. It’s still not clear if they’ll fully recover.”

_‘Shit,’_ Tommy sounded worried and pissed off in Sutan’s mind.

The tall and skinny man watched the white wolf stop eating and staring at the bloody stakes as if they were to be blamed for all that’d happened. The silence stretched for a long minute then Sutan waved towards the tray elegantly and crossed his long legs. “Eat the rest of the meat, Tommy. You need to get your strength back. We’ll need a strong Beta like you and Adam’ll want to ask about the explosion as you were the one who noticed something was off and was the closest. Oliver doesn’t really remember much either,” he explained.

Tommy huffed and obediently ate the meat. He was really hungry despite the short film of that awful night which seemed to be replying over and over in his head while he ate. He knew Sutan was right and he couldn’t let the pack or Adam down in this. Not when the situation was this serious. They were attacked, lives were risked and people got seriously hurt. It was an open attack against the LA pack and they had to look into this and take the necessary steps – or at least that was what Tommy’d have done in his old pack. Now he didn’t know what Adam was planning. They really needed to talk.

_‘Adam was here with me for a while, wasn’t he?,’_ he looked up at Sutan when he was done, wanting to know if he was right about the source of the Alpha’s strongly lingering scent on the sheets and on him.

“That’s correct, honey. You were in a pretty bad shape yourself. As an Alpha it’s his responsibility to take good care of his pack members – especially when injured. He licked your wounds better so you could heal enough to shift,” he nodded, closely watching Tommy’s reactions – as much as it was possible in his wolf form.

Tommy turned his big head and looked down at the white sheet under him. He knew what Sutan was talking about. Alphas and often Betas too had the ability or magic, if you like, to use their saliva to make the pack members heal faster by licking their wounds. And apparently Tommy had a lot of wounds from the silver and the wolfsbane that hit him during the explosion.

“How do you feel about that?” Sutan asked softly.

Tommy licked his muzzle to clean off some blood from the stakes and lay his head down on his paws as his bushy tail curled around his body. He lifted his golden-brown eyes at the other wolf and huffed. _‘I don’t know. Grateful, probably. Judging by what you told, I wouldn’t have been able to survive without his help.’_

“I’m afraid not. We were lucky to be nearby _Howl_ and managed to get there quickly. Adam was restless for a while that day so when the call came that something had happened, it wasn’t hard to connect the dots. He could sense the danger ahead.”

_‘How long was I out and what steps did he make about the bombing?’_

“You were out for nearly four days, Tommy. We were starting to worry, but we saw that you were healing and Adam could feel the Alpha-connection with you. Sadly with Jeremy and Tanya that connection is barely there. He’s spending more time with them now, but I’m sure he’ll come to you soon enough once he knows you woke up,” he explained propping his chin on his palm, elbow on top of his crossed knees. “He sent out some wolves to _Howl_ to sniff and look around in hope that they’d be able to track down the bomber, but no luck yet. He connected everyone in the pack and the Santa Monica pack too to ask about recent vampire activity since you told him the bomber was compelled. He wanted to wait asking for an audition from the vampires until you came around.”

_‘I see…’_ Tommy huffed again and looked in front of him as he was thinking, his wolf calm and in the back of his mind this time to let him think more like a human in this serious situation. _‘I should talk to him then. I also want to find out what this was about. Why we were attacked like this.’_

Sutan nodded and hummed looking at the wall opposite him. The silence stretched between them for a couple of minutes then the other Beta turned to look at Tommy again. “There’s something else on your mind. I can tell. Ask away,” he said softly.

Tommy’s eyes met his for a second then he stared at the empty plate on the tray. He stayed quiet, contemplating if he should ask or not but then he decided he wanted to get an answer to his question too much to keep it to himself. _‘I was wondering if you ever felt or heard about something I’ve noticed when I was around Adam. Especially when our skin touched. I can smell the scent of a summer forest besides the pack scent… and a different kind of home feeling. Any idea what that might mean?’_ he quickly glimpsed back at the skinny man.

Sutan watched him with an amused little smile, which made Tommy a bit uncomfortable. He clearly had some idea of that phenomenon. _‘So?’_

“Yes, I have an idea, but I think answering this question isn’t my task,” he grinned.

_‘Then whose?’_ Tommy growled frustrated.

“Adam’s of course. You should ask him if he felt the same around you. He can explain it to you,” he said and stood up to pick up the tray with the empty plate and water bowl.

_‘Isn’t it easier if you just tell me now?’_ he asked annoyed by all the secrecy when he just wanted to see clear.

“Surely it is, but that’s no fun. Besides it’s something you two have to figure out on your own. Then you’ll understand some things I’ve told you about not letting you take my place before. Remember? I see things others not.”

_‘What’s that supposed to mean?’_ Tommy lifted his head and made an expression as if he lifted his eyebrows.

“Oh silly, you still haven’t figured out? In the pack I’m something humans would call ‘shaman’. More than just a healer, you know. Visions, hunches, connection with our ancestors and all the rest,” he waved with his free hand still smiling. “So trust me when I say you should talk about this with Adam. I go see if he returned and tell him you’re awake.”

Tommy just watched him with an annoyed look and huffed once more as Sutan sashayed out of the room. _A ‘shaman’, huh? But what the hell did he mean by the rest?_ , he wondered and kept thinking about the possible answers until the food made him sleepy and he found himself napping soon after.

***

 It was nice warm and cozy and the petting of his head felt so good that he could’ve stayed like this for hours. But as he rubbed his muzzle against a strong thigh and felt the scent of the summer forest stronger again, his human mind caught up and he opened his eyes. It was Adam’s thigh and hand in his fur. Tommy suddenly felt embarrassed for forgetting himself like this during his sleep and was grateful that his wolf-form hid his blush.

_‘Sorry…’_ he mumbled through their mind-link as he sat up and pulled back.

“It’s okay. You were cute. Definitely less a pain in the ass while sleeping,” Adam teased but the gentle smile Tommy saw on his face made his spicy response die in his throat. It showed relief and worry too as Adam put his hands in his lap, not moving from the middle of the bed. “So… you seem better.”

_‘I am better. I just can’t shift yet,’_ he answered glimpsing up at his calm Alpha, _that_ scent still lingering around them. _‘Thanks for helping my healing.’_

“You’re part of my pack now, my second Beta. Of course I helped in any way I could.”

Tommy nodded his big head and curled his bushy tail around his legs as he was sitting nearly opposite Adam. _‘Sutan told me you wanted to talk to me about the attack. I don’t remember what I told you before I passed out.’_

“That it was a compelled human and the bomb contained silver and wolfsbane,” Adam frowned lightly.

_‘That’s pretty much what I noticed before the bomb exploded. What did the Santa Monica pack say about the latest vampire activity?’_

“I see Sutan helped you catch up a little,” Adam smiled a little, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I got no useful information from them. Everything seemed to be normal over there and my scouts didn’t notice anything either.”

_‘What about those whom you sent to track the trail of the compelled human?_ ’ Tommy frowned.

“The trail led to a nearby alley but stopped there. The human was probably dropped off there by a car. We tried to track that down too, but the scent was gone due to the rain in the morning,” he sighed shaking his head. “We aren’t closer solving this.”

_‘But the hand of at least one vampire is in it. You should ask for an audition as soon as possible. This is important. We can’t let assassins attack us like this, and the Vampire Queen would want to clear the suspicion of her kind too if they weren’t behind the attack,’_ he growled clearly frustrated by the situation.

“You said ‘us’. Sutan was right, you’re starting to take your Beta role more seriously. I’m glad,” he nodded and ignored the quiet huff he got in response. “I’ll ask for that audition. But I don’t know when we’ll get an appointment by the Queen. It might take weeks. I don’t want to wait for that long.”

_‘Maybe I could help on that…’_ Tommy thought after a short pause.

“How?” Adam frowned a little confused and maybe suspicious.

_‘I have my ways,’_ he said making the wolf equivalent of a shrug.

“Really? That’s interesting, but yes, if you can do something about that, I’d be grateful. As you said, we cannot live in fear of another attack. Either way, _Howl_ is being restored by the pack as we speak and I think until we figure this out, we should only let in wolves. There were some humans too who got injured in the explosion. It wasn’t easy to keep the media away until we could bring every wolf into safety.”

_‘I’m sorry,’_ Tommy bent his head down.

“For what?” Adam looked at him surprised.

_‘For not being able to sense it sooner or stop it. I was… on my break when the human walked in.’_

“Yeah, Mike told me about you and Janice being on break before the explosion happened,” he nodded and Tommy felt grateful again for his fur hiding his blush. He hated to feel like a teenage boy all of a sudden. It was none of Adam’s business, really. Thinking back now, Tommy was sure that the Alpha could smell her all over Tommy even after the bombing and probably his scent stuck to Janice too. “But, you know, it’s not your fault. It’d have happened anyway and maybe you wouldn’t have survived in that case,” he sighed heavily. “I was relieved you survived,” Adam said not looking directly at Tommy.

_‘Why?’_ the white wolf turned back to him, a bit surprised at the amount of relief and honesty in his Alpha’s voice.

Adam lifted his gaze to meet the golden-brown wolf eyes and didn’t answer for a minute. “You can’t feel it? Smell it?”

_‘What do you mean?’_ Tommy wolf-frowned, his ears perking up with interest.

For a moment it seemed Adam wanted to say something but then he just shook his head as if it wasn’t important.

_‘Tell me! Is this about what I asked from Sutan?’_

Adam looked a bit confused. Maybe Sutan didn’t give a heads up on _that_ topic at least. “What did you ask him?”

_‘I asked… if he knew anything about a certain scent I smell when I’m around you. And a different kind of_ home _feeling. Not the same kind like when I’m with the pack,’_ he looked questioningly at Adam, his senses on full alert to notice if he wanted to hide something.

“What kind of scent do you smell around me?” Adam asked instead of giving a direct answer, which made Tommy huff as now he suspected the Alpha did know more about this. Just like Sutan implied.

_‘The scent of the summer forest. And warmth.’_

“How come that as a Beta you never heard about something like this?” Adam sighed and looked a little puzzled.

Tommy went into defense mode right away as it sounded to him pretty much like a nearly-insult. He growled low and pulled further back, his fangs showing for a split second. _‘You don’t know much about my old pack or me.’_

“Yeah, you made sure of that with your stubborn behavior,” Adam rolled his eyes which seemed to glow more in the wolf’s piercing blue color.

_‘Fuck you,’_ it slipped his mind before he could filter it, but he didn’t take it back as he stood up on the bed, towering over Adam, although both of them knew that Tommy wouldn’t dare to attack the much stronger Alpha, even if he wasn’t injured. _‘For once I’d like to get a straight answer to my question. In the Burbank pack everyone was open, we shared the information we gathered. But here in the LA pack it’s like pulling someone’s teeth. For once stop the secrecy and tell me what the fuck is going on between us!’_

Adam nearly looked amused by Tommy’s outburst. It’d have been even better if he had the chance to see it happen in his human form. “Very well, but if you’re not ready to hear the truth, I tried…” he finally shrugged. “Yes, I know what you are talking about. I’ve seen it in my pack once or twice. I feel the same around you, except that I smell the scent of the winter forest. The explanation is simple: we are Mates.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“What the flying fuck?!” Tommy burst into Adam’s room without knocking. It was a few hours later after their discussion in Tommy’s room. He was now in his human form, blonde hair unkempt, eyes wild. He was wearing a way too big T-shirt and sweat pants rolled up at the bottom not to trip. Someone brought the clothes to him since he didn’t have his own stuff in Adam’s house yet. Tommy was still shocked and somewhere pissed after what Adam told him. He sent the Alpha out of his room without another word as confusion hit him hard. But his emotions and the anger he tried to hold on to drove him to Adam’s room as the night fell. He could barely feel his injuries from being worked up so much.

“Hello, Tommy. I thought you’d come to me eventually,” Adam looked up from the book he was reading while lying on top of his bedspread in a blue T-shirt and black boxers, clearly ready to turn in for the night. “Glad to see you in your human form again…”

“Cut the crap, Lambert! What do you mean by ‘Mates’?!” he fumed going closer but stopping by the foot of the bed. He clearly saw red.

“What do you think it means? Don’t tell me you have no idea what the Mate bond means…”

“Of course I know what it means even if I haven’t seen it up close before.”

“Oh right, no one was bonded like that in the Burbank pack,” Adam nodded as he dropped the book next to him on the bed. Now he understood why Tommy wasn’t sure about what the scent and feelings he had around him meant.

“Yeah. So?!”

“We are destined for each other. Or rather our wolves.”

“That can’t be! I can’t be your Mate, for god’s sake!” he shouted, his hands fisted by his sides, nails digging into his palms. He could feel the disapproving growl of his own wolf for shouting at their Alpha, but he ignored it.

“Why not? I felt more than once that your wolf wanted to submit to me even if you were putting up a fight…” Adam frowned sitting up straighter on his bed.

“Do you seriously have to ask? If we are Mates, then why can’t you tell, huh? Apparently you know much more about this kind of bond than me!” he growled, eyes bleeding into golden brown.

“Because I can’t figure you out. In one moment you are like an open book to me then you close everyone out. So why don’t you just tell me instead?” he said forcing himself to keep calm. “I don’t see why you have to act like this. It’s rare that you can find your destined Mate and it’s the most sacred bond to werewolves…”

“Why do I act like this?! _Seriously?!_ ” Tommy cut in at the brink of pouncing on Adam. “You’re an asshole, that’s why! You seriously expect me to put up a good face to this and bind my wolf and life to someone who murdered my father, my previous Alpha and took over our pack?! You expect me to forget that just because our wolves happen to be _‘destined’_ to each other?! That’s bullshit! I don’t even believe in destiny or god or whatever!” he shouted shaking with anger, not caring about the hurt look that flashed in Adam’s eyes. “You are a selfish bastard, Lambert!”

“Tommy…” he growled warningly, but the blonde seemed to be on a rampage.

“We were fucking fine before you put your foot into our life! We were a close-knit pack, blending into the human world as much as possible, not getting in trouble or drawing attention to our kind. We had a good life, a family. And you stomped into our world and took away my fucking father, for god’s sake! And ruined everything! You forced us to choose you and your pack even before we could come out of the shock of loosing our Alpha!” Tommy spit, his eyes glowing yellow and he didn’t even notice that he was standing as close to Adam as the edge of his bed let him.

“Fuck, we are back here again?” Adam grunted shaking his head. He thought they were over this already. “You know well that your father would’ve killed me the same way in case he was winning…”

“Yes, but no one asked you to come and demand our territory and attack!”

“Are you serious? You are trying to pin this all on me?!” Adam raised his voice too as control was slipping him from the boiling anger and hate radiating from Tommy. It hurt and his wolf wanted to make it stop, make Tommy submit and apologize. It took a lot to hold it back.

“On whom should I pin it then? YOU ruined the life I knew since my early teens!” he pointed at Adam, rage distorting his features.

“You’re not entirely right, you know!” Adam snapped.

“What the _fuck_ are you talking about?!”

“I tried to reason with your father before the fight. I tried to persuade him that it’d be better for both packs to melt into a stronger one, but he refused all my diplomatic attempts and insisted on settling the matter with fighting till the end. I told him that it can kill members of his pack, but he didn’t care! He wanted to fight anyway!” he shouted back into Tommy’s face.

His confession silenced the smaller man for a moment until the rage took over him. “He’d never… LIAR!” he yelled and in the next moment he was on Adam, his fist making contact with the Alpha’s jaw.

For a moment Adam saw stars, but his instincts kicked in and grabbed Tommy’s wrist to stop him landing another punch. His free arm went around Tommy’s middle and quickly turned him around to pin the blonde against the bed. He used all his weight and supernatural strength to keep him down, blue eyes flashing in the eerie glow of his wolf, which’s raspy voice could be heard as he talked. “Don’t ever call me a liar! I’d never lie about something like this!”

“I don’t believe you!” Tommy squirmed under him in an attempt to get free, but Adam was holding both his wrists down and pain flared up in his still not completely healed muscles. He flinched but still tried to throw Adam off balance – with little luck.

“You should! You knew your father. Does it sound as if I came up with this?! THINK!” he shouted close to Tommy’s face.

He wanted to shift so badly, but his body couldn’t handle it as it was still too weak. He was stuck in his human form for a while. He cursed inwards and mentally yelled at his wolf to shut the fuck up as it kept whining for angering their Alpha and wanted to bare its throat for the stronger wolf above him. “He wouldn’t… no…” he tried to fight against Adam in vain.

“Tommy… Tommy, listen to me! I didn’t want to kill him. I hate it that I had to. Believe me. Please…” Adam held his gaze to let him see he meant every word.

The Beta’s nose filled with that certain spicy scent and he shook his head, pressing his eyes shut. He didn’t want to believe that his father said and did something like that. He didn’t want to believe that he was ready to sacrifice them all – his own flesh and blood – to keep his territory and title as an Alpha… That can’t be right. He suddenly felt so weak and broken that his attempts to get free slowly died down and he was just laying there exhausted both physically and emotionally. He could sense that Adam was telling the truth, but he didn’t want to believe it. And the smell of _home_ made him want to howl and cry. He pressed his eyes tighter together to keep the tears from falling.

That’s when he felt Adam let one of his wrists go and turn his face back to him. He sensed it before he could actually feel it – soft lips pressed against his own. It was chaste and comforting and made Tommy’s heart bleed even more. He opened his burning eyes when Adam slightly pulled back to look at him. He didn’t say anything, but Tommy could see the understanding and sorry in the blue eyes. Without thinking he reached up to pull Adam back down by his nape and this time the kiss was far from chaste.

The world seemed to melt around them as they both gave into it. The air warmed up around them as the scent of the summer and winter forests mixed. Their tongues danced to a long-forgotten rhythm. Tommy’s skin felt as if it was prickled by thousands of tiny needles. The feeling was interesting and shocking at the same time. He never felt anything like this before. The heat, the scents, the taste of Adam’s tongue and the way their wolves were practically nuzzling each other were overwhelming sensations. It all washed over Tommy and he felt like his being was melting, forming into something Adam and his wolf needed and they were exactly what Tommy needed in that moment.

And it scared him. The fear sobered him up in a moment and he broke the kiss, his eyes popping open as he turned his face away from Adam. The Alpha seemed to be still under the effect of the moment as he growled low and nuzzled his cheek against Tommy’s neck, taking a deep sniff. The blonde pressed his eyes shut, lips curving downwards.

Since his hands were free now Tommy lifted them to press against Adam’s chest. He could clearly feel his erection through their clothes and what pissed him off even more, than he was just as hard. “Motherfucker…” he mumbled under his nose as he pushed Adam enough to roll him on his side. Tommy quickly scooted out of bed and hurried towards the door. He could feel Adam’s eyes burn holes into the back of his head, but he didn’t care. Just like he didn’t give a fuck about his wolf either, which was whining pathetically in his head, wanting to lay back under its Alpha. But Tommy wanted none of that.

***

Tommy was standing in _Howl_ with his arms folded in front of him. He was looking over the restoration works going on in the pub while Mike was dealing with business issues in the small office in the back. The workers were nearly done. To pub looked as if nothing happened, although Tommy could still smell the faint scent of the explosion under the smell of fresh wood, cement and paint. Once the walls were dry enough, they could ask Viola again to paint the walls like she did before they opened _Howl_ for the first time.

In the last couple of days Tommy has been here and at home, avoiding Adam as much as he could. He knew it wouldn’t solve anything and that they had to sit down and seriously talk about this Mate thing, but Tommy needed some space to think things over. What Adam revealed about his father was something Tommy was still struggling to believe. Especially because when Adam told it to him, Tommy could sense that he was telling the truth – or at least Adam believed what he was saying. He planned to visit his sister a bit later, but first he wanted to go somewhere else too.

His thoughts were interrupted when the boss of the workers came over and told him that after cleaning up they were done. Tommy nodded and told him that Mike was in the office and he was dealing with the paychecks. The guy nodded and shook hands with Tommy, heading to the back of the pub. The blonde went back behind the bar and busied himself with restocking the booze and glasses while his head was full of heavy thoughts.

In an hour or so he told Mike he was off and got into his car to drive to his destination. He stayed in the car in front of the house for a few more minutes to check his phone and text his sister about the meeting. Once done he got out of the car and walked to the door to press the right button on the intercom.

“Yes?” the female voice asked.

“It’s me, Janice,” he simply said.

“Come on up, handsome,” she purred and buzzed Tommy in.

***

“So what is it this time, Tommy?” Lisa asked once Bridget was asleep on his uncle’s lap as they were sitting on a blanket in the back garden of her house. For at least two hours Tommy tried to tire out his energy bomb niece to be able to talk to her sister. But when the time came, he suddenly went very silent and tense. His sister picked up on that of course and without a word pushed a bottle of beer in his hand as she sat down. “Spill it, my dear bro.”

Tommy first took a big swig of his beer then sighed looking down at his sleeping niece. “It’s Adam.”

“Why am I not surprised?” she gently bumped her shoulder against his with a small smile. “Lately everything’s about him.”

“Yeah… well…” he looked into his sister’s eyes, seeing the slight worry behind that smile. Tommy was grateful that she cared about him no matter what he did. And he did some stupid things in the past and since they became a part of this new pack too. But she always had his back and she was the only person who could kick his ass and speak her mind when Tommy was wrong about something. He was told that after getting hurt she was very worried for her brother while Tommy was unconscious and healing. She waited patiently until Tommy was ready to talk and the blonde wolf was glad that this time she didn’t push him. She could probably feel the weight of what he was about to say. “…after I came around I had a little talk with Adam about something that I’ve noticed when I was around him and it turned out that… it seems… we are Mates,” he sighed heavily.

Lisa stayed silent for a long minute just looking back at his brother then lightly frowned. “Why do I have the feeling that you are not happy about this at all?” she asked, thinking that usually Mates were happy about the fact that they find their other half.

“Because… it’s Adam. Sis, he killed our father… and he told me some disturbing stuff about dad…” he admitted quietly.

“What stuff?” she asked, her frown deepening.

“That dad refused to negotiate about joining the LA pack and he insisted on fighting for our territory even if it meant sacrificing all of us,” he sighed heavily. “First I refused to believe him, but I could smell that he wasn’t lying,” he shook his head still in disbelief and a long heavy silence descended upon them, which was broken only by Bridget’s soft breathing, the distant noises of the city and the sounds of nature around them.

“This is really some heavy shit,” she finally said. “I don’t want to believe it either, but…”

“What?”

“…you know how hard-headed dad could get… And lately he… kinda changed,” she said picking at the edge of the label on her beer bottle.

“You think dad really meant it? And changed how? I haven’t noticed much on him. Yes, he was more on edge and gave me more pack stuff to deal with…” he thought back.

“Tommy… promise me you won’t get mad at me for what I’m about to say…” she said softly, her eyes pleading.

Tommy pressed his mouth into a thin line then asked on a carefully calm voice. “What did you two keep from me? I won’t get mad, I promise.”

“A few weeks before Adam and his pack came into the picture, we were talking with dad. He… confessed that he felt like his time as an Alpha was up. He… well, he didn’t really wanted to lead the pack anymore. I’m sure that was part of the reason he might’ve acted as Adam told you,” she said softly, hoping that his brother wouldn’t get too mad at her for keeping this from him.

Some hurt and betrayal were clear in Tommy’s brown eyes. “Why haven’t you told me any of this?”

“I… he swore me not to. He was just… tired of it all. He wanted to give up and maybe he didn’t want to go to the afterlife alone,” she shook her head and pulled her legs up to hug them. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you before. I was hurt and mourning too. This was a big change in our lives… and hearing what Adam told you… it’s a lot to take in. But you have to believe me that I had no idea about any of the negotiation attempts. You remember how he went to meet up with Adam on his own, keeping us all away. It was strange, because he should’ve taken at least you, his Beta, but you remember how he refused that, saying that he’d be okay… Now… now I understand why he did that. Or at least this can be an explanation to his actions…”

“But why haven’t he just asked me to just take over and lead the pack?”

“He didn’t want to put that burden on you. He knew that you were never too fond of werewolf politics.”

“I could have taken over for him if he asked…” Tommy shook his head, the edges of his mouth curling down. “He thought I wasn’t strong enough.”

“No, I don’t think that was his reason. He knew you got through a lot already. Maybe he just thought you weren’t ready yet. And he didn’t want to fight you.”

Tommy pressed his lips together again and stared at the flowerbed by the fence. “You know I could’ve led the pack without fighting him. But after all he’d done for us since I was bitten he still would’ve rather sacrificed us all? What the _hell_?” Tommy shook his head, bitterness already edged into his features. He gently stroked Bridget’s soft brown curls. “Thinking that he… he would’ve risked the lives of his own children and granddaughter… I want to refuse believing that… but what you told… it puts Adam’s words into a different light…” he went silent for a long moment before continuing barely audible. “I… I can’t hate him for the wrong reasons…”

“What do you mean, Tommy?”

“Until now I hated Adam for killing dad and not giving us a real chance to avoid the bloodshed and taking over our pack. Well, I’m sure he’d have taken over either way… But he told me he gave a way out to our father… So I can’t hate him for this anymore… Sure I can hate him for after all killing dad…”

“…but he was just following the werewolf laws passed down on us by the Alphas for centuries.”

“Yeah. Exactly. He even told me he had no choice but to kill our Alpha not to risk him trying to do the same to him and that he hated it,” he closed his eyes.

They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, both lost in their own thoughts and processing the new information.

“If you really are Mates then you know you’ll eventually have to talk to him about it…” Lisa broke the silence.

“I know,” Tommy nodded and took a sip from his bottle.

“And while doing so I think smelling like pussy won’t be a good idea. Sophie said that Adam can get pretty possessive, like a true Alpha. Not just about his territory or pack, of course.”

“Oh yeah?” Tommy asked absently.

“Yes. She told me a few of his relationships ended because of that possessiveness. But I’m sure that was just one of the reasons.”

“I’m not planning on becoming his Mate for real. We don’t have to do the Mating Ritual if I don’t want to. He won’t force me, will he?” he glimpsed up with an unreadable expression.

Lisa shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. He doesn’t seem like the violent type of Alpha when it’s not about fighting. But… I thought you always hoped to find your Mate one day…” she trailed off, remembering a drunken discussion they had a few years back when Lisa was in a dark place after losing her Mate, the father of her child on a foreign wolf territory.

“One day, yeah. But I always thought it’d be a fierce little wolf girl with whom I could have fun and later maybe a family too. Not a big black male Alpha who, after all, killed our father…” he sighed bitterly and avoided her look.

“Bro, fate has its ways. I’m sure one day you’ll see the reason why it had to happen like this…”

“But we still barely know him. I won’t bare my belly just because we seem to be Mates…” he shook his head in denial again.

“I know. But if you won’t let him closer to you and forgive him for following the laws, as painful as it was to us, you’ll never know what it could be like with him. Besides, I know that him being a man doesn’t really put you off,” she shrugged and drank from her beer.

“Nah, that’s kinda okay.”

“Plus, if you eventually choose to be with him as his Mate, you can still have a family if we don’t count the pack.”

Tommy didn’t say anything to this just shrugged, thinking if he decided to do so, he’d probably have to stop chasing skirts too – if the rumors were true about Adam’s possessiveness. But Tommy was quite sure that he’d read somewhere that Mates don’t want to look at anyone else after their Mating Ritual anyways… When he realized that he was already considering the option of becoming Adam’s Mate for real, it suddenly pissed him off.

“Don’t work yourself up too much about this, Tommy. I can feel you’re angry. You are nearly always angry since Adam stepped in our lives. I can barely recognize you…” she tilted her head to the side as she watched her brother.

He looked at her sister again and sighed before glimpsing at the clear blue sky above. He knew she was right. He had to admit that beside the grief, Adam had turned his life upside down and he felt off balance ever since. His normal laid back self got lost somewhere along the way. He didn’t particularly liked his new self either so he hoped that talking to Adam with a clear head would help him find his old self and inner peace again.

“I know, sis…” he whispered and pressed the cool side of his bottle against his forehead.

“What?” she asked, knowing that there was something else on Tommy’s mind.

“We had a fight and then he kissed me.”

“Oh… about what?”

“About dad and what he told me about him.”

“I see,” she said softly before a little smile appeared on her face. “So… how was the kiss?”

Tommy snorted on the teasing tone she had in her voice. “It was… good. Different.”

“Different like how?”

“Like he wasn’t lying about the Mate thing.”

“But you enjoyed it…”

“Yes.”

“And?” she pressed.

“That bothers me too.”

“Why? If he’s your Mate, you shouldn’t be bothered by his kisses and touches.”

“To be honest… my own reaction scared me. It was… very intense. I… my wolf…”

“You both wanted to submit, right?”

“Yeah…” Tommy sighed rolling the bottle against his forehead a few times before he put it back down next to him and looked at her. “I’m afraid I’d lose myself too much and forgive him too easily if we did.”

“You’re an idiot, Tommy. A total idiot.”

“Hey!” he hissed, not wanting to wake up his niece.

“You are. Just go and talk to him and see what’ll happen. You are just torturing yourself like this.”

“But…”

“Shut up. Just go. Talk. I don’t want to see you until you did,” she said already gently pulling her daughter out of Tommy’s lap. “But take a shower before you go to see him. Janice’s scent is still all over you.”

Tommy just snorted and held up his hands in defeat. “Alright, alright, I’m going,” he rolled his eyes and left his beer behind too after saying goodbye. His sister could be a pushy little bitch at times, but he knew she was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 

Freshly showered Tommy was sitting in a smaller room of Adam’s house with a breathtaking view over LA, the wooden slide doors slid shut to get some privacy. He shared the greenish couch with Adam and cradled his glass of Jack to his chest, crossed ankles resting on a small rectangular wooden table’s edge. He could see from the glint of Adam’s eyes that he didn’t really approve, but he said nothing. He was probably glad Tommy showed up at all before dragging him into this secluded little room.

The Alpha couldn’t lie to himself about how the fight with Tommy then the blonde’s storming out got to him. He had a sleepless night about it for sure before he forced himself to focus on dealing with pack issues instead of diving deeper into his dark thoughts and the disappointment of his wolf. It was usually laid back, stepping forward only when it had to show its dominance and put the wolves in the LA pack to their place, or on rare occasions when Adam got pissed off at something or someone. But now… now it felt as if it was sulking because of Tommy’s – and not his wolf’s – rejection. So now the black wolf was curled up in the back of Adam’s mind, pretending to be untouchable, but it was still following the happenings from the corner of its eye.

“I’m listening…” Adam said calmly after the silence stretched too long between them. It was clear that Tommy was too lost to start the conversation.

“Uh…” the blonde sipped from his whiskey and let his head drop back on the back of the couch, but when he realized that it could be mistaken for offering his throat to Adam, he quickly lifted his head and glimpsed at the Alpha. “First of all… sorry for the punch in the face.”

Adam just shrugged and crossed his long legs, one arm resting on the armrest of the couch, the other on his lap, looking at Tommy intently to continue.

The Beta thought that if Adam didn’t say anything about that then they could move on. Sweet. No punishment for the punch then. “So… what’s the deal with this Mate thing?”

“You believe me now?”

“That… kiss was quite the proof,” he shrugged too as he was swirling the rest of his drink in his glass, ice clinking against the glass.

“It was.”

“Look, I don’t know what to do, okay? It was… overwhelming and confusing and I was so fucking pissed…” Tommy sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, fluffing it up absently. He could feel Adam’s heavy gaze on him and it made his skin crawl – he couldn’t decide if it was nerve or desire.

“You don’t say?” Adam murmured sounding slightly amused.

Tommy snorted as he glimpsed at him and saw a tiny teasing smile in the corner of his mouth, but he didn’t comment on it. “Try to see things from my point of view. Until now I hated you for what I already told you and it suddenly turns out that my father had changed in his last months and became a different person, who was ready to sacrifice us all. And I nearly completely missed all that. I was angry at myself too. It’s heavy shit. I needed some time and then you kissed me. I could feel it was to comfort, but it was just too much then,” he said, not being able to stop the flow of words anymore. “What I felt in that kiss though… it was all I ever dreamed of when I thought about finding my Mate one day. I never felt anything this intense before and it scared the living shit out of me.”

“Why?” Adam interjected gently.

“Because… because I’ve always been independent, even as the Beta of my pack. I did my own things while looking out for my pack. And then you came along and turned everything upside down. I hated you with passion. I made sure you knew about that.” This earned a laugh-like snort from Adam. “But… I have to admit that… all in all you’re a good guy. You care about your pack, about us. I just don’t like to be kept in the dark. I have people to look out for too.”

“I know. I’m sorry if you felt like you were left out of the loop, but you have to understand that you and your pack were still outsiders until recently. Now I see that we work well together and that you’re starting to take your role as my second Beta seriously. The incident in _Howl_ showed that and I’m glad…”

“Yeah, Sutan told me too that he couldn’t let me closer to you at the beginning for the same reasons.”

“He did?”

“Yeah.”

“You know what he is in the pack, right?”

“The ‘shaman’ or something,” he nodded.

“He keeps the peace between the members of the pack. More than a regular Beta. You know by now that we stick together when it counts, but there are still clicks. It’s just natural in such a big pack. That’s why I have more Betas that usual. I need to have to trust my helping hands while I deal with wolf politics and look after my pack’s interests. Sutan is one of my oldest friends whom I’d trust my life with. He’s amazing and does a lot of work in the pack while we try to keep up with our human careers too. At the beginning – and maybe even now – you didn’t really know the workload he usually does for me. He probably had a vision or a hunch about not letting you take over his place right away. I don’t want to doubt your abilities as a Beta, but it’d have been a lot put on your shoulders right away when you still hated me…” he shrugged “and I always have to keep the interests of the whole pack in front of me. I want to be a good Alpha and build a safe home for wolves that were cast out, bitten, lost or just want to belong somewhere.”

“From what I saw, you already are on the right path,” Tommy admitted barely audible.

“What did you say?” Adam grinned.

“You heard me just right. I won’t repeat it.”

“Aw, TommyJoe…” Adam giggled and both the nickname and the sound made Tommy’s stomach flip pleasantly.

He cleared his throat and looked more serious at Adam. “I understand now why Sutan and you acted like this around me. I wouldn’t have trusted myself either if I was in your position. I’m usually more laid back… I just…”

“You were confused. Because all that went down and because how your wolf started to act around mine, huh?”

“Yeah. It was strange because… since I was bitten and it awoke in me… we usually were on the same page. But not when it came to you. It wanted to submit to you nearly from the start and I hated that when I was so pissed at you.”

“I understand. You… still hate me?” Adam asked quietly, making sure his voice or expression didn’t give anything away about his thoughts or feelings.

Tommy went quiet for a long moment as he looked deep into himself then finally shook his head. “No. I don’t think so.”

“What changed your mind?”

“I’ve been watching you. How you deal with the pack, us, and I had a chat with my sister this afternoon. She told me some things about our father that shed a different light on things,” he shrugged.

“Like what?”

“That he’d changed and didn’t want to lead our pack anymore. She pretty much confirmed what you told me before our kiss.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam said and he looked like he really was sorry.

“Thanks. It was just a shock,” he shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal to him, but both of them knew it was.

“Look… you know I don’t want to force anything on you… including the Mate thing… I just wanted you to know about this. I don’t want to keep stuff from you anymore.”

“I appreciate,” Tommy nodded and finished his drink. He pulled his legs off the table and put the empty glass on it before pulling his legs up to his chest. “So… about the Mate thing…”

“What about it?” Adam raised a brow watching him while looking much more relaxed than Tommy.

“I get it that you don’t want to force it on me. But what do you think about it? What does it entail? You obviously know more about this stuff.”

Adam picked on the non-existent fluffs on his designer jeans for a moment then looked at Tommy again. “I don’t know. I was just as surprised as you when I connected the dots. I won’t lie, you are exactly my type and I was attracted to you the moment I saw you shift to your human form. Looking back I can safely say that my wolf felt the same about yours although the circumstances weren’t the best…” he started and made a face. “I’m sorry we had to meet like this. But I believe there was a reason behind that too. I don’t know what. Maybe just to be there for each other or this was the way our paths had to cross.”

Tommy nodded again and tilted his head to the side. “When did you realize we were Mates?” he asked trying not to appear too curious.

“I had a strong suspicion when I was punishing you the other day and was holding the back of your neck. I could smell the winter forest for the first time then. And something else. Something more,” he shrugged and pulled a long leg up on the couch to get more comfortable. “After that I was starting to pay attention to the signs – like when you mumbled _home_ before passing out in the pub – and I talked to Sutan too. He didn’t tell me much, you know by now how he can be, but when I asked him directly about the Mate thing he agreed.”

“Why haven’t you told me before?”

“Frankly, I had no idea how to do that. I wasn’t exactly your favorite person.”

“That’s true,” Tommy sighed scratching his skinny jeans on his knee.

“To answer your other question about what I want to do with this, first I have to answer what would happen if we decided to go for it. Becoming Mates, I mean.” When Tommy just waved with his hand as if saying ‘go on’, Adam continued. “As you know, it’s the most important bond that can exist between two werewolves. The wolves often recognize each other even before their human sides understand what’s going on. I guess that happened to us too,” he chuckled lightly. “When the Mates decide to be together, they do the Mating Ritual. It’s a small ritual in front of the pack. Well, looking at the size of our pack, it wouldn’t be that small…”

“I guess. What happens then?”

“Nothing too complicated,” Adam hurried to answer, not liking the uncomfortable look on Tommy’s face. “There’s a small ceremony where the pair declare in front of the others that they take the other as their Mate for life. In some packs the ritual doesn’t stop there.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked stroking his fringe out of his face.

“Well, I’ve heard cases where the rest of the ritual was performed in front of the whole pack. Namely the actual Mating… which ends with the Mate bites and knotting.”

“Jesus fuck,” Tommy cringed.

“Yeah. I might be an exhibitionist at times, but I can assure you that I wouldn’t do that if we were to decide to go for it,” he shook his head. “I think that’s a very intimate part of the ritual and not for the eyes of the whole pack.”

“I agree. But… what happens when the bites are exchanged? How does it affect the participants?”

“Are you afraid that I’d tie you to me and take away your free will?”

“Kinda,” he bit his thumb nail.

“Don’t be. It doesn’t work that way. Sure, you’ll be just as tied to me as I to you and would feel each other stronger, but you already saw that I’m not the kind of Alpha who forces his pack members to submit – unless it’s absolutely necessary. I wouldn’t do that to my Mate either. But to be honest, I don’t know how it’d feel to you or to me. I’ve never been in such a situation so I guess we’d learn on the way.”

“You want to do this,” Tommy realized after watching Adam for a long moment.

Adam hesitated but then nodded. “I’ve told you. I’m drawn to you and your wolf and I’m curious. I want to know what it feels like. And I feel like I’m ready to settle down in this meaning. I had my doubts about finding my Mate, but here you are. A lot mouthier than I expected, but that’s okay. I like it that just because I’m your Alpha, you still aren’t afraid to speak your mind.”

“Good to know,” Tommy said trying to hide his blush behind his arms which were resting on top of his knees.

“I told you I want to be honest with you.”

“I know.”

“You’re afraid. Is it because I’m a man and you didn’t expect that?”

“Sorta,” he nodded but bit his lip when he saw the slight hurt in Adam’s eyes. “It’s true that I thought my Mate’d be a pretty female, but it doesn’t bother me that you’re a man.”

“Oh… bisexual then?”

“If you want to put a label on it… Yes, I was involved with both sexes before. I enjoy them the same.”

“I was a bit afraid that you didn’t. Until our kiss I never picked up a vibe which could’ve told me that you liked men too.”

Tommy shrugged. “Most of my lovers were females.”

“I know you’re a tomcat…” Adam chuckled a bit dryly.

Tommy snorted. “Oh please…”

“Hey, I’ve smelled pussy on you more than once so forgive if I believe the rumors,” he chuckled and the sound made Tommy smile too.

“I won’t discuss my sex life with you, Adam,” he rolled his eyes still smiling a bit.

“Alright, alright. Just tell me… is it serious between you and Janice?”

“Why are you asking this?”

“Because I’ve smelled her on you a few times. Hell, I can still smell the faint scent of her on you right now… I’m asking because… if we ever decide to do this Mate thing, I don’t want to ruin a relationship or something.”

“You’re serious.”

“Of course I am,” Adam frowned a bit confused.

“We aren’t together. We’re just fuck buddies,” he shrugged.

“Does she know that?”

“I made sure that she does.”

“Good,” Adam nodded and a tiny smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.

Tommy didn’t answer just stared out at the city under them.

“You know… if missing out on women is a concern of yours… I’m sure we could find a solution to that too.”

“Are you trying to persuade me to do the Mate thing?” he turned to look at Adam and didn’t miss the hopeful look on the Alpha’s face before he hid it behind his poker face.

“No… I’m just trying to look at this from all angles. If you’d ever say yes, of course.”

“Very thorough.”

“That’s an Alpha’s job, Tommy Joe.”

“I guess,” he said and just let himself watch Adam closely. Those insanely blue eyes looked very honest and Tommy had to admit that he liked that look. His wolf grunted in agreement and came a bit closer to the surface, wanting to go to the black wolf, but didn’t push Tommy as it could feel the importance of this conversation, so the wolves were just looking at each other in that strange headspace Tommy’s brain always imagined his.

“Not to mention that when a Mating Ritual is done, the whole pack gets stronger both theoretically and literally. Especially when the bond comes alive between the Alpha and his Beta.”

“No shit…” Tommy rolled his eyes a bit amused.

“It does. You can check it out. I’m not making this up. You can even ask Sophie and Isaac or Scarlett and Lee about Mate bonds, if you want.”

“Just shut up already and let me think all this through,” Tommy sighed but there was no anger behind his words as he turned his attention back to the city, the lights coming alive as the evening was slowly taking over. From the corner of his eye he didn’t miss Adam’s tiny smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tommy had no idea how they managed to talk him into this. Isaac – with whom he was starting to become something like friends after all the talking about Mate bonds and music – and Sutan somehow persuaded him to go to _Luna_ with them that night. It sometimes had concerts and even drag nights as well. Tommy felt a bit wrong about going to a club when the one responsible for the bombing was still at large, but they agreed that everyone needed a night off to let some steam off. So there he was, sitting in a chair while Sutan was doing his make up while Isaac was keeping them company, waiting for his wife to get ready. They told Tommy that they’d meet up with some of the others at the club where Adam was one of the performers that night. The blonde knew that their Alpha was a singer in his human life, but he didn’t remember hearing anything from him as pop wasn’t usually Tommy’s choice of music. Sutan simply said he must’ve been living in a hole as apparently Adam was getting big in the music business.

“This is just crazy,” Tommy said looking up at Sutan… or rather Raja. Clearly there was a lot he didn’t know about the first Beta yet. Starting with his female alter ego.

“I really hope you aren’t talking about me, sweetheart, because I have your pretty face between my hands at the moment. Don’t make me do something ugly…” she warned as she flipped her long dark-brown hair over her shoulder.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re smoking hot. I just seem to get shocked a lot lately,” he huffed and Raja smiled at him.

“Oh honey, that’s alright. I know you have to get used to a lot of things.”

“Yeah. Tell me… how long have you been doing drag?” he asked curious.

“Since I was 16 or so. So for a while now,” she shrugged and took another brush to go over the foundation on Tommy’s face. “I do performances and sing a little too. Not to mention some drawing and being a make up artist.”

“Add the pack stuff to that too, Raja,” Isaac chimed in watching them amused.

“Wow, you really are a busy bee,” Tommy murmured.

“What can I say? I like anything that’s creative. I often do Adam’s make up too, by the way.”

“How long have you been friends with him?”

“Oh I don’t know, for a couple of years now? He wasn’t really an Alpha back then. I mean… he was born one, but he didn’t have a pack yet when I’d met him for the first time.”

“Can I ask you something personal?” Tommy asked, finding the touch of the different brushes on his face oddly relaxing.

“Sure honey. If I don’t like the question, I won’t give you shit,” she giggled and put some more black powder on his eyelids.

“Did you two ever…?” he left the question open, but it was clear what he was asking.

Raja’s chuckle filled the room and Isaac snickered in the back too. “As much as I appreciate a strong and handsome male like him, no, we never fucked, sweetheart. We’re just friends. Not everyone is unable to keep it in his pants, Mr. Casanova…”

Now Tommy had to grin too and he peeked up at Raja when the danger of losing an eye passed. “Oh admit it, you’d totally love it if I tried to get up into your business,” he winked teasingly, which earned a light slap on the shoulder from her.

“Dream on, baby, dream on!” she flashed a white smile at him.

“I don’t know who’d end up dead first by Adam’s jealousy – Tommy or Raja…” Isaac mused loud enough for them to hear.

“He’d totally kick my ass,” Raja shook her head and reached for the eyeliner.

“You both talk about Adam as if he was already all territorial over me,” Tommy frowned but when Raja indicated to look up so she could continue working on Tommy’s eye, he obeyed.

“Hon, news flash: he already is. You just don’t know about it,” she said and Isaac agreed.

“Yup, but he tries to keep his distance not to scare you off or some shit.”

“He lets you think about the Mate thing,” Raja offered some further explanation.

Tommy didn’t answer just focused on not blinking when some mascara was applied too.

“Speaking of which, did you decide yet?” she asked.

“About what?”

“Don’t play dumb, silly. About the Mate bond, of course. You know… I’d love to see you stop being an ass with him and the two of you being happy together. Not to mention that it’d be good for the pack too. Mate bonds are rare and unique.”

“I don’t know yet. I’m still thinking,” Tommy mumbled and forced himself not to look aside and mess up Raja’s work.

“Well, honey… take your time, it’s a decision that’ll affect the rest of your life. But don’t wait too long with the reply. Adam deserves your answer.”

“I know,” he sighed, wanting to tell her to mind her own business, but he bit his tongue. After all, it was her business too to some extent.

“Okay, baby, you’re ready to go,” she announced and let Tommy blink a few times before looking into the mirror.

“Wow. Just wow,” he whispered. He was no stranger to make up, but what Raja did to his face was simply awesome. He felt… beautiful. “Thanks so much.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go and make some boys and girls drool!” she grinned putting her brushes and powders away before they headed out.

***

“It’s surreal…” Tommy mumbled under his breath while standing at the edge of the dance floor, his eyes glued to the now familiar figure of their Alpha on stage.

“He’s awesome, isn’t he?” he heard Sophie’s enthusiastic voice next to him.

Tommy just nodded dazed by Adam’s strong voice as he was singing his heart out dressed in leather and glitter. It was a strange combination, but somehow he managed to pull it off. Tommy also recognized Raja’s work on the tall man’s make up. But what really shook Tommy’s world – besides the otherworldly voice, of course – was the power and dominance that was flowing from Adam in huge waves, making the fine hairs on the back of Tommy’s neck stand on end and goose bumps appear on his tattooed arms. It was amazing and as he earlier glimpsed around, he could see that Adam managed to capture everyone’s attention, including the bartenders and waiters.

“You have to be fucking kidding me…” he snorted, his jaw dropping as after a slower song very familiar guitar riffs cut through the stuffy air of the club.

“What is it?” Isaac asked from Sophie’s other side, clearly hearing the Beta’s snort even over the music.

But Tommy just shook his head and took a long swig from his beer as Adam started singing the first lines of _Enter Sandman_ , Tommy’s all-time favorite Metallica song. He couldn’t decide if it was deliberate or just a coincidence. Or maybe even something Adam subconsciously felt about him seeing the Metallica T-shirts he wore since they met. But as their eyes locked while Adam was singing, Tommy had the feeling that it was deliberate and the result of Adam asking around about him. Probably his dear sister gave some hints to him too. But somehow he couldn’t get mad at Lisa. Not when Adam held his eyes captured with the hot fire burning in his blue gaze and making moves that should be illegal in all the states. Hell, all around the world.

“Fuck…” Tommy repeated totally under Adam’s spell, knuckles white around his bottle. The leaking Alpha power hit him with full force and he knew his eyes flashed in the amber color of his wolf, which stretched lazily inside him, basking in all that dominance. It wasn’t trying to overwhelm Tommy, it was just naturally pouring off of Adam while singing the well-known lines. It felt like it was just for his ears and it stirred something inside him besides his wolf that felt flattered by the Alpha’s attention. _‘Bitch,’_ Tommy thought for a second, but there wasn’t any heat behind it as deep down he felt the same way.

When the song ended and Adam’s attention was drawn from him, Tommy finally was able to breathe again. _‘This was fucking intense,’_ he thought to himself and quickly killed the rest of his beer. The show was still on, Adam’s unique voice following him as he made his way to the bar. His head was full of thoughts and his emotions were messed up. Was Adam courting him now or what the fuck? Hopping up on a bar stool Tommy could feel Adam’s power practically burn the back of his leather jacket. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t. He quickly decided that he needed something stronger and asked for a double whiskey with ice.

“Impressive lungs and presence,” he suddenly heard an unknown female voice from his right side.

He swallowed the sip of whiskey in his mouth and glimpsed there carefully as the female’s Alpha power hit his senses already. She was short with brown curly hair and a curvy but strong body. Normally she’d be Tommy’s type and he would probably go for it, but she wasn’t a Beta or even a Delta, for that matter, which made him cautious. He avoided direct eye-contact, not wanting her to see it as a challenge. “Yeah,” he said a bit tense as he turned back to his whiskey.

“You belong to his pack, don’t you? I can smell the faint scent of his pack on you,” she turned away from the stage and to Tommy, watching his profile, which made his wolf stop basking in Adam’s presence and blink carefully at the she-wolf.

“I am,” he answered shortly.

“I’ve heard about him. The powerful Alpha of the quickly growing LA pack.”

Tommy didn’t answer this time since he didn’t know where she was going with all this.

“You’re careful. Loyal too, I assume. A great quality in a Beta. I like that.”

“What’s your point?” he asked making sure that his voice was neutral and calm. He wasn’t in the mood to argue or fight.

“You’re unclaimed,” she said as if that explained everything. Well, it did explain a few things at least.

“That’s correct too, but I’m not interested,” he hurried to clarify it. Time after time when he encountered Alpha’s, they expressed their interest in him. Strong Betas like him were usually claimed by someone by then.

“Are you sure? I have the impression that we’d be a great team,” she purred touching his forearm that was resting on the counter while holding his glass.

Tommy tensed and slowly pulled his hand away. He hated when Alphas came onto him strong. A few times it happened in his previous pack too. He was trying to come up with an excuse or something that’d make her stop when another wave of Adam’s alpha power hit their backs. From the way she tensed, Tommy knew she felt it too. Adam’s voice didn’t even falter, he continued singing effortlessly, but in the next moment Tommy felt a slim arm slide around his waist possessively. He could tell even without looking that it was Raja.

“I’m sorry, darling, but he’s taken,” she said and Tommy couldn’t smell lie on her words. Raja believed what she was saying.

Tommy felt the skinny body press against his shoulder and side as she pressed against him and slid her hand up on Tommy’s back to put her arm around his shoulders. As Tommy glimpsed up, he saw that Raja wasn’t looking at him but somewhere in the direction of the she-wolf’s face. He wasn’t sure if she made eye-contact or not, but Raja’s pretty face was cheerful and serious at the same time.

“It’s a pity,” she finally said as she got off her stool and finished her Bloody Mary. She leaned a bit closer to Tommy, who was still avoiding her gaze and slid her card in his leather-jacket’s pocket. “In case you changed your mind, pretty, I have business in town for a few more days,” she said and sniffed Tommy’s neck before disappearing in the crowd.

“Thanks,” he said to Raja as she stayed pressed against his side, long fingers digging into his hair at the back in a friendly manner.

“No problem, sweetheart. I guess this wasn’t the first time when some Alpha wanted to pick you up sensing that you were unclaimed,” she said and waved for the waiter to make a Cosmo for her.

“Nope and not the worst kind either. At least there wasn’t any fight this time,” he sighed slightly melting into the touch of her fingers. It radiated warmth and safety. Pack. Adam’s power wasn’t burning his back so hard anymore either.

“See? This is another reason why you can’t delay giving him an answer soon. It was a miracle that he didn’t jump off the stage to come over himself.”

“Instead he sent you to my rescue…” he said and couldn’t decide to be flattered or offended. The old Tommy’d have thrown a fit, saying that he didn’t need such protection, that he could take care of himself, but his damn wolf disagreed. And Tommy had to admit that the new him liked it too. _Damn_ , Adam had already changed him without Tommy even noticing it. He bit the inside of his cheek to control himself as a shiver ran down his spine from a high note their Alpha sang out on stage.

“He did, yes,” Raja agreed and let him go to elegantly sit on the stool the female Alpha left empty. “You like that, don’t you?” she asked before sipping from her drink.

“Kinda,” Tommy admitted and turned around on his stool to face the stage where Adam was slowly getting to the end of his set.

“Good,” she smiled and turned too, staying quiet until the lights went out and the clapping became deafening.

***

Tommy had no idea how he ended up sitting in the backseat of the car. Adam was on his right side and his long-time friend and a Gamma of the pack, Danielle next to him. There wasn’t much space back there and through the nice buzz in his head he felt all of his right side burning with Adam’s energies where they touched. To be honest, he always ran a bit colder than other werewolves and Adam’s body heat felt nice. The members of the pack present at _Luna_ had a few drinks and danced after Adam’s performance, but he and Tommy could exchange only a few words about it. Namely Tommy said to Adam that he wasn’t bad on stage, but then the Alpha was dragged on the dance floor by Brooke and they could exchange only a few looks afterwards. Somehow the heat behind those looks warmed Tommy’s insides too.

He’s been thinking about the things Adam and Raja had told him and he knew they were right. He needed to make a decision. Clearly, Adam made his and would want Tommy as his Mate. Next to the gesture of the Metallica cover and fending off the pushy Alpha, he got some other hints during the night too. Like Adam making sure Tommy always had a drink in his hand or making room for him by their table each time he got back from the restroom or wherever he wandered off. To be honest, it was a bit strange for Tommy as _he_ was used to do such gestures and not the other way round. But clearly it felt nice and new being on the receiver end of things. So when Adam absently put an arm on the back of the seat to give more room for Tommy’s shoulder, the blonde instinctively leaned against his warm side. From the corner of his eye he saw a small smile appearing on Adam’s face from that and he didn’t protest when the big hand soon landed on his left shoulder, strong fingers drawing small circles on his leather jacket while he was chatting and laughing with Dani and Isaac as Sophie was driving. He felt comfortable and warm and he nearly dozed off, his wolf feeling happy and protected.

Maybe they were right and letting Adam closer wouldn’t be such a disaster. Of course he needed some time to think things over about his father and their Alpha, but after talking with Lisa once more, he finally decided to try and let that go and become a part of the past. They had other things to focus on. Like this Mate bond, the attack and the audition with the Vampire Queen. That’d be a tricky thing. Adam wanted to ask for a meeting in two days and he told Tommy that they’d see what’d happen after that. He could live with that as he was now too comfortable to deal with any of that shit.

Sophie first dropped off Danielle and when she asked where Tommy wanted to go, he said back to Adam’s place. He didn’t miss the Alpha’s satisfied little grunt, which made Tommy lightly elbow him into the side. “Don’t get your hopes too high,” he whispered under his nose, knowing that he’d hear it. That earned a low chuckle and he didn’t notice that even if there was more room now, neither of them seemed to want to move apart. If Tommy did, he would’ve totally blamed it on the alcohol buzzing in his veins.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

“I wanna know more about you,” Adam stated sitting on one of the curved couches in the living room, the night-time city’s lights giving a nice background through the glass doors for Tommy’s pretty face as he was sitting opposite the Alpha on the other sofa. They were both bare-footed and Adam let his toes curl in the thick mauve carpet. He was sitting there in a relaxed pose, legs open and half-lying on the comfortable pillows, vodka in one hand, the other resting on his thigh. The soft lights sparkled on his glittery make up, sparkly and quite tight pants and the necklaces on his chest that flashed occasionally as he moved, because his shirt was mostly unbuttoned.

Tommy turned his attention from his topped up whiskey to Adam and a grin tugged at the edge of his mouth hearing the eagerness in the bigger man’s voice. “What do you want to know?” he asked and drank from his whiskey, the nice buzz starting to return into his head. He lost his leather jacket somewhere in the hall when he took off his shoes too and now was sitting in a similar position as Adam, the bottles of their chosen poison sitting on the table between them. They were already half-empty as this wasn’t their first drink since they came back from the club. But for a change there were only the two of them in the big ass house. It was nice and Tommy finally felt comfortable in Adam’s presence.

“You mentioned being bitten. How did that happen? How did you become a werewolf?” he asked, blue eyes shining with curiosity as he sent his shot back and poured another.

A shadow ran across Tommy’s face for a second but then he shrugged and let another mouthful of the strong drink burn down his throat and warm his stomach. “It happened in the summer of 1962. I was a rebellious teenager then. You could say a punk, who liked to ditch school, play his guitar and hang out with his friends. We liked to go to the mountains with my buddies to drink in the forest. We had a few places there where we liked to do that. One evening I sneaked out from home and met up with my buddies. We took some girls with us to drink and make out. The evening was great, we got pretty wasted and I took my girl I wanted to finally fuck a bit further from the others. We were giggling and drinking and started making out. Getting heavy, you know, when we heard twigs snapping nearby and soon some snarling. First we thought it was one of our friends messing with us, but then it came from closer and we saw a big shadow moving among the trees, its eyes glowing in amber. We started backing up and I told her not to run as I knew enough about beasts that doing that would be the worst thing to do. But when it came closer, she screamed and did that anyways. I had nothing else to do then. I ran for my life too, making sure that she was always in front of me. Then the creature leaped and knocked me off my feet. I shouted to Sue to run and she did while I tried to get away too. I struggled with the beast, which was of course a werewolf, but I didn’t know that back then. As I turned on my back I just saw a big ass wolf ready to tear me apart. I lifted my left arm to protect my face and neck and that’s when the wolf bit my forearm here,” he lifted his arm and pointed a finger at the tattooed area between Jason and Bela Lugosi. “The tattoos covered it up pretty well, but if you look from close enough, it’s still visible,” he said, his voice a bit tense from telling the story only very few knew. He had no idea why he felt the urge to share all of it with Adam, but he didn’t protest either. Maybe talking about it instead of bottling it up for all these years would help him hate himself about this a bit less.

Adam nodded and sent back another shot of his vodka. “What happened next?” he asked sensing and smelling Tommy’s discomfort, but he wanted to let him talk and he wanted to know the whole story too.

“I only remember screaming and begging for my life although I knew the wolf wouldn’t understand me. The bite hurt like a motherfucker and I was shocked to realize that my short life was about to end like this. I didn’t want to die but I had no chance against such a huge beast. I never believed in God, but in that moment I was terrified and prayed to him or anything to spare me. I guess I was lucky that I hung out with some shady guys too, because one of the dudes who was a few years older than us appeared holding a gun and he shot into the beast. Of course it was a simple bullet that hit it in the side but it must have hurt like hell anyway, because it took off with a snarl. Nick, the guy shot after it a few more times to make sure it was gone then he and another friend ran to me. I was still lying on the ground, the smell of rotting leaves and blood strong in my nose. The strangest things got stuck in my mind because of the shock,” he said swirling the rest of his whiskey in his glass, staring at it lost in thoughts.

“Like what?” Adam softly asked.

“Like the stripy pattern on Nick’s shirt under his leather jacket or the taste of Sue’s tongue in my mouth from earlier. Stuff like that. I guess my brain tried to avert my attention from my bleeding arm. I don’t remember how I’ve got home, but my parents freaked and took me to the hospital. I’ve got a tetanus shot and a few stitches. The doc told me I’ll scar but I was lucky that the wolf didn’t tear my arm off. Then I had to talk to some policemen and forest-officers. They didn’t want to believe me that the wolf was as huge as I said. They thought I was still under shock or drunk and I wasn’t such a big guy back then either.”

“What happened to the werewolf? Did they go after it?”

“I have no idea. Probably they tried, but you know how well our kind can avoid humans if we want to.”

“Was it a lone wolf?”

“I don’t know. I never saw or felt that wolf again,” he shrugged glimpsing up at Adam with a nonchalant expression, but both of them knew that this topic bothered Tommy more than what he showed.

“And then you started noticing the changes?”

“Yeah. For a day or two I had a high fever which my mom could barely contain. She thought it was some side-effect of the shot I’ve got. Then I looked better but I was still running hotter than usual and could barely get out of my bed. But I noticed that the smaller scratches and bruises were gone in record time and my arm wasn’t hurting that much either. We were surprised to see when my mom changed my bandage that the bite mark looked much better too. Then when I’ve got better I noticed my senses getting sharper. It was frightening and I didn’t want to tell anyone. I was a fan of horror books and movies back then too so soon it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. Of course I didn’t want to believe that it was a werewolf and I was becoming one too.”

“I can imagine how scared you must’ve been.”

“It wasn’t simple,” he nodded and finished his drink just to pour a nice amount of whiskey for himself. “I went back to the woods although I was terrified. I could smell that strange wolf scent then and I followed the trail but I lost it soon after. When the first full moon came, I was feeling awful. I was in my room and I was loosing control over myself. My sister caught up with me in the garden and I just lost it. The change was already happening. My claws and fangs and eyes were a wolf’s and when she tried to calm me I jumped at her and bit her ankle. I felt horrible the next day when I woke up in the woods naked and cold and covered by animal blood. I even puked up the half-digested raw meat. It took some time until I found my way home. It was nightfall by then because I couldn’t steal clothes for myself sooner. My parents were pissed but most of all worried about me and now about Lisa too. Her ankle was bandaged up and we sat down to have a big talk.”

“How did they react to the truth?”

“They freaked out first. All three of them. I couldn’t blame them as I was just as freaked and hated the monster I became for a long time.”

“So obviously Lisa became a wolf too during the next full moon.”

“Yes. But not just her,” he said and continued seeing Adam’s questioning look. “When we got certain that we were indeed werewolves, my father asked me to bite him too.”

“Seriously?” Adam’s jaw dropped.

“Yes. But I didn’t want to do that. I was terrified of myself as I couldn’t control that side of me yet. But he wanted to look after for his children and help them like this too. I think, I’ve never been to the library that much like in those weeks. We were doing research about werewolves and simple wolves. We studied them and somehow my father managed to find a friend’s friend who was a were too. He explained the situation to her and she bit him. So the next full moon the three of us went for a hike deep in the forest and we shifted and ran together after we got used to our new forms and it turned out that our father was an Alpha. He became our small pack’s leader. He talked a lot with that wolf who turned him and he taught me and my sister about everything we had to know. Then we grew stronger and we took in some strays. That’s how the Burbank pack was formed. At some point we were a very powerful pack until the hunters made a trap for us and we lost most of our people before we could kill them,” he finished his story and drank some more.

“Wow. You had a hard life then. I’m sorry you had to become a wolf like this. How was your relationship with your wolf? You said you hated yourself for becoming a monster and I guess biting your sister too.”

“That’s true. And for kinda forcing our dad to turn too in order to be able to control us. In the beginning I was a handful as a wolf too. It took a lot of time for me to be able to keep my emotions and anger in check. I tended to shift randomly when I got pissed, but our father was there for us. I respected him for not throwing us out but trying to keep our family together like this too. First I hated my wolf and it took me some time until I learned how to accept it. Since then we are okay and agree most of the time.”

“And… what about your mother? Did she stay human?” Adam asked and poured again for himself.

“For a while yes. It was a lot for her to take in at once. But when it became clear that we were aging slower, she asked my father to turn her too. He didn’t want to do it at first, because by then we knew that not everyone survives the werewolf virus transmitted by the bite. But she insisted and he finally did it,” he said, his eyes suddenly darkening even more and he pressed his mouth shut.

“And she didn’t survive…” It was more a statement than a question.

“No, she didn’t,” Tommy said shortly. This was clearly a topic he didn’t like to talk about and he was grateful for the stronger buzz in his mind which took the edge of the pain away.

“I’m sorry,” Adam said gently and watched him for a long moment. “You know it’s not your fault, right? It was her decision.”

“It was, alright. But that doesn’t change the fact that she died because of my recklessness. Because as I see it, if I didn’t go out into the woods to get bitten then none of my family would’ve gone through any of this. I wouldn’t have lost my parents because of werewolves.”

“I can’t argue with that, but I’m sure there were positive sides to this form of life too. And if you stayed human, we wouldn’t have met either… I certainly would’ve missed out,” he looked at him with a warm look, which made Tommy’s stomach flutter and feel a bit better.

“Sweet talker…” he mumbled with a small smile and topped up his drink again.

Adam just shrugged and grinned wide as he sent his next shot down.

“So what about you? From your reaction I believe you’re a born wolf?”

“I am,” he nodded. “My parents had first me then my younger brother, Neil.”

“Are your parents Mates?” he asked curious.

“No. They just fell in love. When we were still kids they got divorced but they managed to stay friends.”

“What about your brother? I haven’t seen him around yet. Isn’t he part of your pack?”

“Not exactly. The thing is that soon it turned out that we were both born as Alphas. I wanted to build a pack when I came to age and got strong and experienced enough. We can say that I took over the early LA pack from my mother, who kept it together as a Beta. They were more like a bunch of strays and lone wolves in need of an Alpha. So when she saw that I was ready, she decided to ‘hand over’ the pack and help me from the background while she focused on her human life more. Neil didn’t want a pack. He was always the lone wolf type. First he became a scout, working all over America then he was offered a position as an advisor between the Werewolf Council and the packs in North America. He travels a lot but visits the LA pack time after time. We can say he’s a part of my pack to some extent too as he’s my brother and he spends time with us. I don’t keep much from him as he can be very helpful and logical when shit hits the fan or my emotions take over,” he chuckled shortly, feeling the vodka working nicely in his system now.

“Is he anything like you or you are the classic opposites of brothers?”

Adam giggled and thought for a second. “We can say we’re opposites, but where it counts, we stick together and help each other. He’s a good brother even if he’s a sarcastic bitch by nature,” he said fondly, which made Tommy smirk.

“I can’t wait to meet him. I love sarcasm and dark humor.”

“I think you two’ll get along just fine. He loves to suck my blood like you did until recently,” he rolled his eyes.

“Nice. Maybe I should’ve been his Mate instead,” he teased, which earned a disapproving flash of Adam’s eyes and a warning little growl as his control was slightly slipping over his wolf thanks to the plenty of alcohol they already consumed.

“Chill out, dude, I’m just messing with you. No need to get jealous of your own brother too. It was enough for one night.”

“So you noticed, huh?” Adam lifted his glass to his lips and watched Tommy over the rim.

“It was hard to miss. You practically burned off my back, but thanks for sending Sutan over. I probably would’ve been able to handle it, but yeah…”

“Does this often happen because of you not being claimed yet?”

“Sometimes. Not that often though.”

“That bitch was hitting on you pretty hard for my liking.”

“I have to disagree. There’s been worse including a lot of claws and snarling at times.”

“I don’t like the sound of that…” Adam said after a brief pause and knocked back his drink.

“Do I detect some possessive jealousy behind your words?” Tommy asked and he couldn’t believe that he was flirting like this with their Alpha who clearly had nothing against that.

“I won’t deny it. You’d be able to smell the lie on me,” he shrugged. “Do you mind it?”

“I already knew that you got all territorial over me behind my back.”

“Sutan and Isaac…” he rolled his eyes “those blabbermouths… But you didn’t answer.”

“Yeah they are, but they mean well. I think I don’t mind.”

“Good,” Adam smiled smugly and satisfied.

“I’ve noticed what you’ve been trying to do lately…”

“Which is?” Adam raised a thick eyebrow and put his glass down on the table between them.

“Courting me like I was a girl,” Tommy snorted and copied Adam’s move with his own empty glass. Shit, Adam’s whiskey was strong if it made him this bold and open.

“You didn’t seem to mind…” he pointed out and let his eyes wander on Tommy’s skinny form. No denial this time either.

“I kinda liked it,” he admitted, resting his hands on his thighs. “But I’m no girl.”

“Thank god, you’re not!” Adam exclaimed and they both burst out in a fit of drunken giggles. “C’me here…” he patted the couch next to him and the happy look in his eyes turned into something hotter and heavier.

Without really thinking about it Tommy got up and walked around the table to sit down next to him. He watched Adam lift a hand to slide it to the back of his neck. The strong fingers got lost in the longer hair there, making the blonde wolf close his eyes. It felt very good. Safety and warmth radiating from the touch. His mouth slightly opened on a soft moan he never let escape him then he forced himself to look at Adam, who was watching his reactions. “What about your father?” he asked, trying to ground himself a bit.

“What about him?” Adam asked a bit huskily as the blue of his eyes got darker.

“What’s he doing now?” he asked, trying not to go all pliant from Adam’s caressing fingers. Damn, alcohol…

“He’s the Alpha of the Santa Monica pack now,” he answered as he sat up properly and leaned a bit closer, watching Tommy closely. When he didn’t pull back, he leaned closer still.

“I see. So that’s why you have a good relationship with that pack…” Tommy uttered and he found himself mesmerized by the freckles visible on Adam’s lips. He felt a distinct pull in his guts. A pull that made him get closer to the warm body opposite him. It felt like magic. The kind that his wolf was basking in. Tommy could feel it wanting to get much closer to Adam and his wolf and he had to realize that he too lost the will to fight that pull.

They met in the middle and for the second time Tommy could feel the softness of those freckled lips. He could taste the vodka on them and something stronger, Adam’s own taste and scent, which made a shiver run down his spine. For a brief second he thought he was insane for letting this happen again, but another part of him – besides his very much approving wolf – didn’t care anymore either. This felt too good to stop it. That’s why when Adam licked at the seam of his mouth he opened it up for his tongue, welcoming it eagerly so they could melt into a passionate battle of kisses. Tommy tried to fight for dominance for a while, but when Adam pulled him closer with his free hand around his waist and his fingers fisted in his hair, giving him just the right amount of pull, he moaned into the kiss and let him take over. It was strange not being in control as he got used to defying Adam and saying no whenever he could.

But that thought was wiped away by another, which was wondering where that hot energy was which surprised them during their first kiss too. But he didn’t have to wait long for its arrival as it hit him in the chest the moment his thought was formed. He had to moan into Adam’s mouth and his hazy brain finally noticed that at some point he ended up straddling the other man’s lap. His back arched as the hand on his waist once rubbed up along his spine then slid down to his ass, pulling him closer still, as if Adam wanted to melt the smaller body into his. Tommy had to prop himself with one hand on the back of the couch while the other dug into glittery black hair hard from products, but he didn’t care, just pressed himself against Adam as much as he could. It felt as if the Alpha was a magnet and he couldn’t resist his pull anymore. Their wolves were already rubbing against each other all over, making Tommy’s heart beat faster in his chest and he asked himself _why the hell_ he wanted to keep himself from this…

It was Adam who eventually ended the kiss and let Tommy nip at his wet bottom lip. “Wow. Even better than last time,” he said amazed and hearing the agreeing grunt he slid his hand from Tommy’s ass to the side of his face to make him look at him. “What did you do with her card?”

“What?” Tommy asked back confused and fucking turned on.

“The she-wolf’s card which she slipped into your jacket…” he asked and kissed along his jaw-line until he reached his ear and gently sucked on the piercings there. That sent a hot jolt of lust straight into Tommy’s cock. He was _so_ hard already.

“Fuck… seriously? I tossed it out,” he said impatiently and tried to turn his head for more kisses, but Adam’s hold on his jaw tightened, making Tommy moan.

“Good boy,” Adam murmured and rubbed his cheek against Tommy’s neck to leave his scent over him. Strangely it made Tommy’s cock throb even more.

“I’m not your boy…” he tried weakly, which elicited a deep chuckle from Adam, his fingers lightly scratching Tommy’s nape.

“Not yet…” he said lifting his head to look into Tommy’s hazy eyes. “You smell so fucking good. So much fire and want… Your wolf’s practically offering himself up for mine… and your body’s screaming for the same thing…” he breathed on Tommy’s mouth. “You have no idea how much I want to give you what you need…”

“Fuck…” Tommy only managed to say that as he shifted on Adam’s lap, his cock rubbing against Adam’s hard and pretty big bulge, making the Alpha inhale sharply.

“Tell me what you want to do, TommyJoe…” he whispered and licked along the blonde’s bottom lip, letting the smaller tongue chase after and flick against his. “If you want to stop, this is where you should say something.”

“Fuck,” Tommy repeated and closed his eyes for a second, trying to think clearly, which was fucking impossible by then. What the fuck was Adam doing to him? He totally blew his mind with a few kisses and grabs. The needy whine of his wolf urged him to make the decision his hazy brain filled with alcohol and lust was too slow to provide yet. This was yet another turning point in their relationship for sure. It felt quick but so fucking right at the same time and he loved a little spontaneity at times. Living in the moment, huh? And who said he was a responsible drunk? He did some crazy shit while wasted. But now he felt the buzz of alcohol less and more of the burn of that needy pull in his guts, urging him to say _yes_. “No… no, don’t stop…” he finally panted.

“You sure?” Adam asked and Tommy could practically see a fire ignite in his eyes that he knew would consume him fully if he wasn’t careful.

“Yeah…” he swallowed hard and managed a lopsided smile “after all… I have to test the product before I buy it for life…”

“Cheeky bastard!” Adam grunted and gently bit his neck as he slid both hands down on Tommy’s ass and lifted him up as if he had no weight.

Tommy’s drunken giggle was strange even to his own ears as he closed his legs around Adam’s waist and arms around his neck while being carried to the bedroom. He shared the same satisfied and excited vibes he felt coming from the Alpha. He couldn’t wait to get to that damned bedroom, not caring about logic anymore. This felt too right for that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

His hair was still damp, his face clean of make up from the quick shower he took to clean up as it was a while since he had sex with another man. Adam looked the same after joining him for that shower. They were barely able to keep their hands to themselves as they watched the other hungrily. They both knew that it wasn’t just the booze. Their wolves were practically purring and yipping happily, running around like playful pups in that strange headspace now that they were allowed to be close to each other. It made Tommy giddy and he was smiling again when Adam crawled over him in bed. All muscle and freckles, necklaces dangling in the air between them. He smelled clean and like _home_. The moment their naked skin touched, Tommy could smell the summer forest stronger. He was sure Adam had the same experience with the winter forest scent. It made him nuzzle his cheek against Adam’s neck while he did the same on the other side. This simple gesture made his toes curl and buck up against him.

He saw in the shower how big his cock was and had to moan as now his own slid against its velvety skin. His body was humming and buzzing in anticipation and all the rest of his slightly unsure thoughts were wiped away once their lips met again in one of those insanely intense kisses. Adam slowly grinding against him felt so fucking amazing Tommy knew he could’ve gotten off only on that, but he wanted so much more.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good…” Adam panted when he was ready to let Tommy’s lips go and he opened the pale thighs wider as he sat back on his heels to look at him in his naked glory. “You are fucking beautiful…” he groaned and let his big and warm hands trace every inch of the smaller body. It wasn’t the first time he saw Tommy naked, but it was never intimate like this.

Tommy had to close his eyes and arch his back when Adam paused to play with his nipples. The thorough hands and the burning gaze on his body made Tommy feel himself worshipped and as he looked up at Adam’s face he knew he was doing exactly that. It was insane that he didn’t even have to say anything, Tommy’s body knew by instinct what to do just from the small touches of those gorgeous hands.

He watched Adam reach out for the lube on the nightstand, the dance of muscles under freckled skin mesmerizing him. He bit his bottom lip when the cool fluid was squirted on the long and thicker fingers and his hands fisted in the sheets the moment he could feel them close around his leaking cock. “Shit… you already make me feel so good,” he admitted.

It earned a beaming smile from Adam and another kiss while the wet fingers traced his balls and slid lower to rub against his crack and hole. It clenched instinctively before relaxing. He wanted those fingers in him so badly. He realized how much he missed this kind of pleasure when the pressure grew against his opening. He could count the number of men he had sex with on one hand, starting with Nick, the guy who saved him from that wolf. He was the one who introduced him to the pleasures a man could give him. They met up to fuck whenever they felt the urge, but not after Tommy’s accident. Tommy didn’t dare to do it again in fear of losing control so he slowly stopped hanging out with those guys and focused on his new life and family instead. Then he slowly forgot about those humans and chose to mingle with wolves instead. It took some time until Tommy had a good enough control over his wolf side and tried sleeping with humans again. Even then he preferred women as he knew how much he could get lost and out of control with a male. He always thought about himself as a physical being driven by his instincts and sex was a good way to let out some steam and relax. His one night stands didn’t mean anything to him besides that. Most of the time the steady fuck buddies he had neither. Probably that was the reason why he never managed to maintain a steady relationship for long. He wasn’t interested. He felt like something was missing and just took what he needed instead. But this… this was something completely different with Adam. His blood was singing in his ears, heart beating as if it wanted to explode, his whole body melting more and more against each touch and kiss. It was surreal and so fucking intense he feared if he fully gave in, he’d completely lose himself in a headspace he never dared to venture in too deep. But he noticed that Adam’s hands seemed to ground him enough already. It was new and he wanted to discover more of this so he opened his legs slutty-wide and pulled Adam down for an all teeth and tongue kiss as the first finger was welcomed by his hungry body.

The freckled man was truly amazed by how willing Tommy turned between his hands. His bitchy and pain in the ass attitude was nowhere to be found as he pushed down on his finger so wantonly as if he was in heat. He loved this new side of Tommy, there was no doubt about that, and Adam decided to try and dazzle him with everything he got. Tommy turned out to be an interesting and mysterious creature he wanted to know more. He felt grateful that he shared his story with him, because he could feel it wasn’t easy for the blonde to open up. But what mattered is that he did trust Adam enough to do so. After the first hiccups, the Alpha was happy to see Tommy trying hard to fit into his new pack and take his responsibilities as a Beta seriously. But most of all, Adam was happy that he reacted positively to his attempts to get closer to him. He always cherished the dream that one day he’d find his Soulmate and spend the rest of his life with him. Now that he was here sprawled out on his bed under him, he wanted to do everything in his power to persuade Tommy that he was worth it to say yes to the Mate bond. Adam was amazed by how perfect he found Tommy for himself. Sure, he was a mouthy little fucker and knew that he’d probably bicker with him in the future too, but he loved that in him too. He loved how he was keeping Adam on his toes as it already made the forming relationship between them exciting and challenging. And Adam loved challenges like this.

Pushing a second finger into the willing body he groaned from the sight and hot tightness around his digits. His rock-hard cock was throbbing between his legs, already leaking pre-cum through his slit seeing the pure pleasure on the flushed face. He found Tommy beautiful. He was totally his type and he wanted him to himself. In order to take another step towards that he curled his fingers and brushed against his insides in search of that magical spot. When he found it, the shocked whine and the firm grip around his fingers made a shiver run down Adam’s spine. “So fucking gorgeous…” he panted watching Tommy writhe in front of him, wanting more.

“Fuck… gimme more!” he demanded, which made Adam chuckle shortly and lean over him again to suck on the small nipples. He noticed how sensitive they were and he decided to give them some more attention as he lined up a third finger and began working it inside the shaking body. He was so fucking tiny and tight! Adam loved it more than he could tell. It turned him on beyond himself. This was new and unique for him too. He had countless pretty boys under him like this, but there was something in Tommy’s whiny sounds and needy moans that shot straight into Adam’s soul every time he heard them.

This was much better than how he remembered it. Or maybe it was just Adam. He certainly knew how to touch him, there was no need for directions. Tommy had to admit that he loved it a lot. He loved the way his fingers were working him open, preparing him for that monster cock of the Alpha. For a brief second he wondered if all male Alphas had bigger tools than the average and he nearly giggled on the absurd thought, but that drunken giggle died before it could bubble out of him because Adam chose that moment to bite and suck his nipple and twist his wrist in his ass.

“Fucking hell!” he cried out and his whole body shuddered. “What the fuck are you waiting for? Put that damn thing in me already,” he cursed looking down at Adam.

The Alpha had to chuckle from his outburst and licked the tortured nipple once more before slowly pulling his fingers out. “That filthy mouth…” he gently nipped the sensitive flesh of Tommy’s stomach, which caused another moan and more goose bumps on the pale skin. “Turn on your tummy,” he asked hoarsely.

Tommy snorted but did as he was asked, grateful that Adam remembered it’s been a while since he took a cock up in his ass. Tommy doubted he had anything this big in him before, but it was a challenge he wanted to accept. He got on his hands and knees and shuddered when Adam ran a warm palm down along his back, making Tommy arch it instinctively to push his ass out more. He let Adam kick his legs wider and he felt no shame in exposing and offering himself up like this. It was his choice and he was so hard that he feared if he couldn’t get off soon, his head would explode. He was grateful that as wolves they didn’t need to worry about any kind of disease so he moaned obscenely loud when the blunt head of Adam’s naked and very wet tip brushed along his crack, smearing more lube on its wake. “Fuck, wait a sec…” he panted not being able to stop himself from rubbing against Adam’s more than ready dick.

“What?” he heard the hoarse question and the slight worry of backing out then in Adam’s voice made Tommy smirk shortly. “Want me to stop?” Adam forced out.

“Fuck no!” the blonde protested shaking his head then looking back over his shoulder. It warmed his heart to know that Adam would’ve stopped if he asked. “Just... like, no claiming bite or knotting,” he warned. He wasn’t ready for either of those, first because he didn’t give the green light to the Mating Ritual yet; second, because he never let anyone knot him before and he wasn’t that fond of the idea.

“I promised I’d make you feel good,” he nodded “you have my and my wolf’s word,” he said rubbing Tommy’s side, who just sighed shakily and nodded too as he turned forward, letting his bangs fall into his face.

“Okay,” he whispered and braced himself, not wanting to think about the effect of Adam’s caring words right now. Instead he focused on the slow but steady push against his hole. Even if it was well-prepared, the way Adam gently fucked himself deeper with each move of his hips took Tommy’s breath away.

“Breathe through it with me, TommyJoe…” he heard the hoarse voice and he could only whine pathetically in return, but he focused on his breathing again. It felt like forever until Adam finally bottomed out and Tommy felt so fucking full like never before. This was definitely the biggest dick he took up into his ass.

“ _Jesusfuck_ … Fucking huge… give me a sec,” he panted, his tattooed arms shaking as his body was adjusting to the intrusion.

Adam stayed still buried up to the hilt in him and massaged his hips with his thumbs. “You feel incredible. _So tight_. I could probably blow my load right now.”

“Don’t fucking dare to do that yet! I wanna feel you fuck into me,” he grunted.

“ _Shit_ ,” Adam hissed and pulled a bit back, not being able to wait any longer but at the same time he was ready to stop if Tommy needed more time. The ragged intake of air and the moan that followed his move reassured him that the blonde wanted this just as much.

Tommy’s knuckles turned white around the sheets as he tried to brace himself again for the push back inside, but the intensity of it still hit him hard and he cried out. “Fuck _fuck_ fuck,” he chanted and the next time he bucked back against Adam to meet his dick.

“Good?” he heard and glimpsing back over his shoulder he saw Adam staring down at the way his wet cock was sliding in and out of Tommy’s body. The expression on his face was indescribable and made Tommy blush furiously so he turned back forward and licked his lips.

“Hell yeah… but I’m no pussy. Fuck me properly. I won’t break… I can take it,” he urged him to really start fucking him as the burning air around them felt heavy and he was already short of breath, his skin crawling all over where Adam was touching him. He thought it was seriously fucked up and he loved every second of it. But there was a primal need, something dark and raw… a hunger uncurling deep inside of him. It was a kind of need he never felt before and it wanted to feed. It wanted more. It wanted Adam to satisfy it, turning Tommy into a whining and needy bitch that dropped down on his forearms to push his ass more up and against his crotch. His mind got flooded by a red haze of lust, erasing all trace of shame or reserve. He was sure if Adam wanted to claim or knot him in that moment, he’d have let him. Moreover, it should’ve sobered Tommy up how he actually would want that. But caught up too much in his pleasures all he could do was moan and buck and pant, his wolf’s deeper tone mixing into his voice.

“Oh my god,” Adam cursed watching his Beta fall apart on his cock so beautifully. When Tommy uttered his last coherent sentence, Adam was hoping he’d say that because he doubted he’d have been able to keep himself from fucking rough into him. He was so appetizing, so very willing it fucked with Adam’s mind and control. He was barely hanging on the thread of not claiming him right then and there. His wolf wanted to do it so badly and Tommy’s wolf was whining for it as invitingly and beautifully as he could, but he made that promise and he was willing to keep it. So instead he just kept fucking into that hot tightness while listening to their bodies slapping together. He never wanted this to end. He was sweating from all the effort and the swirling energies around them. It was overwhelming his senses and making him rely more on his instincts. It was like a whirlwind taking both of them higher and higher and neither of them knew where they’d stop.

Unconsciously Tommy slipped so deep in his submission that he barely noticed when Adam manhandled him to put him on his back. The Alpha held down his wrists when he snarled and reached towards his shoulders to pull him back over him, inside him. The wolf in him growled at Tommy and he went pliant under him in a second, offering his belly, neck and ass as if it was written in the stars. Well, it was. And after putting Tommy’s legs on his shoulders, bending him nearly in half, Adam took what was his. Hard and fast, basking in the mixture of Tommy’s scent, pleasure, lust, need, submission and orgasm like it was the best drug in the world.

He never would’ve thought having sex with Adam – his Mate – would get so fucking intense. Long after his blinding orgasm that messed up his stomach and chest, and when he was feeling Adam’s cum oozing from his still throbbing and clenching ass, he was still out of it. Lost somewhere between satisfaction, being drunk on pleasure and exhaustion. He couldn’t move an inch as Adam’s heavy tattooed arm was burning his skin around his middle. The dark-haired man was sprawled on his stomach by Tommy’s side, face buried into the blonde’s neck. Each breath he exhaled tickled the smaller man’s skin. The bliss his wolf was feeling somewhere tangled with Adam’s was warming him from the inside. He never felt it this happy. And he never experienced something like this before either. “Wow,” he said hoarsely and took a ragged breath after licking his dry lips.

“Agreed,” Adam murmured and slid his hand up on Tommy’s sweaty and slightly sticky chest to his jaw to turn his head to the side a bit more and have better access to his neck. He gently kissed along his still wildly throbbing vein. “I love my scent _all_ over you. My wolf’s practically glowing. I never experienced something like this before.”

Tommy couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips. He felt as if he was high, but this was different and much better than weed. “Mine’s purring for yours and neither did I. It was fucking intense, dude,” he admitted.

“It was. How did you feel?”

“You really want to make me think and talk when my brain is still mush? Wasn’t it clear enough that you lived up to your promise?” he chuckled quietly and stared at the ceiling.

“I had a hunch,” he teased.

“Oh shut up,” he batted weakly against Adam’s arm but his hand fell back on the bed. “Could you like, bring a washcloth or something? It’s starting to get a bit gross.”

“Yeah, sorry. Did I mention that I love having my scent all over you?”

“I believe you did. Fucking possessive Alpha,” he grunted but there was no real heat behind his words. He knew what Adam really meant was having his scent _inside_ his body. He rolled his eyes but still watched as Adam got off the bed and walked to the bathroom butt naked. Damn that fine built and all those freckles! He had a lot of them.

By the time he came back with that damp washcloth, Tommy was half-asleep, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. He let Adam move him the way he wanted while cleaning him up too.

“All good?” he asked once Tommy found himself hugged from behind. He totally missed when he turned on his side.

“Yeah… just kill those fucking lights,” he grunted.

“Such a pushy Beta,” Adam murmured as light gave way to sweet darkness.

“You love it,” Tommy mumbled putting his hands under his cheek. Usually by then he would’ve reached for a blanket, but the heat radiating from the Alpha kept him nice warm.

“I do,” Adam agreed and pulled the half-asleep blonde a bit closer to bury his nose in the hair by his nape. 

Tommy grunted when he felt a longing kiss being pressed there. He hated himself a bit for the fluttery feeling that warmed his chest from these small gestures. But he felt too good right now to worry about that or the fact that he had the most amazing sex in his life tonight. With his Alpha… Mate. “I kept wanting more…” he whispered barely audible after a few minutes of silence.

“I know,” Adam murmured and he sounded like someone who really did know. “I already told you: I can give you exactly what you need,” he said tightening his hold around the small naked body.

In that moment Tommy just realized he could. Then he finally drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

By the time Tommy woke up in morning the sun was already high on the sky, showering the city with its hot rays. First he didn’t know where the hell he was or what’d happened and the slight throbbing of his head didn’t help either. But the satisfied huffing of his wolf and Adam’s scent all over the bed and him tipped him off soon enough. He growled in slight disbelief as he rolled onto his back and felt himself still a bit sore. He was sure if he was human, he’d have difficulties to walk for days. Thinking back Adam gave it to him as rough as he asked for.

After a few lazy minutes basking in the nice and warm smell of Adam on the pillows and the sheets – shamelessly rolling around and nuzzling in it, which he’d have denied if anyone asked – he made his way to the adjoining bathroom to take a shower and clean up. He put on last night’s clothes – not minding Adam’s lingering scent on them – and made his way downstairs to the kitchen from where he smelled the mouthwatering scent of coffee and breakfast.

“Hey,” he said to Adam as he entered, not seeing or feeling anyone around yet.

“Hey,” he replied turning around with a spatula in his hand and watched Tommy’s reactions closely and carefully.

“What?” he asked meeting his eyes and he couldn’t deny that looking at Adam felt nice.

“Are you okay? Any regrets yet?” he asked following Tommy with his eyes as he walk to the coffee machine to fill a big mug with the dark deliciousness.

“None yet,” he shrugged and took a careful sip. “Just a mild headache, but it’ll pass.”

“Good… good,” Adam said as he turned back to the pan with frying bacon and eggs. Tommy could _feel_ him smiling relieved.

He chose to ignore that and sat down to the table. “I was kinda expecting such a breakfast after last night.”

Adam chuckled. “Who would’ve thought? I figured you’d have given me grief if I didn’t prepare something.”

“Oh, trying to avoid me going back to be a pain in your ass?” he raised a brow, cradling his mug like it was a sacred object.

“I guess I’m trying to make a good impression and besides that I’m your Alpha. I take care of my pack,” he winked back over his shoulder, clearly cheerful and relaxed. Tommy haven’t seen him like this yet when he was around Adam. He was sure it was because of the night before and he had to roll his eyes, but his small smile behind the rim of his mug didn’t go unnoticed.

“How nurturing of you…”

Adam just grinned some more and put all the considerable amount of food on a plate for Tommy and sat down opposite him.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Tommy raised an eyebrow and pulled his plate closer, digging in hungrily.

“I already did. Not everyone wakes up at noon,” he shrugged with a smile.

“Fucker,” he mumbled through his bacon and bread.

“So…” Adam said, clearly not taking the name-calling to his heart.

“So?” Tommy asked with his mouth still full.

“Where does last night leave us?” he asked looking a bit guarded again while he watched Tommy chew and swallow his bite.

“What do _you_ think?”

“No, no. No asking back. I asked first. Besides you know where I stand. I want us to give a try. After last night even more.”

“So I dare to risk that you liked fucking me,” Tommy teased, making Adam sigh.

“The big secret is revealed… Now, be serious for a moment, please. I want to see clear. I could feel you wanted more and I meant what I said. I can give what you want. I recognize the signs.”

“And what is that I want?” he glimpsed up at Adam before picking up a bacon and bit a piece off it.

“Even as a Beta no matter how hard you tried to make it seem that you’re independent and doesn’t like to be told what to do,” he started and held up a hand when he saw that Tommy wanted to say something, “it’s in your nature to give in and submit to your Alpha in every meaning. I felt and saw it last night when you were falling apart under me that you actually want to be dominated by the right Alpha (or Mate). I believe I’m the right Alpha for you. After all, we are Mates.”

Tommy put the rest of the bacon down to watch Adam closely. “What makes you think that what you said will be enough? That you are the right Alpha for me in bed too?”

“First, I didn’t hear you complaining about last night. Second, I’ve been in the kind of relationship that’d please that hungry need, that gaping hole inside which you, I believe, had little luck feeding so far. Am I right? Isn’t that what you referred to before you passed out?” he asked putting his forearms on the table to entwine his fingers with a serious look.

“You think I’m in need of a Dom/sub kind of relationship?” Tommy raised a brow.

“You tell me, TommyJoe. I’m just saying that in case you decide to accept me as your Mate and if you want that – even if not right away – we can work out the details of such an arrangement. I can only repeat myself: as your Mate and Alpha, I have a strong urge to give you everything you need or desire. Even if it sounds cheesy, the closer we get, the more seeing you happy is becoming my goal.”

“Okay…” he said lost in thoughts and a bit unsure. “Okay, let me think about this too.”

“Sure. Take your time. But I’d like to have an answer as soon as you have your decision. Just remember that this isn’t only about us, but about the happiness of our wolves too.”

“I know,” he sighed looking into himself and finding his wolf still glowing happily inside. “I’ll give you an answer after our audition with the Vampire Queen.”

“Alright,” Adam nodded and watched Tommy eating the rest of his breakfast.

***

Tommy had the feeling that the whole pack knew. The looks he got not just from Sutan or the Carpenters but from random pack members too were telltale. He didn’t care much though. Apparently Adam’s already been territorial over him behind his back so the change in their relationship didn’t surprise many in the pack. But this change didn’t mean that they started acting all lovey-dovey. No. Tommy just didn’t keep his distance so vehemently. For example, during the meeting where they discussed with the smaller inner-circle whom Adam should take with him to the vampires, Tommy sat right next to him and their thighs touched occasionally. And there were other small touches. Like when Adam put his hand on the small of Tommy’s back while escorting him out to the blonde’s car, or brushing their hands together when they passed each other.

The Beta had to admit that those small touches and Adam’s presence felt good. It left his skin tingling and his body buzzing with anticipation. They haven’t slept together since that night though, but Tommy seemed to spend more time in Adam’s big house and less in his small apartment which he shared with Mike and Dave from the pack. Even some of his clothes and one of his guitars migrated over to his room at Adam’s place. But at least his flatmates didn’t tease him with Adam as much as Sutan or Isaac. They weren’t mean or anything, just annoying after a while. Tommy figured that if he said yes and the Mating Ritual happened, they’d stop. But surprisingly he didn’t feel real pressure from anyone. Adam (and the pack) was patient with him and he really appreciated that, because he had to think a lot about what he wanted. He could sense some kind of waiting or anticipation in the air when he was around the pack so he figured they were curious about his decision too. After all it affected everyone and it was an important step in the pack’s life. An Alpha finding his or her Mate didn’t happen that often…

But now they were sitting in Adam’s sleek car that screamed Alpha from the form and the color to the sound of the engine. Tommy loved the way the seat hugged his small frame. It made him feel safe and comfortable just as much as sitting next to Adam. Sutan and Terrance were in the backseat, staying quiet for a change. They were on their way to the most posh area of LA to see the vampire queen. Adam didn’t ask Tommy about how he managed to rush their audition just told him that he liked his Betas this effective. Tommy stomped down the ambiguous feelings that comment gave him.

Adam turned on a driveway that led to a wrought iron gate. A security guard in a black suit stepped to the driver’s side of the car and asked about their business. When Adam told him, he checked with someone through his radio. Once they got the green light from the vampire, they rolled through the opening gate. It was just after nightfall when the stronger vampires were already up.

From the car Tommy could see a huge garden on both sides of the road. The trimmed bushes, colorful trees and elegant statues were placed strategically. _It must be a pain in the ass to be a gardener here_ , he thought. The road led to a badass castle-like building with a big fountain in front of the main door. Adam steered the wheel to go around the fountain and stopped in front of the stairs that led up to the entrance. There were guards on both sides of it. Tommy could feel it that they were vampires too. His wolf didn’t like it much, the fur on the back of his neck was standing on end, but one brief touch of Adam’s hand on his before they got out of the car was enough for it to calm down and back off. Tommy found this effect nice and he exited the car more focused.

Adam was walking at the front, Sutan and Tommy right behind him while Terrance had their backs. A young-looking male vampire was waiting for them inside. Tommy hated it in vampires that he could never be so sure about their actual age and power. Don’t judge a book by its cover, huh? He stayed in silence though and quickly looked around to size up the place and the possible sources of danger. The building looked elegant and somehow a bit darkish, which – as a horror fan – Tommy liked. But even if they were guests there, they could never be too careful. Taking out the Alpha of the LA pack would be a strategic step in taking control over the city. They all knew this so it wasn’t a surprise that all three Betas were on full alert even if Adam radiated calmness and power.

“Welcome. My name is Julien, the Queen’s assistant. She is ready for you. Please, follow me,” he said on a pleasant voice and headed to the right from the long stairs opposite the entrance. Tommy’s brown eyes – with a hint of golden in them – were jumping from the objects to the shadows in search of danger, but everything seemed to be normal. They passed closed doors as they were walking down a corridor that seemed endless for the blonde wolf. When he wanted to make a comment on that he heard the distant sounds of an acoustic guitar. Soon after that they turned to the right again – the melancholic music getting louder – and entered some painted glass doors that led to a spacious winter garden. It was warmer there, but not overwhelmingly. There were all kinds of plants and flowers filling the round room. The windows all around gave an amazing view to a part of the garden they saw previously and let the light of the moon and the stars in. There were some hidden light sources among the plants, which gave enough intimate light to make the winter garden inviting.

The wolves saw four more guards standing close to the windows while in the middle of the winter garden a slim but curvy woman was sitting on a black sofa with golden legs. Her wavy hair was combed to the side and it had two colors – black on the top and blonde around her head. The right side of her head was shaved a lot like Tommy’s. The big brown eyes were enhanced by a smoky make up and black eyeliner drawn out to the side to give a cat-like look. Her lips were a pale pink and pressed together in concentration as her long and slender fingers were moving on the strings of the guitar. She kept playing as she glimpsed up at her guests and stopped only when Julien spoke up.

“Queen Ashley, your werewolf guests, Adam Lambert, the Alpha of the LA pack and his Betas: Sutan Amrull, Tommy Joe Ratliff and Terrance Spencer, have arrived,” the guy announced pointing at each of them while uttering their names.

“Oh joy!” she said on a cheerful voice as she put her guitar down and stood up. She wasn’t tall and her frame was hugged by a black corset that pushed up her nice pale boobs, she had some thin golden necklaces around her long neck and was wearing shiny leather pants with high heels most women’d kill for. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting the Alpha of the LA pack in person,” she said as she stepped closer and offered her hand to Adam. “The messages and phone conversations aren’t my thing.”

The Alpha took her hand, ignoring the way his Betas seemed to tense up a bit from that, and pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “Thank you for seeing us in such short notice.”

“Oh you can thank that to Tommy,” she said offering her hand to the blonde Beta this time and Adam didn’t miss the way Tommy tried to avoid making eye-contact with him. Adam watched him kiss her hand and squeeze it lightly.

“Thank you for having us this quickly,” Tommy murmured and let her hand go.

“That’s fine. I just got back from a trip, but when there’s a threat against the supernatural people of the city which involves my vampires too, it’s my duty to try and solve the problem. Please, sit down,” she waved with a graceful hand towards the sofa opposite her and she let Sutan and Terrance kiss her hands too while Adam and Sutan sat down and Tommy and Terrance stepped behind them.

“You know each other with Tommy?” Adam asked bluntly.

Ashley glimpsed behind him to meet Tommy’s eyes for a second, her smile returning to her pale face. “Yes. Our paths have crossed a few times in the past,” she said and crossed her nice legs. Adam could feel the slight embarrassment from behind where Tommy was standing. He could feel that the blonde Beta wanted to fidget badly, but he stayed motionless.

“I see,” Adam said on a tone that told the others that he had some ideas about the nature of those encounters. But he ignored it for now and just focused on being grateful for being able to sit here faster than without Tommy’s help. “But back to business…”

“Oh right. So I hear there was an attack against your pack. That’s the reason why you’re here, but I don’t know yet why,” she said and thanked Julien, who gave her a long crystal glass clearly filled with blood and offered some normal wine for the wolves, but they politely refused.

“It was a serious attack indeed. The reason why we asked to meet you regarding the matter is because the suicide bomber that blew himself up in _Howl_ and severely injured Tommy among others, was compelled by a vampire to do so,” Adam said on a calm voice, but the sudden chill in the air was palpable for each of them.

“What are you suggesting?” Queen Ashley looked from Adam to Tommy and back. “That I gave the order to one of my vampires to do something like that?”

“I didn’t say that, Queen Ashley,” Adam shook his head, feeling the need from Tommy to speak, but as a good Beta he stayed silent while his Alpha was speaking. “I merely tried to point out the strangeness of the situation. As the vampires of LA who pledged their loyalty to you are under your control, and I’m sure you want to clear any suspicion regarding this matter, I’d like your help to figure this out. I know our kinds have never been close or friendly, but I believe we can co-exist with the guidance and help of the peace treaty our ancestors had signed.”

“You are right about that. I don’t wish to violate that treaty. Our worlds like the city are divided. We don’t get involved in wolf business and you don’t get involved in our problems,” she nodded and lightly frowned. “But I’d like to know what makes you think that the bomber was compelled. Do you have proof?”

“I have the word of my second Beta…” Adam started when Tommy cut in.

“I saw and sensed it right before he blew himself up. I was standing right next to him and one of the wolves of my new pack. I managed to throw him across the room before I’ve got injured pretty seriously.”

Queen Ashley watched Tommy for a long moment then sighed. “I’m sorry you’ve got injured, Tommy, and I’m glad you are okay now. But I can assure your new Alpha that I had nothing to do with the attack. I respect the treaty. But I’ll start an investigation among my vampires and if the one responsible for the bombing is a vampire under my command, I’ll make sure to let the Vampire Council and the LA pack know about it. I don’t tolerate disobedience and straying off from the rules I set for my vampires,” she said and suddenly she looked and felt much older and stronger than before.

“So I can count on you informing us if you find anything we could use in our investigation?” Adam asked playing with one of his rings.

“Yes. You know that during the few years I’ve been queen, we could always work things out between our species, Adam,” she said and watched the Alpha nod in agreement since it was the truth. Whenever there was some problem between wolves and vampires, they could always sit down and come up with a solution to the problem. “And since this attack hurt my dear friend Tommy too, I’ll make sure to look into the matter personally,” she said and winked at the second Beta, making Adam growl low and warningly before he could stop himself.

Ashley raised an eyebrow surprised and let her eyes wander between Adam and Tommy, who looked apologetic as he put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, ready to calm or hold him back. The guards and Julien tensed from the growl and were on high alert. You just don’t growl at the Vampire Queen like that.

“I apologize on behalf of my wolf,” Adam said.

“Apology accepted,” she said and pursed her lips. “Are you two together?” she suddenly asked.

“No,” Tommy shook his head.

“Kinda,” Adam said at the same time.

“Interesting,” Ashley smiled.

Adam couldn’t stop himself from feeling slightly hurt because of the way Tommy denied it so hastily in front of the vampire queen, but he didn’t say a word about it, just pressed his lips together. No matter how correct the queen has been with Adam during the years, she was still a vampire with power and as a werewolf he was reluctant to share information with her about him and his pack. It seemed that Tommy got to the same conclusion.

“It’s complicated,” Tommy said shortly and cleared his throat. “About the other matter. We have some more information that can help your investigation.”

Adam felt his Beta’s questioning look and he nodded, giving permission for him to talk as Tommy pulled his hand back from his shoulder. Queen Ashley just looked questioningly at the blonde wolf and waved with her hand for him to continue.

“While I was healing, the pack managed to investigate the scene of the explosion and traced back the human’s scent to a nearby alley. It seems that he was dropped off there from a van already compelled. Our wolves lost the scent of the van in traffic.”

“Thank you. I’ll make sure to look into the matter as soon as you leave. If there’s someone among my vampires who tries to stir up the centuries long conflict between our races, I wish to stop them immediately.”

“We appreciate,” Adam said calmly again as he stood along with Sutan. “In case we get some new information about the case, we’ll let you know. Please, do the same the other way round,” he nodded to the queen. “Thank you again for seeing us. We won’t keep you any longer.”

“Of course and you’re welcome. Oh and Tommy, let’s find some time to catch up later,” she smiled at the blonde man, who just nodded, noticing how Adam pressed his lips together and didn’t miss the way the bodyguards tensed again, hands slightly moving towards their guns when Adam stood. He suspected they had silver bullets in them, but both Adam and Ashley ignored them as she stood too and offered her hand. All four of them repeated the same ritual with the hand-kisses as a sign of respect then Tommy found himself on the way out of the mansion.

***

Once back in the car and further away from the mansion, but still on vampire territory Adam cleared his throat and glimpsed at Sutan in the rear view mirror. “So?”

“She seemed to be honest. I couldn’t sense any ill-will in her.”

“Was she keeping back information?” Adam asked.

“If you ask me, I think she had no knowledge about the attack. But you can never know with vampires.”

“Wait… you were monitoring Ashley?”

“Yes. I asked him. In our pack he’s the best in reading people thanks to his gifts,” Adam answered instead of Sutan, who chose to keep his mouth shut now that the car got filled with their Alpha’s tension. Neither of them missed the fact that Tommy didn’t use Ashley’s title like they normally would, or that the blonde appeared to be a bit bothered by Sutan’s task.

“What’s your connection with her, Tommy?” Sutan finally asked when the tension got on his nerves.

“None of your business,” he grunted then cursed loudly when Adam hit the breaks and the blonde Beta had to slap his hand down on the dashboard not to hit it with his head too. “What the fuck, man?!” he asked quickly looking behind then at Adam. Luckily there was no-one coming behind them as they weren’t on a main road. The dark trees on both sides seemed to lightly move in the wind.

“Since you are part of this pack and this affects the pack itself, it is our fucking business, Tommy. You acted all mysterious about being able to get us to Queen Ashley quicker and tonight you were acting all strange and tense. So spill it! You fucked her too, haven’t you?” he snorted, his eyes dark with his suppressed anger.

“Jesus fuck, Adam!” Tommy snorted “You really had to ask about her like this? Couldn’t you wait until we got back to your house?”

“Just answer my question,” he growled low, his Alpha power starting to leak and fill the car.

“What’s your problem, dude?” Tommy shook his head. “I won’t tell you shit if you act like this. So you’ll have to make me, if you’re so fucking curious!”

“Don’t tempt me!” Adam grunted, his knuckles turning white on the wheel from the force of his grip on it.

“You know what? Fuck you and your jealousy! I’m not your property and if you’re going to act like this with me, if this is the kind of Mate you will be then I’m out!” he shouted back and undid his seatbelt to get out of the car.

“What? Wait, Tommy!” Adam asked, but that didn’t stop the blonde from banging the door shut and head towards the trees. “Shit,” Adam cursed and climbed out of the car too, leaving a very quiet Terrance and a rather interested Sutan behind. “Tommy, stop,” he grabbed his Beta’s forearm and didn’t let him shake his grip off.

“Let me go, Adam!” Tommy growled and his eyes flashed in gold as he looked up at him.

“No. I’m sorry. I’ve lost it for a second,” he looked down at him and ignored the way Tommy was still trying to free his arm.

“You lost it big time. What the hell, man? Get off me!”

“Fuck…” Adam sighed and dragged Tommy closer by his arm. He caught him off guard as he pressed his lips against the smaller man’s, who struggled for a few moments before giving in to the kiss that was possessive and apologetic at the same time. Tommy had no idea how Adam managed to pull it off like that, but he totally did, making his traitor knees buckle as the scent of the summer forest invaded his senses.

“You fucker…” Tommy breathed after breaking the kiss that left him breathless.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to fuck up my chances, but you have no idea how much even the assumption of you fucking women bothers me. You can hate me for that as much as you want, but my wolf already considers you his,” he sighed pressing his forehead against Tommy’s while his free hand caressed his slightly flushed cheek. “And you don’t have to answer. You know I wouldn’t _make_ you, right?”

Tommy inhaled deeply and without realizing it his body relaxed on its own from Adam’s attention and caresses. He could feel the slight desperation and fear from each move he made. “Just shut up and kiss me again you moron,” he hissed and Adam did, pressing their bodies together with an arm around Tommy’s waist.

They got so lost in the kiss that first they didn’t even notice the change in the air or heard it coming. By the time they did, Adam was already laying on top of him, crying out in pain. Tommy had no idea what happened just when he rolled Adam off him in the tall grass and saw the quickly growing dark stain on his right shoulder where he was shot from behind.

“Fucking silver…” Adam gritted through his teeth, trying to tear off his shirt to check his shoulder, the sizzling of his meat sounding awfully loud in Tommy’s ears. The next moment Sutan and Terrance were by their side and Tommy tried to hear through the veiling of his wolf what they were telling him.

“Shit, fuck… shit,” he mumbled.

“Quickly… take it out,” Adam groaned in pain while Terrance shifted and threw himself into the forest to chase the attacker.

Tommy didn’t protest, he knew Adam’d heal eventually but he had to take the bullet out. The longer it was inside, the slower their Alpha would heal. While Sutan shifted too and guarded them, Tommy found himself stripping off Adam’s shoulder and let his own claws grow so he could get the bullet, not caring about getting burned by it. His Mate needed him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Tommy Joe! <3 ;)

**Chapter 13**

Tommy bit back a hiss when first his claws then his fingertips made contact with the silver bullet. Luckily it got caught by Adam’s clavicle – breaking the bone from the feel of it. If it hit him a bit lower, it’d have gone right through him, making this much easier for them, but luck wasn’t on their side, it seemed. Tommy’s wolf was whining quietly in his head because their Alpha was hurt and in pain, and was pissed at the same time, wanting to go after the attacker to tear them apart. But now Adam needed him more.

“I nearly have it, hang on,” he said hoarsely, his wolf’s voice mixing into his tone. In other circumstances he’d have found the smell of Adam’s blood arousing, but now it just made his wolf want to go and hunt that more. Instead he concentrated on his burning fingertips holding the bullet securely as he started pulling it out without causing more damage to Adam’s shoulder. “Motherfucker,” he growled once it was out and he quickly put it in a tissue and zipped it up into one of his leather-jacket’s pockets for later inspection. Tommy threw his jacket back into the car through one of the open doors and ignoring the chilly air he took off his black T-shirt to press it against the wound. “Can you shift to heal faster?”

“I could if I wanted to. But I’m fine. It wasn’t in for that long,” Adam panted in pain, but he tried to hide it. “Sutan, go help Terrance,” he told to the sleek black wolf still guarding them. He just huffed and took off.

“Don’t play the hero, Adam,” Tommy said, his senses tuning on the noises of his surroundings while he pushed his shoulder under Adam’s healthy left shoulder to drape one heavy arm across his shoulders and help him back to the car. Obviously he made Adam sit into the passenger’s seat and kept the pressure on the bleeding shoulder.

“I’m fine. I lived through worse,” he snorted.

“The fuck are you fine. It’ll need stitches before you shift and a good few days rest. Plus you totally ruined one of my favorite tees…” he said while fishing out his cell from his jeans’ pocket to alert Amy, one of the healers of their pack.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Adam chuckled weakly and tried to stay motionless while Tommy was on the phone. It was a short conversation and when he put his phone away, Adam looked at his blonde Beta. “They should be back by now,” he muttered meaning Sutan and Terrance.

“I’m sure they’re fine, don’t worry about them. Just concentrate on the healing,” he said trying to sound calm, but he too was worried about the other two wolves. He wanted to go after them, but he pushed that idea out of his head because he didn’t want to leave the injured Adam here all alone. Maybe their attacker was waiting exactly for that. The fine hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, half-expecting a bullet in his head or other body parts in any second.

When a twig broke nearby, Tommy’s eyes flashed in the golden color of his wolf and he growled warningly, ready to jump over the car and throw himself between the shooter and his Mate. But the second the wind shifted, he knew it was Sutan followed by Terrance. They shifted next to the car, not caring about their nakedness and quickly slid into the backseat.

“Well?” Tommy asked and felt all of Adam’s attention on them too.

“By the time I’ve got to the place between the trees where the shot was fired, they were gone,” Terrance said while pulling some sweatpants and a T-shirt from under the seat. Most wolves had a few set of clothes in their cars which could come handy after such sudden shifts.

“They?”

“Yes. There was definitely more than one attacker.”

“What kind?” Adam asked watching Tommy go around the car and sit behind the wheel.

“We couldn’t tell,” Sutan chimed in staying naked, his eyes still scanning their surroundings.

“How come?” Tommy frowned starting the car and quickly drove away from the scene.

“They used wolfsbane and some other herbs that disguised their scent,” the slim man said.

Tommy exchanged a look with Adam who was still holding the bloody T-shirt to his wound with his healthy hand. It wasn’t unknown that there were certain scents that could mislead even their wolves.

“But it’s a bit suspicious that we were still on vampire territory…” Terrance noted staring out of the car ready for another attack.

“Or maybe someone wants to make us believe it was the vamps. Kinda suspicious, don’t you think that we were still in their territory when the attack happened. I don’t think they’d be so foolish,” Tommy suggested and for a long moment no-one said anything and he could feel the other two Betas tense up behind him. Maybe they were afraid Tommy and Adam would start another fight over it.

“That’s a possibility too,” Adam finally said and flinched a bit when the car hit a bump on the road.

“Sorry. We’ll be back at your place soon. Amy’ll be ready for us,” Tommy murmured and concentrated on the road.

“Or maybe that’s how the vamps want to mislead us,” Terrance huffed under his nose, which earned a sigh from Tommy. He had to admit that it was another possibility. But he refused to believe that Ashley’s hand was in the attacks. He thought he knew her too well for that.

***

 Back in the house the curly brunette healer was quick to take care of Adam’s injury who was straddling a chair half-naked by the kitchen island. He didn’t even flinch as Amy stitched him up. Tommy always hated how little meds and anesthetics worked on them thanks to their fast metabolism or whatever the fuck. Looking at Adam’s calm face and hearing his deep breaths, the blonde Beta guessed that Adam was kinda meditating to get through the pain easier and to stop himself from pulling away from the gentle but steady hands.

Leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded in front of a new Depeche Mode T-shirt, Tommy marveled Adam’s strength and self-control which he found somewhere on the side of that road where they’ve got attacked. Again. “We have to alert Ashley about this,” Tommy declared once Amy was done closing the wound and wiped off the blood. She didn’t bother bandaging him up since Adam was soon to shift in his wolf-form to heal faster.

The Alpha looked at him with calm bluish-grey eyes. It was only the three of them in the kitchen. Sutan took the silver bullet with him to analyze it and Terrance was sent off to alert the pack – especially the rest of the Betas – to be careful, although they were pretty sure that the attackers were aiming higher than the Deltas or Gammas of the pack. “Yes,” he agreed and reached for his phone on the counter while Amy cleaned and disinfected her tools by the sink. This phone conversation was short too after Adam made Julien put the Queen on the line.

Tommy was waiting patiently while he made some sandwiches with fried chicken for Adam, knowing that he’ll need the extra protein to heal faster. He looked up at the other man when he felt him tense up for a moment, hearing him tell Ashley that he, Tommy was fine too. The blonde sighed from the possessive undertone, but he let it slide this time. After all, Adam was injured and he already apologized for his jealousy. And to be frank, Tommy felt himself a bit more possessive over him too after the attack. Now he remembered how ready he was to protect his _Mate_. The realization that without a second thought he’d have thrown himself in front of Adam to keep him alive and safe shocked Tommy a bit. He only felt like this with his previous Alpha, his father and looking back he saw how much his relationship with Adam has changed during the months he became part of this pack. The blonde looked back down on the tray and finished preparing the sandwiches in silence as he got lost in his own thoughts. It took Adam three tries to bring him back to the present.

“You okay, Tommy?” Adam looked at him a bit worried.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I was just thinking,” he shrugged and walked around the kitchen island to Adam’s side to put the tray in front of him. “Eat. You’re gonna need your strength,” he nodded towards his injured right shoulder. “What did Ashley say?”

“Thanks,” the dark-haired man pulled the tray closer. He didn’t even try to protest. He had the strong suspicion that if he refused to eat, Tommy’d force the food down his throat. “She sounded genuinely surprised and shared your opinion about the attackers trying to incriminate the vampires,” he answered and lifted one of the sandwiches to take a bite. His eyes followed Tommy as he slid up on one of the bar stools opposite him.

“She’s a clever woman,” Tommy nodded and watched Adam eat in silence for a few minutes. “You will shift in your room, right?” he frowned lightly, not trying to hide his worry. Having a wound caused by silver was a bitch and he hated seeing Adam in pain.

“I will. Are you really this worried about me? Even after my outburst?” Adam asked with a small smile then finished the first sandwich.

Tommy rolled his eyes and sighed. “Apparently.”

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier,” he said softly once his bite was gone and Amy finished packing her stuff away.

“I know,” Tommy nodded and turned to the healer, who was about to leave. “Thanks, Amy.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled at them then glimpsed at Adam before looking back at Tommy. “Make sure he does shift. It’s important for the bone to heal correctly. We don’t want our Alpha’s movements hindered,” she added and sent a stern look at Adam, who suddenly looked intimidated by her. She had a strong presence for sure.

“I promise, Amy,” Tommy grinned seeing their big bad Alpha like this because of her. The healer just nodded and waved goodbye before leaving them alone.

“Gosh, as small as she is, she can be scary sometimes,” Adam mumbled starting to eat his second sandwich.

“She just takes her job seriously. I like that in her.”

Adam only growled low and focused on his food. They didn’t say anything else until he finished and got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Meanwhile Tommy put everything away and looked expectantly at Adam.

“What?”

“To your room. Now,” he nodded towards the door.

“You really will make sure I shift, huh?” he sighed but when Tommy didn’t say anything he sighed in resignation. “Alright, alright,” he rolled his eyes and headed out of the kitchen with Tommy at his heel. This way the shorter man couldn’t see the warm little smile on Adam’s freckled lips.

***

Once standing next to his bed Adam glimpsed at Tommy only once before he started undressing. He didn’t try to do it sensually – and given the fact that his shoulder was still injured he was careful and hissed a few times – but the blonde still found it hard not to stare at the fine built and all those damned freckles. Not to be so obvious he walked to the window and looked out on the tastefully lit garden with all the plants and ferns. He knew it was silly to have such thoughts at a time like this. Adam was injured, for god’s sake. But it didn’t stop the hot pictures from the last time he saw Adam bare like this. He chewed on the inside of his mouth to keep his hormones at bay. He knew the other man would be able to smell his arousal.

Still he couldn’t deny his attraction when he caught the reflection of Adam’s naked body through the window’s glass. He looked just so damn fine as he walked to the bedside table and took a long drink from his water. Tommy had to bite the inside of his cheek harder to stay in control. It wasn’t uncommon in wolf packs that the members wore little or no clothes. They were partly wolves after all and as such they ran warmer than humans and had no problem with being naked around each other. It gave nice opportunities for piling up like dogs and sleep together in the scent and safety of the pack. Tommy sometimes did that in his old pack, but more often with his sister and niece – in that case in clothes. Since he was part of the LA pack, he noticed that small clicks of the pack liked to do that too, but he didn’t do it yet. He was still just warming up to them, although they seemed to accept him and his old pack’s members just fine.

The sounds of Adam moving around behind him dragged him back from his thoughts and he watched his the reflection go on all fours next to the bed. Tommy couldn’t see him well in that position, but he knew exactly when he turned because his back was hit by that certain Alpha power that was pure Adam, mixed with the summer forest scent. Tommy’s skin started to crawl. He took a wobbly breath and turned around watching the big black wolf with amazing blue eyes climbing on top of the bed. He whined shortly when he put his huge right paw on the bed and the pain shot down on his leg. Tommy instinctively wanted to move forward to help, but he stopped himself when he saw Adam climb on the mattress anyway.

 _‘Happy?’_ he heard Adam’s voice in his mind as the wolf curled up on the bed and turned his big head towards him. He sniffed into the air and licked his muzzle, clearly smelling the pheromones in the air.

“We can say,” Tommy let his eyes drink in the sight of the majestic animal. His scent and leaking power was doing things to Tommy, he couldn’t lie to himself about that. Suddenly he felt a bit lost. Now that his task was done, he should go, right? But still he was standing there staring at his Alpha like an idiot. Waiting. Anticipating. Or whatever. Adam took a long hard look at him and it felt as if those glowing eyes were looking right into his soul. Tommy felt a bit uncomfortable and started fidgeting. “I should get g…”

 _‘Would you stay with me?’_ Adam’s soft voice in his head cut him off and he had to lick his suddenly dry lips. Now he felt a little happier. He slowly nodded, keeping his cool, but judging by Adam’s small wolf-grin he had a strong suspicion that he knew exactly how Tommy truly felt.

He toed off his shoes and climbed on the bed next to Adam. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. When he felt the mattress dip beside him he glimpsed down and watched Adam snuggle closer, carefully putting his big head on Tommy’s stomach.

_‘Is it okay like this? I know for a fact that Mates heal faster when they’re close’._

“It’s okay. Is that why you stayed with me when I was out of it after the explosion?”

_‘Yes. You were in an alarmingly bad shape. Amy suggested it. I think she was surprised too that you healed up this quickly.’_

“That’s pretty cool,” Tommy hummed and he couldn’t stop his hand from reaching out and touch the thick black fur. It was softer than he thought it’d be and it seemed Adam didn’t mind at all. He even rubbed his muzzle against Tommy’s T-shirt with a satisfied huff before settling back down. The blonde had to smile on that. The territorial bastard. But he couldn’t get mad at Adam when it felt so good having his scent on him. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his hand pet the back of Adam’s neck and back. Even if he wasn’t the one with the injury, he felt warm and safe in that moment. It relaxed him more after such an intense day.

_‘Tommy…’_

“Yes?” he murmured lazily.

 _‘Would you tell me about Queen Ashley and you?’_ Adam’s voice felt unsure and curious at the same time. No sign of the earlier anger or possessiveness. How could he deny Adam the answers he was clearly so curious about?

“I’ve met her back when she wasn’t a queen yet. I had a period when… well, I left my pack behind to see the world and get away from all my responsibilities. I was still young and so fucking proud I couldn’t deal with losing my Beta position because of a new comer in our pack. I just took off and travelled for a little while. One night I was at a smaller rock club in Miami. It was an open mic night. I played my guitar for a few bands I already knew there. We were having fun after the gigs. I was on my way back from the bar with a new beer when I smelled a vampire close by. It was Ashley watching me from a nearby table. It was obvious that she knew what I was. When she smiled at me and gestured to sit with her, I did. I was curious. She turned out to be a charming girl. I sensed nothing funny about her motifs. She just wanted to talk about music and guitars. She saw me playing and asked if I could teach her some tricks. I was suspicious at first but then agreed. I thought she was just kidding and we said goodbye for the night. She had some stuff to take care of but said she’d find me in that club next time,” Tommy said lost in his memories while scratching behind Adam’s ear. The satisfied huff it pulled from Adam made him smile. “She did find me a few days later and invited me to her place. My wolf seemed to be at ease around her so I stayed relaxed and we went up to her. She turned out to be a quite talented guitarist at the end, but she preferred to play the bass. She said some sounds of it reminded her of heartbeats and blood coursing through veins.”

_‘Did you two…?’_

“Eventually yes. But not right away. We slept together after a few guitar lessons,” he shrugged, refusing to feel ashamed about that. He’s never regretted sleeping with women and men. At those times he needed that and why be a monk if you had the opportunity right in front of you? Sex was just sex, having fun. And none of his partners complained afterwards.

 _‘It’s usually frowned upon getting involved with vampires. Does anyone else know about this?’_ Adam asked and because he didn’t sound judgmental, Tommy answered him. Somehow it would’ve hurt him if Adam started judging him based on whom he took in his bed.

“I’m aware of that, yeah. And only my sister knows about it from my side, but I doubt Ashley told many. I don’t really give a fuck anyways. I won’t feel ashamed about it,” he stated firmly.

_‘I wasn’t judging you. I was just curious. Did you love her?’_

“I know. Did I love her? To some extent, maybe. But we were mainly just playing music, talking about music and having sex. Then she had to move on and I did the same. I soon got back to my pack and took back my position.”

Adam stayed suspiciously silent and Tommy picked up on that. “Spill it.”

The big wolf-head lifted off his stomach as Adam wanted to meet his eyes. _‘If you had the chance, would you try with her again?’_

Tommy chuckled shortly and shook his head, noticing the relief in Adam’s glowing blue eyes. “Not likely.”

_‘Why?’_

“First, because if it came to light, both the Vampire and Werewolf Council would breathe down on our necks about it. A few centuries ago they executed vamps and wolves for this. Today they’d give us hell while trying to break us up. Second, there are our positions. Mostly hers. As Vampire fucking Queen she’ll have to find a King from her own kind. And thirdly… there’s you…”

 _‘Me?’_ Adam tilted his head to the side with interest and maybe a little hopefully. Tommy found it damn cute.

“You. Obviously you’re my Mate. It’d totally fuck us up if I wanted to be with someone else. I see that now.”

 _‘What do you mean?’_ Adam perked his ears up.

“I mean that I belong to you, dummy,” he rolled his eyes and caressed Adam’s muzzle. He wished they had this conversation when he was in human form too so he could’ve seen Adam’s reactions, but the confused look and Adam’s tail bumping against Tommy’s leg were quite telltale too. “It means my answer is yes, I want to try this Mate thing. But!” Tommy raised a hand when the bushy tail bumped into his leg rhythmically as Adam got all excited.

 _‘Why does it always have to have a_ but _with you?’_ Adam moaned in his head which made Tommy grin.

“Because I’m complicated and you love it… Anyways, my condition is that we try to be together until the next full moon, which is in nearly three weeks, and see how it goes. I don’t want to jump head first into such an important commitment. Is it okay for you like this?” he asked and now he looked a bit unsure too.

_‘Yes. Of course. To be honest, I was afraid that after tonight you wouldn’t want me anymore.’_

“I realized I want you exactly after tonight. We could’ve lost you. _I_ could’ve lost you…” he trailed off, sinking his hand into Adam’s warm fur again. “I don’t want to feel that way again. I don’t want to waste more time with trying to keep myself from you. You’re a good person, a good Alpha and I want to believe you’d be a good Mate to me too.”

 _‘Tommy… you know I’d try with everything I’ve got to be that for you. I accept your condition. Let me show you how serious I am about this,’_ Adam frowned and looked as serious as his wolf-features let him. His wolf huffed in agreement and gently licked Tommy’s chin which made the blonde chuckle shortly.

“Alright. We’ll talk more tomorrow, but now you have to rest.”

_‘Will you shift and stay?’_

“Yeah, move over a bit,” Tommy answered and when Adam did, he slid out of the bed to take off his clothes. He faced Adam as he did so, that blue gaze burning him all over. A small smile played on the blonde’s face feeling how much Adam and his wolf appreciated the sight of _their_ naked Tommy. They even growled a bit excited when the nearly white wolf appeared next to the bed. Although they have already seen each other in their wolf-form, this felt different. Special even. They were much closer now and as Tommy climbed on the bed, he could clearly feel the pull towards Adam. He carefully got closer and lay down next to the bigger wolf, most of their bodies touching. This time he didn’t fight the urge of his wolf to lower his head and lick the underside of the black wolf’s chin then the side of his cheek. It meant that he acknowledged the Alpha’s dominance and position and at the same time it was a greeting too.

In return Adam rubbed his muzzle back against Tommy’s and scooted a bit closer. _‘You’re beautiful,’_ he stated simply.

 _‘You aren’t bad yourself either,’_ he got a cocky wolf-grin, but on the inside Tommy felt pleased by the praise.

Adam snorted but let it go and sniffed Tommy’s scent deeply into his lungs. The mixed smell of the summer and winter forest surrounded them too now and Tommy welcomed the feeling of _home_ which he was already expecting.

 _‘So we’re together now?’_ Adam wanted to make things clear.

 _‘Jesus, for an Alpha you can be really slow sometimes…’_ Tommy huffed and nudged Adam’s side with his nose.

 _‘I can never know with you, can I?’_ he chuckled in Tommy’s head as he playfully nipped at a white ear.

Tommy shook his head grinning again. ‘ _I thought you like me keeping you on your toes.’_

_‘You know I do. And you know I’m right.’_

_‘Yes, we’re together, Adam.’_

_‘Awesome. After all, this day turned out better than I first thought. I just had to get shot to get together with you,’_ he wagged his tail and even in wolf-form he was clearly beaming.

 _‘Oh just shut up and go to sleep!’_ Tommy growled and put his head down on his front paws.

Adam giggled through their mind-link one more time then he followed Tommy’s example and curled his tail around the smaller wolf before he closed his eyes. He felt happier than in a very long time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is back! :D Phew writing this chapter was a difficult labor, but I hope you'll still like it. Thank you for the worry and love. It made me struggle my way through this part! Hopefully the next one will come sooner! <3
> 
> Oh and I'm proud to share with you all that from now on one of my readers, Zuzu is translating this story to Czech. If you want, you can check it out here:  
> http://adommyforever.blog.cz/1411/rozervany-psanec-i

**Chapter 14**

There was no problem the next morning until they stayed in Adam’s room. Tommy even enjoyed waking up in the warm cocoon of Adam’s bigger body that was pressed against him from behind. He liked the way his scent mixed with the summer forest’s and lulled his senses until he was floating between being awake and dreaming. It was amazing how satisfied and lazy his wolf became. It retreated with Adam’s some time in the night because they were lying there in their human form.

The slight awkwardness came only when they got dressed – Adam’s shoulder looking much, much better thanks to Tommy’s presence and being in wolf form for most of the night – and moved to the kitchen where some of the wolves were already eating. They shot curious looks at their Alpha and Beta, clearly smelling their scents all over each other. Tommy just cleared his throat and started making chicken sandwiches for both of them. His shoulder was a bit tense and his face expressionless while Adam talked to the three Gammas and one Delta of their pack. Tommy has seen them before, but he didn’t know them that well.

Noticing and feeling his slight discomfort, Adam walked back to Tommy and stood behind him, nosing his neck and pressing a soft kiss on his exposed nape that was practically screaming for the Alpha’s attention. The way Tommy shuddered and some of the tension left his back, told Adam that he made the right decision. Smiling lightly against his skin he put his arms around the blonde’s middle and rested his chin on his shoulder to watch what he was doing. The more they touched, the calmer and relaxed Tommy got so they stayed like that, not saying anything or caring about the curious glances of their pack members.

“So is your shoulder really that much better or you’re just playing the tough Alpha?” Tommy finally asked, resting his hands on top of the counter as he was done making their sandwiches.

“I can still feel it and I doubt I could lift a car with that hand, but it’s fine,” he murmured and kissed into Tommy’s neck again before he loosened his hold on him enough to turn him around. He smiled when his Beta’s hands found their way under his T-shirt for more physical contact and he tipped Tommy’s chin up before gently kissing his plum lips. “We’re together now, remember? I won’t hide that from anyone. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me or the pack. You can touch me whenever you want. I love your hands on me,” he smiled down at him and found Tommy beyond beautiful as he stared back at him and finally nodded. “Come on, let’s eat. I’m starving,” Adam said and kissed Tommy once more before letting him go. He picked up one of the trays and took his hand to pull him to the head of the long table by which the others were eating and chatting. They didn’t stop what they were doing, but they were aware of every move they made.

Tommy should’ve felt a bit uncomfortable about that, but he could still hear Adam’s soft words in his head and he tried to do as he asked. He was drawn from his thoughts when instead of letting him sit next to Adam, the Alpha pulled him on his lap sideways. It made Tommy slightly blush and he hated his girly reaction, but didn’t say anything. In a few seconds he relaxed and shared a small smile with Adam before they finally started eating. Tommy knew Adam had to eat a lot to restore his strength, so that’s what they did, listening to the other wolves and commenting here and there. He had to admit that sitting on Adam’s lap felt like he belonged there and his wolf could only agree with that.

***

In the following days Adam held a pack meeting in his home with his Betas to update them about the latest attack and warned them to be careful while moving around in the city or in the forests. Tommy was sitting on the armrest of the Alpha’s comfortable armchair, listening to the conversation. When Adam put a possessive hand on his knee, he noticed Isaac’s grin and Sutan’s satisfied little nod, but he just rolled his eyes at them and let Adam keep his hand there.

“So what do you want to do about this new situation? Should some of us try to track the attackers down again?” the slim Beta, Brad asked cocking his hip to the side as he was standing next to the couch with a hand resting on the back of the furniture. Tommy saw the brown eyes flash at Adam’s hand on his knee before the brunette man looked up at Adam again.

“No Brad, there wouldn’t be any use of that. Terrance and Sutan weren’t able to follow them either once I’ve got shot. They were using some herbs to disguise their scent and they knew how to move in the forest not to leave tracks,” Adam shook his head.

“What did the Vampire Queen say?” a slightly grayish man, Lee Cherry asked with an arm around his wife and Mate, Scarlet. They were both sitting on the couch, the female keeping a hand on her stomach. They knew by then that she was expecting, which made the whole pack excited, of course. New cubs were always welcome and protected by the whole pack.

“She was pretty outraged by the fact that we were attacked on vampire territory and reassured me that it wasn’t ordered by her,” Adam said calmly.

“Do you believe her?” Sasha asked with her arms folded in front of her chest, her chocolate skin looking as if it was glowing. Distrust was rolling off her in waves, which made Tommy tense.

“I don’t think she’d lie about this. She looked and smelled genuine when we visited her. Besides I know her from way back,” Tommy said drily and felt Adam’s fingers lightly tighten on his knee. It made Tommy drop his gaze from Sasha and look at Adam.

“I don’t think either that she’d be deceiving us while having a hidden agenda against our pack. But what I’m sure about is that the top of the pack isn’t safe. Meaning you, my Betas and myself. I want you to be very careful and look out for the groups you each are responsible for. Warn them and make sure they don’t move around alone.”

“Sounds like a reasonable step to take,” Longineu nodded, his dread locks following the movement.

“But will that be enough?” the small Brad asked with doubt written all over his stubbly face.

“We can’t be sure. The enemy seems to attack unexpected and clearly isn’t afraid to use whatever weapon would work to accomplish their goal.”

“Wouldn’t it better to take the cubs to a safe house?” a woman with red curly hair asked. Tommy remembered her. She was called Brooke and was a dancer in her human life, but that’s not what made Tommy remember her. It was her strong presence and devotion for the cubs and the wolves that stood the lowest on the pack’s hierarchy. She was a special wolf. Not really a Beta – her power wasn’t so raw or storng – but one could consider her something that could be called “Alpha female”. Tommy was sure if Adam was interested in women, and Brooke didn’t have a human husband, they would’ve made a great and strong couple. But they were just good friends and since Brooke could move around freely and had a good connection to all the female wolves in the pack, she helped out the other Betas, the “peace-makers” too when needed.

“I don’t think they would go after them but since we are under attack, we should be careful and not risk their well-being. Ask around among the parents of the cubs and take those who want to go to one of the safe houses. Try to make them understand the seriousness of the situation.”

Tommy wondered why Adam didn’t just order them to go, but it wasn’t the first time the blonde found this Alpha walk a different path when it came to leading his pack. As Tommy looked around he saw that Brad’s eyes lingered on him, his brows lightly furrowed. The blonde didn’t break the eye-contact. It was Brad who did it when seemingly he found what he was looking for in Tommy’s eyes. He had no idea what that was but the other Beta started pissing him off a little.

“I understand,” Brooke nodded and that matter was settled for now.

“Other than this I’d like Terrance, Longineu and Isaac to double the security of my house. Please, add some of your people who are willing to the number of the guards. While it can be risky to have most of the Betas here in one place, it’s still easier to defend ourselves in case it came to another attack. I don’t want to lose any of you while we try to figure out what’s going on and why we are being targeted. Tommy…” Adam turned his head to look up at him and the blonde could see warmth and worry in Adam’s electric blue eyes. “I’d like to appoint you to the person who’d keep in contact with the Vampire Queen as you know her better and she might be more willing to share information with you. Is that okay with you?”

“Sure,” he shrugged with a laid-back expression and tried not to shiver from the light squeeze of the warm hand on his knee.

“Thank you. To be honest, I’d like to keep you close, because during the first attack it’s likely that you were the real target since the compelled human didn’t detonate until you got close,” he said and Tommy controlled himself not to tense up.

Although Adam phrased it not to feel himself being put on “house arrest,” it was pretty much an order to stay put and close to the Alpha. First he wanted to protest, but he had to admit that Adam was probably right. And wanting to keep his Mate close and safe? He couldn’t blame him for trying to do so. If he wanted to be completely honest with himself, he was worried about Adam too. Tommy had his doubts about being the main target of the attacks though. He thought it was Adam who they wanted to take out, because a pack without an Alpha was a weaker pack, easier to bring down. But it was true that killing first the Betas would weaken the structure and power balance too – not to mention all the pain the Alpha would be caused by that. Maybe they were playing at that. Maybe in case they succeeded to take out Adam’s Betas one by one, they were hoping that the Alpha would make a mistake in his rage, giving them an opening for a lethal attack. Tommy already shared these thoughts with Adam, who seemed to agree that this was a possibility too.

“You might be right. I’ll stay put then,” he rolled his eyes dramatically, because yes, he wanted to help more. But maybe this way they’d have more time together. After all, the next full moon was getting closer, just like the end of the three weeks Tommy asked to decide if he wanted to do the Mating Ritual or not.

“Thank you,” Adam gave him an honest and warm smile and Tommy’s slight pout disappeared as a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth too. Adam winked at him before turning back towards the other Betas. “Sutan,” he addressed the lean man with the darker complex. He just nodded as if saying ‘go on’. “I’d like you and your wolves to use your connections and sniff around. Maybe you can get some information about the attackers.”

“You’ve got it, honey,” he nodded with confidence and grace, making Tommy’s smile a bit wider. He liked Sutan’s sass.

“As for Brad and Sasha, I’d like you and your people to look after the rest of the pack. Scarlet,” he looked at the pregnant wolf “you and Lee can decide whether you want to go to a safe house with the pups and their parents who choose to do so or stay around. But I’d rather you did the former with your people to make sure the little ones are safe and guarded.”

The Mates looked at each other for a long moment then both nodded, coming to an agreement. It was Lee who spoke up. “We’ll go and take our people to make sure nothing happens to the young ones,” he said, squeezing Scarlet’s hand, making clear he meant that for his Mate as well.

Adam nodded and his serious expression eased up a bit. “Alright, guys. If no one has questions, I let you go now,” he announced and looked around and when no one said anything, he nodded and stood. “Be safe,” he said softly but with worry behind his words and everyone grunted in agreement.

Once most of them were gone or scattered in the house to start dealing with their tasks, Adam turned back to Tommy who was still sitting on the armrest. Their eyes met and the Alpha brushed the back of his hand against a pale cheek. Tommy smiled a bit again and couldn’t fight the instinct to rub his cheek against the caressing hand. That made Adam smile too and he leaned down to press a long but chaste kiss against the plum lips. Tommy was suddenly surrounded by the nice warm energies and the forest scent mixed with Adam’s, making him slightly dizzy. But before his cock could’ve taken interest in the situation too, Adam pulled back, sensing Terrance’s presence in the door.

“I’ll see you later in my room?” he asked Tommy barely above a whisper, the hot look in his eyes promising all the right things.

“Yeah,” he breathed and bit his lip. He felt as Adam slid his thumb on his bottom lip and pushed down to free it from his teeth. Then after a heated look he was gone to deal with whatever Terrance wanted to talk about. The blonde took a few deep breaths to collect himself, but thinking about what’d happen back in Adam’s room didn’t help at all. He felt it was time to consider the other matter too – the one where Adam promised him to give him what he truly needed. Maybe they could talk about that tonight too.

When someone cleared his throat, Tommy’s attention was suddenly drawn to the sliding door that led to the back garden. Turning around he saw Bradley standing there with his hands on his hips. Tommy raised a brow and stood to go to the bar and take out a beer for himself from the mini fridge. He could sense the brunette man come closer, both him and his wolf inspecting Tommy, which made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand at end.

“What do you want, Brad?” Tommy asked while opening his bottle then took a long swig.

“How friendly…” he sighed dramatically.

“It’s not me who’s looking at you as if you did something wrong,” he shrugged, keeping his eyes on the other wolf.

It seemed he let that go and started making a cocktail for himself next to Tommy. “Mates, huh?” he finally asked and now Tommy knew what this was all about.

Of course the unspoken news of him and Adam being together spread like wildfire in the pack – which surprisingly didn’t bother Tommy that much anymore. What did bother him was the fact that Brad was Adam’s best friend and before that they used to be lovers for years. “It seems,” he shrugged again and leaned against the counter in a relaxed pose. “If you have a problem with that then say it to my face, Brad.”

The other man stopped what he was doing and turned to face Tommy. The challenge was clear in Tommy’s eyes – the dare to come against him. After all Tommy was in a higher position since he beat Brad on that clearing and he was ready to put the other Beta in his place if needed. But Brad didn’t say anything for a long moment. Those fucking brown eyes were looking at him as if they were searching his soul.

“I have no problem with that until you don’t hurt Adam. He’s a very good guy and to be honest, I wasn’t thrilled when I saw how you acted with him. But he’s kind of a masochist at times and likes his boys feisty and resistant,” he said on a light tone, pausing here for a moment probably because of a memory, which made Tommy growl lightly and Brad smirk openly. “You are more his type than I was. He could fall for you hard and I don’t want to put the pieces of his heart back together again.”

“Fair enough.”

“I think so too. I know you’re at the very beginning of your relationship and the fact that you’re apparently Mates means that you two were truly made for each other, but I just don’t want to see him heartbroken because of you.”

“Are you threatening me?” Tommy raised a brow, looking slightly amused.

“I’m warning you,” he flashed a dashing smile at him.

“Noted,” he nodded and took a drink from his bottle again.

“Good,” Brad turned back to finish preparing his cocktail.

“So you don’t want anything from him anymore?”

“God no, we weren’t too good as lovers so we remained besties instead.”

“How the fuck did you manage to do that? I think all my exes would like to throw a brick into my face,” he snorted more relaxed now that they cleared the air more or less.

“It’s Adam’s magic, baby,” he winked and picked up his glass. “Come on, I’ll tell you some embarrassing stories of him. Just promise you’ll tease him to death with them!”

Tommy’s eyes rounded for a second then he couldn’t stop laughter bubbling up from his throat. He shook his head and followed Brad to sit down in the living room. It seemed he wasn’t such an unpleasant guy as he first thought. After all, he was just trying to look out for his best friend and through that for the well-being of the whole pack. Like a true Beta would do.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my lovelies for the slower updates, real life got a bit busy for me and I have to kick my Adommy muse's ass a bit time after time, but hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. Until then, enjoy this one. ;)  
> Thank you for all the love and kudos so far! <3

**Chapter 15**

Now that they were kinda in a “lockdown,” Tommy had more time to be with Adam. That was the good in the whole situation, because with each passing day he got more and more curious about the Alpha.

Now they were back in his room and Tommy rubbed his cheek against the mattress, making a satisfied little sound as he tried the leather cuffs’ tightness on his wrists which continued in a chain, tying his tattooed arms to the headboard above his head. He was lying naked on his stomach, legs kicked apart by Adam. He was bare too and Tommy could feel his warmth prickling his pale skin. His closeness and scent invaded the blonde, already dulling his senses.

“Aren’t they too tight?” he heard Adam’s voice from above and Tommy huffed satisfied.

“No. They’re perfect,” he said and tugged on the chain again, the sound of its rattling making a shiver run down his spine, but he let Adam check with sticking a finger between his wrist and the cuff on both hands. Tommy unwittingly rubbed his half-hard dick against the bed in need of some friction. He knew the chain was strong, but if needed, he would’ve been able to break free.

“God, you’re so breathtaking like this…” Adam admired the view and to tease him some more, Tommy invitingly pushed his tiny ass out.

“Gonna just look or touch me too?” he asked peeking over his shoulder with a dark glint in his eyes. They were experimenting with that different angle of their relationship. That promise Adam made in hope of persuading Tommy to choose him. And by the concentration on the freckled and damn handsome face the Beta knew Adam wanted to prove him that he was worthy for his trust. Well, since Tommy let him tie up like this, it already was proof that he trusted him more than one would expect.

Adam didn’t answer just ran one big and warm hand from Tommy’s nape down along his spine, making his back arch beautifully, and stopped on his small ass. “What are your words again?”

“Yellow for slowing down and Red for stopping,” he said, knowing that Adam asked it not because he forgot, but to make sure Tommy remembered it in case he had to use them. They had a long conversation about likes and dislikes, setting the rules in order not to get into something that’d make any of them uncomfortable. Throughout the whole conversation Tommy was buzzing with excitement on the inside and couldn’t wait to get here. Now he got what he wanted and that part of his mind where he had these urges was opening up.

“Good boy,” the other man murmured and the praise made a shiver run down Tommy’s spine again and his hips moved a few times for friction on his filling dick. He could feel Adam’s muscular thighs press against his legs and Tommy opened them wider, giving a nice view of his ass and the back of his balls. Adam’s hand was joined by his other and Tommy had to bite on his lip and lift his head a bit when he felt him part his ass cheeks to expose his hole. “Such a beautiful and tiny pink hole…” he said on a heavier voice, making Tommy’s dick throb against the bed. “Makes me want to taste it. Would you like that?”

“Yes…” Tommy groaned.

“Yes what?” Adam’s voice became a bit sterner, sending another shiver down the blonde’s spine.

“Yes, Sir…” he gave in after a moment of hesitation. He knew Adam was trying to ease him into it and he was grateful that he didn’t want him to act like a fully submissive pet from the start. It would’ve felt wrong to Tommy, who’s been more than careful to whom he showed this side of him in the past.

“Maybe I’ll grant your wish… maybe not…” he muttered, letting the tension build so nicely since he leaned down just to start planting soft kisses and bites all over the clenching hole and his ass cheeks. It made Tommy drop his head back on the pillow and his hands fisted. When he tried to move his hips again, Adam grabbed them and pinned him down with ease, exciting him even more. “Stay still or I’ll make you wait until you can’t take it anymore and start begging like a cheap whore in heat…” he warned and Tommy froze immediately although the mental image was alluring like hell. “That’s it,” Adam stroked his hips with his thumbs as a reward, making Tommy melt into the bed a bit more.

He was holding his breath and moans back while the bigger male returned to the kisses and bites, throwing in a few licks here and there. They both knew that Adam would make him beg either way, but it felt good to just _feel_ his attention on and around his ass. It’s been a while since he could experience something like this and even then he was too young and impatient to fully appreciate this kind of worshipping. Because despite the stern voice and presence, Adam was clearly worshipping Tommy’s body. And it felt damn good.

He forced himself not to move an inch, but it was killing him. He needed friction but all that he got were soft caresses and kisses on his ass. He wanted Adam’s mouth and tongue elsewhere. He huffed and puffed, his fringe lifting then dropping back on his face until he blew it to the side. Those damn lips with the cute freckles got closer and closer to his hole but always danced back before they could actually reach it. It was fucking frustrating.

“Sir…” Tommy groaned at the brink of already losing his patience.

“What do you want?” Adam grunted and kept up with the teasing.

“I want you to finally taste me, Sir.”

“But I _am_ tasting you. You taste amazing, by the way,” he said and Tommy could hear the smug smirk in his voice.

“Not just like this, Sir…” he swallowed hard and turned his head as much as he could to catch Adam’s eyes. But the Alpha’s hungry look was fixed on Tommy’s hole and the blonde wanted to whine with need, because it promised so much pleasure-pain that it was already hard to handle it.

“How else, TommyJoe?” he asked hoarsely and lightly bit his left ass cheek.

“My hole… please taste my asshole too, Sir. I need to feel your tongue and mouth there…” he panted giving in too. His wolf was belly up and begging the second Adam tied him up. That bitch. But he needed to get here to be able to start begging. “ _Please_.”

Adam growled approvingly from the sign of submission. Although it wasn’t full yet, it was a good start and he didn’t make Tommy wait any longer. His tongue darted out and its flattened surface licked along his crack slowly. The breathy moan he got in return made the Alpha’s dick throb with need, but he forced patience on himself. He wanted to make Tommy fall apart under him before he took him rough and hard. So he took his time licking and rimming that tiny hole. He took his time with pushing his tongue a bit deeper after each lick, his strong hands holding the narrow hips down, making it impossible for the Beta to buck or rub against the bed or his mouth. He loved his power over Tommy and vice versa. Because the blonde had the same amount over him.

Tommy closed his eyes and relaxed, letting Adam lick him open with his skilled tongue. Once he let control over his body and mind and didn’t fight Adam’s presence and scent anymore, he could fully enjoy his attention and touches. It was grounding more than he thought it would. It seemed he didn’t notice that he needed this for a while now. For a moment he wondered if he had temper-issues because of this and if it was the reason why he had less male lovers. Because he could never find in them what he was looking for. He could never feel like this. Like with Adam. It was mind-blowing although they barely started and Tommy knew that if this got any better, he was gone for this Alpha for good. But as more and more of his walls were melting down while Adam was working a wet finger into him along with his tongue, he cared less and less. This was just too good, too perfect to fight it. He was losing himself just the right way and he let himself lay already pliant there, moaning his head off as soon as his body let two then three fingers in.

“How about a fourth finger, slut?” Adam asked caught in his domsapce too. Tommy didn’t mind the name-calling. Hell, he told Adam to go for it while talking about their limits. Dirty talk was a major turn on for the blonde and he was glad he had that in common with Adam.

“Yes, please, Sir!” he panted, his nails digging into his own palms from the force he was fisting his hands.

“That’s my little bitch…” Adam said and Tommy could hear on his voice that he was grinning. Once the lubed up fourth finger was pressed against his hole, he bit his lip and concentrated on enjoying the slight burning and the sweet stretch as it was worked into his ass too. The throaty groan that escaped him made Adam swear aroused under his nose as he started moving his fingers.

Curses spilled from Tommy’s lips too as his eyes shut tight and when Adam let his hip go with his other hand, he pushed back on those amazing fingers. He could hear a chuckle from behind, but he was too gone by then to say anything about it. It just felt so fucking awesome, he never wanted it to end. But Adam’s deep and rough voice next to his ear, just when he curled his fingers and rubbed against that sweet spot, interrupted him.

Adam chuckled again from his yell and rubbed his nose and face against his nape, clearly worshipping and scenting the place were the Claiming Bites usually went. Tommy shivered with want but pushed his wolf back a bit for it demanding that bite right then and there.

“Ready for more, slut?” Adam murmured and Tommy’s ass muscles clenched around the fingers in anticipation.

“Hell yes… Sir. Please, fuck me!”

“How badly you want it, baby?” he panted in his ear and sucked his piercings in his mouth, making goose bumps rise all over Tommy’s writhing body, his dick leaking pre-cum as it rubbed against the sheets.

“Fuck… so much. Please… Sir… please!” he whined along with his wolf, a wave of his power rushing through Adam. He could hear him gasp for air and the low growl by his ear caused another needy moan from the Beta, his ass clenching tighter around Adam’s fingers.

“God, the way you beg…” Adam breathed and pulled back and slid his fingers out. The blonde wanted to whine from the loss of body heat and feeling suddenly empty. His chain rattled as his muscles tensed, offering his ass as much as he could in this position.

Adam cursed again and Tommy could hear him slick up his long and thick shaft. He was shaking in anticipation and a few more urging words slipped his mouth, all his senses on high alert through the fog of desire that descended on his brain. Fuck, the waiting was killing him. He was about to complain and say something insulting as his patience ran out, but then… then the blunt and wide head of that hard dick was nudging against his hole, very soon breaching him.

He groaned loud and long from the slight burn and forgot to breathe when the tip got through his sphincter. He dropped his head back on the pillow and panted as inch by inch Adam slid up into his ass. He loved the stretch and the feeling of being so full he thought he’d burst. “Fucking big cock, Sir…” he managed to utter, making Adam chuckle lightly, but he was still concentrating on fucking himself fully inside with shallow little thrusts.

“I can feel how much you love that, my tight little bitch… I know you can’t wait to writhe on it for me… You want me to fuck you through the mattress,” he whispered dirtily as he bottomed out and stopped moving.

“Fuck…” Tommy shivered from the dirty words and the feeling, his body adjusting to Adam’s size. “Yes, please…”

“Let me hear it…” Adam demanded, grabbing his hips to lift him a bit and adjust the angle.

A strangled moan was his reward as Tommy tried to collect himself long enough to answer coherently. “Yes, Sir… I want that… more than anything. Fuck… please… Please give it to me… I want it all… Please!” he panted. He was far beyond on feeling ashamed or bad about his begging. Adam was right, submitting was in his Beta nature. But Adam was someone who clearly appreciated if not treasured it. Despite all the excuses Tommy earlier had against giving in to him, Adam was a good Alpha and man, someone worthy to submit to and Tommy’s wolf couldn’t agree more.

When Adam rammed back into him for the first time, the force of it made Tommy slide upwards on the bed and he cried out from the pleasure-pain shooting through his body. It was perfect. After the next push he was able to press his palms against the headboard to keep himself from sliding further up and eventually bang his head against the wood and then his mind shut off and he was just kneeling there, chest and cheek against the bed.

“Yes… fucking take it, you slut. I’m gonna make you my little bitch,” he heard Adam’s loud growl from behind and he whined in agreement. He wanted it so fucking badly.

He had to bite down on his lip until he tasted blood to stop himself from begging for the Mate Bite. The back of his neck was tingling with anticipation, his whole body, his wolf and his soul shaking for it. The temperature in the room was hot, their bodies soon covered in a light layer of sweat. It was hard to breathe for Tommy from the thick smell of the summer forest and the burning energies surrounding them. It was fucking perfection. Only that one link was missing. He could feel Adam struggle to hold himself back and scratch along Tommy’s back instead.

The blonde arched his upper-body and cried out from the pain that quickly transformed into pleasure and satisfaction. The smell of his own blood seeped into his nose too, arousing him more. Adam’s balls slapped loud against his wet ass with each thrust and Tommy was dripping on the sheets like crazy. That fucking big cock was moving in him mercilessly and he loved every second of it. But he wanted something else too.

“Please… Sir…” he willed his numb lips to work, his voice barely above a light whisper, but Adam still heard him.

“What do you want?” Adam grunted and squeezed his ass cheeks hard, making Tommy clench around him. “Fuck, you feel so good and tight…”

“Turn me around, Sir. I’d like to see your face,” he panted and in the next moment his wish was granted.

Adam manhandled him and he found himself flipped on his back, the chain easily turning with him. His tattooed arms were still outstretched and propped against the headboard and the second his mind caught up with his body, he was spreading his legs slutty-wide for Adam.

“Such an eager bitch in heat… See? I made you one after all,” Adam chuckled low and dirty, his eyes glowing in the silvery-blue of his wolf as he looked down at Tommy’s needy body. But beside the dominance and wildness that licked Tommy in wonderful waves, there was a deep burning need too. A need to pleasure, to satisfy his Mate. Tommy had no idea how he could see that but there it was in Adam’s eyes and he couldn’t look away. The sight was hypnotizing and his mouth slightly opened on a silent moan as Adam slid back into him.

He let him put a leg over his shoulder while pushing the other to the side to get better access then those glowing blue eyes came closer and closer as some weight of the heavy body pressed against Tommy’s. His eyes rolled back feeling Adam’s stomach rub against his throbbing dick with each thrust and he found himself kissing back the freckled lips. Tommy moaned enjoying the long and hard strokes of the Alpha’s cock and the grip on his wrists while Adam’s tongue dived into his mouth.

All his senses were full of Adam. He felt, tasted, saw, heard and smelled him all over. It should’ve been overwhelming in addition of the smell of the forest and _home_ , but it was perfect. Only _that_ bite was missing to complete the picture, but he pushed away that thought and focused on his body. His wolf was out of its mind in full submission and Tommy melted under Adam from his and his wolf’s attention, and from each stroke of that wonderful dick and tongue. He slipped deeper than he planned to let himself, but this felt too goddamn good to stop himself! He whined softly to grab Adam’s attention when the pressure building at the base of his spine was starting to get too much.

“What…?” he panted and licked Tommy’s bottom lip, their breaths mixing as they were breathing into each other’s mouths.

“Need to come… Please, let me…” he whined louder at the brink of shooting his load. His whole body was writhing and shaking around and under Adam. It was amazing and frustrating at the same time, but he was too far gone in his subspace to think straight. He just needed the release and becoming one with Adam.

“God…” he heard Adam’s admiring moan from above. “Look at me, Tommy. Keep your eyes open…” he panted above him, his thrusts losing his rhythm which told the blonde that he was very close too. It took him a few seconds before he could obey. “Fuck…” Adam cursed under his nose from his expression and hazy, vulnerable look. The hesitation made Tommy whine once more, which made Adam whisper, “Cum for me, baby. Now.”

And Tommy did.

His back arched and his loud cry of pleasure echoed in the room. His body was shaking and clamping down hard on Adam’s dick, the chain holding him captive and rattling above his head as he messed up their stomachs and chests, but Tommy didn’t care. He couldn’t because their energies were swirling and pulsing around them, but not able to mix and become one yet, because the Bond wasn’t complete between them.

But it was pretty fucking amazing this way too, because Tommy got so high that afterwards he needed several minutes to come down. Somewhere vaguely he felt Adam fill him up too, his deep moans above him making Tommy groan as well and somehow he managed to keep the eye-contact. It was more intimate than anything else they did before. They both were equally vulnerable and Tommy thought he could see how deeply the wish of taking him as his Mate was rooted in Adam. But still he held back and didn’t act on the urge and that warmed Tommy’s quivering insides.

Without noticing, he fell a bit more in love with his Alpha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slower updates guys, life's a bit busy nowadays, but I'll update whenever I can.  
> Anyways, with this chapter I want to wish you all very happy holidays! Eat, drink and have a lot of fun in the rest of the year! ;)

**Chapter 16**

It is always the Betas that choose their Mate. Every wolf knew that and Tommy was very aware of the power he had over the situation. He knew that’s why Adam was willing to try everything in order to gain his thrust and heart. To be honest, Tommy started to like Adam courting him. With his women Tommy was used to doing that and with the few male lovers he had during the years, the dynamics was usually mixed. But Adam… he made it very clear that he wanted to pamper him, to take care of him and treat him as his equal.

This latter was the most important for Tommy. He was strong, capable of taking care of himself and to protect the wolves he was responsible for. But knowing that Adam wouldn’t go all Alpha on him the second the bond was created between them, made him less wary around him. As days passed by, he relaxed more around him and he couldn’t stop himself from remembering a few hot pictures from the nights they spent together in Adam’s room.

Tommy absently ran a slender finger against his wrist. He could still feel the hold of the leather-cuffs on them although nothing was visible on his pale skin. He knew Adam was bossy and dominant as a true Alpha, but he didn’t know he had this in him. Tommy felt how seriously he was taking his Dom role behind closed doors. He could feel his concentration to please Tommy’s needs, to ease all the shit that made him stressed. He loved the way he grounded him, made him boneless and afterwards his mind was liberated and free. He loved that state, because everything seemed and felt right and he could see clearer. He could be himself – just Tommy. Not Tommy, the Beta. It was like a cleansing ritual for his body and mind, the pleasure-pain releasing endorphins in his body, leaving him floating and relaxed. He loved that feeling and knew that Adam was a good Dom. Maybe it was because they were destined Mates, but it was as if the other man could read his mind, because he pushed Tommy’s buttons perfectly. He did everything in the right time, pushed his limits just enough to feel like falling apart under him.

And Tommy knew he was in trouble.

He took a deep breath and his eyes darted towards the door where Adam appeared talking to Isaac. Tommy tuned out the conversation, his mind was too full of his thoughts about the two of them. He willed himself to mask his scent that would’ve tipped off Adam about his arousal and conflicting feelings. He was still holding one of his wrists and he dug his nail into the skin as he watched Adam sit down gracefully to the table. The brief and warm smile he flashed at Tommy made the blonde’s heart beat a bit faster as he returned the gesture then pretended to be busy with staring at the label of his beer.

There were a few other wolves scattered around the house, because they felt safer close to them and they were always welcomed if they needed the safety and reassurance of the pack. The cubs – along with his niece and sister – were already in the safe houses with enough adults to protect them and that knowledge made it a bit easier for the rest of the pack. Adam’s house was guarded more than usual, but luckily no other attack happened since he was shot. Tommy tried to figure out with the others what was going on, but they still had little information about the attackers.

The bombing and the ambush was reported to the Werewolf Council that looked over the packs all around the world. The North America branch, under which their pack belonged, promised to look into the matter and send their Advisor. Which meant that they could expect Adam’s brother, Neil to arrive in a few hours.

Tommy hadn’t met him before, but judging by the buzzing excitement of some pack members he knew Neil was important to the pack too. He could sense the same vibe from Adam as well. Tommy still was to meet his family and Neil was the first step toward that. He heard some of the females’ excited chatter in the kitchen while they were preparing dinner for the gathered wolves. That meant a lot of cooking as each and every one of them had a big appetite thanks to their wolves. The blonde remembered them shushing about how Neil was handsome and wasn’t mated yet and that he was an Alpha too but chose to be a lone wolf who helps the Council as their Advisor.

It was certainly a good thing to have such a connection with the Council and Tommy was sure the brothers shared additional information about werewolf matters whenever they had the chance. At least if he had a brother in such a high position, he’d have done that for the sake of his pack.

Tommy chuckled to himself when he heard the females chat about how stiff and ironic Neil could get, a total opposite of Adam. Some of them liked that in him, some not so much. The Beta was sure he’d be able to handle that. But before that he had another matter at hand…

“Come with me, Tommy,” he suddenly heard Sutan’s familiar voice as he passed his table.

He raised a brow curiously and glimpsed at Adam who was still talking to Isaac and now Longineu joined them too. Getting up he walked after the lean and tall man, feeling Adam’s gaze on him until he got out of the room.

“What do you need?” he asked Sutan when he closed the door behind the other Beta’s room. It was exotic looking as expected. A colorful explosion of Indian, Native American and Chinese culture. Clearly Sutan loved his colors. The first time Tommy stepped into this room, his head nearly started to hurt, but the vibe was just as nice as back then and as usual, everything smelled of incense.

“The question isn’t what I need, honey. It’s the other way around,” he chuckled lightly as he made his way to one of the comfortable-looking armchairs and sat down gracefully before waving towards the opposite chair for Tommy.

“What do you mean?” he frowned as he walked over and sat down, already curious. Talking with Sutan was always an interesting experience.

“If I’m right, you’re about to make a serious commitment…”

“How do you…” Tommy started to ask but trailed off because by then he knew better than to wonder about Sutan’s abilities. “Yeah, you’re right,” he nodded instead and his fingers found their way back to his right wrist.

The other Beta didn’t miss that gesture and just smiled under his nose, but then his expression got more serious. “I just want to make sure you know what you’ll get yourself into. It can be either a very good or a very bad thing for the pack and there was a reason why I didn’t let you step into my position right away.”

“I thought you just didn’t want my skinny ass to overrule yours in the pack,” he tried to joke but when Sutan’s serious expression didn’t ease up, Tommy frowned lightly and sighed. “What do you mean?”

“Saying yes to Adam’s courting and proposal to officially become his Mate is a life-long decision. But you already know this. And I’m sure you know it as well that after the Mating Ritual, things can go into two directions. The first is that the bond works well. It is the most powerful bond that can exist between two wolves. Once the ritual took place, the wolves won’t be interested in anyone else, just their Mate. The previously suppressed or hidden feelings come forth and can be overwhelming at the beginning as the bond strengthens and settles. The two parties will know everything the other feels and it’s not rare that thanks to the heightened senses they can also hear their thoughts for a while. In the case of an Alpha pair, once the bond is complete all that excess power must be directed towards the pack. You can already feel the pack in your mind to some extent, right?” Sutan asked and when Tommy just nodded he continued. “But after the Mating, you’ll feel them much stronger. Like Adam already does. He can teach you how to tune them out, but they’ll always be there and it’s a two way street. They’ll feel their Mated pair stronger too once that power gets channeled into them through the connection.”

“I see. But I don’t understand what’s wrong with that.”

“Ideally, the channeled power and the stronger connection with the wolves is a good thing, because it doubles if not triples the pack’s power. But you have to go into this without any doubts or fears. Because it’s an overwhelming experience to suddenly have all those voices and presence in your head, not to mention your own heightened feelings and powers. It’s an especially critical step with such a big pack as ours. If there’s any doubt or fear involved, it can quickly turn into something ugly. Like lashing out or going insane and most of all, instead of strengthening the pack, it could weaken it. If the Mating bond and the channeling fails, the pack and the mated pair become vulnerable and especially now when we are under attack, it can be lethal for all of us.”

“Are you trying to scare me off?” Tommy’s frown deepened, although he had to admit that he never thought about it this way. It made him squirm a bit in his armchair.

“No. These are simply the facts. I’m trying to make sure you know all the aspects this entails and that you aren’t rushing into this only because of lust for our dear Alpha,” he said calmly but seriously. Tommy could feel the Beta’s shaman-like powers lurking around the calm façade. It was clear now that it was different from any Beta power Tommy ever felt and it had a calming effect on him and this time Tommy embraced that instead of getting pissed off for trying to meddle into his business. He had to be reasonable in this matter, he knew.

He nodded and returned the serious gaze. “So what do you really want to know?”

“I only have two questions and the answers are more to you than for me to hear,” he paused for a moment. “Do you know what you want? And if you do then can Adam give that to you?” he asked and went silent just looking at Tommy.

He knew Sutan wanted to make him take a step back and really think about what was going on between him and Adam and how that could affect the pack. Tommy had the suspicion that the other Beta knew exactly that he was about to talk to Adam about the Mating and it wasn’t a coincidence that the skinny man dragged him to his room before he did so. His reasoning made sense though so averting his eyes Tommy stared at the richly decorated carpet and looked into himself. Of course he didn’t want to endanger the pack by being unsure about his decision. He thought about how far he and Adam have already come from that first night in the woods when Tommy could feel only hatred towards the Alpha. Now… now everything was different. He had to admit to himself that Adam managed to charm him without even trying. He was a good Alpha. He had his unique ways of leading a huge pack that had to be taken into consideration by anyone who stepped into their territory. And since he _was_ trying to charm him, Tommy was smitten with him. He finally admitted at least that to himself.

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes and thought about his current feelings for Adam. He was grateful that Sutan was patient and didn’t rush him to say something. It was clear that he knew how important this was for Tommy to figure out on his own.

Was he ready for this?

Strangely enough, during all of his wolf life he didn’t really give a thought about finding his true Mate. But of course he knew it could happen. Maybe, after all, without noticing he’s been searching for that one person created for him. He could feel his wolf’s attention on him now, coming a bit closer to the surface but not trying to take over. It just made Tommy aware that it was there too, on his side. Though the Beta could feel what it wanted. Being clamed by Adam and his wolf. The question was, did Tommy want the exact same thing? Should he listen to his heart and leave his doubts and insecurities behind? Was he ready to fully submit to his Alpha?

“Will it change me?” he asked quietly and it was the first time insecurity showed in his brown eyes as he looked up at Sutan.

“Yes, it will to some extent. As I already said, you’ll only want Adam. Close to you, satisfied, cared for. And you’ll care for the pack much more than you already do. When he’ll be busy or away, you’ll be the one to whom everyone will come for help or just support and feeling safe.”

“I know that… and I’m okay with it. I mean, I already care a lot for the whole pack and I’m trying hard to get to know each of them and make sure they know that, but…”

“What is it that you are really afraid of?” Sutan asked quietly when Tommy trailed off.

“We seem to fit perfectly with Adam. The way we are around each other, in bed. Oh god, we fit perfectly there for sure,” he shared a naughty look with Sutan, who just chuckled low then turned serious when Tommy did. “Sometimes maybe too perfectly. You know the ‘too good to be true’ feeling sometimes overshadow what and how we are doing something. But after the claiming… when I fully submit to him for the first time… will I stay… well, me?” he asked. Usually he didn’t talk this much about his feelings, but Sutan had his ways to make him open up and now he needed to see clearly in this matter. For a moment it crossed his mind that maybe it was good that the other Beta snatched him away like this.

“Oh honey. Changing doesn’t mean you’ll be a completely different person. Of course you’ll stay you, but your priorities in life will change. Adam and the pack will be first and second in your life and you’ll come just after that. I mean to yourself, because for Adam you’ll be the first too. You two’ll take care of each other in ways you never did before.”

“You talk like you know exactly what you’re saying,” he mused and paused for a second, not sure if he should ask. But Sutan helped him out answering the unspoken question.

“I was mated once,” he nodded and although his face didn’t change, a previously never seen sadness appeared in his brown eyes.

“Can I ask what happened?”

“Long story short, he was killed in a fight against Hunters. It was before I joined this pack.”

“How come you survived? I heard that many died after their Mate was killed.”

“The strong ones survive even that, Tommy. But I admit, sometimes I wished I hadn’t. There were some… let’s say, very dark years right after the loss of my Mate. Adam helped me find my way.”

“So that’s why you’re so loyal to him?” he raised a brow curiously.

“Partly,” Sutan chuckled shortly and waved with a hand. “But it’s easy to grow to love him and be loyal to such an Alpha. I found his way of leading his pack interesting and stuck around. It happened years ago.”

“I see. Thank you for sharing this part of your past with me. I can only imagine how hard it was for you. But yeah… that fucker can charm you without noticing!” he smiled at the end, trying to lighten the mood. “But… thank you for trying to make me see clearly before I rushed into anything. I think I needed this.”

“You’re welcome, Tommy. We are family after all, even if we are still just getting to know each other,” he nodded and crossed his legs again. “I’m here to help, you know. Even without my… special powers I’d try to do that and not just because of the pack, but because I want Adam to be finally happy and I like you, Tommy. You’re a good guy and I think you could be good together with him.”

“Thanks…” Tommy mumbled, feeling his cheeks slightly flush. He was never really good at accepting compliments.

“How cute,” Sutan teased him for a moment then took a deep breath. “So, do you have your answers to my questions?” he watched him closely.

“Yes,” Tommy nodded – this time without hesitation, because now he really knew what he wanted, thanks to Sutan’s help.

“Good,” he stroked the armrest of his chair and tilted his head to the side. “And?”

“I’ll mate with Adam,” he said on a steady voice, determination shining in his eyes and leaving no room for doubt, which only made Sutan nod and smile warmly at him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

“You wanted to talk to me?” Adam asked as he stepped out into the garden, ignoring the invisible but very present guards around the property.

Tommy turned his head and tightened his hold around his beer bottle. It was late and most of the other pack members were already asleep. Adam’s been busy that day dealing with some pack stuff and listening to reports. Neil didn’t arrive yet, but he was expected in any minute. Tommy knew that probably this wasn’t the best time to talk about this, but after his discussion with Sutan and realizing without a doubt what he wanted, he just couldn’t wait anymore. The full moon was next week and there would be preparations needed to be done if they decided to do the Mating Ritual then. Still, despite his resolve, Tommy felt a bit jittery and tense as Adam finally came out of the house.

“Why are you so tense?” Adam picked up on that in a second and slid a hand on the back of Tommy’s neck, lightly squeezing it with his strong fingers. It made some of that tension bleed out of him in a second and Tommy could finally take a deep breath, his eyes rolling closed for a few moments.

“There’s something important I have to tell you, Adam. Please, sit,” he asked and put his beer down on the small round table next to the lounge chair he was sitting on.

He thought Adam would choose the empty one on the opposite side of the table, but after letting his neck go he lifted Tommy’s legs up and sat down there, resting his legs on his lap. “I’m listening,” he murmured, keeping his blue eyes on Tommy. That undivided attention made the blonde man blush and feel special at the same time. He cleared his throat and returned the look.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about… the Mating thing…” he started and noticed Adam tensing up in a second too. “I want to finally give you my answer as the full moon is nearly here.”

Adam clearly didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded, letting Tommy speak.

“I want to go through with the ceremony. I want to become your Mate,” he blurted out.

“You… are you sure?” Adam croaked and it took everything from him to hold back, but the hope was there in his suddenly glowing eyes.

“Yes. I did a lot of thinking and had a long chat with Sutan about what it’d entail. And my answer is yes. I want to do it. I want to belong to you and this pack that way. If… if you want that too, of course…” he trailed off, suddenly a bit unsure. He wondered if he had made Adam wait for too long. Maybe he got already bored of waiting for him?

But his silly thoughts were interrupted as Adam leaned forward to grab him and simply make Tommy straddle his lap. “Fuck, TommyJoe, I can’t even tell you how much I want the same thing and how happy your answer just made me!” he whispered hoarsely and before the Beta knew, Adam’s mouth crashed against his in a passionate and rough kiss, hands on his back and in his hair, making his body press up against Adam’s.

Tommy’s heart fluttered and he was soon fighting for air, his golden brown eyes meeting the electric blue ones for a long moment. The scent of the forest and home strong around him just like their mingling powers and this time it was Tommy who pressed his lips against the Alpha’s. But this kiss was much softer and Adam let him explore his lips, mouth and tongue. They were savoring each other for long, long minutes, the tension in them turning into excitement and lust and something else. Something warm that made butterflies flutter in Tommy’s stomach and he nearly giggled happily.

“You feel happy,” Adam whispered on the swollen and red lips with a smile.

“I feel happy,” Tommy agreed and this time he let a tiny giggle out too as he pressed his body against Adam’s. He couldn’t miss the hard bulge under him and it made him feel satisfied too.

“Good. You really don’t have any doubts about this?”

“Nope. Not at the moment at least. But shut up and kiss me. We can talk about this and the preparations later,” he murmured and offered his lips for that kiss, which, of course, Adam gave him.

“So it’s true. You found your Mate, brother,” they heard in a few minutes just when things were getting quite heated between them.

Tommy tensed and they broke the kiss just to look towards the sliding door where a man with short curly hair stood. His skin lacked the freckles Adam had and looked darker too. From the familiar features on his face and built – although he wasn’t as tall as Adam – Tommy knew right away that he was looking into Neil’s brown eyes. Then his Alpha presence hit the blonde too and he nuzzled closer to Adam. Neil didn’t want to overwhelm him, he was just that powerful and Tommy’s wolf – now that the blonde allowed it – wanted to be closer to his Mate while watching the newcomer a bit curiously. It could feel the strong blood and similar energies the freckled man shared with his brother, but he found Adam’s energies and wolf much, much more alluring. No wonder there.

“Little brother,” Adam grinned from ear to ear and rubbed Tommy’s back. “Yes, it seems. Neil, meet Tommy Joe Ratliff, for now my second Beta,” he beamed happily and Tommy had to smile because a happy Adam felt too damn good from this close, making him and his wolf satisfied.

Neil rolled his eyes at the way he addressed him, and Tommy suspected it was a thing between the brothers. “God, you are just as cheesy as you always were,” he said sarcastically and Tommy had to grin again. “Nice to meet you, Tommy,” he nodded to him, turning his full attention on the blonde, who suddenly felt the need to fidget on Adam’s lap as the other Alpha was clearly sizing him up with his power. It felt as if he was testing him and Tommy didn’t avert his eyes. It felt somehow important to get Neil’s approval.

“Oh he can be quite cheesy, yes,” Tommy nodded in agreement and it broke the seriousness of the moment and Neil chuckled low.

“Tell me about it. I had to grow up with that fucker,” he nodded towards his older brother and a small smile appeared on his face.

“Hey!” Adam growled warningly but the slight pout on his lips took away the edge of it. “It wasn’t a bed of roses to have you as my little brother either!”

“And why is that?” his smirk grew.

“Because you’re a sarcastic fucker!” Adam shrugged.

“And proud of it,” Neil retorted. “Look where it got me. Mom and dad are much prouder of me,” he squared his shoulders.

“Yeah, sure,” Adam rolled his eyes and Tommy had to chuckle as he got up from his lap to go over and offer a hand to the younger Lambert brother.

“Nice to meet you too, man. I’ve heard a lot about you,” he grinned, looking straight into the brown eyes. He suspected that one brother resembled more of their father and the other of their mother, although he didn’t have a chance to meet them yet so he didn’t know anyone to compare them to. But now that the Mating Ritual was to happen, he suspected that he’d get that chance. After all, it was pretty much like a wedding for humans, but the bond was much deeper and usually unbreakable. No room for filing in divorce papers.

“And I of you,” Neil shook his hand with a firm grip and leaned a bit closer to take a sniff of Tommy’s scent. It seemed that he found whatever he was looking for and let Tommy’s hand go to turn back to his brother who was already standing behind the shorter man, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Mother will be pleased with him as obviously he makes you happy. She’s very curious about him.”

“She and dad will have the chance to meet him before the Mating Ritual,” Adam beamed and looked down at Tommy. “You okay with that?”

“Meeting the parents? Scary shit, but I’m a horror movie fan, remember? I can take scary,” he grinned back up at him and he felt both Lambert brothers ease up some more. It was clear to Tommy that Neil’s approval was important for Adam too, but he didn’t comment on it.

“So you’re doing the Mating then? I thought it wasn’t sure yet,” Neil raised a brow questioningly as he looked from Tommy to Adam.

“Yeah, he just agreed so you totally ruined an important moment between us,” Adam said but he was still grinning as he lightly squeezed Tommy’s shoulder, which made the blonde automatically relax his back against Adam’s chest.

“That’s one of my purposes in life. Didn’t you know?” Neil teased and looked at Tommy. “You better get used to that too when I’m around.”

“It’s fine, man. We can always fuck later with your brother to celebrate it,” he grinned.

“Ew, too much information,” he shuddered and ignored Adam’s giggle. “Alright. Now that the obligatory pleasantries are done, we should get inside and you should tell me about these attacks too. The Council isn’t happy about them. I’m going to stick around for a while to investigate and send my reports to them.”

And with that the seriousness and slight tension returned between them as they made their way into the living room.

***

Since several pack members were mostly living under Adam’s roof now or were nearby because of the current situation (except those who were in the safe houses), it wasn’t hard to organize a gathering for the wolfs of the inner circle and those who were in the area at the moment. It was partly to let them feel safer and cared for, and partly because announcing that their Alpha and second Beta would do the Mating Ritual in a week when the pack ran together in the forest.

Adam was practically beaming, huge waves of happiness rolling off him and making the other wolves happy and giggly around him. Tommy just chuckled on it, lightly shaking his head as he let Adam’s heavy arm rest around his shoulders and occasionally kiss the shaved side of his head as he nuzzled against his side on the couch. The house was packed and there was plenty of food and drinks. They figured that such a gathering with an announcement like this and having Neil around too could lift the pack spirit. Besides it was a promise to get stronger since all knew how that ritual worked and strengthened the wolves of the pack too. Sometimes though Tommy was a bit scared of failing them, but one touch or look from Adam was enough to ease his discomfort and worried thoughts.

The pack in general seemed to be happy about this turn of events, but Tommy caught a little forced smile from the kitchen door. Sighing he got out from under Adam’s arm once his beer was gone and told him he’ll be back shortly.

When he entered the kitchen he only saw one person standing by the sink while staring on the floor with some strong cocktail in her hand. “Janice…” Tommy greeted her a bit unsure. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Congrats on the Mating, Tommy. He’s a good guy. I hope you two’ll be happy together,” she said glimpsing up only for a second and took a long sip from her drink.

“Hey, you know I can sense when you lie to me, right?” he asked gently and walked a bit closer.

She just shrugged and looked into his eyes again. “I guess this means our fun times are over?”

“Yes,” Tommy nodded. “You knew it wasn’t serious between us. I told that to Adam too when he asked if we were together. Because we weren’t. You know that well, right?”

“Yup. I was just… I don’t know what I thought,” she sighed and shook her head. “I guess I was just hoping that one day it could be more, but hey, you cannot outdo Mate Bonds,” she chuckled a little bitterly but at least her smile reached her eyes this time.

“I’m sorry, Janice. I didn’t want to make you feel like this. That’s why we cleared things right at the beginning,” Tommy looked at her feeling a bit guilty, but his conscience was clear.

“I know. I’m just silly. I really am happy for you, Tommy. What we had was hot and fun. I just hope that some day I can be part of something like you are now. As I said, Adam’s a good guy. You deserve each other. He takes care of us as if we’ve been always in his pack and I know the beginning wasn’t easy for you two, but… I hope you forgave him for your father. He had no choice.”

“Yeah, I forgave him, don’t worry. And he _is_ good for and to me. We did have a lot of fun, but yeah. I’ll belong to him for the rest of my life very soon and I want that. And I want to make you all stronger with that bond. I feel at home now in this pack too. It took me some time, but I do feel like that now. Thanks, Janice. I’m sure one day you’ll find that special someone too. You’re a good woman and wolf. You deserve it too,” he smiled reassuringly at her and she returned it with one of her genuine smiles this time.

She stepped closer and pressed her pink lips against his for a long moment then stroked his smooth cheek with her hand. “Thanks Tommy. And for coming to talk to me too. I appreciate it. I wish you a lot of happiness on his side,” she said and left the kitchen on the other side, not joining the rest of the pack just yet.

Tommy just nodded and watched her leave while he wiped off her lipstick with his thumb.

“You left a bit in the corner,” he suddenly heard Brad’s cold voice from the direction of the other door.

Tommy looked up and suppressed a ‘shit’ comment as he saw him stand there with Adam on his side. He could pick up on Brad’s disapproval and Adam’s slight tenseness.

“What was that all about?” the brunette Beta asked entering the kitchen with a cold look, but Tommy’s attention was on Adam and he answered his questioning look instead.

“Just a loose end. I made sure she’s okay and we said goodbye,” he explained and the tension in Adam’s shoulders eased up and a small approving smile graced his lips as he walked over to Tommy. He could feel Brad’s eyes on them too, but they both ignored him as Adam stepped in front of the blonde man and rubbed his scent all over him before licking away the woman’s scent and taste from Tommy’s lips too.

“Good. It was high time for that as you’re mine,” he grunted and kissed Tommy, holding his face between his warm hands.

That declaration made Tommy shiver and lust shoot down into his groin. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Nope,” Adam looked down at him with a deep desire burning in his eyes, his energies wrapping around him like a warm blanket. He loved that feeling so much… “But I want to hear it from your mouth.”

Tommy licked his lips and suppressed a moan as their desire filled the air with electricity. “I am yours,” he breathed already lost in Adam’s glowing blue eyes, his strong Alpha powers making him melt against him and forget the world around them. As cheesy as it sounded, that was exactly how Tommy felt as he melted into the heated and deep kiss the taller man gave him.

“Oh god, get a room, you two!” Brad groaned and grabbed a bottle of champagne rolling his eyes before leaving the kitchen half-hard.

Adam and Tommy chuckled then looked at each other again, Tommy leaning his face into the big warm hand.

“Bedroom?” Adam asked and licked along Tommy’s swollen bottom lip. They both knew the party would go on for a few more hours so disappearing for a while wouldn’t be a problem.

“Hell yeah,” he groaned as his erection throbbed in his tight skinny jeans. He was so up for a quickie with the horny Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all my readers! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Tommy was nervous. And not just because of the Mating Ritual that was to happen before they all shifted and ran in the woods with the gathered members of the pack, but because Adam’s parents, Leila, the former Beta who used to lead the LA pack back in the past, and Eber, the Alpha of the San Diego pack were expected to arrive soon.

“Everything will be fine. They’ll like you,” Adam smiled reassuringly at him as he pressed a kiss against his temple while Tommy tried to shave without cutting himself.

“How do you know?” he looked into his eyes through the mirror and let Adam take the razor from his hand to turn him around and take over. He clearly saw that Tommy’s hand was shaking dangerously.

“Because I know them and Neil was right, you make me happy. You’re my Mate, made for me and they’ll see that once they meet you,” he smiled and angled Tommy’s head so he could drag the razor against his throat.

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Adam’s calmness surrounded him, making him relax just as much as the certainty in his smooth voice. The repetitive drag of the razor on his skin was strangely grounding and exciting at the same time and Tommy put his hands on Adam’s hips right above the towel that was covering his lower side. His freckled skin was still a bit damp and warm from the shower they just took before starting their important day.

“I like Neil,” Tommy said suddenly, making Adam pause for a second.

“I do hope that only as a friend,” he answered a bit warningly as he continued working on Tommy’s face.

The blonde had to fight a smile as he opened his eyes to take a peek of the calm and concentrating expression his Alpha had on his handsome face. “Yes. He’s fun to be around. I like his sarcasm,” he added and felt the slight jealousy bleed out of Adam.

“Good. I like him being around too even if he sometimes drives me up the walls,” he smiled lightly and dragged the razor against his skin one more time before wetting the edge of a towel to wipe off the remaining foam and put some aftershave on Tommy’s smooth skin. “Here, all done,” he beamed proudly and pecked Tommy’s lips.

The Beta chuckled shortly and slid his hands up on Adam’s sides and chest to put his arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, not wanting to let him pull back. He already felt less shaky, but somehow he found the way Adam shaved him erotic too. He could feel himself half-hard under his own towel and he wasn’t ashamed to let Adam know by pressing their bodies together. “Thank you,” he purred as he kissed into the warm and fragrant neck.

“You’re welcome,” Adam moaned softly both from the kiss and Tommy’s obvious arousal. He loved his effect on the small blonde. “We don’t have much time. It’ll be a busy day…” he warned Tommy, the bathroom’s air suddenly feeling much thicker and hotter.

“Please, Adam… give me something quick and dirty then,” he breathed lightly nipping the other man’s neck as one of his hands slid under Adam’s towel to squeeze his filling cock.

“Jesus, Tommy…” he moaned and grabbed his wrist to pull his hand back, making Tommy pout and whine disapprovingly. “Alright, alright,” he gave in and pushed him against the counter before he dropped on his knees and pulled off the towel covering his lover. He didn’t hesitate much, in the next moment his tongue was tracing the rapidly hardening cock in front of him then he sucked him into his hot mouth without a warning.

“Shit!” the blonde groaned grabbing the edge of the counter with one hand while the other went to the back of Adam’s nape. His fingers combed through the still damp hair and his hips came alive from the wonderful sucking motions. He had to look down to watch his hard dick disappear more and more in the Alpha’s mouth and he cursed again when he deep-throated him and swallowed around his tip. He knew if Adam kept this up, he’d shoot his load in a couple of minutes. But seeing that dirty look when their eyes met, that was exactly what he wanted Tommy to do.

Adam soon closed his eyes and concentrated fully on pleasuring Tommy. His hands squeezed the naked ass while his head was bobbing back and forth. The wet and squelching sounds of his blowjob only added to the pleasure they both felt. He let Tommy’s ass go and pulled off his own towel to grab his leaking dick. He collected the pre-cum from his tip on a finger and slid that back to Tommy’s hole, rubbing it there and pressing lightly against it. He was expecting the rough thrust in his throat that this earned and he moaned around Tommy as his finger slipped deeper and deeper with each wild thrust of the blonde’s hips.

Tommy’s hand fisted in Adam’s hair to keep his head in place while he was practically fucking his mouth and throat now. That finger in his ass felt so good and not just because it was brushing against his prostate, but because he knew Adam was marking his territory with the pre-cum on it. Shit, the evening was so fucking long away and Tommy couldn’t wait to feel Adam fuck him senseless. But now he had to settle with this mind-blowing blowjob. He wasn’t complaining though.

Looking down his breath caught seeing Adam stroke himself with his free hand and that was just too much for Tommy in that moment. His whole body tensed and his dick pulsed in Adam’s mouth then he was spilling his seed down his throat with loud moans and curses, his ass clenching around that wonderful finger. He was glad that somehow his knees didn’t give out under him as he was holding on to the edge of the counter for dear life until Adam quickly licked him clean.

“Come on, baby. I waited for you,” he groaned hoarsely as he stood up with his hand lazily stroking his still hard dick and without a word Tommy dropped on his knees and grabbed Adam’s thighs as he opened his mouth.

“When you’re there, I want you to come all over my face,” he panted, already feeling the need to be marked stronger. Maybe it was because of the full moon’s pull or the upcoming Mating Ritual, but both Tommy and his wolf agreed and Adam’s loud groan was enough proof to conclude he wanted it just as much.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, TommyJoe,” Adam panted and pushed his hard dick into the waiting mouth. He loved to watch how his size stretched it wide and made it take more and more of him until Tommy nearly gagged. Adam was still working on teaching him how to take all of him and the blonde was eager to learn, taking a bit more each time.

Tommy loved that musky and manly taste and scent that was pure Adam in his mouth and nose. He had to admit that he couldn’t get enough of it and he was eager to pleasure him like this whenever he had the chance. He liked sucking cock, so what? Especially this big one. Looking up to watch the pure pleasure on his soon-to-be-Mate’s flushed face was amazing and he had to groan around his shaft while playing on its underside with his tongue.

“Get ready, baby… Here it comes…” he grunted pulling his wet cock out to jerk himself, ready to blow.

“Yes. Come on, mess up my face! Mark it as yours!” Tommy panted and opened his mouth, lightly pushing his tongue out, his nails digging into Adam’s muscular thighs as the freckled man fisted his free hand in Tommy’s hair.

“Shit!” he cried out and then he was coming hard and long, the ropes of his cum landing in Tommy’s mouth, on his chin, cheeks, nose and even his forehead. “Jesus… so fucking hot,” he cursed under his breath when Tommy licked his lips and chin clean and looked up at Adam licking the remains of his cum off the spent cock. “You’re so dirty. I love it,” he grinned down fighting for air and scooped up the cum from the different parts of Tommy’s flushed face just to feed it to him. “And you’ll be all mine from this evening.”

Instead of making some biting comment – like his old self would’ve done just a few weeks ago – Tommy moaned approvingly around Adam’s fingers then let him pull him up for a passionate kiss. Their wolves were practically purring and beaming and Tommy felt happy. So fucking happy, he forgot all his worries about the day.

***

He was still quite relaxed and practically beaming along with Adam when a pretty dark-haired woman with brown eyes approached them. The second she stepped into the room her presence was felt, although she wasn’t an Alpha. It was slightly similar to Adam’s and Neil’s so Tommy knew who she was even before Adam went ahead to hug and kiss his mother’s cheeks.

“Mom, it’s so good to see you and that you could finally make this visit happen,” he beamed and one would have to be blind not to see how much love there was between son and mother.

“I wouldn’t miss my baby’s Mating Ritual,” she smiled brightly and now Tommy had and idea where Adam’s radiant smile came from. “But let me see that boy you were talking about so much on the phone!” she turned around and Tommy could already feel his cheeks and the top of his ears turn red.

“Mom!” Adam sighed but then followed her over to Tommy who stood up wiping his hands in his jeans and offered a hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss. I’m Tommy Joe Ratliff,” he said a bit nervous after clearing his throat.

“Don’t be silly,” she said and hugged him instead. Okay, now Tommy also knew where Adam learned how to give such amazing hugs. “And call me Leila. Nice to meet you too. Aren’t you exactly his type?”

“MOM!” Adam rolled his eyes in the background.

“Why? It’s true, isn’t it?” she smiled warmly and a bit teasingly as she sized up Tommy at arms length. “Yup, definitely your type,” she added and Tommy’s shocked expression turned into a grin. “So, Tommy. Come with me and tell me everything about yourself,” she linked arms with him and pulled him towards the living room.

“Uh… okay,” he mumbled and looked over his shoulder at Adam with slightly pleading eyes.

The freckled man just grinned and mouthed ‘sorry,’ so Tommy had no choice but go with the curious woman on his arm.

***

“I like him. I think the wolves were right when they chose each other. I dare to risk that you two are perfect for each other,” Leila said in a couple of hours later with a glass of wine in her hand, watching from the kitchen door Tommy chat with Adam’s father in the living room.

“Thanks mom, I think the same. He is… amazing under all the stubbornness,” he chuckled leaning against the door frame. “And he makes me so happy.”

“I can see that. I think I’ve never seen you and your wolf glowing like this and so at peace,” she turned to look at her son with a warm smile. “You two’ll lead this pack well together.”

“I hope so,” he blushed a bit but returned the smile.

“I know so. Trust your mother’s nose,” she patted the side of her nose, making Adam chuckle. The sound drew Tommy’s attention on them and he flashed a smile at the Alpha, which was, of course, returned before the blonde turned back to Eber.

“I do, mom. They seem to get along with dad too. And to my greatest surprise Neil likes him as well.”

“He must have super powers,” the younger Lambert son chimed in from behind them, eating some fried meat from a plate.

“Or you’re growing into a big softie!” Adam teased which earned him a warning growl and a flash of Neil’s golden wolf eyes.

“Be careful, big brother, be very careful as I’m the one writing the reports to the Council…”

“Boys…” Leila rolled her eyes then her smile returned to her face. “It’s almost time for the Ritual. Go get ready. I’ll get Tommy’s sister.”

“Okay,” her older son nodded and suddenly felt his pulse quicken and his wolf stir expectantly. It was really happening. Tommy and his wolf will finally be theirs.

***

The Mating Ritual didn’t resemble a human wedding in the meaning that there were no expensive decorations and fancy dresses. Of course the fridge was full of food and meat for the next day when they rested out the full moon, but otherwise things were simple as the emphasis was not on the outside but on the pure and deep connection inside. They were all gathered in the same clearing behind the house where a few months ago the two packs melted into one. Adam was standing in the middle of the tighter circle of his Betas. There was another circle around the Betas consisting of the Deltas, and another for the Gammas and so on. Everyone was still in human form but a bit fidgety as the sun was about to set behind the hills. The Alpha was barefooted and was wearing a simple white button down shirt and black pants. In similarly simple clothes, Tommy was approaching from the house with his sister, who came alone to witness his brother’s Mating while the cubs stayed in one of the safe houses. Nervous excitement was written all over his pretty face that was made up with make up by Sutan, just like Adam’s face.

The air was buzzing with anticipation and all eyes were on them. It made Tommy’s skin crawl but then he focused on Adam’s calmer figure. He could feel that underneath he wasn’t so relaxed either and it felt good that Tommy wasn’t the only one. The circles opened up and gave way to him. He took a deep breath and walked to Adam, stopping in front of him. When Adam reached out both lightly shaking hands, Tommy slid his palms into the Alpha’s.

They were ready.

The next moment Sutan stepped forward from the circle of Betas with a small bowl filled with a strange herbal concoction. It smelled interesting and somehow soothing and invigorating to Tommy.

“We all know how important a Mating Ritual is in the life of a pack, no matter the size of it,” he started talking to all of them, but he kept his eyes on Adam and Tommy. “But when the Mating Pair is an Alpha and the Beta of a pack, it is even more special. Their union strengthens the whole pack and deepens the bonds among the pack members and the Alpha Pair. Adam and Tommy finding their destined Mates in each other was a surprise, but after the slight bumps along the way, they are standing on common ground now, wanting this pack to become stronger and provide them protection when needed. During this ritual we’ll witness their union before we run together in the woods and they finish the ritual in private,” he explained then he offered the bowl first to Adam.

“This traditional drink is for the Mating parties to open their senses and welcome their union without fear or doubt. It also helps to channel the excess power that the Alpha Pair gives over to the pack members,” he continued and watched as Adam drank half of it before he handed it over to Tommy, who finished drinking the rest of the fluid. It tasted a bit strange but it wasn’t as awful as the blonde thought it’d be.

Giving the bowl back to the first Beta Tommy held Adam’s hands again and when the circle between them closed, he felt Adam and the mixed forest scent stronger than ever before. It seemed the brew was already starting to work and by the Alpha’s look, he could feel it too.

“Now the words,” Sutan waved towards Adam first.

“I, Adam Mitchel Lambert, the Alpha of the Los Angeles pack take you as my Mate for the rest of my life. I’ll love, protect and respect you as my equal and I’ll lead our pack together with you, Thomas Joseph Ratliff,” he said the words of the ritual, but then he added his own words to it too, similarly like in a wedding vow. “Without knowing I’ve been searching for you my entire life. I’ve been missing a piece of me since the day I was born and now that piece is standing in front of me and my wolf. I feel myself incredibly lucky as many spend most of their lives searching. But here you are and I swear to you, Tommy that I’ll be there for you as your Mate, lover, friend and Alpha, no matter what life brings to us in our future,” he said, his voice failing him a bit at the end.

It made Tommy smile, but he had to swallow a few times too before he could open his mouth after Sutan’s nod. “I, Thomas Joseph Ratliff, the second Beta of the Los Angeles pack take you as my Mate for the rest of my life. I’ll love, protect and respect you as my equal and I’ll lead our pack together with you, Adam Mitchel Lambert,” he said then took a deep breath. “Our beginning was hard and I know I’ve been stubborn and a pain in the ass…” he smirked, making a few wolves chuckle too, “but your patience and persistence showed me your warm and kind heart, the way you took care of my people and me, how you made us, me feel at home. I’ve never felt anything like this before and I thank to you for wanting to spend the rest of your life with me, giving me whatever I might need. I’ll try to do the same and face any hardship with my head held high on your side…” he nodded at the end and he had to look at Sutan as the warmth and emotions he saw in Adam’s eyes were chocking him up again. Maybe it was the concoction the other Beta made them drink, or just the importance of the ritual, but he felt his emotions already heightened and his wolf was shaking to get closer to Adam.

“And now the kiss and the first bites before we all shift and run,” Sutan said softly, but still everyone could hear him and an expectant vibe ran across the circles.

Tommy could already feel the presence of all the wolves around. It was a bit already overwhelming, but a squeeze of Adam’s hand and the way he pulled him in his arms made them all fade into the background. When their lips touched, a hot jolt of electricity rushed through him and he melted against the Alpha like a damsel in distress, but he didn’t give a fuck. It felt too good and that potion or whatever made all his worries melt away.

He could never smell the summer and winter forests’ scents this mixed before and being in the strong arms of the Alpha now reminded him of the Christmas nights, birthdays, his mom’s hugs and everything else that ever felt like home to Tommy. It was all there in that hug and kiss and he didn’t care anymore who was watching or what was happening around them. He and his wolf gave themselves over to the flow of emotions and without thinking he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, baring his neck for the First Bite that would heal with the shift, but leave Adam and the pack’s scent on him forever. The Second Bite would come after their run in the woods when they strengthen the physical bond between them.

“Please,” Tommy whispered to Adam and the Alpha’s eyes flashed up in the electric blue color of his wolf, his fangs lengthening as he leaned closer and sunk them into his Beta’s neck. The blonde’s reaction was immediate – his eyes rolled back into his head, his hands fisted in Adam’s shirt as a moan escaped his throat and his wolf bared its belly to the claiming Alpha. The magic burned every drop of his blood as the bond started to forge between them and his head felt like swimming in the warmest golden daze possible.

When next Adam bared his neck for him, he instinctively bit down on it, licking into his Mate’s blood that burned and excited him even more. He wasn’t ashamed that he was hard in a minute – he could feel Adam’s erection press against his thigh too – because this was the purest and most overwhelming feeling he could ever feel with his wolf. It was hard to describe the process with words. Once he pulled his fangs back and with still closed eyes licked along his bite on Adam’s neck, he could slowly start to hear the pack differently. He suspected it wasn’t done yet, that he’d feel them much stronger, once the second bites were exchanged and the ritual finished, but there they were. The whole LA pack in the back of his mind, but instead of fear or insecurity he just accepted the fact and focused on Adam who took his face in his big and warm hands and looked at him. He had no idea how they ended up on their knees facing each other, but he didn’t care either.

Hell, in that moment he probably would have let Adam finish the ritual right in front of everyone. All he saw and heard was the freckled man with those glowing blue eyes and he wanted to melt into him, get as close as possible. He wanted to truly become one with him, but at the same time he somehow stayed calm and exchanged a chaste kiss with his Alpha, his pair…

“Your Mate,” Adam finished his thought for him before sealing their mouths in a burning kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Even in wolf form everything was still somewhat strange. It reminded Tommy on some of the pot-induced hazes he had experienced in the past – but still different and much more natural. Probably Sutan’s potion had something to do with that too, because there was still no doubt or fear in him. On the contrary. It didn’t matter that he just tied himself to Adam for life, he still felt free like a bird.

The night air was playing with his grayish-white fur, his tail was held high and short sounds of happiness left his muzzle time after time while the pack was running through the forest. He could see and feel them share the same feeling while they were hunting or playing along the way. There was no real goal to reach, they were just enjoying being in nature under the silver light of the Moon that filled them with her power and magic.

He could feel before seeing him so when suddenly Adam’s majestic black wolf cut in front of him, Tommy chuckled in his head and sped up to playfully bump his head into his side. Adam returned the gesture and gently growled at him. For a while they played and hunted along with the others, but there was that urge in the pit of their stomachs that was growing with each minute and soon there was only one thing on their minds.

Without any words they slightly changed direction to get a bit further away from the pack. Tommy was following Adam, who clearly knew where he was going. They climbed a rockier part of a hill that looked down at the forest and the very distant lights of LA. For a second they just stood there in the light of the full moon, the wind ruffling their fur then Adam looked down at Tommy when he bumped his head against the black wolf’s throat and whined softly. There was desire and need in the move and sound as well as in the white wolf’s scent. Adam licked Tommy’s mouth then led him further until they stopped by the entrance of a small cave.

Tommy looked around curiously and watched Adam shake himself before turning back into his naked human form. The white wolf appreciated the sight with a small sound, earning a bright grin then he watched Adam lean down for something and then dim light illuminated the hidden cave.

“No, you didn’t,” he said as he shifted back and walked closer to the other man, his eyes still round and a wide grin nearly splitting his face in two.

“I did,” Adam grinned proudly and looked down at the mattress with two pillows and a folded blanket. There was a small camping light lamp, lube, a few bottles of water and energy bars next to it. “I like to be prepared,” he shrugged and watched Tommy go closer to the mattress. His eyes quickly darkened when the blonde got comfortable on his side, looking up at him with a heated look. His eyes were still the wolf’s and the Alpha suspected that the situation was the same with his.

“Very comfy… Wanna join me?” Tommy patted the spot next to him and who was Adam to refuse such an offer? Besides, the urge to finish the ritual was growing with each minute as the moon was slowly starting her descend on the starry sky.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long…” Adam mumbled as he took his place on Tommy’s side.

“For what? Sharing a mattress in a secret cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere?” Tommy teased.

Adam smirked then shook his head, pulling him against his warm body. “Nope. For doing it all with my Mate… and for this…” he whispered before he pressed his lips against Tommy’s and licked along the seam of his mouth. He was granted access right away and the smaller man moaned into the deep kiss.

It felt so right. Being here in Adam’s arms was the only place on Earth he wanted to be, even if it sounded cheesy. He didn’t care because once he was turned on his back with that gorgeous body between his legs, the freckled lips on his and the warm hands holding him close, nothing else mattered anymore. The slight nervousness in the pit of Tommy’s stomach eased up and he felt as if everything got into place. He was where he belonged.

It felt natural to let Adam kiss and nip at his neck, eliciting deep growls from him, making his body go limp and ready underneath. His pale skin was burning wherever Adam’s lips or hands touched him and he willingly opened his legs wider to show him that he was ready. Because the time has finally come.

“Still uneasy about the knotting?” Adam whispered barely audible while placing soft kisses along Tommy’s erection. His cock’s been hard since he shifted back into human form because he knew what was coming.

“Yeah,” he whined softly as Adam’s fingers brushed against his hole.

“I’ll make it good, baby. I promised, remember?” he asked referring to the previous conversation they had about the details of the Mating.

“I trust you,” he nodded and pushed his ass against the exploring hand.

For that he got a bright and grateful smile and a kiss on his inner-thigh. “Thank you, baby. I trust you too.”

And then there was no room left for words just touches and kisses and moans. Tommy closed his glowing eyes as Adam went down on him to taste his leaking cock then move lower to lick him open. He’s been waiting for this moment since that morning when Adam marked his ass with his pre-cum. But this time that skilled tongue was lapping, pressing and pushing against his opening, inching deeper and deeper until Tommy was a hot moaning mess on the mattress.

“Please,” that was all Tommy had to say and Adam was already slicking his hard dick up, no teasing or demand for more begging this time. They were beyond that point and this night wasn’t about that. The pressure of the blunt head of Adam’s erection was welcomed and Tommy was so ready for more. Adam did a good job at preparing him – he always did, but tonight he took some extra time and they both knew why – and he slid inside easily. Tommy whined with satisfaction and gave shelter to everything that was Adam. The harmony between them was nearly too perfect, but at the same time it felt so right that no doubts crossed Tommy’s mind as the first long pushes shook his slim body and made him moan for more, for harder, for faster.

Adam has fucked him hard more than once before, but tonight nothing seemed enough for the blond wolf. He didn’t seem to be able to shut his mouth, demanding, scratching, panting. The broken sounds his pair made above him just drove him crazier. Their bodies were soon sweating and moving in perfect sync. When Adam pushed in, Tommy met his moves by rolling his hips downwards, his hard and flushed dick leaking pre-cum.

“Not enough… please, Adam… I’m burning up. I need everything. Give me all…” he panted barely registering that he was talking as he left quickly healing claw-marks on the broad freckled back.

“Oh god… Tommy…” Adam murmured, his intense gaze fixed on the fallen apart male underneath. He’d never seen Tommy this alluring or needy before and he wanted to give him everything so badly it hurt.

He pulled out of him, ignoring the disapproving whine that shot right into his soul and he quickly manhandled Tommy onto his stomach, pulling just his ass up while his upper body stayed on the mattress. With a knee Adam pushed one of Tommy’s thighs up towards his hip to get a better angle and then he was buried balls deep in him again. The satisfied growl-hiss he got made him lick along Tommy’s nape. The tension bled out of the body underneath in a second. They came a long way and he loved Tommy so pliant under him, so ready to submit and offer everything he had to give for the Alpha, his mate. The thought made Adam fuck him faster and harder again then he slid a hand under the blonde to close his fist around the wet cock.

“Ready, baby? You want it yet?” he panted into his ear and sucked his piercings in his mouth for a second.

“I _need_!” Tommy cried out and Adam could clearly feel that he was telling the truth. He was burning up, his whole body hot to the touch. He’s never been this needy with him before. Not even when he pushed him further and further into subspace between the sheets. This was a different kind of need. A burning one completely led by the wolf’s instincts. The shaking and panting of the wet body under him made Adam growl and he quickly licked a stray sweat drop off Tommy’s temple.

The blonde Beta never felt like this before. He’d heard about this state though and he knew that it often happened with mating pairs. He was in heat and that’s why he couldn’t get enough and felt still empty and unsatisfied. Adam’s big dick buried in him and his heavy body pinning him to the mattress helped somewhat, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He thought he would loose his mind if he didn’t help Tommy. And then he was begging for the one thing he used to be scared of and thought that he’d never ask for it. “Knot me… Now! I _need_ it! I’m ready… Please, ease the burning…” he whined loud, his elongated nails shredding the edge of the mattress as he pushed his well-fucked ass back against Adam’s leaking dick. The bigger man’s hand on Tommy’s cock felt like fire and he needed to cum to get rid off some tension that has built up in him again, making all his muscles taut and his back arch.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me first then I’ll give it to you. I’ll fill you up so good… I’ll make your tummy heavy and full with my cum…” he growled low into Tommy’s ear while jerking him with hard and fast moves of his wrist and the blonde’s eyes rolled back in his head, not being able to take any more of the overwhelming stimulations.

His loud roar echoed a bit in the small cave and Tommy saw stars as his cum was spurting on Adam’s hand and the mattress under them while his ass was clamping down hard on his dick. The pleasure was so blinding and intense that it hurt. But in the good way and Tommy couldn’t decide if he wanted it to stop or continue.

“That’s it… So good for me,” Adam kept murmuring in his ear as he stroked and fucked him through his orgasm until he felt like melting into a puddle under the sweaty body. The mixed scent of the forest were heavy around them and Adam’s energies called forth his, dancing, mingling and stroking them both in the warm cocoon they created around them. Tommy was barely conscious and felt boneless and a lot more satisfied, but the itch was still there in the back of his mind and he tried to move, but Adam put his strong arms around him in a way that prevented him. He felt so heavy on top of Tommy that for a moment even breathing felt difficult. He managed to move his ass a bit and then a broken moan left his hoarse throat as he felt it. “Relax, baby… it’ll feel so good…” he panted and Tommy could tell by the way Adam talked that he was about to lose it.

The Alpha’s knot was inside him now, stretching his ass to its limits and locking their bodies together. It burned somewhat and felt strange but at the same time so right. In that moment Tommy thought this was the best feeling ever, despite the slight discomfort and pain when he tried to move. But Adam was there, pushing him more into the mattress and grinding his cumming cock deeper in him. He couldn’t move much just grind and screw the already buried dick into Tommy and the blonde was panting and cursing non-stop as he felt him continue filling him up. It was dirty. It was perfect. And he never wanted it to end. “So good…” he managed to whine out barely audible as he tried to get closer, even if it wasn’t possible, but Adam’s iron-grip on him was still immobilizing him.

“You feel so good. Breeding you feels _so fucking good_ … You’re breathtaking in heat…” Adam growled, his wolf very much present in his voice and moves and Tommy wondered how he was still able to speak coherently while cumming. But maybe it was different for Alphas. It could take half an hour or more for them to stay like this and Tommy’s body was shaking lightly under him as his cock was pressing against the mattress already half-hard again, thanks to his wolf-stamina.

“Adam…” he whimpered softly, rubbing his flushed and sweaty cheek against the sheet, his hands still firmly gripping the shredded edge of the mattress.

“I want to give you the Second Bite…” Adam croaked, his hips never stopping with the grinding and rocking against the small blonde, who already felt so full but it was far from over, they both knew.

“Yes! Please!” he whined louder, his wolf in a daze, belly up and ready and Tommy was in complete agreement with it.

“Oh god…” Adam hissed seeing Tommy so out of it in his submission as he pressed his forehead against the mattress and bared the back of his neck. That white patch of skin was inviting Adam like never before. He could feel his fangs sharpen and grow as he leaned down, sniffing the skin. He could smell sweat and Tommy and _home_ on it and he had to growl low, licking that spot.

“ _Please_ … I want you…” Tommy managed to utter on a broken voice and somehow he found much needed friction for his leaking dick that was trapped between his tummy and the mattress. He could barely feel the knot in him anymore, he was so open and willing and needing that bite that would bind his soul and the wolf to the Alpha for the rest of their lives.

“I want you too. Always,” Adam puffed against his wet skin and then the sharp teeth sunk into his skin and flesh, drawing his hot blood to the surface. He shuddered and cried out from the intense pleasure-pain and felt the wolf magic amplify between them. The bond was deepening quickly and he felt Adam so close as if they melted into one being. He came undone the second time, but he barely felt the wet spot under him he just let the rest of the tension bleed out of his whole body as Adam and his wolf were claiming him and holding him in place, showing where Tommy and his wolf belonged and he was so overwhelmed in his submission from the pure happiness and intense feelings that it took him some time to feel the hot tears falling from his eyes, but he didn’t care at all. _He was Adam’s_. And he couldn’t be happier about it.

They lay there for a long while, Adam still buried in him and Tommy closed his eyes, practically purring while the Alpha licked his Claiming Bite until the bleeding stopped and the wound closed. He still felt it throb and burn, but it felt so damn good that he was just basking in the feeling. He felt nearly completely sated now. His tummy full of Adam’s heavy load of cum, his soul already attached to Tommy’s. All that was left was for Tommy to bite him back and claim him as his own, but they had to wait for that until Adam could pull his cock out. He tried a few times, but the knot was still too big for that so they were just breathing and feeling the bond strengthening between them along with their emotions. It was just on the border of overflowing, but Tommy suspected it wouldn’t happen until he bit Adam too.

They didn’t talk for long minutes and then finally Adam could carefully slide out of him with a wet sound. Tommy hissed a bit from the pain, feeling himself wide open and so full. He immediately felt empty once that cock wasn’t buried in him anymore. He stayed liked that although Adam let him go and climbed off his sweaty back to check on him.

“Jesus, Tommy. You should see yourself. So fucking hot…” he growled running his fingertips along the rim of his still open hole, dipping them slowly into the leaking cum. He offered his wet fingers and Tommy groaned as he sucked them clean. It had an amazing taste and when he felt the rest starting to leak out of him he moaned dirtily, his hole clenching. It drew a wretched sound from Adam which made Tommy grin. “I feel so full.”

“You are full,” Adam agreed, sliding a hand on his lower tummy to rub it. “Too bad I can’t get you pregnant with my babies. You’d look cute and hot with a round belly.”

“Shut up, fucker!” Tommy snorted half-laughing from the idea. But maybe a tiny part of him wouldn’t oppose the idea.

“Though it doesn’t mean we can’t keep trying to make babies. It’s fun, don’t you think?” Adam gave him a wolfish grin as Tommy slowly knelt up and turned around to face him.

“Yeah, it is, you dirty fucker,” he said feeling the heat ebb down and he bit his lip as more cum leaked out of him while he pushed Adam back on his ass and straddled his lap.

“Oh hello,” Adam murmured putting his arms around him to caress Tommy’s back, one hand going to his bite and the other down on his ass to slide three fingers into his still loose hole. Tommy smirked hearing the satisfied low rumble from Adam’s wolf. He realized that the Alpha did just what Tommy wanted him to do and it made him grin. It seemed the ‘mind reading’ part was true to some extent.

“Hi,” Tommy grinned and rubbed his nose against the freckled one, keeping his glowing wolf-eyes on Adam’s.

“Feeling good? No regrets?”

“Feeling awesome and no, no regrets,” he lightly shook his head.

“I’m glad…” he started to say, but Tommy shut him up with a kiss, his hands getting lost in the thick black hair while slowly fucking himself on Adam’s fingers. “Tommy…” Adam moaned into his mouth, their dicks taking interest in the situation again. It was amazing how quickly that happened because of all the magic, heightened senses and emotions. “You still in heat?” he panted as the blonde kept moving on his lap, their filling dicks sliding against each other.

“Maybe a bit…” he panted kissing along Adam’s strong jaw-line. “I want to ride your dick while I claim you mine,” he said on a breathy but determined voice.

“Fuck…” Adam whispered with lust in his glowing blue eyes, his wolf just as close to the surface as Tommy’s was and he squeezed his hold on the fresh scar at the back of Tommy’s neck just to watch him close his eyes and bare his throat for him. Adam licked along it then pulled his wet fingers out of Tommy to grab his ass and lift him a bit. He let the blonde reach behind and under them to lead Adam’s hard cock to the wet hole and the Alpha had to watch the slim body slide down on it. He felt so wet with all the cum still inside him… Alpha cum. Adam’s cum. It messed with the freckled man’s head as they locked eyes and panted into each other’s open mouths as they started moving in the same moment.

It was a steady and passionate rhythm, not too fast but immensely pleasurable and they were moaning and fighting for air very soon, their glowing eyes never looking away. The scents of the forests and home intensified once again and Adam dug his slightly sharper nails into Tommy’s moving ass, the wet sounds they made making him growl and turn his head to bear the left side of his neck. “Please, do it, baby. I want to fully belong to you too…” he panted feeling that both of them were close to their orgasm, their wolves pushing closer to the surface too.

Tommy wanted nothing more than to sink his already sharp teeth into the offered neck so he nuzzled his mouth and nose against the warm skin that smelled so damn good and like home and he knew his moment has finally come so he bit down hard, laying his claim on the Alpha to complete the Mating Ritual and the beautiful bond between them. The second he drew blood they both came hard and moaned and his jaw’s hold tightened from the intense pleasure pulsing through their bodies and joined soul, blinding them both and melting against each other. The intensity made both of them breathless as they rode out the feeling as well as their orgasm. Their powers became one and topped over, flowing out of them and Adam was there to help Tommy channel all that energy and strength towards each flickering presence of the LA pack. There was no doubt or fear, it felt natural and easy to share it with them and a great sense of satisfaction and calmness came over them once it was finished.

They both were growling and panting again as Tommy pulled his teeth out and lapped at the wound by the crook of Adam’s strong neck. They both knew that their mating was successful and the whole pack became so much stronger. They could feel all of them in their minds and it was beautiful. They belonged to them and vice versa. After a while that presence faded into the background and the mated pair could focus on each other and their overflowing senses and emotions once again.

“I love you,” Adam spoke first, his words gentle and true and Tommy had to swallow hard, cupping the Alpha’s handsome face between his hands.

“I love you too,” he whispered barely audible, but he knew without a doubt that it was true.

Now they shared the deepest bond possible and no one could take that away from them. They belonged together and it was an incredible feeling. So much stronger than they could’ve ever imagined.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The sun was high on the sky and the forest was buzzing with life around them by the time Tommy opened his sleepy eyes the next morning. Adam’s heavy and freckled arm was draped around his middle possessively and the need to protect his Mate was there in it too. Tommy’s face nearly split from the huge satisfied smile when he realized where and why he was lying in a cave, body entangled with his Alpha’s. The big man, whose breaths were huffing against the fresh bite mark on the back of his neck, was _his Mate_.

Examining his own feelings Tommy realized that his fears of feeling regret the day after were groundless. He felt no remorse, just pure satisfaction and happiness. He finally belonged to someone. Someone who deserved him and his love. Because yes, he realized that he was head over heels in love with Adam. Such a fine man… such an amazing person, Alpha, singer, lover… Tommy wanted to bury his whole being into him to get even closer. These feelings and thoughts were getting more and more urging and overwhelming and he had to gasp as he now understood what Sutan had told him. He’d warned him this would happen. This wasn’t the heat from last night, no. This was about the heightened senses and emotions, but he didn’t fight them. He let them wash over him, making his slim body push back against Adam, purring and stretching and rubbing himself against the awakening cock behind him.

“Morning, Mate,” Tommy murmured, knowing exactly when Adam woke up – and not just because of the way his arm tightened around his middle or because his breathing changed. No, he could feel it even before it happened. Another perk of the bond between them, it seemed. The scent and feeling of _home_ was nice and strong and warm around them, and Tommy couldn’t stop himself.

“Uh… morning, Mate,” Adam moaned softly. “If each morning will start like this, I’ll be a very happy Alpha for the rest of my life,” he chuckled and gently kissed Tommy’s bite mark on the back of his neck. With mated pairs always the more dominant one’s bite went there and the wolf from the lower rank had to put the final Claiming Bite into the crook of the dominant’s neck. Tommy was dying to see how Adam’s looked, but when the Alpha rolled on his back to rub his thickening cock against the crack of Tommy’s ass, all thoughts flew out of his mind.

“Shit…” he breathed and pushed his ass out some more, unable to reply coherently.

“You want it in you again? Want me to fill and fuck you with my big cock again?” Adam whispered dirtily on his nape, tongue darting out to occasionally lick against his still harsh red bite mark. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Tommy’s mouth.

“YES!” he hissed. “I’m ready… I promise…” he groaned, rubbing his cheek against the mattress.

“Fuck… you really are,” Adam said once two then three of his wet fingers could slide into Tommy’s swollen and slightly sore hole which was still somewhat wet from the lube and all the come from last night.

“Yeah, I am… Fuck me, Adam. I need to feel you inside again,” he asked, lust and need thick in his voice and for a brief moment he mused too if this’d feel like this for him too from now on. But that thought was interrupted and knocked out of him just like his breath when Adam’s lubed up cock slid all the way inside with one swift move.

And then there was room only for pants and moans and pleas for more until they fell apart again.

***

 By the time they managed to emerge in wolf form from the cave where they’d spent practically their ‘wedding night,’ it was in the early afternoon. They met a few wolves of their pack in the woods – always knowing exactly where they were. It was clear to everyone that the mating was a success and they carefully sniffed their Alpha pair all over, their scents strong on the other. The old Tommy would’ve felt a bit uncomfortable when they sniffed him by his groin and ass too, but he and his wolf let them make sure this way too that it was true.

Once that was done, they soon got back to the house with the part of the pack that stayed behind to protect and look out for the mating pair. Each one of them was exhausted to the bone, but buzzing with energy and deep happiness too. Tommy couldn’t wipe the satisfied smirk off his face as they entered Adam’s… _their_ house naked and hand in hand. Not caring about their nudity or how dirty they were, they headed straight for the kitchen from where the strong smell of fresh coffee and lots of mouthwatering food came.

Tommy nodded satisfied once they entered and he realized he felt the number of the wolves there right. All nine of them looked up and greeted them with respect – some just giving off a submissive vibe while nodding, some coming closer to sniff and offer their necks. It was a bit strange for Tommy, but he understood that everything’s changed once they sealed the Mating with the last bite and channeled the excess power into the pack.

“Oh darlings, all this power is so wonderful!” Sutan exclaimed as he entered the kitchen too and marched to the pair, stopping them from finally sitting down. The – now second – Beta threw his slim arms around them both and pressed two smacking kisses in the corner of their mouths, making Tommy flush a bit and very aware of Sutan’s look that checked out their naked bodies in a flash. He seemed overly happy and… his presence was much stronger too.

“It seems everyone can feel the difference,” Adam nodded with a slight chuckle and waved for Oliver by the stove to ask for two big plates of food for them.

“ _Of course_ they can!” Sutan giggled – actually giggled like someone drunk – and took Tommy’s hands in his. “You did it, Tommy. Together with Adam you did it. I’m so proud, even if I’m just the second Beta now,” he grinned and letting the white hands go he cupped Tommy’s slightly dirty face in his hands to press another smacking kiss on his forehead, making Tommy blush harder.

“Uh… I’m glad you’re so happy about it…” Tommy mumbled and that bastard Adam just chuckled softly.

“I am. I really am. I feel so much stronger,” he nodded beaming and looked at Adam. “You know what this means, right? My powers tripled already. Once I adjust to controlling them, I’ll be able to help the pack even more,” he said then turned back to Tommy, letting his face go and taking one hand in both of his again. “And it also means that our poor Tanya and Jeremy actually has a chance now to fully recover,” he finished softly and patted the back of Tommy’s hand.

The blonde man let out a breath he had no idea he’d been holding until then. Sutan was right. With each individual member of the pack getting stronger, that two would be able to heal faster and maybe finally fully recover after the suicide bomber’s attack. That thought made Tommy smile up at Sutan once more. “I’m happy to hear that, but I won’t pretend I’m sad because of pushing your skinny ass back a position in the pack hierarchy,” he teased, making both men and a few other pack members chuckle too.

“Oh honey, as long as the pack is safe and you two are happy with each other, I don’t care if you push my sexy ass around,” he winked dirtily, giggling again when Tommy lightly blushed once more. “Alright, I’m gonna let you two eat, shower, rest and fuck like bunnies – not necessarily in this order. For a day or two the pack’ll rest and adjust after the full moon and the mating anyways,” he announced and sashayed out of the kitchen, leaving a gaping and a chuckling man behind.

***

 “Was Sutan hitting on me?” Tommy asked once they were fed, showered and lying on Adam’s – _their_ – bed in each others’ arms.

His Mate just chuckled and caressed Tommy’s naked shoulder. “You can never know when it comes to Sutan,” he grinned and pressed a kiss against Tommy’s forehead.

“That’s not a real answer.”

“I know.”

“You’ve known him for years, Adam.”

“Yeah. But I don’t think he was flirting with you more seriously than he usually does. It’s probably just being hyperactive because of the powers we channeled last night,” he finally said, drawing lazy circles on the pale skin. “Would it bother you if he did?”

“Would it bother _you_?” Tommy asked back and lifted his head from Adam’s chest where he’s been playing with the ginger chest hairs.

“Probably a bit, even if he’s family. You’re finally _mine_ now. I’m still getting used to the idea and feeling. I don’t want to share you with anyone or the rest of the world yet,” he smiled running a thumb along Tommy’s bottom lip.

The dark lust burning in the depths of Adam’s blue eyes made the blonde swallow hard and warm happiness spread in his chest hearing Adam’s reply. “I’d totally get all jealous and territorial over you too,” he nodded in agreement and as the freckled man chuckled low, Tommy leaned closer and kissed the smiling lips. “You’re _mine_ too, you know.”

“Oh yeah? Do you like it?”

“Hell yeah,” he breathed on the freckled lips and moved to straddle Adam’s waist, which earned a satisfied little growl from the Alpha and Tommy echoed that when strong hands stroked along his back and sides, stopping just above his ass.

“Good. Very good…”

“Abso-fucking-lutely good… God, is it just me or you’re this horny too?” he moaned softly while grinding himself slowly against Adam’s naked body.

“Not just you,” he shook his head, his fingers digging into Tommy’s pale flesh by his hips. “Newly mated pairs usually don’t come out of bed for days or at least a week,” he grinned, meeting Tommy’s moves with his own hips, both their cocks starting to fill again.

“I fucking love this fact and that we aren’t expected to do anything against it.”

Adam chuckled and pulled him back for another deep but short kiss. “I knew we’d be a perfect match. Feisty and insatiable… I like that,” he grinned up at him. “Wanna play a bit?”

“Hell yeah! It’s been a while, Sir,” Tommy’s eyes lit up.

“Good boy. Because I want to see you tied to our bed and want to take you apart…” Adam murmured, stroking Tommy’s ass cheeks with his big palms.

“Yes, please,” he moaned in response, his dick throbbing between his legs and definitely taking interest.

“Then kneel on the bed, chest and cheek down, arms put together and stretched above your head,” Adam lightly spanked his ass and watched Tommy scramble off him to obey without any objection. It made Adam grin as he got out of the bed and went to a drawer to get the chains. His eyes fell on a toy and his grin darkened. He grabbed that too and put everything – including the lube – on the bed then looked at Tommy already in position, waiting impatiently with his cock erect between his legs. “Beautiful,” Adam murmured stroking along a pale thigh. His eyes met Tommy’s and he could see the deeply-rooted happiness there from the praise. “Master’s gonna fuck you so good. But first I’ll play with this nice ass and cock,” he announced. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, Sir,” the eager reply came right away and without shame Tommy pushed his ass up higher in the air, his spine nicely arching.

“Such an eager little slut I have here,” he grinned and saw Tommy visibly shiver with excitement from his words.

“I am…” Tommy breathed and let Adam tie his wrists together with the leather cuffs then attach a chain to the massive headboard of the bed and secure his arms. They both tested the restraints and when they found them perfect, Tommy made a purr-like sound in the back of his throat as Adam stroked along his spine and ass. He was lightly shaking in anticipation, loving the thrill of not knowing what his Mate would do next. He heard Adam move around a bit, but he didn’t check what else he took out from the drawer. Soon enough he realized the next step when he asked him to lift his head and he secured a blindfold over his eyes, adjusting the long fringe that covered half of his face. Then he obediently repeated his safe words, although he knew – he _felt_ – that he wouldn’t have to use it. He trusted Adam completely and it still amazed Tommy how far they’ve come in a relatively short time.

“So good for me… so ready,” he heard Adam murmur as he moved behind his spread legs and adjusted his ass a bit. Then he heard the cap of the lube open and the liquid drip over his clenching asshole, slowly sliding down there just to be smeared around by Adam’s fingertips. “That’s it, baby,” Adam said when Tommy moaned approvingly. “Next time I’ll gag you too. But now I want you to focus on my touch and I want to hear all the sounds you’ll make for me. Alright?”

“Yes, I understand, Sir…” Tommy breathed and pushed his ass against the probing fingers.

“That’s my good little slut,” Adam said a bit hoarser as he slid one finger into his ass. Tommy was still a bit sore from last night and the fucking from earlier that day, but the pleasure-pain just added to his lust. “Good?”

“Yessir,” he slurred and moved his hips in a clear invitation for more fingers. “Please, continue. Give me more, Sir.”

Adam just groaned from the needy tone in Tommy’s voice and he could practically _feel_ his Mate’s need quickly growing and taking over his mind and body, the now familiar taste of Tommy’s submission clinging to the back of Adam’s throat and clouding his mind with lust and the feeling of power. “So fucking beautiful…” he repeated himself hoarsely as a second finger slid into the wet hole with ease. “You love me playing with your ass, don’t you?”

“I love it, Sir. Please, don’t stop. It feels so good,” Tommy groaned then cried out when Adam’s thicker fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Then I shall play with it for a little while longer,” he chuckled low and ignoring his own bobbing erection he reached for the toy he brought to the bed with him. “Come on, pet, wet it good for me,” he said offering the blue anal beads for Tommy, while his fingers were slowly fucking and stretching him further. He watched the pink tongue starting to lick and suck at the different sized beads. “You can’t wait to have them in you, huh? Want me to push all of them inside one by one…”

Tommy just whined and moaned in agreement, clearly determined to do a good job with lubing them up with his saliva. It made Adam chuckle again then he soon pulled the toy away and poured more lube on Tommy’s ass, making it filthy wet.

“Alright, baby, here we go…” he said positioning the first bead to his hole then began pushing them inside, pausing after each and rubbing a thumb around the rim of his opening that was stretching wider with each bead. “You should see this. You look so hot, so eager for more…” Adam groaned, his dick pulsing from the sight and Tommy’s throaty groans. He didn’t stop until the last bead was inside too. “Oh god, your hungry hole took all of them… So fucking good for me…” he grunted stroking Tommy’s ass then cock too with his free hand.

“Please… please, Sir…” Tommy whined trying to move, but Adam stopped him with a firm grip on his hip.

“What do you want, my little pet?”

“Please, move it in me… _Please_ , I wanna feel them move inside,” he begged, his hands fisting and tugging at his chain as he tried to turn his face towards Adam over his shoulder, his burning need so clear in his body language that Adam had to swallow hard. His Alpha side was triggered by Tommy’s leaking powers and the need to please his Mate and Beta. It grew stronger so he gave in and began moving the toy first around, while it was fully buried in the needy body, then he pulled first just two beads out before pushing them back and repeating this, alternating between how many and how fast he pulled out, wrecking Tommy completely.

“Come on, come on, come _on_ , Sir! Please, fuck me hard… _Pleasepleaseplease_!” he begged soon so lost in his subspace that he didn’t even realize what he was saying, he just knew he _had to_ beg with all his might to get what he wanted. And he wanted so much! He wanted to get lost in Adam, to unite with his Mate again. He wanted to feel their souls melt into one so perfectly. It already felt like a drug, although they managed to do so only once in the moment their Mating became complete.

“Yes, I’m right here. I’ve got you, baby,” Adam panted, his wolf there in his voice too as clearly the waiting was getting too much for him too. They both wanted the same thing and the knowledge of that felt like a warm stroke on Tommy’s being. Adam’s overwhelming Alpha power reacting to Tommy’s so effortlessly. It was truly beautiful.

And then Adam was right there – sliding into him and it was just as overwhelming and perfect and Tommy moaned his head off, needing it _so badly_ it hurt. But his Mate gave him what he needed and sunk his elongated fangs into the Claiming Bite first to stop the unbearable need in him, making Tommy lay pliant and relaxed under him to take the brutal and fast thrusts. He took everything Adam offered him as their powers mingled in the sweet rapture. Then he was coming so hard from the second bite on the back of his neck that he saw stars behind the blindfold and his eyelids, his whole body clamping and twisting under his Mate, throaty sounds tearing out of Tommy when he felt Adam’s knot in him again and it was still not enough. It was never enough while coming over and over again until he was a used, filled and boneless heap of shaking limbs, blissed out and high on magic, love and satisfaction.

He fucking loved being claimed by Adam. Best choice ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, life and other projects got into the way. Thank you for the patience/love/support.

**Chapter 21**

It happened on the second day after the Mating. No one expected something so horrible to take place. Not to them.

“Adam!” Neil burst into the bedroom where the Alpha pair was already tugging clothes on themselves.

“What happened? We could feel something terrible with Tommy through our bond to the pack,” he adjusted his T-shirt while Tommy jumped into his old sneakers.

“The safe house…” Adam’s brother said with a grim expression. “It was attacked.”

“No!” Tommy gasped, the sudden dread squeezing his insides hard. His niece was there too.

“By whom?! Tell me we are wrong about not feeling a few of the cubs and their parents!” Adam started to panic and Tommy had to grab his arm to keep him grounded.

“I’m afraid…” Neil swallowed hard and shook his head. “Just a few survived,” he said. “We have to go there.”

Adam just nodded, already on his way out of the room, blind anger and worry clouding his vision. Tommy hurried after him with Neil at their heels. He tried to focus on Bridget’s faint presence. It meant she was still alive. “What about the survivors?” he croaked already heading towards the garage while Adam barked orders to some of the pack members.

“They ran into the woods to hide. Scarlett is trying to gather them. She called on a secure line to inform the pack,” he explained and Tommy nodded as he, Adam, Neil, Sutan and Isaac slid into Adam’s black Mustang. Luckily Tommy managed to quickly persuade Adam to let Neil drive so he could sit on the backseat with the upset Alpha. He could feel clearly that Adam tried to hold back his anger and control himself, but it was still pouring off him in thick waves.

“Pull it back, you’re chocking us up, Adam,” Neil said softer than usual, his sarcasm nowhere to be found in this situation.

Adam wanted to say something ugly but controlled himself and took a few deep breaths, feeling a little bit calmer and better when Tommy snuggled himself under his arm and hugged him close. “Sorry. Sutan?” he turned his head towards the passenger seat.

“I’m working on it,” he murmured using his powers to affect Adam and Tommy’s bond enough so they could control the still not fully settled powers in them and feel just how big their loss was.

Tommy dreaded the second they would clearly feel that, but they had to know. Soon enough Adam squeezed his shoulder and they closed their eyes to concentrate and send a calming wave towards the survivors to let them know they were coming. “Oh god…” Tommy breathed.

“What?” Neil asked while checking the rearview mirror. Another car full of pack members was following them and it was the same ahead of them.

“Bridget… she’s alive but so scared… Scarlett is hurt but searching for them… and… the only other cubs we can feel are Josh and Tracy… the rest… _fuck_!” Tommy opened his eyes and fisted his hand in Adam’s T-shirt, feeling his own anger boil along with his Mate’s. “They slaughtered all the others…”

The shocked gasps and the icy atmosphere that followed was deafening until Neil cursed. “This might be a trap. You know that, right? Alluring you and most of your Betas out to ambush us,” he said. His eyes darted to the mirror, meeting his older brother’s look. Adam was sitting there frozen, freckled lips pressed into a thin line.

“I know. But you know we have to go there.”

Neil just nodded and the rest of the drive was spent in stunned silence – except when Isaac was communicating with the other cars through his cell.

***

 Somehow Tommy expected fire or smoke to welcome them but neither could be seen or smelled. Everything was eerily quiet around the house near the edge of the forest. But there was one distinct smell that was thick in the air: death. It made Tommy grimace. He hated how it clung to the back of his throat. Next he smelled the coppery scent of spilled blood. He swallowed hard walking closer with Adam, the others fanning out to check the perimeter.

The attackers were long gone, but they didn’t take any chances so the pack didn’t drop its guards. Looking at the bloody dead bodies of the cubs and their parents was nearly more than what Tommy could stomach. He knew he’d have nightmares from the pictures.

“We have to find the survivors,” he heard Adam’s grave voice next to him and Tommy could only agree with a nod.

They closed their eyes and concentrated on the faint presence of the wolves around. They quickly found the ones they came with, already guarding the house and the fallen ones, the others moving carefully in the forest. They fought the throat-tightening feeling of loss and pain. They could feel the confusion and anger in the whole pack. When Tommy started to lose concentration because he was searching for his niece too hastily, Adam took his hand and his touch calmed him enough to be able to fully focus on his task again. He closed out his sister’s desperate emotions. She was standing nearby, barely hanging on. Tommy knew she wanted to run into the forest, but they couldn’t risk anyone else to get hurt, so she waited impatiently for them to point out the right direction.

“There!” Adam opened his eyes and waved for Brad, Sutan and Isaac to go towards east. “You’ll find Josh and Tracy that way,” he informed them. Tommy didn’t say anything, just held his Mate’s hand tighter and tilted his head to the side, eyes still pressed shut.

The assigned wolves moved out into the direction Adam pointed out. The blonde could feel them moving further at a quick speed, but they were careful not to run into a trap. That couldn’t be said about Tommy, who in the second he felt her niece and Scarlett roughly in the same direction, let Adam’s hand go and tore his clothes off him. He shifted within seconds and ran behind the house and into the forest. He ignored Adam’s yells but felt his sister run behind him in human form. She was slower like that, but she would catch up soon enough. His first priority was to find his scared niece.

“Shit! Terrance, Oliver, with me!” Adam cursed and started following them with the other two wolves. He was obviously displeased with his Mate’s recklessness, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that.

The forest felt familiar under Tommy’s paws, but this time he didn’t take the time to acknowledge the light breeze blowing through the trees and his fur or the softness of the rich earth underneath him. All of his focus was on that tiny presence in the back of his mind. He could feel Adam and the others following him so he knew he’d be safe. And truth be told, he was angry. So very angry and worried. He wanted to fight, to tear into flesh and rip pieces out of the attackers for doing this. Going after a pack’s cubs was the biggest threat against wolves and the most awful one too. He couldn’t understand how someone could do that. Slaughtering defenseless children and their protectors! It made him see red, but as he neared the location where his niece was, he suppressed that anger, not wanting to scare her more.

The terrain became rocky and uneven. The trees and the bushes were thicker in this part of the forest and for a moment Tommy felt proud of his niece, because she remembered that in case of such danger she was supposed to run and hide in a thick part of the forest.

Tommy slowed and sniffed the ground and the air, his big head moving side to side in search of good hiding places. He knew she was nearby. His senses were on high alert already, but he strained them to find his niece faster. The others were closing in too, just like his sister. Finally his sensitive nose picked up Bridget’s scent and with his head bowed down to the ground he followed the trail to a spiky bush. The little girl was in her wolf cub form cowering by the roots of the bush. Tommy huffed relieved and made a sound to call her out of there. She yipped still clearly scared, but he didn’t give up and calmed himself some more so she couldn’t feel his anger towards the attackers. He lay down on the ground and pushed his muzzle under the bush, talking to her soothingly through their mind-link until she inched closer. Her grayish brown fur was a bit messed up from the run and the bush, but otherwise she seemed unharmed.

When she was finally out of the bush Tommy shifted back and picked her up. She was too young yet to change back to her human form in such short amount of time. He carefully checked her then caressed her smile head. “It’s okay, honey. You are safe now. Mommy’s here in a minute,” he whispered to the small wolf pup and held her close to his chest. Liza arrived in a rush and carefully took over her daughter. Tommy could feel Terrance and Oliver circling them in search of any threat, but they were alone.

When Adam reached them too and Tommy looked up at him, he saw a kind of darkness he’d never seen in his eyes. “I want revenge,” Tommy simply said, their eyes locking. In a moment or two Adam slowly nodded.

“They won’t get away with this… horrible deed,” he promised and offered a hand for Tommy to pull him up from the ground then the blonde let Adam take him in his arms. “They’ll pay for this…”

They stayed like that for a long minute then when a twig snapped to their right they quickly turned their heads, but in a second they knew it was just Brad supporting Scarlett’s weight by draping one of her arms over his shoulders and holding her by her waist. She was limping a bit and had some dirt on her clothes and face. Her tears were still silently falling but she had a blank expression on her face. Adam let Tommy go and walked over to put a warm hand on her baby bump and check on her. He let out a relieved sigh when the cub seemed to be okay.

“I’m sorry, Scarlett…” he whispered hoarsely. “I should’ve sent more wolves to protect you all…” he swallowed hard, clearly already blaming himself for what’d happened.

Tommy instinctively moved closer and put his hand on Adam’s arm. Feeling and seeing his Mate’s swirling emotions made him want to comfort him.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she mumbled, her voice empty. She was still in shock and pain from losing her Mate, Lee. They were all worried for her, especially because she was with child. Such a loss was a strong mental and physical shock on a wolf.

“We already should’ve done something to deal with these attackers,” Adam shook his head and Tommy squeezed his arm.

“We couldn’t see this coming,” he disagreed. “We should take them back to the pack and move everyone into safety.”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right,” the clearly shocked Alpha nodded and Tommy could feel the anger starting to boil under his skin again. They were all angry, mourning and on edge. But they had things to do now. Safety was first on the list then they had to inform the vampires about this attack. They had a hard and long night ahead.

***

 The pack was still shaken by the time everyone got back to the main house in LA. There weren’t other attacks and luck seemed to side with them this time. Or at least a little bit. One of the attackers was injured and Isaac managed to discover the blood trail he or she had left among the trees before they got into a car and fled. It didn’t matter that they were using the same herbs to distract their wolf senses. The blood’s scent was strong and distinct enough for Isaac to follow it. They could also collect a sample of that blood and because someone at the police owed Adam a favor, Longineu took the sample and gave it to that policeman. Maybe they would be able to do more with it in the lab and if they were truly lucky, they would get a hit on the identity of the assassin. Tommy and Adam didn’t really think something would come up, but hope died last, right? It was worth a try.

Scarlett and the three surviving cubs were safe and well now. Of course the she-wolf was in deep emotional pain, which the whole pack could feel. Losing a Mate was one of the worst pains a wolf could ever experience – if they survived at all. Tommy suspected that Scarlett was hanging on only because of the baby growing in her belly. Either Danielle or Brooke stayed with her to make sure she had everything she might need and just be there to support her if needed. Earlier she’d told them that the enemy came out of nowhere and used smoke bombs and silver bullets on them. They found the empty smoke bomb cans and the bullets were examined by the pack’s weapon expert, Jeremy, the wolf that just recovered after the bombing in _Howl_.

It was Tommy’s duty to call Ashley once they got back safe and took care of the survivors. The phone call was brief and full of suppressed emotions – and not just from Tommy’s side. Finishing it up, he went to search for Adam. He felt him outside in his favorite corner of the garden.

“They had an attack today too,” he started while sitting down next to Adam on the grass.

That made Adam tenser than he already was. “What happened?” he looked at Tommy and pulled him closer to him with an arm around his waist. Since Scarlett lost her Mate, Adam always tried to stay around Tommy and vice versa.

“They attacked one of their safe houses too. It was in the city during daylight. They let the sun in and burned five of Ashley’s vampires to dust.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“It seems it’s really not them but a common enemy.”

“Yes. I just hope we can figure this out soon. I don’t want to lose anyone else. It hurts.”

“It hurts me too. God, those innocent cubs and the others…” he pressed his eyes shut and put his forehead in his free hand. “Such unnecessary bloodshed…”

“I know. Burying them was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done and I haven’t known all of them for as long as you,” he leaned against Adam with his shoulder. The mourning and painful emotions his Alpha was feeling was there in the bond between them. He knew that Adam felt the void left behind by the murdered pack members stronger, but Tommy could feel that too. It was like some black holes left in the supernatural fabric of the pack’s magic. It would heal enough with time, but now the holes were there, constantly reminding them of their loss. Not to mention that they could feel the whole pack mourning. This strike was especially painful and Tommy was sure it was also a mental attack on the whole pack. And it was working, because now everyone was angry or numb, not really able to think clearly. Probably that was the goal here. He and Adam had to keep their heads clear. Of course, they could’ve asked for help from the Council, but that would make them seem weak and they couldn’t afford other packs coming to challenge Adam for pack territory. Not now when they had more than enough on their plate.

Adam just sighed and leaned his head on top of Tommy’s, their wolves snuggling too for comfort. “What else did Ashley tell you?”

“That they are investigating too, but the killers didn’t leave much. Just a burned stake.”

“Which means that they knew how to kill vampires. I’m starting to believe that we are having problems with a group of hunters.”

“I’ve had the same feeling for a while now too. I told Ashley as well. She seemed to agree. Hunters don’t care which supernatural species they kill. So they could attack both us and the vamps at the same time. If their group is big enough.”

“True. And they are clearly professionals, not beginners. That trick with the herbs? Not many know how to mix them to be effective on us.”

“Yeah. It makes sense. But what do they want?”

“You think they need to have a reason besides ‘trying to protect the human race’ with killing all supernaturals?”

“I don’t know. My gut tells me that something is off with this shit.”

“What?”

“I don’t know yet, but I believe that attacking us and the vamps at the same time means something. They have to have a reason why they are doing this,” he rubbed his forehead then put his hand on Adam’s thigh. The warmth of his body had a calming effect on Tommy as it seeped into his cool fingers.

“I guess we’ll find out sooner or later. I’d prefer sooner.”

“Agreed,” Tommy sighed then they just sat there for a while, sensing the guards moving around their house, trying to keep them safe. But were they safe? They thought the cubs were safe too… and now most of them are dead.

“Come on, let’s get inside. It’s late and it was a fucking long day,” he nudged Tommy’s shoulder with his own.

They stood then walked back into the house hand in hand. They both felt that the pack needed their presence now more than ever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_“No, I can’t let that happen.”_

_“It’s not your call, Julien,” Ashley’s voice took on an impatient tone. “I trust them. Everything’ll be fine.”_

_“But my Queen, the Vampire Council would skin me alive if I ever let that happen. Please, at least let me be present too so I can protect you in case it’s needed. I don’t trust the mutts.”_

_“Watch your language. They aren’t dogs.”_

_“My apologies. But I still think it’s necessary…”_

_“Alright, fine. You can be there on the meeting.”_

_“Thank you, my Queen. That will put the other vampires’ mind a bit at ease,” Julien sighed, seemingly still not liking the idea of his queen meeting up with the wolves without bodyguards, but as she said, it wasn’t his call._

***

It wasn’t easy to arrange it, but there they were, sitting opposite each other. Ashley with Julien, her assistant with long, honey-blonde hair tied together with a black lace strip by his nape, green eyes looking across the table suspiciously; and Adam with Tommy on his side. It was a closed meeting to discuss the recent events. Neither the pack, nor the queen’s vampires liked the idea of not having more wolves and vampires present, but they had to make sure that the information they were about to exchange wouldn’t be heard by the wrong ears. Not that they didn’t trust their people, but they wanted to stay on the safe side of things. They couldn’t be careful enough.

“Thank you for meeting us like this, Ashley,” Tommy said with a serious, but grateful expression, ignoring the grimace Julien made for not using her official title.

“No problem, Tommy. This situation got out of hand way too much. We have serious losses on both sides. My condolences,” she looked at Adam too.

“Thank you. Likewise. We have to stop these attacks once and for all before it’d attract attention from both vampires and wolves that have wanted to get our territories for a long time,” Adam said, his jaw tightening until Tommy put a hand on his knee.

“I agree. Dealing with outside forces in such a situation would complicate everything and divide our attention,” she nodded and looked at Julien. “The folder, please,” she asked and the blonde man handed over a brownish-yellow folder that looked suspiciously like something from the police. But the wolves weren’t even surprised about that. It was suspected that the vampires had their men in the forces too.

Opening the folder Ashley placed pictures of a burned out room with five ash piles and a stake on the white table between them. “These are the pictures the police took on the crime scene where I’ve lost five of my best vampires. That’s all that was left of them,” she waved a hand towards the piles with a heavy sigh. She did care about her vampires’ well-being, not like her predecessor. “The official story is arson.”

Adam picked up a picture and Tommy looked at it too as he scooted closer to his Mate. “There’s no doubt then that we are dealing with a fairly large group of hunters,” Adam concluded.

“Yes, it seems like it,” Ashley nodded with a frown.

“We think there might be a reason behind their actions,” Tommy added.

“What do you mean?” she looked at him.

“We don’t know what yet, but targeting both you and us at the same time is suspicious. We doubt that these are random attacks. Otherwise how would they have known so much about the location of your safe house and ours in the woods with the… cubs,” Tommy huffed and Adam nodded in agreement. “It’s probably to weaken your nest and our pack to deliver the final blow.”

“You must be right. It’s highly suspicious. Are you implying that they are getting inside information?” her lips were suddenly pressed into a tight line, a sign of her anger flaring up from the possibility of a traitor.

“We can’t rule that out. We’ve been thinking about this a lot,” Adam continued. “We tried to look at the options. We don’t have anyone missing from our wolves and not everyone in the extended pack knows about such information, exactly to prevent situations like these. We can talk only about our side. Since we don’t have anyone missing who could be tortured for such information, we have to count with the possibility that someone’s leaking information to the hunters from the inside circle of our pack. I hate to admit this, because we should be able to at least sense it if someone’s up to no good, but if there is a traitor then he or she is very good at hiding this from us. I don’t want to believe that this is the case, because I know them all quite well. But we’ll take steps to check things from our side,” Adam said with a deadly serious expression. His shoulders were tense from thinking that someone from his wolf family had betrayed his trust without him noticing it.

“Obviously we don’t know much about the situation on your side,” Tommy said and lightly squeezed Adam’s knee to comfort him a bit. “Is someone missing from your vampires?”

“I’ll look into it, but I’ve got no such report. I can’t sense all of them the way you do through your bond to the pack, but I’ll do a headcount,” she nodded and both wolves were relieved that she didn’t take it as an offence but thought about it rationally. “Julien, I’ll want you to look into this matter as soon as possible,” she turned her head to her right where her assistant was sitting, taking notes with a stiff expression. He nodded sharply in understanding.

“If there aren’t any missing then I’m afraid… you’ll have to go through your people like we are planning to do,” Tommy sighed. “This threat is very serious to both the vampires and the werewolves.”

“Yes, I agree. Thank you for drawing my attention to this. We have to get as much information about the hunters as possible.”

“Speaking of which…” Tommy reached under his leather-jacket, making Julian flash a warning gaze at him. “Relax, it’s just pictures…” he rolled his eyes and pulled out some photos from his inside pocket then spread it out on the table so the vampires could take a look. He himself didn’t look at them, because it’d have triggered the anger of his wolf, so he rather watched the reactions of the vampires.

“They were taken at _Howl_ after the explosion and at our safe house after the attack,” Adam provided the information.

“Oh my…” Ashley sighed pulling a few pictures closer. “How horrible… But I see what you mean. These methods are screaming hunters.”

“Especially the unique herbal mix they are using to mask their scent and confuse our noses,” Adam agreed. “But they made a mistake at the safe house.”

“They did?” It was Julien, who spoke for the first time since they sat down.

“Yes. One of them got wounded and we managed to gather a blood sample. It was sent to one of my connections at LAPD. Of course no hit came up during the blood analysis,” Adam explained, opening a similar brownish folder to slide it across the table with the blood results. “But we know that it’s from a human woman and there were traces of vervain in her system, which means that she was taking it to keep vampires from drinking her blood or compel her in case she got captured.”

“Other proofs that they are indeed hunters. Very much prepared for anything that might happen to them,” the queen said.

“Exactly,” Tommy agreed, seeing Julien flinch and Ashley’s frown deepen. “Adam’s contact at the police assured us that if anything else comes up in connection with this woman, he’ll let us know right away. But we think this was all that the humans and their technology could give us in the matter.”

“It’s more than nothing. It’s hard proof so we don’t have just theories now. My men and vampire connections outside the city reported that there have been some vampire hunter activities in the area in the last few months, but nothing major. A few attacks here and there. But nothing this big. They haven’t seen hunters gathering and preparing in a large group, so I don’t understand.”

“It’s possible that they came to town in smaller, 2-3 unit cells,” the Beta suggested.

“I agree. My brother, who’s an advisor of the Werewolf Council, reported the same to us. No prominent hunter activities, just the usual occasional attacks. And if they can move so under our radar, it’s more than worrying. And I think they are helped by someone from our or your ranks. Which is absurd, but we can’t pretend that it’s not possible.”

“The end justifies the means,” Julien frowned then looked up from the pictures when he felt everyone’s eyes on him. “That might be an explanation for that,” he shrugged and watched the wolves nod in agreement.

“Probably,” the female vampire shared his opinion too then she leaned back in her chair and let her eyes wander on the white walls of the office room they were sitting in. It barely contained any furniture because this building was just finished and still on sale. It was a perfect neutral place to meet up like this without the fear of being overheard. Not that their people didn’t swipe the room for possible monitoring devices or traps. “And we can’t deny that at least one vampire is involved. According to your words, Tommy,” she turned her gaze back to the Beta.

“I’m afraid, yes… The human who blew up himself in _Howl_ was certainly compelled by one.”

“Alright, if there’s nothing else to discuss, I believe we all know what to do,” Ashley rose from her seat once the wolves shook their heads and the men followed her example. “I’ll call Tommy with what we find out. Please do the same. We have to catch and stop these hunters before they do more damage or attract more attention on us.”

“Agreed,” Adam nodded as he let the vampires pass them then he slid a hand on the small of Tommy’s back to guide him towards the door. Not that he would’ve needed it, but their wolves wanted the small physical contact when they felt their humans so distressed because of the situation.

“And Adam,” Ashley turned back from the door where Julien was about to open it for her but paused when she did.

“Yes?” he focused on the vampire queen again.

“Take care of your own.”

“You too, your majesty.”

“Just Ashley when others aren’t around,” she smiled at him then turned around and nodded to her assistant to open the door.

“Thank you,” the Alpha said then they followed the vampires outside, soon meeting up with Isaac, Terrance and a few Deltas from the pack. They didn’t go far from the meeting place, just like Ashley’s vampires that were lurking in the shadows.

“How did it go?” Isaac asked them while watching the vampires disappear into the night.

“As expected. Once we get back home, fetch me Sutan. We have to talk to him,” Adam said and glimpsed at Tommy meaningfully.

The blonde nodded in agreement, knowing what Adam was thinking. They had to start monitoring and testing their own pack in search of that possible traitor. Probably one by one. It’d be the first time he’d see Adam’s Alpha power on full display if it’d come to that. But Tommy hoped that they were all wrong and no one would be able to assist in such horrible things as tipping off the hunters thus causing the death of the innocent cubs and wounding other members of the pack. It’d question Adam’s abilities as a leader and would probably draw rival packs closer to challenge him. Hopefully that wouldn’t happen. Tommy didn’t want Adam to have to deal with challengers on top of everything.

***

“They started interrogating us.”

“We knew it could come to this,” the neutral voice replied over the phone.

“Yes. But I’m not happy about it,” came a snarl.

The man shortly chuckled then his voice became calm again as he walked down an alley. “How are they doing it?”

“They call the pack members in one at a time and make them drink some potion. It’s Harry Potter all over.”

“What?”

“The books, the movies. With the veritaserum. You know, truth serum. And of course they try to snoop through our bonds to them.”

“I see. They are clever, but not too subtle.”

“They forbade to the ones already questioned to talk about this.”

“Then how do you know about their method?”

“I have my ways. I’m not a beginner.”

“Oh yes. I know, you are a sneaky one,” the man smirked, which his conversation partner couldn’t see, of course. “Did they get to you, yet?”

“No, they started from the outer circle. What should I do?”

“I’ll text you the number of a witch who owes me. She’ll give you something to avoid problems when you’ll be questioned.”

“Alright. You know how important it is for me to stay under their radar.”

“Yes. You proved to be useful so far.”

“A deal is a deal.”

“Exactly. There’s one more thing I need you to do, though.”

“What is it?”

“Buy another burner phone and spread the word among the rival packs that Adam is weak and under attack. Now is the time to create more tension among the wolves,” he smirked. “His pack will be soon gone and we can move to the next part of our plan.”

“As you wish,” the voice on the other end said then he hung up.

“Let’s the real games begin,” he snickered and locked his eyes on a pretty female. Tonight’s dinner. She never saw him coming.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

“Fuck, this was exhausting,” Adam groaned and fell back on the bed still fully clothed.

Tommy closed the door behind him and leaned against it, palms flat on the cool surface as he watched his Mate lying on their bed. He reminded him of a starfish washed onto the shore. That made a small smile appear on his face. “Yes, but it’s finally over and what’s more important: no one seems to be the traitor.”

That last sentence made Adam smile tiredly too as he looked at Tommy across the room. “True. I knew it wasn’t possible for us not to notice if we had a traitor among us. Not to mention that it’d have broken my heart. But this means that it’s someone among the vampires. Did you notify Ashley?”

“Yes, I’ve sent her a text about it. She’ll take over from here and we can focus on our pack and trying to find the hunters,” the blonde man nodded.

“Yeah…” Adam sighed and although he didn’t like the situation any better, he felt a bit more relieved knowing that his pack was clean. For a moment he let that feeling spread in him then he looked at Tommy. “Aren’t you coming over here?”

“You’re tired.”

“True…” Adam frowned lightly and took a better look at his Mate, probing the connection between them with a little bit of his own power. “What’s wrong? Why are you holding back from me?”

“It’s nothing. Let’s get ready for bed. It was a long few days with all the interrogations because of the size of the pack,” he shook his head, avoiding Adam’s eyes as he walked to an armchair and kicked off his Converse sneakers before starting the usual fight with his skinny jeans.

“Tommy…” Adam’s voice came a bit growly, making the fine hairs on the back of the blonde’s neck stand on end. The urge to roll over and bare his belly slowly crept up on Tommy’s spine, but he resisted it.

“What?” he swallowed hard, not looking at his Mate as he finally managed to take off his jeans and socks.

“Tell me… please,” Adam added not to make it sound like a direct order.

Tommy sighed, knowing that the Alpha won’t let it go. Damn, why did he have to be so… _Alpha_? “You’re gonna laugh.”

“Now why would I do that?” the dark-haired man raised a brow and sat up on the bed, kicking his own shoes off too in the process.

“Because…” Tommy swallowed hard then sighed. “Oh fuck it!” he said kinda frustrated then opened the connection between them so Adam would understand.

“Oh wow…” the freckled man whispered and his eyes widened and darkened a bit as Tommy’s emotions – his _need_ – hit him.

“Yeah…” the blonde man dropped his head once he pulled his T-shirt over his head and let it fall into the armchair.

“Why would you want to hide your desire from me? It’s perfectly normal – and welcomed – to feel that way about your Mate,” Adam said on a lightly teasing and erotic voice and now he noticed Tommy’s erection tenting his briefs. “Come here,” he reached out a hand for him.

The smaller man walked over and stopped between Adam’s opened legs, looking down at him with a light blush on his otherwise pale face. “It’s because you’ve been using your Alpha power a lot during the last few days in order to find a possible brick in our ranks,” Tommy explained and shuddered visibly when Adam’s big hands stroked along his sides and his fingers hooked into the top of the blonde’s briefs to slowly pull them down. The Beta had to bite down on his bottom lip when his erection sprang free and he suppressed a moan seeing Adam’s hungry eyes roaming his slim but toned body.

“Oh yeah? You love to feel it on you, don’t you? You’ve been fighting its effect, _my_ effect on you ever since we met.” It wasn’t a question but a spot on observation, so Tommy just nodded, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed standing there completely naked and turned on while Adam was still fully clothed. “You want me to use it on you full force?” the freckled man glimpsed up at him and it felt as if his eyes were looking straight into Tommy’s core. There was no use denying it now.

“Yes,” he whispered hoarsely, because he _did_ want to feel it. In any other circumstances Tommy would fight it – maybe even hate being overwhelmed by his Alpha’s powers that’d make him drop to his knees and obey whatever Adam wished him to do. But now… now even the idea made his hard cock throb. He was a Beta after all, whose purpose was to help the Alpha manage the pack, offer safety and help for the other wolves. Essentially the Betas kept a pack together and running smoothly while the Alpha dealt with other matters concerning the wolf family.

Adam’s smile was sweet but somehow dark at the same time. “Very well, love,” Adam hummed then called forth his Alpha power that hit Tommy like a hot wall, surrounding and engulfing him. He gasped for air and started shaking, his wolf already rolling on his belly to offer himself to its Alpha.

“Get on your knees and undress me!” Adam growled and it made Tommy choke on a loud moan. Without thinking he did as he was told, eyes glazed over with a massive amount of lust and wanting to please his Alpha and Mate.

Adam opened his legs a bit wider and watched as Tommy licked his suddenly dry lips, his golden brown eyes fixing on the impressive bulge between the bigger man’s legs. Because of all the problems they had to solve it’s been a few days since they had had sex. By the time they fell into bed, they were too exhausted to do anything but curl into each other and sleep like the dead. That was the main reason why Tommy didn’t want Adam to feel how much he turned on the blonde. Being around him while he was using his Alpha powers was fucking with Tommy’s mind and self-control, making it harder to concentrate on any task, but now he didn’t have to pretend. It was just the two of them and his slender fingers started working on Adam’s jeans without hesitation. Tommy’s breathing became a little ragged and soon the Alpha was completely naked from the waist down. Adam’s smirk was dark and promising when their eyes met for a brief moment and Tommy had to look away. That intense look was going to be the death of him some day.

His hands were a bit shaking when Tommy reached out to unbutton Adam’s dark grey shirt. While stroking it down from his shoulders the Beta had to curse inwardly, because he wanted to whine from the beauty of his Alpha’s powers and naked body. Once he was done undressing him, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, offering his neck, ready for more orders.

The gentle and warm hand stroking along the long stretch of his throat made Tommy choke on another shaky moan, his hands turning into fists on his own bare thighs.

“Damn, you’re so beautiful in your submission,” Adam croaked, letting another wave of his power assault Tommy’s senses and this time the smaller man couldn’t stop a needy whine. “Sshh, it’s okay, Tommy Joe. Come now, taste me. I know you want to,” he murmured, eyes starting to lightly shine in the bright blue of his wolf, his tiredness long gone. Truth was he wanted this just as much as Tommy. Seeing his Mate down on his knees for him, so eager to please his Alpha was a major turn on for Adam too. He could see Tommy slide deeper into his subspace. God, he was so perfect that sometimes Adam still couldn’t believe how lucky he got finding this wonderfully stubborn little Beta. (Not that he’d ever call Tommy like that, because probably he’d bite Adam’s head off for that.)

The freckled man took a deep breath as he guided Tommy’s head to his straining erection. He knew by then how much his Mate liked sucking on and playing with his cock and he was pretty damn good at it too. Adam’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly in the next second when Tommy’s wet tongue licked along his length and then sealed his plump lips around the tip of his cock. Adam just realized how much he’d missed this.

Looking down the Alpha drank in the sight of his Mate’s lips stretched thin around him as it slid wetly up and down on his shaft, that eager tongue playing on its underside and flicking around just under the wide tip, driving Adam crazy with lust and his powers to fill the already warm room. His fingers tightened in Tommy’s messy blond hair, pulling soft little moans from the kneeling man. Those moans vibrated around Adam’s now rock-hard meat, causing him to gasp for air, his eyes rolling back into his head for a few seconds. The next time he opened them and looked down at Tommy, the beloved brown eyes were watching him with so much need to please him that the Alpha had to curse under his nose and then it only got better because in the next second Tommy deep-throated him. He gagged lightly in his eagerness to take in all of the Alpha at one go, because nature was kind to Adam, and Tommy could rarely do it without easing himself into it first.

Tommy was completely lost in what he was doing and because of Adam’s Alpha powers – which were pressing on his senses heavily – there was only one thing he wanted to do: please his Mate in whatever way he could or Adam chose. As a wave of desire washed over the blonde, he began bobbing his head up and down on the massive shaft faster, his spit making each slide easy as he was inhaling sharply through his nose. Each sound he was pulling from the man above sent shivers down his spine, his erect cock jumping between his spread legs. He didn’t care about the burning in his knees or the slight ache in his jaw for being stretched wide like this. Tommy was determined to satisfy Adam and his wolf. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

“Holy shit!” Adam cursed again. It happened when Tommy slid his mouth off the thick and long shaft and gently kissed, licked and sucked on the base of the Alpha’s cock where Adam’s knot was starting to protrude. “Tommy…” Adam whispered out of breath and looked down at his Mate with burning desire in his brightly glowing blue eyes.

Tommy moved as if dragged on strings – a hand on the side of his flushed cheek was enough to make him rise from the floor, ignoring his protesting knees, and straddle the freckled man. The muscular and tattooed arms that encircled and pressed him close to the wide chest made the Beta whimper with delight and he opened his swollen lips without hesitation to let Adam thrust his tongue between them, coaxing Tommy’s tongue to respond. The kiss was wet, deep and overwhelming and wiped everything else out of Tommy’s mind. He barely noticed when Adam slid up on the bed with him still on his lap to prop his own back against the pillows and headboard. But Tommy could feel it when the lubed up fingertips started rubbing against the wrinkled skin of his asshole.

The Beta wasn’t able to form words now, he just whined needy into the long kiss and pressed his tiny ass out and against the exploring fingers and he nearly bit on Adam’s tongue when one slid inside him all the way with ease. His hard cock was rubbing pre-cum all over Adam’s and the freckled stomach as he arched into the touches. The kiss was broken by Adam with his free hand tugging on Tommy’s hair again. The Beta arched his body some more, his head following the tugging to expose his neck again, his ass lightly clenching around two of the invading fingers. God, he’d missed this so badly that he was barely able to think and then he didn’t even try anymore so he just let himself float and do whatever Adam did. It was liberating not having to make his own decisions just giving the reins to this strong man – his Mate – under him. Tommy knew Adam would take care of everything and keep him safe. By now the blonde trusted him 100% and he basked in the Alpha’s undivided attention, his wolf going crazy with happiness too as the need and burning was growing higher and higher in Tommy’s body and mind.

“Please…” he whispered brokenly.

“What do you want?” Adam grunted lightly biting along the still exposed throat, inhaling Tommy deeply, now three fingers sliding in and out of the shaking and sweaty body with ease as the hole around them opened up nicely.

“Fuck me… please, Alpha… Mark me as yours. Take me, breed me!” the Beta in Tommy demanded and then suddenly Adam’s fingers were gone to lead the wide tip of his cock to the prepared hole and then Tommy was sliding down on Adam’s thick shaft with a huge and kinda surprised yell. It always felt as if it was about to split him in two, but it never did. Tommy whimpered as the slide was faster and deeper in this position, but Adam shushed him and sucked on the side of his neck, his nails lightly scratching the back of his head until Tommy’s body complied and went pliant again in his hold.

“So good for me…” Adam murmured hoarsely, his wolf’s voice bleeding into his tone as he bottomed out. He let Tommy’s hair go after leading his mouth back to his Mate’s and put both his big hands on the narrow hips to help Tommy start to move back and forth then up and down on his meat. “Look at you… you took all of it so beautifully. You wanted this, didn’t you?” he panted onto the bruised and swollen lips.

“Y-yes!” Tommy confessed on a shaky voice, Adam’s presence overwhelming and melting his brain and body as he gave himself over to the intense feeling of his Mate’s cock impaling him over and over again, his own heavy cock bobbing up and down with each move.

“Is it feeling better?”

“Just a bit… I… I need… more…” he whimpered, trying to keep his eyes open, but not finding the strength to do so.

“You want it harder?”

“Yes!”

“You want my knot inside you again too, don’t you?”

“YES!”

Adam chuckled low and dirty on the eagerness, but through their deep bond he could clearly feel Tommy’s burning need to be bred again. It’s been a while and Adam’s life mission was now first of all to give his Mate whatever he needed. So he pulled his legs up a bit to press his feet flat on the bed and didn’t hesitate to start pounding the tight and hot hole harder and faster, not caring about the sweat dripping and sliding down on their bodies.

Tommy was moaning his head off, he knew, but he didn’t care who heard or felt them. Fuck, he felt so good in that moment and he knew Adam would make it even better soon. With every downward move of his body as he was slammed down on his Alpha’s cock, he could feel his knot growing and Tommy knew it wasn’t long until he would be locked together with his Mate, ass and belly pumped full of that big load of cum. Fuck, he couldn’t wait! So he grunted and helped Adam move his slim body up and down on the massive shaft.

“Pleasepleaseplease…” Tommy pleaded on a thin voice, feeling himself at the brink of coming all over Adam’s nicely toned body.

“I’ll get you there, baby. We’re nearly there. Just a little more…” Adam panted, thick sweat drops sliding down on his temples as his fingers dug deeper into Tommy’s white flesh. It wasn’t a question that they would leave bruises that’d heal much faster than either of them liked.

Then Tommy felt Adam’s hands slide down onto his tiny ass to pull his cheeks apart some more and he knew what was coming next and he had to greedily whine. His breath caught the next second and his whole body shook. The pressure on his abused hole was nearly too much but still not enough. The burn was just on the good side of painful until the knot finally slid into his quivering body, locking them together with a kind of finality that Tommy realized he loved above everything else. His nails dug into Adam’s broad shoulders, his eyes pressed together and he had no idea how loud the noises were he was making as Adam squeezed his ass hard and now kept him motionless as the knot settled. Tommy tried to move, but even the tiniest pull on the knot was painful as it strained the rim of his hole that was stretched to its limits. Not that he wouldn’t welcome that kind of pain with complete bliss on his flushed and sweaty face.

“Easy now…” Adam warned and grabbed him painfully hard – just how Tommy wanted.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he chanted, ready to burst from the Alpha’s cock, his orgasm right there, always slightly out of reach and his mindless pleas and begging spilled from his mouth in agony, the need to come and be filled by his Alpha overwhelming him, making his body tremble painfully, all his muscles tensing, his ass and cock pulsing, the blood drumming in his ears while he was fighting for air that felt so damn hot it was burning his lungs like fire. “Adam!”

“Right… here,” he grunted and then one of those wonderfully big and strong hands wrapped around Tommy’s aching cock and Adam was grinding his shaft deeper into him, assaulting Tommy’s sensitive prostate. “Come for me now, Tommy! Give me your pleasure!” he heard Adam growl at him, another wave of his Alpha power burning through Tommy’s whole being, making his own wolf howl and that somehow bled into his nearly painful yell, his ass clamping down hard on Adam, drawing a strangled cry from him, and Tommy’s cum shot all over Adam’s chest and stomach. In his blinding bliss the faint smell of blood hit his nose, but he couldn’t care less. His mind was wiped clean as he fell against Adam’s still moving body, Tommy’s sweaty forehead resting against his Alpha’s left shoulder. He faintly heard Adam’s hoarse yell too then he kept pumping Tommy full of his cum. The rubbing against his oversensitive prostate felt nearly painful, but it made Tommy come over and over again until he couldn’t anymore. He didn’t try to move away – he doubted he had any energy left for that anyways – so he was just laying there on Adam, his body still shaking, and let his Mate finish filling him.

It took some time and Adam’s hand caressing through his hair and occasionally scratching his Claiming Mark on the back of Tommy’s neck, to soothe the Beta. Tommy’s limbs felt heavy and he never wanted to move again. It was pure perfection – especially when he realized that his nails broke Adam’s skin and made him slightly bleed. Tommy made sure he licked off the blood from the small crescents on both shoulders then he put his head back on Adam’s shoulder, burying his nose into the sweaty neck, basking in his Alpha’s presence, warmth and scent while they were waiting for his knot to shrink. But this strong feeling of unity and satisfaction – of being _one whole_ – was worth everything.

By the time Adam was able to slide out of him, Tommy was half-asleep. He faintly whined from the sharp pain once the cock slid free of his hole, but Adam was right there, soothing him with some kind of sound he made in his throat and a hand stroking down on Tommy’s back. The blonde felt so damn satisfied and safe that he never wanted to move or be elsewhere ever again.

But he forced himself to lift his head and press a soft kiss into the corner of Adam’s mouth, who immediately deepened the kiss, humming satisfied himself into Tommy’s mouth while his fingers were smearing some of his leaking cum all over his Mate’s hole and the back of his balls. “Mine…” Adam and his wolf murmured in union and Tommy had to giggle shortly and nearly drunk on love.

“Yes,” he breathed then and they kissed deeply and lazily for a couple more minutes until one of Tommy’s legs started to cramp. He let Adam help him lay on his stomach and just watched his gloriously naked Alpha pad into the adjacent bathroom.

From the way Tommy was laying splayed out on the bed, he could see Adam through the open door as the tall man turned to the sink and drank some water straight from the tap then he filled a glass for Tommy and damped a washcloth under the warmer water. It was kind of a ritual by then. Coming back into the room with a smile on the freckled face he gave Tommy the glass and grabbed a salve from the nightstand too. They didn’t say anything until Tommy drank his water and let Adam clean him up and apply some of the soothing cream.

“If you could, you’d practically purr now,” Adam stated the obvious and Tommy buried himself deeper into his chest, not minding that the curly ginger hairs were tickling his nose as he inhaled his Mate’s scent that smelled like musk, wolf, Adam and home. The best fucking scent ever!

“Yeah,” he agreed already half-asleep again and fucking satisfied. He smiled when Adam’s chest rumbled under his ear as he chuckled. Tommy could feel it through their bond that he was just as sated and happy. They both deserved it after these stressful days.

But everything good has to eventually come to and end, right? Just when they were both at the brink of falling asleep, there was a gentle knock on the door, startling Adam awake. Tommy grunted disapprovingly on his chest when the Alpha pulled the cover up to their waists and gave permission to the wolf – Sutan, judged by the presence from the other side of the door – to enter.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you two so late…” he paused to sniff the air that still smelled heavily like sex and magic, “but this just came for you, Adam and it’s _important_ ,” the slender and lean Beta said softly, coming over to the bed with a white envelope with red ink addressed to Adam.

Tommy took a peek from where he was laying draped over his Alpha’s warm body, but the second he saw the envelope, he bolted upright, followed by Adam who sat up on the bed too. They both knew what kind of a message was sent in this traditional format. Their happy bubble burst instantly, rising worry, discomfort and a little anger on its wake.

Adam nodded to Sutan and took the letter with a steady hand, the Alpha in him surfacing once again, but this time it only made Tommy slide closer to him so he could read the message together with Adam, while Sutan stood by a bit uncomfortable and definitely worried.

_To Adam M. Lambert, Alpha of the Los Angeles Pack,_

_I believe you know exactly what this note is about. I and the rest of my pack will arrive tomorrow. We’ll be waiting for you at the clearing behind your house. I expect you to show up at 8pm. Don’t be late._

_Zane De Blank_

“Shit!” Adam cursed and it took him a lot not to close his fist around the short and arrogant message.

“Fuck…” Tommy sighed, agreeing with him.

“What will you do?” Sutan nodded in agreement too and they rarely saw the second Beta’s face so grim like in that moment.

“How come we didn’t know he was coming?” Adam asked instead, anger bleeding into his voice, which made Sutan drop his eyes to the floor.

“They haven’t entered our territory yet. Zane followed the protocol and announced his and his pack’s arrival as it should happen…”

Adam just grunted irritated, because Sutan was right. If the other Alpha and his pack would’ve entered his territory without notifying Adam, it would be trespassing and he could chase them away. But all three of them knew what Zane wanted. The letter meant only one thing: a challenge.

“We’re fucked,” Tommy mumbled glimpsing at the letter again.

“A little more faith in me would be nice,” Adam growled, making Tommy look at the angry features appearing on Adam’s previously serene face, rolling off him in waves now that his hand finally fisted around the message, crumpling it into a ball.

Tommy closed his fingers around Adam’s wrist, hoping that the physical touch of his Mate would help him calm down somewhat. The second his skin touched the Alpha, Tommy could clearly feel his swirling emotions – anger, worry, irritation and even a little fear. It was obvious that their enemy was clever and a step ahead of them, because it’d be too big of a coincidence that an Alpha would come to challenge Adam at a time like this. “I trust you and your abilities completely, Adam. I meant that what we feared came true. A challenge on top of everything that’s going on will be hard and a distraction for you to divide your attention. I’m just worried.”

“You’re right. Sorry,” the freckled man loosened his fist around the message and let it drop on the bed while he leaned to the side to press his lips to Tommy’s temple, inhaling his familiar scent to calm down.

Tommy exchanged a worried look with Sutan then tried to reassure Adam, holding him close. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna get through this. Together.” Tommy meant his words and he hoped as hell that he could stay true to them. He had no idea who this Zane was, but he suspected Adam was familiar with the name because he stayed tense while thinking about what tomorrow would bring then he gave his orders to Sutan to notify the rest of the inner circle of the pack and prepare for the meeting at the clearing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Zane Le Blank was a strong and ambitious Alpha, well-known in the surrounding areas of LA. He and his pack resided North West from LA, in Oxnard, but their territory included Santa Barbara and parts of the Los Padres National Forest too. Zane has been trying to expand towards LA for years. In the past, when the Burbank pack was still in its prime, they had to fight him back too. It was obvious that news travelled fast on the supernatural channels about the attacks on the LA pack. Among the possible challengers Zane was the most powerful and dangerous one and the whole pack felt uneasy about the news of his challenge.

Adam called together the inner-circle for an emergency meeting to tell them about Zane’s arrival later that day. The house was buzzing with restless energy while everyone was preparing and doing whatever task Adam and Tommy assigned them to do.

“I don’t like this,” Tommy told Adam while peeking outside the window. He was watching the guards move around in the back garden then his brown eyes drifted up on the hill where the clearing lay behind the lush trees.

“Me neither, but you know that I have to answer his invitation,” Adam stopped behind him with a sigh and ran his hands up and down on Tommy’s tattooed arms a couple of times.

“You mean his _challenge_ ,” the blonde corrected him with a snort then turned around to face his Mate.

“Yes,” Adam said grimly and with an uneasy expression. He let only Tommy see and feel his vulnerability, which the blonde appreciated. It pained him to see Adam like this, but they both knew that there was no way around this.

“Ashley called while you were having your shower.”

“What did she say?” Adam met Tommy’s eyes and rested a hand on the side of the blond man’s neck. It seemed as if he was drinking in Tommy’s features, committing them to memory. That made the back of the Beta’s neck prickle, because he hated even the possibility that Adam might be doing that in preparation for tonight.

“That so far she only found out that some of her lower-ranking vampires have disappeared. She is trying to track them down with her best men and that maybe they were indeed tortured to get information out of them about the vamps and us.”

“But that still doesn’t explain how they knew about the safe house and some things that only pack members know,” Adam frowned, sliding his hand on the back of Tommy’s neck where his Claiming Bite was. Needless to say, caressing it made Tommy shiver and close his eyes for a moment. Being touched by his Mate there was always more than distracting and an instant turn on if he didn’t fight the feeling. He instinctively tipped his head upwards a bit to expose his throat, coaxing a soft approving sound from Adam.

“True,” Tommy murmured, letting Adam put his other arm around him to pull him flush against his body. There was the promise of sex in the situation, but they knew that they didn’t have time for that now. Still it felt nice and exciting to be this close to his Mate.

“Damn, I have the sudden urge to leave my scent all over you,” Adam admitted, nuzzling his nose under Tommy’s jaw and planting a soft and long kiss on his throat, his tongue flicking out to taste the lightly salty skin over the throbbing vein.

“Probably because another big bad wolf is coming into town,” Tommy snorted with still closed eyes, hands holding on to Adam’s arm and side.

“Yeah. I want everyone to know you are _mine_ …” he murmured while rubbing his stubbly cheek against Tommy’s neck, one hand holding the blonde’s nape, the other sliding under his Marilyn Manson T-shirt by the back.

“Fuck…” Tommy breathed shakily, his body going pliant in Adam’s hold. The Beta’s wolf wasn’t better either, he was already belly up, offering himself to their Alpha. A throaty moan found its way out of Tommy’s mouth when Adam lightly scratched the Claiming Bite. “You’ll make me come into my pants if you keep that up,” he warned Adam, pressing his half-hard cock against the bigger man’s thigh when his small ass was squeezed by the Alpha.

“Tommy…” Adam growled low and licked along a sharp collarbone that peeked out from the loose neck of the old T-shirt. But then there was a knock on the door, that probably saved them and broke the trance they both had slipped in. “Yeah. Come in!” Adam barked towards the door, voice husky with lust, but eyes already sobering up as he straightened and turned, sliding his hand from Tommy’s ass up to his waist so they were standing close while facing Brad who entered the room, glimpsing from one to the other then back.

“Sorry for interrupting your sexy time, but we should go. It’s nearly time,” he said on his usual light tone, although both wolves saw the tension around the other Beta’s mouth.

“Alright,” Adam nodded and followed Brad out of the room.

Tommy reached after him and grabbed Adam’s wrist to make him stop for a moment. “Adam…” he started, meeting the questioning look as he stepped to the Alpha once more. “Just… be careful, okay? Don’t let him fuck with your mind…” he said and hated the fact that he couldn’t take the worry out of his voice.

The taller man smiled down at him and cupped his face in one big hand. “I promise… You do the same, ok? And I love you too,” he murmured and leaned in for a soft kiss, but Tommy wasn’t having any of that and he quickly put his arms around Adam’s neck, pulling him in for a proper, breathtaking kiss.

They were both slightly panting by the time it was over and just stared at each other for a long moment. Then Tommy nodded and left their room ahead of Adam.

***

  
_For some reason I saw Tom Hardy as Zane :)_

By the time they climbed the hill, Zane and his inner-pack was on the clearing, taking up one side of it. Adam and his pack lined up opposite them in a half-circle. The air was heavy with wolf magic, nearly sizzling from the swirling energies. Tommy zeroed in on the impressive Alpha standing ahead of his people in black pants and an open short-sleeved white shirt. His build was even broader than Adam’s, but Zane was shorter. He was wearing a couple of necklaces around his thick neck and they were lying on a heavily tattooed, hairy chest. The Alpha had sensual and full lips, slicked-back brown hair and handsome features underneath his beard, but there was a certain hardness in his dark eyes that could be felt in his presence too. He was strong, very strong and for a split second fear washed through the blond Beta. What if Adam wasn’t strong enough to win?

But when Adam let go of his Alpha power like Zane did, it filled their side of the clearing, expanding hotly towards the challenging pack. Tommy saw the moment they felt it. A flicker in some eyes, the uncomfortable twitch of a muscle or hand… The Alphas locked eyes and the tension in the air peaked for a long moment. The vibrating energies made the hairs on Tommy’s body stand on end, but no one moved a muscle. Finally Adam eased up somewhat, making Zane smile a bit.

“Greetings, Zane Le Blank, Alpha of the Oxnard pack,” the taller man said on a clear and confident voice.

“For a moment I thought you’d say ‘welcome’, which we both know would’ve been a lie…” Zane’s deep and slightly husky baritone rang and his smile widened as he stalked a little closer. “Greetings, Adam Mitchell Lambert, Alpha of the Los Angeles pack,” he finally decided to follow the formalities.

“Well, that’s true, because everyone knows why you and part of your pack are here.”

Zane only smirked wider and nodded, sizing up Adam first. It seemed he was weighing his chances of winning this fight and – despite the impressive power Adam was emitting – the dark circles under the freckled Alpha’s eyes and the tension in his body weren’t signs that would make Zane change his mind. Then the dark eyes jumped to Tommy’s smaller frame and that smirk became predatory, making Adam tense up even more next to his blonde Mate.

The other Alpha stalked even closer, his eyes feasting on Tommy’s delicate, androgynous features. “I’ve heard you scored a strong and pretty Beta as your Mate, but I had no idea he was _this_ pretty,” he mused, licking his lips and sniffing the air towards Tommy. He could probably smell the thick scent of Adam and the pack on him.

“That’s close enough,” Adam growled low once Zane took yet another step closer to them, but careful to stay out of reach.

Tommy hated to feel like a damsel in distress or someone who needed to be spoken for, so he took a half step forward to be in line with Adam and snorted. “Cut the crap, Zane, that’s not why we are here.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff… I remember you when you were just a cub. You grew up into a fine male. I and your father had some business in the past when the Burbank pack still existed. It’s a shame it doesn’t anymore. How does it feel like to be bound to and sleep with the man who killed your father?” he raised a brow, the smug smirk returning to his face.

Tommy snorted and shrugged, folding his arms in front of his chest. “I’m not so narrow-minded like you’d like me to be. We moved past that and the Burbank pack lives on in the LA pack. Cut the psychological crap and let’s move this meeting along,” he said with an indifferent expression.

“Feisty as ever. I like that…” Zane murmured under his nose loud enough that everyone could hear him, but his eyes darted back at Adam. He caught a sparkle of anger and possessiveness in them before the Alpha could hide it.

“My Mate is right. You are stalling. I believe you had enough time to size me – us – up to decide, so what will it be?”

Zane chuckled and circled back in front of his people, who looked like coming from a motorcycle band – both the males and females all leather and tattoos. Tommy could imagine that their bikes were parking somewhere nearby. But he pushed that thought out of his mind to be able to fully concentrate on the conversation. Zane’s next sentence would determine a lot of things in their future.

“Right…” Zane paused, clearly loving the attention on him, which only made Tommy mentally roll his eyes. Sometimes it still surprised the blond how different two Alphas could be. “Following the Wolf Laws acted upon us by the Werewolf Council, I’m here to challenge Adam Mitchell Lambert, the Alpha of the LA pack. According to the Laws, it’s a fight to the death. The Alpha who wins gets both packs and their territory,” he announced and the tension got palpable in the air.

For a moment Tommy thought he’d feel sick, because even the possibility of losing Adam was more than painful. He stopped himself from physically reaching out for Adam’s hand to squeeze it when he felt the tension peak in his Mate, then it was suddenly all about acceptance. As the Beta focused on their Mating Bond, he could feel his Alpha accepting the situation and calming down somewhat. They knew how strong Adam was, and Tommy trusted him 100% that he could take down Zane, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t worried for his Mate whom he’d found just a few months ago.

A round of loud howls and yells went around the Oxnard pack hearing their Alpha’s challenge, while the LA pack fidgeted a bit nervously but otherwise stayed silent and tense. Tommy and Adam exchanged a long look, communicating through their bond.

‘ _The pack needs to feel you’re confident about this. They are fucking tense and worried,’_ Tommy sent through their personal mind-link.

_‘Yes, you’re right.’_

_‘You are confident about winning, right?’_ Tommy frowned lightly.

_‘I am. I just… I guess this was the goal of our attackers. Dividing my attention and power.’_

_‘You’re exhausted.’_

_‘I can do this,’_ Adam said instead, but they both knew Tommy was right. This situation with the challenge and the attacks took a lot from Adam and the pack lately and Zane was only adding to their problems. A fight to the death was the last thing they needed, but it seemed that they couldn’t avoid that. If Adam said no, according to the Wolf Laws, he would have to hand over his pack without a fight and become a disgraced lone wolf, not worthy to the name of Alpha. The challenger would have to give him the Mark of Shame that would make it clear to anyone what kind of an outcast he was.

While back in the Burbank pack and when he had ran away, Tommy remembered seeing such wolves. They were chased away from pack territory – often hunted down and killed or captured on the spot in the old days. In our modern time, they were tolerated but not liked in wolf bars and neutral cities. Some Alphas didn’t chase them away from their cities, but more than not these lone wolves were looked down upon and always on the move, having no home or friends among the wolves. Sometimes they were captured today too to become punch bags – a much worse fate than the lowest ranking wolves (the Omegas) in some packs.

For an Alpha it was the biggest disgrace to chicken out of a fight like this, because it meant that he’d place him or herself in front of the well-being of their pack. And Alphas had to protect and lead their pack. Letting the pack down like that justified the Broken Full Moon symbol that would be etched onto the back of the Alpha’s neck with a silver knife so that it would scar and stay visible forever.

The placement itself had significance too, because Alpha’s were the ones who marked their Mates on the back of their neck. True Alphas never got marked there. Their Mate’s Second Bite – which sealed the Mating Ritual – went to the juncture where the neck met the shoulder. That was the sign when an Alpha was mated. But when an Alpha was marked on the back of their neck with the Broken Full Moon symbol, everyone knew that it was a fallen Alpha, a disgrace to their species.

But Tommy knew that would never happen to Adam, because he cared too much about him and his pack and he wasn’t a coward. The freckled man on his side would rather die than to let down the people he loved and cared about. He let them feel that through the bond Tommy and Adam shared towards their pack. The Beta could feel it when Adam opened that metaphysical channel towards their people, putting not just the mind of the pack members at ease, but Tommy’s too.

“So what is your answer, Alpha?” Zane urged, interrupting the non-verbal communication going on.

Adam turned to the challenger, squared his shoulders and tipped his head up – the pose of a proud and powerful Alpha – and opened his mouth. “I accept, but I am not happy about this challenge…” he started, but was cut off by Zane.

“I don’t care. What matters is that your pack will be mine soon. Just like your Mate – if he survives your death. I can’t wait to tame him!” he smirked, earning some warning growls from the LA pack.

Tommy suddenly felt Adam’s big hand on the middle of his chest, holding him back. The Beta didn’t even realize that his fangs and nails grew and he took a step towards the other Alpha.

“Calm down, Tommy,” he heard Adam’s soothing and confident voice. “Everything’s gonna be alright. I’ll handle Zane,” he exchanged a serious look with him and Tommy found himself believing Adam so he forced himself and his wolf to calm down. He loved in Adam that he could have such an effect on him without using his Alpha powers. The Beta knew that many others would use it in a situation like this to avoid unnecessary confrontation or breaking the Laws. It was just another sign that Adam trusted Tommy just as much.

The Beta didn’t say anything though, just nodded and relaxed, letting his teeth and nails return to normal. The second Adam’s hand left his chest, he already missed the physical contact, but he ignored that feeling for now. They had to be focused. They couldn’t afford to be distracted by Zane’s comments, although the future the dark-eyed male painted for Tommy wasn’t one that he’d like too much. The Beta knew from Zane’s predatory dark looks thrown into his direction that the Alpha meant his words about breaking Tommy in. But becoming the lapdog of this man was something he’d never let happen. He’d rather die. Besides, _if_ Adam lost, there would be a high chance he died after him, because as Sutan had said before, their bond was unusually strong. Tommy doubted that if one of them were to die, the other would or rather would _want_ to survive.

Despite his boiling emotions, Tommy tipped his chin up proudly too, but his mental voice was soft in Adam’s mind. _‘I’m proud of you. You’ll kick his sorry ass, I know.’_

Adam had to concentrate hard not to snort or smile, hearing his Mate’s voice, but it was all the reassurance he needed at the moment. “Tomorrow. Same place and time,” he said aloud so everyone could hear.

“Fair enough. Can’t wait,” Zane nodded, his black eyes jumping from Adam to Tommy as he turned away then whistled to his pack to leave and go wherever they could find some cheap beer and entertainment for the night. The Law stated that until the fight the challenging pack was free to stay on the challenged Alpha’s land.

Adam and Tommy stood there, with their people behind them, watching the Oxnard pack leave. Tommy let his arm brush against Adam’s and slid his hand into the bigger one.

Once they were alone, Tommy listened to Adam dismiss the pack and hand out some more tasks – then it was finally just the two of them. The blond man looked up into his Mate’s eyes, the light of the nearby torches dancing in them. He reached up and pulled Adam down by the back of his neck. Tommy let his thumb caress along the smooth skin there as their lips were sealed by a sensual and maybe a bit desperate kiss. “Let’s go for a run…” he whispered afterwards and waited until Adam nodded.

They quickly got out of their clothes, eyes lingering on each other’s naked forms. In the next minute they were already running through the forest in their wolf forms. They knew how they would spend the night in the woods. Maybe for the last time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I'm a busy bee nowadays. But the second I reread the new chapter, I ran to post it for you. Therefore, sorry for any mistakes I might've left in it. I hope you'll like the new part. Thank you for all the love, kudos and comments despite the longer break, they keep me going!

**Chapter 25**

Next evening the tension and aggression were palpable in the air. Both packs were watching as the two naked alphas walked into the circle that was cleared for their fight.

“Are you sure about this, Zane? We don’t have to fight,” Adam said calmly, not taking his glowing blue eyes off his opponent.

“Are you trying to back out?” the other male raised a brow and smirked while cracking his neck.

“No. I’m offering you a way out.”

“I don’t need a way out. We fight ‘till death as our Laws say.”

Adam sighed, slightly shaking his head then nodded. “Very well…”

The next moment a huge black wolf emerged gracefully yet threateningly where Adam stood just a moment ago. Opposite him Zane shifted into his smaller but wider brown beast with glowing yellow eyes. The other wolves tensed. They had to be there to witness the fight of the Alphas, but Tommy wanted to just turn away until it was over. His heart was filled with worry and was pounding like crazy. He had to fist both hands, letting the pointy tips of the nails dig into his palms to keep himself from interfering.

It wasn’t about not trusting Adam to be able to take care of Zane, Tommy knew that his Mate was more than capable of protecting the pack and himself. He was more worried about Zane and the injuries he might inflict upon Adam. Because the challenger didn’t seem like a wolf who would keep himself from using dirty tricks to win.

The beasts began to circle each other, trying to figure out the weaknesses of the other to use them to their advantage. Then getting tired of waiting, Zane leaped at Adam and the fighting began.

Tommy swallowed hard, not being able to shake the familiar images. They reminded him of that fateful night when Adam was fighting his dad for dominance. Worry gripped his throat, forming a lump in it from the thought that tonight Adam might be the one who ends up lying dead on the ground. Shaking his head, Tommy forced himself to take a deep breath, trying to block out all the aggression and dominance that made the fine hairs stand on end on his nape. His wolf was very close to the surface, pacing, wanting to join the fight to protect their Mate, but they both knew that this was between the Alphas. If he interfered, it would make Adam look weak and as a cheater. Something they couldn’t afford at the moment.

So instead, Tommy kept watching as the two wolves tore into each other, splattering blood on the dusty ground. It was getting darker and darker with each minute and Tommy wished the fight would end quickly.

His attention was drawn by a little commotion from behind and he tore his eyes off Adam, who just dodged Zane’s sharp claws.

“What’s going on?” he asked quietly once he took a few steps back, seeing Terrance gripping Janice’s tattooed forearm. Her eyes were glowing bright thanks to her wolf pushing close to the surface.

“Something’s up with her. She started walking towards the front without answering me,” Terrance murmured under his nose so only he and Tommy heard.

The blond took Janice’s hand, hoping that physical contact with her Beta (and ex-lover) would help calm her wolf which was so very close to the surface that Tommy could practically smell its musky scent as if she already shifted. “Janice… what’s going on?” Tommy asked softly, but the she-wolf’s eyes were glued to the fighters and she stayed silent, as if in a trance, or as if her wolf was focusing on something.

Tommy frowned and exchanged a look with Terrance. It wasn’t the place and time to deal with this. Not now when all the eyes of the rival pack were on them and the fighting Alphas. “Keep an eye on her. Don’t let her go. We’ll deal with this after Adam’s win,” he said quietly and he wanted to believe his words so badly.

Stepping back to his place Tommy folded his arms in front of his chest, tipping his chin up and trying to ooze encouragement and power not just towards Adam, but the whole shaken up and worried pack. He could feel them all clearly in his mind, because he wouldn’t shut them out at a time like this. They needed their first Beta’s support more than ever.

Adam and Zane were both strong Alphas so it wasn’t a surprise that their fight was dragging on for minutes. (Long torturing minutes especially for Tommy.) Both wolves were panting and bloody by the time they took a few moments long break, eyes never leaving the other as they caught their breath. Then they leaped at each other again, going for the other’s throat, sharp claws sinking into fur and flesh, violent growls and barking breaking the silence of the night.

The black wolf whined from the sudden pain that flared up in his side where Zane managed to bite him deep and hard, fresh blood splattering onto the ground as he pulled back, but Adam didn’t pause, he lashed out and his powerful jaws closed around the other Alpha’s right hind leg, biting until he heard the satisfactory crack of bones. Zane landed a clawed blow against Adam’s muzzle to let his injured leg go – which he did – and Zane dragged himself a bit further from him on his other three legs, the bitten one limp and useless behind him.

All of Tommy’s muscles tensed and he nearly shouted at Adam to finish Zane off, because this was his chance to end the fight for good. It seemed the black wolf knew that on his own and headed towards him to put an end on this for once and for all, but then suddenly there was a yell and from out of nowhere, a light brown wolf collided with Adam, knocking him over with such force that he rolled around on the ground a few times.

Snarling he jumped up on his paws, bloody drool dripping from his mouth, sharp canines on full display as he pulled his wolf-lips up, blue wolf-eyes glowing in the half-light as he faced the new attacker, ready to fight back. But the light-brown she-wolf wasn’t attacking. She stood in front of Zane’s injured body, shielding him from Adam. A warning growl could be heard from the wolf, but it was clear on her face that she was conflicted. She was running on pure instinct there, but she knew that interrupting the fight and defying her Alpha had consequences.

_‘Janice!! What the hell are you doing?!’_ Adam’s mental yell was so loud, that all the wolves – including Zane and his pack – could hear it clearly.

_‘I can’t let you kill him!’_ she slightly cowered on the ground seeing that Adam wasn’t coming closer yet. From her posture it was clear that she’d attack without hesitation, if needed.

_‘What are you talking about?! This is a fight between Zane and me! Get out of the way and let me finish what I have to do or I swear you’ll be shunned from my pack!’_ he threatened the disobedient wolf and took a warning step towards her and Zane, who was panting and watching the unfolding scene half-lying on the ground.

_‘I have to take that risk, Adam!’_ Janice stood tall again, ready to take Adam on, who felt and looked confused. Then his wolf – which was pissed off about the disobedience – took matters in its hands and leaped forward to show Janice her place.

She was prepared for the attack, but her words cut through the air sharper than any fangs or claws. _‘HE’S MY MATE!’_ she screamed mentally and suddenly everything froze as Adam stopped right in front of them.

_‘What?!’_ the stunned Alpha barked at her.

Janice’s glowing yellow eyes searched her Alpha’s blue ones for a few moments then she decided to shift back to her human form, hoping that Adam wouldn’t tear her head off on the spot. Everyone was staring at the naked woman now, waiting for an explanation, because if it was true… well, that would change a few things.

Janice dropped to her knees, eyes downcast for a moment because of the dominance Adam was oozing even injured like he was. Zane seemed to be frozen behind Janice, looking as puzzled as a wolf could express with their limited animal features.

“I know that intervening was an unforgivable act and I’ll accept the consequences, but please… please don’t kill him. My wolf has been restless since yesterday and it took control when you were about to finish him off… I couldn’t stop it from wanting to protect its… out Mate. The second I shifted, I knew I was right. I just feel it. Look into me, Alpha. Please. I’m begging you. I’m not lying!” Janice bared her throat for Adam, who shifted back with ease, staring at the Delta she-wolf, thick black brows furrowed.

The freckled man shifted his gaze from Janice to Zane, who chose to return to his human form too, and then Adam waved the woman to him. Not caring about his injuries and the slowly oozing blood he slid a hand on Janice’s throat, not missing the way the other Alpha’s muscles tensed on instinct and a warning growl rumbled up from his chest. Then his focus was fully back on Janice.

Adam looked deep into her eyes and let his nails grow until the sharp pointy tips broke the soft skin of her throat. She didn’t resist and went pliant in his hold, letting him push into her mind. It was a practice Alphas could use to see memories and feel feelings of a wolf without interference. This way they could see and feel the other wolf’s thoughts and emotions as if they were their own. Lying or deceiving an Alpha while he was doing this would require a lot of practice and a very strong mind. According to werewolf history very few could do that.

But using this technique had its price too. That’s why Alphas tended to look into their wolves like this only when it was absolutely necessary. It took out a lot from both the Alpha and the other wolf and for a few days the Alpha’s emotions usually got a bit messed up.

Adam used this technique only three times before Janice, but he knew that it was very important to determine if she was truly honest about her feelings, because she interrupted the fight of two Alphas, which was a serious offense and usually followed by severe punishment – in some cases extruding the offender wolf from the pack. But there were a few exceptions to this werewolf law. One was when it happened in this case: one side of an unmated pair recognizing his or her other half for the first time in the Alpha that is in danger. Since werewolves had very strong instincts – especially in such a case – losing control over the beast and trying to protect the Mate in danger was a special case. The action could be accepted, but only if both the Alphas and everyone in their pack agreed.

The whole clearing was frozen, only the usual noises of the night forest and the soft wind could be heard. The tension was as palpable and heavy in the air as the scent of blood. All eyes were glued to the naked kneeling pair. Whatever Adam would conclude, it’d influence the future of both packs. They would either unite once one of the Alphas was dead, or the Alphas would have to come up with another solution. This was one of the only (rare) ways to avoid killing each other in a territory fight.

Adam and Janice weren’t moving for long minutes, driving Tommy absolutely crazy. He was so tense that he was afraid he’d simply snap in half if this went on for much longer. His nerves were fried, but he wanted it so badly to be true. Not just because it’d mean that both Alphas would have a chance to live – he didn’t really care if Zane died or not, but this would significantly better Adam’s chances to avoid death. And the other reason was that Tommy really wanted Janice to be happy on her Mate’s side, although the Beta would’ve liked it better if it wasn’t someone like Zane. But he’d learned since Adam stepped into his life that there were no coincidences. Mother Nature knew it better than anyone else.

Finally, Adam blinked and pulled his claws then hand back, taking a deep breath.

“Well?” Tommy heard himself ask impatiently.

Adam’s eyes stayed on Janice as he answered. “She’s telling the truth. Isn’t she?” he glimpsed at Zane, who meanwhile sat up, his broken leg stretched out while it was already healing.

“Yes. I could feel it too when we were both in wolf-form,” he confirmed, not taking his eyes off the naked back if the still kneeling woman.

“I offer my life to you to do with it as you wish, Adam. But I can’t stand the thought of letting you kill Zane. You saw and felt what I do.”

Adam sighed once again and exchanged a long look with Zane, who after a minute nodded barely visible. After that the freckled Alpha glimpsed back at his Delta. “I don’t wish to take your life. As a matter of fact, I don’t wish to take the life of Zane either. This changes things and once we both cleaned up and healed a bit, he and I will sit down to figure something out. But that can happen only if each of you accepts that we break off this fight. Zane?”

“I accept,” the other Alpha nodded. He looked more interested in Janice now than fighting Adam for his pack and territories.

Adam and Tommy could understand that – after all finding your mate (especially in such unique circumstances) didn’t happen every day. After Adam’s acceptance each and every member of the two packs were asked for the same. In the end, everyone gave their blessing and most of the tension bled out of the wolves.

Janice was still kneeling there, head bent and eyes downcast, not knowing what would happen next. “Janice,” Adam addressed her and she immediately tensed, waiting for the verdict – which didn’t come the way she prepared herself for. “Go, help Zane and try to figure things out between the two of you.”

“Are you sure?” her head snapped up and their eyes met for a few seconds.

“Yes. As a mated Alpha, I wouldn’t dream of keeping you two separate right now.”

“Thank you,” she whispered then looked over her shoulder a bit flushed when Zane put a hand on her shoulder. The previous cockiness was pushed into the background and he looked kinda reassuring at the confused and hopeful woman.

Zane looked Adam in the eye and lightly frowned. “Let’s sit down in the morning and figure this shit out.”

“Sounds good to me. Take your pack and Janice with you, if you want. But if you hurt her – mate or not mate – I’ll demand retaliation. She’s still one of my own.”

“Understood, man,” he nodded shortly then let Janice and one of his Betas help him up, his arms draped over their shoulders to keep his weight off his broken leg.

Adam stayed there kneeling in the dirt until the last of the biker wolves were out of sight and earshot. Tommy chose that moment to send the pack back into the house then he walked to Adam. He dropped to his knees in front of him and slid a hand on the bloody face under some healing claw marks. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah. I think so…” Adam mumbled, focusing his eyes on his Mate. His dirty hand reached up to lightly squeeze Tommy’s forearm as reassurance and to satisfy the need to be in physical contact with his other half.

“What are we going to do now?” Tommy asked, his mind already running a mile a minute.

“Now? Now I want a shower, some bandages and you holding me while we rest.”

For now the worry disappeared from Tommy’s face and his expression softened. “I think that can be arranged,” he whispered and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on the freckled lips. “Come on, big guy. We’ll figure things out a bit later,” he stood, helping Adam up too then – even if a bit slower – they walked back into the house hand in hand.

In case they managed to come up with something to solve this situation then they could avoid losing anyone. And perhaps if Janice could become a link between the two packs, a new alliance could be born. It was definitely an unexpected twist of fate that night, but one that might bring hope instead of more death.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Tommy woke to warmth against his back and a heavy hand on his hip as he was lying on his side, facing away from Adam. The Alpha was on his back behind him and Tommy knew immediately that he was already awake. It took him a moment or two to realize why he felt that there was something important about this morning. Then the memories of last night flooded his mind and he twisted around to look at his Mate.

“Morning,” Adam mumbled, his blue eyes meeting Tommy’s for a moment before returning to the ceiling.

“Morning,” Tommy echoed then his eyes quickly scanned Adam’s naked body to see how his injuries were healing. He exhaled relieved seeing that only some bruises were left. They’d disappear in a day or two. “You look much better than last night.”

“Yes. Thanks to Amy tending to them and the healing closeness of my Mate,” Adam smiled briefly, the back of his hand caressing Tommy’s bony hip then it fell on the bed when the blond fully turned around and propped himself on his elbow.

“The latter still amazes me,” Tommy mumbled, remembering how Adam’s closeness sped up his own healing after the explosion. Of course back then he had no idea that this freckled man would become more than his Alpha and that’s why he was healing unusually fast. In a few heartbeats Tommy lightly frowned, watching Adam’s face. It was clear that something was on his mind. The Beta could practically hear (and feel) the wheels turning in Adam’s head. “How long have you been up to try figuring out the situation on your own?”

Some surprise washed over Adam’s handsome face then he turned his head and reached behind it with his arm to adjust the pillow under it. That made him able to look at his Mate from a more comfortable angle. “You already know me too well,” he offered a small smile.

“It wasn’t so hard to figure out,” Tommy shrugged but stayed serious. “You know that you don’t have to make decisions on your own anymore, right? Not since our mating. I’m here to help figure things out. Give you a fresh perspective and a new set of eyes.”

“I know that. Thank you. I just didn’t want to wake you. You were too cute in your sleep.”

Tommy snorted and shook his head, combing his long fringe out of his face. “Dork. Alright then…” he sighed and pushed himself up enough to lean over and peck Adam’s lips before starting to climb off the bed butt naked. “I’m gonna take a shower now and you’ll join me if you are healed enough. Then after leaving our scents all over each other, I’ll bring us breakfast and together we can figure out what would be the best for Janice and our pack,” he announced, walking confidently around the bed on his way to the bathroom, but his eyes never left his Alpha’s lying form.

“Someone’s a bossy Beta this morning…” Adam chuckled lightly, but the look he gave Tommy was dark and heavy from his quickly awakening lust. It was probably caused by a mental image of Tommy under the shower and the “leaving our scents all over each other” comment.

Tommy grinned satisfied when he saw Adam’s cock jump with interest. He could feel through their bond that his Mate needed a break and center himself to be able to think clearly. This was the surest way to provide his Alpha what he needed and it would help him to focus, too.

By the time he relieved his bladder and finished getting rid of his morning breath, the water’s temperature was set. Tommy stepped under the cascading drops for the first rinse and he did a quick job in lathering his body up. He could feel Adam coming closer and hear him brush his teeth too. He just wetted his blond hair, making it stick against his scull, when that familiar heat started burning his back.

In the next moment he was pushed against the wet tiles face first and the bigger and broader body of his mate was plastered against his backside. The press of that huge hard cock against his crack caused a throaty groan to escape Tommy.

“You need this just as much as I do, don’t you, Tommy Joe?” Adam growled next to his ear as he started slowly rolling his hips to rub the underside of his shaft against Tommy’s crack at the same time as Adam’s wet palm captured his mate’s lengthening cock.

The sudden contact and Adam’s question made him gasp for air and his eyes roll back into his skull as he tipped it back, letting his Alpha slide his free hand onto his throat. A satisfied low rumble against Adam’s palm would’ve been an enough answer, but Tommy knew Adam needed his words too. He always did.

“Yes! Please…” he hissed as Adam’s palm twisted on the sensitive tip of his shaft. Although the blond tried to keep things to himself and stay kinda “mysterious” for his Mate so he wouldn’t lose interest in him (not that it’d ever happen to a mated pair), Tommy was clear with the fact that Adam, too, knew him already too well. In the past it might’ve bothered him to no end, but now… Now deep down it only made him feel warm and fuzzy.

“Good boy,” Adam grunted into his ear then sucked Tommy’s earlobe with his piercings into his mouth and gave his cock a few firm push-pull-twists, enjoying how much he affected his Mate.

It didn’t take long for his slick fingers to start working Tommy open, who welcomed every morsel of Adam’s attention with shaky legs. He wanted to see Adam’s face, but he chose to stay obedient and keep his cheek pressed against the now warm tile. Because Tommy knew that it was the fastest way to get that wonderful cock up into him. They didn’t have much time before Zane and his pack would arrive and they still had to eat breakfast too, so Tommy whimpered and pushed himself back onto the exploring fingers.

“Please… fuck me, Alpha…” he panted and risked a glimpse at Adam from the corner of his eye. The sight was majestic. Glowing wolf eyes glued to his tiny ass and Tommy could’ve sworn that he saw the thick waves of Alpha power rolling off his Mate and swirling around them, prickling Tommy’s pale skin.

Adam’s hungry and lustful expression stayed on his face as in a minute or two he began slowly sliding into him. Tommy cussed under his nose and his eyes closed, fingers twitching on the wet tiles. “So good…” he panted, which made Adam growl and slowly work himself all the way inside.

From there it didn’t take long for him to get a nice rhythm going. Long and powerful thrusts were stimulating all the sensitive spots inside, making Tommy press his eyes closed firmer and moan like a dying man when the wide tip brushed against his prostate each time it slid in and out. The pleasure was intense as he was kept in place, his body shaking with each push, nails turning pointy and scratching against the wet tiles.

“You feel so good every damn time!” Adam growled more beast than man and Tommy had to arch his back and push back on his cock, submitting to him completely. He knew how much that messed with his Alpha’s mind – and to be honest, with his too.

Then things got quickly blurry from there. The bathroom got filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together, the water cascading over Adam’s back, their moans, pants and growls and then their pleasure-filled yells as they both came hard. Tommy didn’t end up on his face at the tiled floor only because Adam was digging his fingers into his flesh as he was pumping him full with his seed. The only thing the Beta felt sorry for was that because of their limited time, the Alpha couldn’t breed him with his knot. That left both of them only partially satisfied, but Tommy’s plan worked. Adam was more relaxed and ready to face the day. The few fresh bruises Tommy got during the process were only a very welcomed bonus.

***

After cleaning up and dressing they had some breakfast and talked over what they should do about the situation with Janice and Zane’s challenge. Not long after that Janice, Zane and his pack have arrived, this time parking their bikes in front of Adam’s house. Now the two Alphas and their Betas as well as Janice were sitting by the long dining table, the rest of the two packs seated or standing scattered around, wherever they could find some room for themselves. Not that close quarters would be a problem for a pack. They usually liked being close to each other, but now there was some tension in the air again. Not just because the two packs didn’t know each other too much, but because they didn’t know how this meeting would go.

Janice smelled the most nervous from all as she was sitting on Zane’s left. Tommy felt sorry for her and sent some comforting vibes to her. She was still part of the LA pack so he could feel her through the connection that allowed Tommy and Adam to keep track of the other pack members. She looked at the blond Beta across the table with a grateful expression then their attention was drawn to the two Alphas.

“First of all, thank you all for agreeing to coming to this meeting,” Adam started addressing the whole Oxnard pack, but he didn’t take his blue eyes off Zane’s brown ones. The other Alpha simply nodded from across the table. “My Mate and first Beta, Tommy and I had talked things over between us and our pack and we have a few ideas how we could do this. As long as we come to a mutual agreement, the Werewolf Council can be left out of the picture. Which would keep things simpler. We all know their decision would take weeks and as you probably know well…” Adam raised a brow at Zane “we don’t have that much time due to our tense situation.”

“You mean the attacks against your pack,” Zane cocked his head to the side, confirming what Adam and Tommy suspected. Namely that he was tipped off when to challenge the distracted LA pack Alpha.

“Yes. We’re taking care of that. But this situation is more pressing now and we gathered here today with the hope of finding a solution to that without shedding more blood.”

“I’m listening,” Zane said after Janice put a hand on his arm on the table top. No one in the room missed the gesture.

“It all depends on what Janice wants to do,” Adam looked at the she-wolf. “It’s obvious that you two are destined mates. My question is: do you want to accept that and join Zane’s pack?”

Janice swallowed hard and glimpsed at the other Alpha on her side. Zane looked at her from the corner of his eye… hopefully? Tommy asked himself, not sure about that look from across the table.

“After we’d left yesterday, we had a long talk with Zane and I had the chance to get to know his pack a bit better. I and my wolf felt comfortable among them and he,” here she returned Zane’s look and she gave him a slight smile “was nothing but kind to me. Well, in his own way…” That comment caused Zane’s lips to curl upwards and a few members of his pack chuckled as if they knew what she meant. Janice turned back to Adam and nodded. “So my answer is yes. I’d like to join the Oxnard pack and become Zane’s Mate and first Beta,” she said. “This might be my best chance to find happiness.”

“Very well. We would never get into the way of a mating that was destined to happen,” Adam nodded too, acknowledging her decision. “This brings us to the next important part of this discussion. You can join Zane’s pack, although we will be sad to see you go. But…” here Adam looked back at Zane. “I have a proposal to make.”

“Which is?” the other Alpha narrowed his eyes.

“Instead of challenging me again either today or in the future, we could build a strong alliance and Janice could become an important link between our packs.”

Zane brushed a hand through his short beard, clearly thinking things over, eyes staying on Adam and only wandering over to Tommy or another wolf occasionally. He was trying to sniff out their real intentions, but he found nothing but honesty and hope that it would work out.

“So you’d have my back and I’d have yours in case it was needed. Like now when your pack is being attacked for some reason…” Zane summed things up.

“Correct,” Adam answered, suppressing a grimace. “But I’m not asking you this because I’d be so desperate for help. I have other alliances too,” he said and Tommy knew he said that not to look like a weak Alpha, which could kill the deal in an instant. The blond Beta hoped that Zane knew – especially after the fight last night – that Adam was very far from being a weak leader. “I said that because it could benefit us both in the future.”

“Interesting proposal…” he leaned back in his chair, but left his hand under Janice’s. Zane looked at her then this time all around the room, studying each and every wolf present from the LA pack. “I have one condition.”

“Namely?” Adam lifted a thick black eyebrow.

“I’ve been trying to expand my territories in the last few decades, but you and the San Diego pack always managed to stop me from doing so. My pack is growing and I want more space for myself. Especially now that the possibility of having cubs of my own had presented itself.”

“Which territories do you want?” Adam frowned lightly.

“Simi Valley, Thousand Oaks and the territories south from it, down to the Point Dume State Beach. That would make a nice natural dividing point between our territories.”

“I’d lie if I said I didn’t expect your demand of territories too,” Adam leaned on his forearms on the table, entwining his fingers. “Simi Valley is an outpost of the San Diego pack. A line of defense.” Adam didn’t say that partly against Zane, thanks to his past attempts of snatching territories from their family. “As you know they are our ally. But I’m sure I can work something out with my father, their Alpha to make this deal happen. Give me half an hour to talk with him on the phone. Until then help yourself to some food and drinks, if you like. Will that work for you?”

“Yes. I’m willing to wait,” Zane nodded and Adam stood along with Tommy, who walked back with him to their bedroom after telling Terrance and the other Betas to keep an eye on the Oxnard pack.

By the time Tommy closed the door behind them, Adam’s phone was already by his ear, waiting for his dad to pick up. “Hi, dad. I have something important to discuss with you. Do you have a minute?”

“Hello, son. Sure. Shoot.” Thanks to his wolf hearing Tommy could hear the voice of the older male without having to strain to hear that end of the conversation, too.

He leaned against the door with his back, watching Adam pacing along their room then stopping by the closed balcony door to look over LA. Tommy knew that this was the time when he had to stay silent and let the Alphas talk things over and figure them out on their own, but he wasn’t going to learn about the decision secondhand.

“I have a situation here, dad. Zane Le Blank had challenged me.”

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line then a displeased growl followed. “At a time like this? I know about your pack’s messy situation.”

“Yes. We suspect he was tipped off. But what’s more important is that our fight was interrupted by one of my pack members, Janice. She used to be part of the Burbank pack and it turned out that she’s Zane’s destined mate and is willing to join Zane’s pack. He’s ready to step back from the challenge and form an alliance with me and through me with you on one condition.”

“Let me guess… territories?”

“Correct.”

“How much does he want?”

“Less than I expected, but it involves some of your territory. Simi Valley.”

“I see. And you’re asking me if I’m willing to give him the Valley.”

“That’s what I’d like to know, yes,” Adam sighed. He knew that wolves were very protective over their own territories, so he felt the need to give his father some more details. “I’m sorry, but it seems that’s the only way of avoiding more bloodshed and drawing my attention from the attacks. Tommy and I suspect that this challenge came to divide my attention and weaken me. Probably our enemy is hoping for me to lose the challenge and die. That would make things easier for them whatever their goal might be.”

“Did they contact Zane with promises of giving him more territories if he challenges you? Are they playing on the same side?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You should find it out.”

“I intend to, dad. I’m trying to take one thing at a time. Settling this challenge is the most pressing at the moment.”

“So what are you saying? You want to give him the territories without finding something so important out?” the disapproving snort came.

“I don’t see another solution. Look, do you want to help me? Are you willing to give up the Valley?”

“You’re my son. Of course I want to help you, although I don’t like the idea of giving up our first line of defense. We agreed to move some wolves permanently there with a reason. But your mother would skin me alive if I said no.”

Adam chuckled shortly and Tommy felt a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth too. He could totally see Leila doing that to her ex-husband.

“I’m sure she would. Thanks, dad. If you give me your word that you’ll hand over the Valley to Zane and his pack, I’ll pull him aside for a private discussion.”

“Are you sure you can sense the truth on him? What if he lies?”

“Tommy will be there with me. We both can spot bullshitting from miles away,” Adam glimpsed over his shoulder to look questioningly at his Mate, who simply nodded as if saying ‘I’ll be there’ and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“If you’re sure…”

“Dad, I have a feeling that Zane is starting to like this deal. He would win the most from it. A Mate, new territories and two allies who’d have his back in case he fucked up or someone attacked him. Besides, we could use the extra manpower up north and in case these attacks continued.”

Eber stayed quiet for a moment to think things through then he sighed heavily. “Alright. Tell him that I’m in, but before you make the deal, do that private conversation with him. We have to make sure that he isn’t playing for the other team.”

“I know. If he is, I’ll take him down in a fair fight. If not then we’ll have a new ally. I know it’ll take some effort and time to work things out with him and the packs thanks to his… hot-headedness and attacks in the past, but that’s where Janice could help us.”

“Fine. You persuaded me. Update me later.”

“Thanks, dad and I will.”

“Yeah. And Adam… next time someone challenges you, I want to know before the fight.” Eber didn’t say, but both Adam and Tommy knew that he meant that he’d want to say his goodbyes thinking about the worst case scenario as well.

“Sorry about that…” Adam rubbed the back of his neck then sighed. “I promise.”

The phone call ended shortly afterwards and Adam walked over to Tommy, pressing a kiss on his lips. Tommy’s head was already tilted up to welcome it as if he knew what Adam wanted. Which he did thanks to their bond and instincts.

“You okay with this?” Adam caressed Tommy’s cheek as he slid his phone back into his back pocket with his other hand.

The Beta nodded seriously, but loved how Adam still wanted to know his opinion. “It might be the best solution for now. Then we’ll see how things form. Go to the study. I’ll get Zane. He might want one of his Betas or Janice with him though.”

“That’s okay if he does. I just want a few minutes with him.”

Tommy nodded, stealing another soft kiss then he slid out of their room and went back to the dining hall, stopping in the door. Only a few noticed him standing there – including Zane. Tommy jerked his head signaling that he wanted to talk to Zane. The dark-haired Alpha rose from his seat. It wasn’t surprising that all eyes were suddenly on him. He walked confidently over to Tommy, waving his Betas back.

Of course Tommy didn’t trust the other man yet, but he leaned a bit closer, not dropping his eyes, because there was only one Alpha he’d submit to and that Alpha was waiting for them in the study. “We need to talk to you alone. You can bring Janice or a Beta with you.”

“I don’t have to,” Zane shook his head and waved a muscular bald man with some killer tattoos along his sleeves closer. He was Zane’s first Beta (until he mates with Janice, who was watching them from the table a bit worried). Zane informed the guy, Chuck, what was happening and that he was going to be back soon. The wolf didn’t like that his Alpha was going alone, but didn’t try to protest. That told Tommy that despite the rebellious biker look Zane was ruling his pack with a firm hand. The respect he saw in Chuck’s grey eyes surprised the blond, but it confirmed what Tommy was thinking. Maybe Zane wasn’t such an asshole after all?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, Happy Bunny for everyone!  
> I know this chapter turned out a bit shorter than usual, but the previous was longer, so...  
> I hope I can update again soon. Thanks for all the love so far!

**Chapter 27**

“So what’s this about?” Zane dropped down into one of the comfortable black leather chairs in front of Adam’s modern-looking desk while Tommy stopped behind his Mate, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I talked to my father. He is willing to hand the Valley over to you, but first we wanted to ask you something.”

“I’m all ears,” Zane waved with his hand as if saying ‘continue’.

“The timing of your challenge is suspicious to say the least. Considering our current circumstances I’m sure you can understand why we feel like that. That’s why we have to see clearly. Did someone tip you off to challenge me now?” Adam cut to the chase as straightforward as he could be.

Zane’s smirk was small but like someone’s who got busted. “I’ve got an anonymous tip, yes,” he said and took his phone into his hand, tapping on the touch screen. “It was an e-mail,” he explained while pulling up the application then turned the phone towards Adam and Tommy to show said short e-mail.

“ _Now would be the time to challenge the Alpha of the Los Angeles pack. He’s distracted by some attacks against them. A friend_ ,” Tommy read it out aloud, his frown deepening because the e-mail address wasn’t familiar.

“I tried to get more information from the sender, but as you can see, my mail failed to get through. The address was probably deleted right after the message was sent.”

“And that didn’t raise red flags for you?” Adam snorted as he leaned back in his office chair, watching Zane put his phone away. The flexing of Tommy’s slender but strong fingers on his shoulder kept him relaxed enough to keep a comment back.

“It was strange, yes. But my Beta did some digging and confirmed the attacks. That’s all I needed to know to make my move,” he shrugged, putting his ankle on his knee.

“It makes sense…” Tommy mumbled under his nose, thinking.

“True,” Adam agreed too. “Did they contact you in any form since then? I have to know if I can trust you enough to give you those territories but most importantly a member of my pack. Are you serious about Janice and the mating or is it just a game for you?”

“Is this an interrogation?” Zane asked, looking quite amused.

“We just want to make sure we aren’t making a mistake here that would affect not only Janice, but our and our ally’s pack and territory too,” Tommy chimed in using his ‘peacemaker’ Beta voice to keep the Alphas at bay.

“Are you sure you aren’t worried about Janice only because of your… history?” Zane looked at Tommy and for the first time he saw some possessiveness in the dark-brown eyes.

“She told you?” Tommy asked genuinely surprised.

“Some of it. You two used to be fuck buddies before you mated Adam. And that she was hoping for a while that something more could come out of it.”

“She was telling you the truth, but you know how mating works. I’m not interested in her that way anymore. I care for her as a friend and her Beta,” Tommy said honestly. “So no, it’s not about the history between us. It’s about making sure she’s going to be safe and happy like she deserves. That we all going to be safe. So… are you working with this faceless enemy or not?”

The tension jumped in the room, Adam and Tommy were watching every reaction visible and invisible from Zane. So far he was telling the truth about everything. They could’ve sniffed out if it wasn’t so.

“No. I don’t need such shady support. I’m a proud Alpha werewolf. It’s no secret that I’ve been wishing to get new territories south and east from Oxnard and that I can be an ass at times, but I wouldn’t sell said ass to do so. Sure, the anonymous tip came handy and I did challenge Adam, but that’s all. You can smell that I’m telling the truth. I thought I’d never find my mate but it happened and the promise of new territories fell into my lap along with the most important bond two wolves can share. I’m not planning on fucking it up, no matter what you might’ve heard or thought about me in the past. If we do this, it means a clean slate and I’ll hold up my end of the bargain. I’ll take care of Janice and lend a hand in need. My pack will be the buffer zone the San Diego outpost used to be. That’s what you wanted to know, right? I might be many things but I keep myself to my word,” Zane finished and for the first time the smugness was gone and he looked bloody serious now. It was easy to see that two of his dreams were about to come true and that he wasn’t bullshitting them so close to his goal.

Tommy and Adam exchanged a long look, communicating a bit through their bond until Tommy nodded and they both looked back at Zane.

“Alright,” Adam finally said. “Then we have a deal,” he extended a hand and in a moment or two he shook Zane’s firmly. Then they repeated the same gesture with Tommy. “Tommy and Chuck can deal with the paperwork later. Now it’s time to go back to our pack. I can feel them practically vibrating out of their skin from the tension of not knowing what’s going on back here.”

“Right,” Zane smirked satisfied as both Alphas rose. “And Adam…”

“Yes?”

“Thanks.” That surprised both Adam and Tommy, but then Zane chuckled. “Your expression… Priceless! Let’s eat and party then. This is quite the cause for a celebration!” he grinned and left the study, leaving two surprised wolves behind.

“Maybe this could actually work…” Tommy murmured.

“Yeah. We just have to get used to his style,” he shook his head but looked more relaxed now. Another ally meant a greater number of wolves and a better chance to stand their ground against the hunters and whoever was moving things from the background.

***

“Are you sure about this?” Sutan asked elegantly sipping on a margarita as he was perched up on the armrest of the couch opposite another sofa on which Tommy and Adam were sitting, the Beta nuzzled under his Mate’s warm arm and side, the beer in his hand barely touched. All three of them were watching most of the Oxnard pack mingling with their own outside in the garden. There was a spontaneous grill party going on out there, the smells starting to get mouthwatering. Obviously there were a few members who had their doubts about Zane becoming their ally because they all had heard the stories about him. But they didn’t have much choice and the pack understood that more or less. The news was accepted relatively quickly after the private council was over between the Alphas and Tommy.

“We’ll keep an eye on him. Maybe someone could go with them to make sure Janice is going to be settling into the new pack without a problem. She might get biased about her feelings because of the pull towards Zane,” Tommy suggested quietly.

“Good idea,” Adam nodded, watching the wolves getting to know each other. The vibes coming from them were nice enough, they could both feel it through the link they had with each pack member. Janice was practically glowing from the attention of Zane and his Betas. They were all curious about the potential mate of their leader. “Who do you have in mind?”

“Brad,” Tommy lifted his chin toward the smallish but coy man who didn’t waste any time and was vividly explaining something to a couple of bulky wolves, who were laughing at his jokes as if mesmerized by the tiny and sassy man. “He seems to have found the right tone with them pretty quickly.”

“Yes, Brad is adaptable like that,” Adam chuckled lightly. “It came handy more than once. He’s a sneaky peacemaker.”

“A good quality in a Beta,” Sutan smiled then sipped from his drink.

Adam and Tommy just nodded to that then Tommy finally took a swig from his beer. “That might be a good solution if Zane agrees.”

“He’s going to. You felt how much he wants this deal because of getting Janice and the new pack lands,” Adam murmured, his eyes still on Brad and the other wolves.

“What do you want to do about the attacks? Will you involve them in the investigations?” Sutan turned his head to look at the mated couple.

“Not yet. He has to earn our trust. I was straightforward about that with him. For now it’ll be enough that his pack will be nearby, ready to help us if needed and keeping an eye out.”

The slim Beta nodded in agreement then took a deep breath. “He seems honest enough. A bit rough at the edges, but I felt no ill-will or hidden agenda behind his actions.”

“That’s good to know,” Adam nodded, rubbing Tommy’s knee absently. Sutan’s special ability had never let them down about such things.

“We’re waiting on some reports from Ashley about her end of the investigation. Hopefully she’ll be able to find out some new information about the attackers,” Tommy added, melting more against Adam’s warm side, their wolves cuddling but aware of the unusually high number of unknown wolves around the pack.

“Amen to that,” Sutan raised his glass then finished his drink off. “This new turn of events will probably backfire on our enemy’s plans. I just hope it won’t backfire on us…” he added then got up and walked over to the counter to refill his glass.

 

***

“Our plan failed.” The pissed voice was accompanied by an irritated growl in the phone line.

“How come?” the tense and hushed answer came quickly.

“Zane stepped back from the challenge because of a bitch who’s now his future mate. Adam gave him territories in their deal. Zane won’t try to kill him anymore.”

“Fuck. It was a good Plan A. We’ll have to go to Plan B then. I’ll let the hunters know.”

“Fine. What should I do meanwhile?”

“Act normal. Maybe drop a few comments among your pack about not trusting Zane and his guys. Or try to make him look bad somehow. Be creative.”

“I’ll try. How are things on your side?”

“The queen will be going to the opening of an art exhibition in two days. She can’t cancel it since she’s going to open it in the evening. She’ll take a considerable amount of her men with her for security reasons. But everything is prepared to solve that problem…” he chuckled lightly into the phone.

“Excited?”

“Oh yes… Only those who’re loyal to her will be there. After tomorrow night the odds will be in my favor. My vampires who believe in the cause will have greater numbers in the nest than her lapdogs.”

“It is time then.”

“Yes. In two days time the veil will fall on my end and we’ll be one big step closer to reaching our goal and to get what we want.”

“Let’s just hope the hunters won’t fuck it up this time.”

“They won’t. I made sure to make them understand. You just focus on your task.”

“Will do.”

“Excellent. Now if you excuse me, I have some urgent matters to settle for my soon-to-be bride,” the slightly twisted chuckle made the hair on the back of his conversational partner stand on end as the line went dead. He was glad that the crazy vampire was on his side. He was a twisted and nasty fucker to deal with. But soon… soon his own hiding will end too.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'm planning on finishing the story before the end of this year now that my Adommy muse is showing signs of returning XD Thanks for the patience and support! ;)

**Chapter 28**

Tommy was standing opposite a full-length mirror, adjusting his black skinny tie over the crisp white shirt. He only had to add the black suit jacket that would go with the elegant pair of trousers and shoes he had on. He hated to dress up and this was a brand new custom made suit Adam had paid for. Yeah, his mate could go over the top a bit when it came to clothes, but he had enough money to buy half of LA if he wanted to so a few suits for his Mate wasn’t a big deal to him.

But Tommy loved how Adam wasn’t bragging about how well off he and the pack was thanks to partly for inheriting the pack budget from his mother when he became the Alpha. Obviously that money served the purpose to help out pack members in need, build or update safe houses, security and so on. What Adam earned as a singer and his family money went to a separate account and he put a percentage of his “music money” into said pack budget. This pool was also fed by different enterprises the LA pack was running – clubs, shops, beauty salons and so on, where pack members had the chance to work, if they chose to. They could keep all their salary to themselves or sometimes add into the pool too. These enterprises brought enough money by now not needing to depend on the money the pack members earned with their work, but some of them liked to show their gratitude for the pack and Adam this way too. Adam’s childhood friend, Danielle was in charge of the money and booking and she did a damn good job at that.

The blond Beta wasn’t surprised about this budget, because the Burbank pack used to operate and earn money similarly. But this was the first time he had to represent the LA pack on a social event where they both supported the young aspiring artists and tried to build new connections which could come handy in the future. Ashley’s vampires usually also appeared on some of the elegant events and benefits for similar reasons.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea? I don’t like the thought of you not being on my side,” Adam stepped behind him, holding up Tommy’s suit jacket, their eyes meeting while Tommy let him help it on.

“Adam, we already talked about this. I won’t be alone. Longineu, Sasha, Isaac and Brooke will come in with me and a few others will be posted outside too. We’ll keep each other safe. You need the rest of the pack here.”

“I wish I could go too. Or if you didn’t have to go at all. But we are one of the main sponsors. Someone has to represent us…” Adam sighed as he watched Tommy button up his jacket and adjust it along with his tie.

“Yes. But you’ll be busy enough. Your father and his men will arrive shortly along with Zane to look over and sign the legal documents about our deal. That’s very important too. Terrance and Sutan will stay as well as Brad, because seeing a friendly face Zane and his guys might mean less of a problem,” he said puffing his hair up a bit more then he checked his minimal make up – just some eye-liner, mascara and lip gloss this time.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Adam nodded then turned Tommy around to admire the beauty of his Mate. “You look perfect. I’d take you so hard right in front of this mirror if we had time…” he snuck his hands on Tommy’s small ass to squeeze it hard.

The blond man grinned wide and lightly bucked against Adam’s groin. “I bet you’d want to mess me up, but unfortunately I really have to go if I don’t want to be late.”

Adam sighed heavily and gave one last squeeze to aforementioned ass while he rubbed his cheek against Tommy’s neck to leave more of his scent on him. “Unfortunately,” he repeated then inhaled Tommy’s scent and kissed the exposed column of his Beta’s throat. His wolf so wanted to leave his marks on Tommy, but the Alpha held himself back and straightened up, caressing the back of Tommy’s neck. The shorter man kept his head tilted back as a sign of his submission, but his brown eyes – into which some golden color of his wolf had seeped – were looking at Adam. “Please, be careful, Tommy. If something happens, don’t play the hero. Come home with the others right away, okay?”

“Yeah. We will,” he answered a bit out of breath from the closeness of his Mate and his dominance which was starting to get under his skin, drawing his wolf closer to the surface. Only a few touches and gestures were enough to awaken the beast and lust deep inside. Tommy hoped as hell that it would stay like this until their last breath. “Adam…”

“Yes, yes, I know…” he grunted and reluctantly pulled back, giving some room for Tommy to collect himself. The moment Adam put a lid on his Alpha powers, Tommy already felt incomplete. “You better go now, love or I won’t be able to let you,” Adam offered a weak smile.

Tommy returned it with one of his own and rolled onto his tiptoes to lightly peck Adam’s freckled lips. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much. We’ll be back in no time. Now concentrate on Zane and Eber,” he patted Adam’s chest then walked to the door.

Before he could leave the room, Adam took a step towards him. “Tommy…” he whispered, waiting until the blond man looked back questioningly. “I love you.”

The radiant smile that he got in return warmed his heart. “I love you too, Adam.”

***

The ball room of the convention center was nearly full by the time Ashley had to step on the stage to open the event with her speech. Tommy was standing near a pillar in his neat black suit, Brooke standing on his side, the others patrolling not far from them. Their eyes never stopped moving on the crowd. It wasn’t surprising after all the attacks against both the vampires and the werewolves.

The short Beta wondered how things were going back at home where Adam, Zane and Eber were going through the details of the contract which would give Zane the new territories he’s wanted to put his paws on for ages, and also bind him to help out the LA or San Diego packs when they requested help. They hoped that even in such a tense time there won’t be a need for that, but they could never know. The sooner the contract was signed, the better they could prepare for anything that might happen in the future.

Tommy knew that both Adam and his father would make sure that everything was in order, but Tommy would’ve liked it better if he could be there with them to keep an eye on Zane. He seemed to be honest enough with them and looked like he was really into the Mating thing with Janice, but he was still mostly a stranger to them and they all knew well that trust had to be earned. Just because someone was an Alpha – or speaking in general – trust and respect wasn’t (shouldn’t be) a given thing.

“I’d rather be with them too…” Tommy heard Brooke’s voice from his right.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked quietly, but didn’t take his eyes off the other people. The crowd was mixed. Humans, wolves, vampires and a few other neutral creatures. Security was tight too, but Tommy couldn’t shake off a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. His wolf was kinda restless too. He missed the closeness of their Alpha and the pack. Partly because he got used to them being around, and partly because of the threats. It was obviously in protective Beta mode. The closeness of the wolves present from the pack at least helped on that a bit. And the beast and Tommy both always knew where every single wolf from the LA pack were in the room and outside the building.

“Just to those who know and are connected to you,” she shrugged.

“It is understandable, isn’t it? Adam’s right. It’s dangerous to be separate from the pack at such times.”

“True. But you said it yourself that we owe the public and the Queen this much.”

“Of course. But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Before Brooke could answer, the lights started to slowly dim and soon relative silence fell on the ball room as Ashley stepped onto the stage in an intricately decorated black lace dress, which was in nice contrast with her pale skin and her two-toned hair, which was put up in a complicated bun.

“Ladies and gentlemen, first of all, thank you for coming tonight to support our cause. This event is dedicated to supporting new talented artists…” Ashley started her speech.

For a while Tommy was listening to her, especially when she mentioned the sponsors (which included the LA pack, hence why Tommy was present). He hated such events, but Adam was right, one of them had to represent them and also to help Ashley secure the event.

As his thoughts turned to other matters, the blond Beta started drifting, his senses sharpening as he gave more control to his wolf. It has always been a strange state of mind for him. It was as if half his mind was occupied by him, the other by the beast, which otherwise usually lay dormant or watched things from the background. Now Tommy could get lost in his thoughts, yet he was completely aware of what was going on around him and thanks to the wolf’s sharp senses, their instincts would alert them of any lurking danger.

So when Ashley’s speech was interrupted by the lights completely going out as if there was a fallout, he switched into fighting mode in a split second.

“It’s probably just a fallout. Please, remain calm,” the Queen’s voice came through clearly despite the fact that she wasn’t talking into a microphone anymore.

The guests stayed calm right up until the moment that tear gas cans landed between them. The panic broke out in a second and they started running towards the exits along with the creatures that weren’t involved in the conflict most supernaturals in LA already knew about.

But there was movement from the other direction too, moving inside the ball room instead of fleeing with the crowd. Of course that was highly suspicious and just when Tommy wanted to warn his wolves, bullets started flying from above and from the thinning crowd.

“Get into cover!” the Beta shouted, seeing Longineu getting hit in the arm and he could feel through the pack bond that it was silver. “Hunters!” Tommy added as he tipped a table over with one hand, the other pulling Brooke behind it. Despite the tear gas that was irritating his glowing wolf eyes, he kept them open and tried to count the attackers. Glimpsing towards the stage when the smog opened, he saw Ashley being grabbed by her bodyguards that tried to pull her towards the back door, but then wooden arrows shot through the air and one of the guards turned into ash with an eerie echoing scream.

“Fuck!” Tommy cursed under his breath and quickly looked around from their cover. “I have to help Ashley. Cover me with Isaac!” he growled at Brooke, sending the order to the other short man through the pack bond then he was on his way, ducking and slicing up hunters with his partially transformed hand.

He could feel the others following his order and making sure no one would sneak up on him from behind. Fighting their way to the stage – where Longineu and Sasha joined them – didn’t take that long and soon the small group of wolves was pushing through a door that led backstage.

With their guards up they made their way down a corridor, Tommy using his nose to pick up on Ashley’s scent. Meanwhile he reached out through his bond to Adam to warn him about the attack. He could feel when his Mate got the message and from what he sensed, help was on its way. Tommy just hoped that they would get there in time.

***

Slowing down when the smelled the Queen stronger, he let his wolf senses sharpen even more, eyes turning gold and canines growing sharper as he stopped next to a closed door that led to a bigger backstage room where people could hang out before conferences or shows.

Frowning, Tommy turned to the other wolves, communicating with them without a word. They all nodded in agreement then Longineu kicked the door open and they entered, ready to fight. But it became a stand off as they could see Julien holding a wooden stake pressed against Ashley’s chest, right over her heart.

“Let her go, Julien! You won’t get away with this!” Tommy growled at him warningly, but he only got a maniac laugh in return.

“You have to be kidding me, little Beta! You’re outnumbered and as I hear, being killed off one by one by our hunter friends,” the long-haired blond vampire chuckled and the wolves could hear guns being cocked. Guns with probably silver bullets.

Glimpsing around, Tommy could see vampires coming out of the shadows from different points of the room and the gallery above. Cursing inwardly, he was trying to come up with a plan while making Julien talk to buy some time for both themselves and Adam.

“What do you want? Why are you doing this? I thought you were loyal to Ashley.” So after all the leak was among the vampires. At least that became clear now.

“He’s a fucking power-hungry traitor!” the Vampire Queen hissed, not caring about the pointy tip of the stake cutting into her pale flesh to taint the front of her dress with some red.

“Shut up, my dear Queen. I was asked a question. Where are your manners? We’ll have to work on that too, won’t we?” Julien grinned, holding her firmer to stop Ashley from squirming. “To answer your question, I want her. We’ll have a nice wedding and as King of the Vampires, I’ll rise to the highest position in this area. Because as you might know, we treasure our traditions and Vampire Kings are still above Queens in our society. Both in position and power once they mate and seal the wedding with blood.”

“I’ll never let you touch me, you filthy traitor! The Vampire Council will never bless our union!” Ashley spit.

“Oh, silly girl!” Julien chuckled. “As I suspected, you know very little about our politics and power. I have my ways and connections that would make it happen. All those years waiting and plotting, following your stupid orders and turning a blind eye on you looking through me like I wasn’t even there while in truth I was the one who ran most of your errands… That at least earned me the opportunity to build business relationships. And you, my dear Queen, will be the one who’ll request for our wedding at the Council. They would be pleased that their stubborn Queen of the LA coven finally found a worthy King for herself.”

“Never!”

“Unless you want your little wolf friends to die right here, right now,” Julien continued and to a nod of his head, the other vamps aimed with their machine and hand guns, ready to blow a deadly doze of silver into the wolves. “Are you willing to sacrifice their lives?”

To that Tommy growled warningly, feeling the restlessness of his pack members too. “Don’t listen to him, Ash,” Tommy’s hoarse voice came through, the wolf very much present in it, although the odds weren’t in their favor and he definitely didn’t want to die along with the others.

The Vampire Queen met his eyes with her own glowing pale blue ones for a long moment, clearly trying to come up with some solution to avoid that. But she failed, not seeing a way out of this blackmailing. “Alright, fine,” she said on an ice-cold tone.

The blond Beta heard himself snarl again, but both Ashley’s eyes and Brooke’s hand on his forearm warned him to stand down. At the moment they didn’t have another choice.

“But promise me that you’ll let them leave alive and stop the bloodshed in the ball room,” the Queen added.

Drunk on his triumph, Julien grinned wide and after considering it, he finally nodded. “Very well. I won’t take their lives. For now,” he agreed and signaled to the armed vampire closest to the door behind the wolves. “Go, tell them to retreat! We’re leaving.”

Tommy hated the situation, because he couldn’t do anything to save his friend but first of all he had to think of the safety of his pack. He could already feel that some were seriously injured and a few even died, leaving those dreaded and hated holes in the magical fabric of the pack bond. Gritting his teeth he tried to hold back another growl from that. But what only the wolves could feel was that the presence of their Alpha was growing stronger. Sending a non-verbal message to Ashley with his glowing eyes, Tommy tried to encourage her to hold on.

That’s when the sounds of a fresh wave of fighting reached their ears from the ball room.

“What’s going on?” Julien frowned, his smirk fading from his pale face.

“Reinforcement,” Tommy said and now it was his turn to grin.

“It doesn’t matter. I win today. And I’ll make sure to wipe out your whole pack and everyone else who might help you mutts,” he hissed.

He was right, they knew. Although Adam managed to get there in record time along with Zane and his men, the wolves had to let Julien drag Ashley with him, their bodyguards protecting that coward’s ass.

Tommy was outraged just as much as Adam in the other room and they shared a feeling of worry too. But not just for each other’s lives. Tommy was worried for Ashley too. Who knows what that psycho would do to her? Either way, they had to regroup and come up with a rescue plan. He wasn’t going to just sit back and let Julien win. No way was he letting that happen. He was going to find a way to persuade Adam and the pack with every means necessary. Especially now that the evil that’s been threatening them and took already so much from the pack had a face.

He knew if Julien succeeded with his plan, it was going to have serious consequences and not just for the vampires in LA, but for the wolves and everyone else too.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing all my readers a very happy Christmas with this update! ;)

**Chapter 29**

The embers of the pyres that burned the bodies of the fallen were still smoldering on their sacred hill behind the Alpha pair’s house and the war council was already gathered in Adam’s office.

Tommy was sitting on Adam’s left side, Sutan on the right. Zane, Janice and his Beta, Chuck were occupying the opposite couch, while Eber was in an armchair, his two Betas standing on his sides in silence.

“We gathered here today to reflect on what happened in the ball room. Queen Ashley is held captive by Julien and we lost members of our wolf families. That calls for retribution. Our packs want blood. I’m right to say that, correct?” Adam looked around, his blue eyes dead serious and it was clear that it took him quite some effort to stay level-headed. No one could blame him, though. In a short amount of time he had lost more wolves from his pack than he ever thought he would. And because of a blood-traitor vampire who made a pact with their sworn enemy, the hunters.

It was still kinda hard for them all to wrap their minds around that. It was unheard of in both species’ history and it only showed how far Julien was willing to go for power.

“Yes,” Zane growled while the others nodded.

“We have to figure out our next step. The war is on and I’m afraid only the LA pack won’t be enough to deal with this. So like yesterday, I ask for your pack’s help and support. We have to have a united front and strike together. We can’t afford to lose more people.”

“And we can’t let Julien become even more powerful and influential than he already is,” Tommy continued his Mate’s line of thoughts. They had talked about this after getting in bed to try grabbing some much needed sleep. Needless to say, it was difficult to get any. They also talked about how useful the Oxnard pack was during the fight too. Well, they had no doubt about Eber’s pack, the San Diego wolves proved to be helpful in the past, but it was a good sign that Zane didn’t have second thoughts. Not to mention that now the signed contract officially bound him too to help.

“What are you suggesting?” Eber lightly frowned.

“We have to infiltrate their mansion and save her to stop Julien from forcing that wedding on her and absorb the power that would come with the Vampire King’s position.”

“That place is like a fortress, full of vampires and probably he still has the hunters around as reinforcement. We don’t know yet what’s his end game with them. Aside from thinning our numbers with their help, of course. We could walk right into a trap. It’s a suicide mission,” Eber shook his head.

“I have to object,” Tommy continued. “At the moment we have a handful of vampires in a safe place. They are loyal to Ashley. They could help. They know the place and are willing to lend us a hand. They want to save their Queen. Also, don’t forget the three hunters we managed to capture yesterday. They are in the basement. Sutan is going to continue interrogating them once we are done here.”

“And you trust those vampires?” Eber’s frown deepened.

“Yes, that’s the million dollar question,” Zane tilted his head to the side, thinking. “After all that had happened, can these vamps be trusted?”

“As Adam said, we are officially at war now. And in wars we have to take risks.”

“To save your… _vampire_ friend while risking all of our lives?” Eber huffed. He obviously had a deeper running hatred for the bloodsuckers. One could say he had a more traditional point of view of them.

“Not just to save the Queen. It’s not just about her being my friend and stopping Julien from getting stronger. It’s about the future too. If we succeed, the whole LA vampire coven and even the Council would be in our dept. Can’t you see? It would be a solid base to keep up the peace between our species for a very long time. Vampires tend to forget even less than our kind.”

“Not to mention…” here Adam put his hand on his Mate’s knee “that together with Ashley’s vampires we could also eliminate the hunters in our territories.”

“For now,” Zane noted. “We’ll also have to come up with a more effective way to monitor their movements in the future, because they obviously managed to sneak in too easily under your watch,” he waved with his hand, ignoring Janice’s slightly worried side-glance or Eber’s growl. “Hey, easy. I’m just stating the facts.”

“He’s right, dad,” Adam nodded, looking at the older Alpha. “Our methods are obviously outdated. The hunters got cleverer about moving into our territories undetected.”

“If Zane or anyone else will have any suggestions about that problem, I’m going to be willing to work on it with them,” Sutan said. “As the LA pack’s shaman, I feel partly responsible for their high number in our city. I should have seen them coming, but apparently something clouded my third eye. Which is unusual,” the lean wolf frowned still puzzled about his ‘failure’.

“Let’s stop blaming ourselves or each other. That won’t help us solve our situation. We have to focus on the vampire problem. I’d like all present parties to vote about the rescue mission. I believe my Mate summed up his plan quite well. We have to decide if we want to go with it or not and continue accordingly with working out our strategy after some more direct interrogation of the captured hunters,” the freckled Alpha suggested. “So… those in favor of the rescue plan?” he looked around while – not surprisingly – he, Tommy and Sutan raised their right hands in the air.

Rubbing his chin Zane looked at Janice and his Beta and when the latter nodded, the Alpha raised his hand too. Now they were waiting only on Eber’s vote.

“We’ll have to take this to the packs too. It affects them as well. I don’t want to force them to risk their lives and fight for/with vampires if they don’t want to.”

“Of course. We won’t force anyone. They’ll have a choice,” Adam nodded.

“Alright. Then I’ll support the plan too.”

“Thank you, dad.”

Some of the tension bled out of Tommy’s body. After interrogating the hunters some more, now they’ll only have to persuade the pack members to help. Because despite the fact that an Alpha’s word was law, in the LA and San Diego pack the leaders liked to listen to the opinions of their wolf family before making a final decision about such important plans.

***

While Eber and Sutan continued questioning the captured hunters, Adam, Tommy and Zane gathered the three packs on the hill behind the house. Their number was so big that they wouldn’t be able to fit into the LA pack house comfortably.

Everyone already knew about the reason they gathered there in full number, because their Alphas had already briefed them about the situation and the plan to give them some time to think about it and make their decision before they officially asked for volunteers.

“You all know why we’re here so I won’t repeat the reason. But before the Alphas ask for volunteers, if anyone has anything to say or ask, now is the time to speak up. We’ll listen to your input and take it into consideration,” Adam cut to the chase, standing on top of his usual rock, Zane and Tommy by his side while the packs were standing on the clearing more or less mixed. Just like their emotions felt to their leaders.

“Is this really a good idea? Haven’t we already lost enough family members because of the vampires and hunters?” Viola, a Gamma from the LA pack asked and some murmured in agreement.

“That’s sadly true…” Adam sighed then nodded to Terrance who asked to talk.

“But you all know how this could benefit the packs on the long-run. Our Alphas told us the specific reasons why this fight should happen. It’s a step towards a lasting peace between us wolves and the vampires, not to mention that we could get our revenge by wiping out the hunters and the traitor vamps who recently managed to do unspeakable damage to our ranks. Killing most of our young and their protectors. And don’t forget the bombing,” Terrance said on a clear and strong voice, looking each wolf who were affected by these things into the eye. “You want retaliation for these things, don’t you?” he looked around once more and Adam sent him a thankful look for voicing his support.

An agreeing round of murmurs and growls ran across the clearing.

Tommy took a step forward too and all eyes darted to his smaller form standing next to the bigger Alphas. Though the power and confidence he was radiating compensated what he lacked in his physical form compared to the other males. “I’ve talked to the vampires who’re loyal to Ashley and helped us fight at the venue. They are on our side and are willing to put aside our deeply rooted differences to work towards a better future for both species. They don’t want to break the peace treaty between us. Julien would only bring mayhem and more death to us. Queen Ashley is a key figure towards that better future. That’s why we have to take this step now. Before it’s too late.”

“My Mate is right,” Adam took the lead again. “None of us will force any of you to fight. You have a choice in this matter. We’ll accept and understand however you choose. So those who want to fight with us on the vampires’ side, please step forward, and those who wish to stay, give room to the volunteers.”

For a few nerve-wrecking moments there was dead silence and nobody moved. Tommy held his breath, because it mattered how many would fight on their side. The more volunteers, the more chance they would have to win against their enemy.

Neil, Terrance, Isaac, Longineu, Oliver and some of the San Diego pack were the first to step forward. Then to the blond’s surprise most of Zane’s pack followed suit, including Janice. After that the majority of the gathered wolves followed their example one by one, leaving behind mostly just those who were too young to fight and their protectors – like Scarlet (who was also pregnant).

Tommy felt proud of the wolves and it was a feeling he shared with Adam. It was an important moment regarding deepening their alliance between the packs too.

“Thank you everyone. It’s heart-warming to see such union among our ranks. Our enemy won’t stand a chance against us,” Adam smiled bright. “Your Alphas and Betas will brief you about the details later. Now go rest, eat and enjoy each others’ company. We’ll attack in two days,” he finished, dismissing everyone.

“This went better than I expected,” he murmured to Tommy who just nodded and smiled up at his Mate.

But they still had a lot to do.

***

The tension was palpable in the air as the wolves were getting spread out to take their position before the attack. It was an hour before sundown, because most of the vampires would be asleep and a surprise attack would work better than at night when they were in their full power.

“What do you think?” Tommy asked Adam as they were sitting in a van, observing the tall stone walls with barbwire at the top, some heavily armed humans – probably hunters – patrolling with dogs on their sides.

“I think aside from their ghouls, there are hunters among the guards too,” the Alpha murmured.

“I was thinking the same. Which means silver bullets. We all have to be careful.”

“Yes. Ashley’s vampires can join us in an hour once the sun sets. Until then it’s just us. I hope it’ll be enough to get in and eliminate as many vampires as possible. Though our priority is to free Ashley.”

“We’ll focus our force on that. Isaac and Oliver’s team will sneak in through a secret tunnel to sabotage the security system. The rest we’ll see. Do you feel it?” he asked frowning.

“You mean that bad feeling?

“Yes,” Tommy nodded. He couldn’t help it. It’s been there for hours now. And it wasn’t only about the fight. Something was going to happen. His and apparently Adam’s wolf could feel it too. There was a disturbance in the pack bond, but they couldn’t pinpoint it – and frankly, they didn’t have the time to take a closer look now that time was a key element in the surprise attack. They had to move before the sun could set.

“We’ll look into it after the attack. If we survive it.”

“Of course we will!” Tommy snorted, turning in his seat to look at his Mate. “Don’t be silly.”

“You can’t know that for sure,” the blue eyes met the brown ones.

“Adam, it’s not the time to doubt our skills. We gonna win this fight and come back in one piece. We’re stronger than ever since our Mating and we have allies. Never forget that,” Tommy’s frown deepened.

Adam sighed and finally nodded. “I know. I’m just… tired of the fighting. I want this all to be over. I want peace. Lead our pack and live our life without having to deal with shit like this.”

“I know. Right here, right now we’re working towards that, love,” Tommy said on a softer tone and slid a hand onto the freckled face. “Victory will be ours. I’m sure of it,” he whispered and leaned close to kiss his Mate. “Promise me you’ll give your all and don’t you dare die on me now that I finally found you and stopped being a pain in the ass!” he smirked.

The Alpha chuckled low then lightly shook his head. “Tommy, you’re something else. But yes, I promise. I’ll do that. Then once we get home, I’ll show you just how much I appreciate that you love me,” he winked with some heat behind his words and look.

“Can’t wait, loverboy. Now let’s get going. Everyone’s in position. Time to roll!” he winked and stole another kiss before getting out of the van.

It was time for the final battle.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Their feet made nearly no sound as the first wave jumped over the fence once they got the all clear from Oliver after they used a secret tunnel to get in. The mansion’s security system was down. It seemed the info Ashley’s vampires gave them was useful, because disabling it didn’t set off the alarms that were installed for such sabotages.

Tommy jumped off from a tree and landed on the back of a surprised hunter, but he couldn’t make a noise as he quickly broke his neck. The dogs were a bit funny. They growled and tried to bark, but Adam only had to growl back at them and flash his wolf eyes with a little doze of his Alpha power and they submitted to him beautifully before running off. The same happened on the other side of the mansion where Zane was leading the attack.

As the first wave was trying to quietly take out the outside guards, the second made sure to drag the bodies out of sight just in case, although all the windows of the mansion were covered by shutters because of the sunlight.

They successfully reached the entrance without real obstacles. To Tommy (and Adam) it nearly felt too easy, though. At a time of war they would expect a stronger defense. The blond really hoped they weren’t walking into a trap.

While this thought ran through his mind, they infiltrated the building. This time they had guns loaded with bullets that had a wooden core, some were carrying crossbows with wooden arrows and others sharp wooden stakes just in case. Not to mention that they had their speed and claws if they had no other options.

It was eerily silent in the dark mansion as they quietly spread out, communicating through signs, the pack bonds and the leaders had earpieces too to connect and coordinate the packs’ movements. 

_‘Smells like a trap…’_ Tommy sent to Adam through their mind-link. His Mate agreed, but they continued swiping the rooms.

 _‘Gonna head to the basement with my team,’_ Terrance told them and Adam agreed. The other Beta had the biggest group because they knew from the allies that most vampires preferred to sleep in the basement during daylight hours.

The first floor was empty aside from a few hunters they took out. They were about to head to the second floor where Ashley’s and the higher-ranking vampires had their rooms, when two things happened at once.

First they heard yelling and the sounds of battle from the direction of the basement then there was an explosion too, shaking the building and its shockwave could be felt on the first floor too. The second thing was that suddenly the stairs were flooded by hissing vampires and hunters attacking from upstairs.

The Mated pair found themselves in the middle of a vicious and loud fight. There were more vampires awake than they expected, which in itself was suspicious. Not to mention that explosion.

“Jeremy, Zane, take your teams and check out the basement. Terrance needs backup!” Adam shouted through the battle noise as his clawed hand ripped out the heart of a female vampire.

“Roger that!” the Oxnard Alpha snarled and nodded to the other wolf to follow him with his men and women.

“We have to find Ashley and Julien,” Tommy told Adam after slicing the neck of a hunter with his sharp claws.

“Yes. There are too many of them to finish off all,” his Mate growled and took the lead with a group of their people to push upwards, others protecting their six.

It took them some time to get to the upstairs corridor and they got some injuries along the way, but they were finally near the room the vampires seemed to protect in the highest number. Someone got the idea to break out a window along with the shades behind them so at least more vampires couldn’t sneak up on them for a while.

“It’s over, Julien. Give up. There’s no way out of here!” That was Adam snarling at the smug vampire who was standing in the other end of the room. Not surprisingly surrounded by his bodyguards and holding the back of the neck of a tied up Ashley who looked furious and… beaten up? How was that possible? Vampires were supposed to heal quickly. Unless they were tortured with special equipment. 

From his friend’s state Tommy saw red but he had to be clever about this. He had to wait for the right opportunity to take Ashley to safety. The wolves – some of them growling warningly in their animal form – slowly spread out in the room.

“Are you so sure about that?” Julien grinned like someone who still had a few tricks up his sleeve. “You should keep your wolves better in line. Some might stray too far from the pack…” he said on a smooth and very annoying voice.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Adam frowned.

“He’s bluffing. He wants to mess with your head,” Tommy whispered to his Mate to stay in focus. They were so close to succeeding with their plan.

 _‘On three we attack,’_ Adam informed the wolves with them who got ready. A standoff wouldn’t lead to anywhere. They had to take the risk of getting injured.

And they did take it. Suddenly the room got filled with the loud noises of guns going off, but this time it wasn’t just the vamps using them. Blood and ashes were splattering and floating in the air and in the midst of the chaos Tommy managed to get closer to Ashley and Julien. While Adam went for the latter, claws ready to tear him apart, Tommy grabbed the Queen and dragged her away, not caring about the silver bullet that grazed is arm, or the one that hit his left thigh, making him hiss and stumble a bit after loosening her magical restrains a bit.

To Julien’s credit, this time he didn’t try to hide behind his bodyguards, he was fighting the LA pack’s Alpha with everything he got. Tommy just hoped that he could take Ashley to safety before he would injure Adam too severely.

“Everyone stop!!!” they suddenly heard Terrance’s voice and out of nowhere Tommy felt the cold end of a barrel pressing against the back of his head, rendering him motionless.

The silence in the room that followed was deafening. The shock clear on every wolf”s and even Ashley’s face.

“Let Julien and Ashley go or I’ll shoot Tommy,” Terrance said on a cold tone, cocking the gun. “It has silver in it.”

“Terrance?! What the fucking hell are you doing?!” Tommy snarled, but when he tried to move, the barrel pressed harder against his nape and he froze again. He could smell it on the other Beta that he was meaning it.

The pain that filled him was coming mostly from Adam, because the blond Beta was still in shock, adrenaline pumping through his partially transformed body. He was very close to death, he realized.

“Terrance…” that was Adam, his hold on Julien’s neck loosening enough so that the vampire could free himself and back away. The Alpha looked devastated.

“Surprise!” Julien chuckled, adjusting his clothes.

“It was both of them…” Ashley whispered.

“Yes! We’ve been working together! Isn’t it wonderful? An unusual alliance happened even before you could do that with these filthy mutts you call _friends_ …” Julien continued.

“Why?” Adam cut him off, looking straight into Terrance eyes, and there was so much pain and disappointment radiating from him that it chocked up Tommy and the other wolves, who called the traitor their brother up until this point.

Terrance snarled and grimaced, a bitter laugh bursting out of him, but his hand stayed steady on the gun to keep Tommy cornered. He knew well that Adam would never do anything to endanger the life of his Mate.

Before he could say anything, a panting Sutan appeared in the door, followed by Zane, who was holding the side of his bleeding head. “He wants to take over the LA pack,” the shaman spit with rage in his eyes, which was uncommon when it came to the peaceful Beta.

“Why?” Adam repeated, swallowing hard. “I always treated you like family. You’re like my brother, Terrance. I thought…”

“You think too much, Adam,” Terrance cut him off with another grimace. “You are too damn generous and helpful for your own good! You can’t see past your fucking big heart. You live in a dream world. There’s never going to be real peace between our species. I know that. I will show that to the pack once I’m gonna be the Alpha.”

“How can you do this to him?” Tommy asked, shaking with anger and barely holding his wolf back that could feel how much pain their Mate was in.

“If you shift, you die!” Terrance warned him so Tommy held back as much as he could. “Actually, you’ll probably die anyways.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you, man?” he huffed, his confusion rolling off him in waves.

“I’m fed up with you two. It’s my time to lead the pack,” he spit. “And Julien will make it possible for me.”

“You’re insane. He’s gonna use and kill you and the whole pack!”

“Not true,” the vampire chimed in. “We’ll go on our separate ways once the power-relations settle. I’m not interested in eliminating the wolves,” he shrugged. “Terrance proved to be a good ally so far. He even managed to deceive the all powerful Alpha pair. And all he wants in return is power. Something I’ll gain for myself too. Now be good puppies and let Ashley come back here. As soon as the sun sets, we’ll leave.”

“Not happening!” Tommy growled, eyes a bright amber of his wolf.

“I don’t think you have a choice in this question. Or are you so eager to throw your life away?” Julien raised a brow. “I think it’s finally time, Terrance, to have your moment to shine,” he chuckled and everyone’s attention turned to said wolf.

“Right. I’ll tell you what’s gonna happen now,” he looked at Adam over Tommy’s head.

The Alpha bit back a snarl, but didn’t say anything. Although he had a bad feeling about what’s gonna come out of Terrance’s mouth next.

“To save the pack, you’ll have to make a difficult decision, _Alpha_ ,” he stressed the last word mockingly.

“I’m listening,” Adam spit, obviously making a lot of effort to hold his emotions back. His whole body was shaking with it. 

A twisted smile appeared on Terrance’s face as he was enjoying the moment he’s been waiting to happen for years. He let himself savor it to the fullest, the tension in the other wolves growing. “You have to choose between your and Tommy’s life.”

 _Outrage_.

That’s what swiped through the present wolves, not just because of putting their Alpha into such a position, but because they all knew that there was no use to choose. With such a strong Mate bond like Adam and Tommy had, it was more than likely that either way they both would die. The chance of one’s survival without the other was very slim. Most likely if one survived, it would last only for a short while before withering away from the pain and loss of the Mate.

Tommy’s mind froze for a moment then it started racing as hell. Swallowing hard he came to a conclusion.

“I can’t. You know that, Terrance…” Adam whispered devastated by the depths of his betrayal.

“Oh this is the look I was longing for to see. The despair on your fucking face…” the Beta chuckled.

“Let him live. Kill me,” Tommy said on a calm and cold voice, his eyes meeting Adam’s wounded ones.

“No, Tommy.”

“Yes. He has to kill me. If there’s a chance that you survive, we have to take it. The pack will need you. I’m just a Beta. You’re the Alpha. They’ll never follow someone like Terrance. You have to survive and win. It’s clear as day,” he said on a softer tone. 

Adam pressed his lips into a thin line, his anger and helplessness bubbling up in him, hitting Tommy in huge waves that nearly made his knees buckle. His Alpha was suffering. He wanted to make it better, but he couldn’t. Adam had to live. For everyone’s sake. Even if his soul and heart would never recover from the loss of his Mate.

“Baby…” Adam started to say, but his voice failed him.

“Marvelous! It’s decided then! Let’s move this along. The darkness is nearly upon us,” Julien chimed in again, obviously getting bored of the situation. He wanted to take the next step in his plan and this little werewolf drama was taking too long. He nodded to Terrance to get over with it.

He grunted in agreement and put his finger on the trigger. “Very well. Good night, sweet prince!” he whispered to Tommy.

 _‘I’ll always love you, Adam. See you in the next life. I’ll be waiting for you,’_ he sent it to his Mate through their mind-link then after burning Adam’s face into his mind one last time, Tommy closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable death.

“No… _Please_ … You can’t do this!” Adam tossed all his Alpha-status aside and whined in pain, his heart breaking and bleeding already. “Tommy!”

“But I can and I will!” Terrance snarled, completely turning out of himself – or rather showing his true colors to the fullest.

The blond Beta refused to look up and bent his head in defeat. He wanted to get over with it now that his decision was made. So he waited as he made peace with his fate.

The bang was deafening in the room.


	31. Chapter 31

**Note:** First of all, a HAPPIER NEW YEAR to all of my readers! Second, Metallica’s new album, _Hardwired… To Self-Destruct_ is definitely helping me to finish this story that was inspired by their songs in the first place. I feel like the universe is smiling on me and my Adommy muse again :) After this chapter only an Epilogue is coming in the following days.

**Chapter 31**

Tommy opened his eyes in shock as he heard the gun drop and Terrance’s body slam against the floor behind him, clothes tearing as someone shifted. Swirling around on his heel he saw the room turned into a chaotic battle ground again, Zane already in wolf form fighting the also wolfed out Terrance.

Finally breaking free from her shackles, Ashley and Sutan was already on Julien, his men trying to protect him in vain as the wolves of the San Diego pack that just flooded the room were keeping them busy or were already gutting them.

As Tommy looked up, Adam was already standing next to him, his blue eyes glowing with fury as he picked up the smoking gun that Terrance had dropped the moment Zane collided with him, kicking him off his feet.

The next moment – once the other Alpha managed to pin the traitor against the floor, sharp teeth closing tightly on the wolf’s throat and ready to finish him off – Adam pressed the barrel between his once-friend’s eyes, ready to pull the trigger.

“No! Adam!” Tommy pressed against him, his fingers closing around Adam’s forearm. “You can’t!”

“Tommy! He wanted to kill you in cold blood!” his Mate growled, finger twitching on the trigger and bloodlust in his glowing eyes.

“I know. But this isn’t our way. He’s captured. As much as I’d love to let you do it, we’re gonna deal with this following pack laws. I’m fine. Adam!” Tommy tried to persuade him, but wasn’t sure he was going to succeed.

It took a good minute and a lot of self-control for Adam to take his finger off the trigger, but he finally did it. During that time the other culprit was captured too and the enemy fucking finally defeated.

“Tie him up tight. He CAN’T escape!” the Alpha ordered, his power sizzling in the air, making Terrance completely submit to him against his will.

It was the first time Tommy saw Adam use his full force on one of their pack members. It hurt not just Terrance, but to some degree the wolves standing near him too. Even Tommy’s knees nearly gave out and he wanted to bare his belly and throat for his Mate. But this time it had nothing to do with sex.

***

Julien, Terrance and their accomplices got locked up in secured cells in the vampire estate’s basement. Ashley contacted the Vampire Council to update them on the situation and ask permission for a trial. She got it so the next evening Julien and the other vampires who sided with him would be sentenced. While the Queen was dealing with her vampires, the packs stayed on the estate too to help tend the wounded and take care of the dead.

Zane updated the Mated pair about what went down earlier in the basement. It was Terrance’s trap to thin their numbers with that explosion and also eliminate Zane and Sutan, who’d have been the only one standing between Terrance and the Alpha position once he finished off Adam and Tommy. Zane’s head got hurt in said explosion, but otherwise most of them managed to duck in time thanks to their sharp instincts.

Adam and Tommy thanked Zane for his help and saving Tommy’s life with that bold move, although it was a risky one to make. But in the end it was successful and Tommy reminded Adam of that to stop him from huffing about what a close call it was. He was right, Terrance firing the gun in his surprise could have hit Tommy instead of the ceiling, but he luckily missed.

While all these things went down inside the building, outside and on the first level of the mansion the San Diego pack – and once the sun went down the vampires on their side – were dealing with the rest of the hunters. That was a vicious fight too right up to the point when a handful of the surviving hunters decided to turn on their vampire allies too and flee to avoid getting killed off by the dozens of wolves and enemy vamps.

“Those fucking cowards.” That was Eber after he briefed the other two Alphas about how they had ended up helping them out to disarm and capture the conspirators in the last moment.

“What do you want to do?” Tommy asked Adam once they locked the door of the guest room Ashley provided for them.

“Take a hot shower to wash off all the blood and dirt and this fucking day…” he sighed, looking and feeling tired as fuck. “Come here…” he reached out a hand for Tommy, who stepped to him and took it without any hesitation, letting Adam pull him in his arms. “But first I want to do this…” he leaned down and kissed his Mate gently and full of emotions.

Of course the Beta didn’t protest at all. He slid his arms around his Mate. Tightly. They had to process a lot of things and make important decisions regarding Terrance and his punishment, but now they needed a few hours for themselves too.

Feeling how Adam’s muscles started lightly shaking, Tommy gently broke the kiss and took his hand to lead him into the adjoining bathroom without saying anything. There they quietly undressed each other, stealing soft kisses every now and then.

The warm water felt like heaven to their exhausted muscles as they washed each other with slow, gentle motions. The water cleaned off the dried blood, sweat and dirt too, leaving only quickly healing battle cuts and bruises behind.

“I was so fucking scared for your life, Tommy,” Adam finally broke the silence as he slid a soapy hand down on his Mate’s spine, resting it on the small ass, blue eyes vulnerable and open to the core.

“I know, my love. I could feel it,” Tommy answered softly.

“You were ready to sacrifice yourself for me and the pack,” he whispered with amazement, gratefulness and love in his voice.

“Of course. I’d do that any time if it is to ensure the survival of the pack and their Alpha. You,” he smiled gently up at him, his slender hand sliding onto Adam’s cheek. “What did you expect? I’ve told you that I’d take this Beta and Mate thing seriously,” the blond chuckled lightly.

“I wouldn’t have survived for long after your death. I love you too deeply for that, Tommy,” Adam swallowed hard. “If you die, I die…”

“But we are both alive so now shut up and kiss me, you big lovesick Alpha, you,” he slid his hand onto Adam’s nape to pull him down and seal his statement with a kiss. It was more passionate – and maybe desperate – this time. His mouth opened up for Adam, letting his Mate’s tongue meet his half-way.

“I wanna make love to you now,” Adam breathed onto Tommy’s lips as he closed the tap.

“Yes, please,” the equally breathy reply came and then he let the freckled man carry him to the bed, not caring that their bodies were wet from the shower.

Tommy looked up at his naked man with love in his eyes and once Adam paused above him just waiting and looking at him, his Alpha power and the presence of his wolf slowly surrounding him, Tommy tilted his head back to offer his belly and throat in submission, relaxing against the bed.

Adam took a wobbly breath seeing and feeling Tommy offering his life and soul to him like that. “Beautiful. You’re so fucking perfect,” he whispered hoarsely, his wolf right there on the surface. Possessive, needy and in love like Adam. They were one after all.

Tommy moved his head a bit to be able to look at his man from under his thick eyelashes and smiled warmly and a bit challengingly at him. “Take me then. I know you badly want it,” he let his legs fall more open, not hiding a thing from his Mate.

Needless to say, it made Adam growl hungrily as he leaned down to feast first on the Beta’s willing mouth then the pale wet body too that was his. Only his.

In no time Tommy was arching his back, his needy moans and whines breaking the silence of the dark room as Adam was literally worshipping his shaking body as if it was the tastiest offering in the world. And for Adam it was.

As the Alpha finally slid into him, stretching and rubbing against all his pleasure spots, Tommy cried out with relief. He thought he’d never again have the chance to feel Adam like this, but now he was lying there under his freckled Mate who was taking what was his, putting his claim on Tommy again with his deep thrusts and possessive bites, licking away the blood to ease the stinging.

Tommy’s hands were roaming the broad back, narrow hips and firm butt, scratching Adam here and there as he was encouraging him to move faster and harder, needing more and more. Nothing seemed to be enough and he was whining for it. They both needed to be as close to each other as possible after nearly dying today. It was understandable, of course. And they used everything they could to express the deep love they had for each other.

Adam slid out of him only until he turned Tommy on his side and lied behind him, pushing a leg up. Moving in sync, the blond reached down to pull on his ass-cheek, opening himself up for the hard Alpha meat that slid back home in the next moment, making Tommy moan and buck back against it to make sure it was fully nestled in him. He could feel Adam’s growing knot at the base of his cock too and knew that soon it was going to be in him too. He couldn’t wait! It’s been too long since the last time he was knotted senseless by the Alpha.

Shivering he took hold of the already creased sheet in front of him and met Adam’s deep thrusts, the wet sounds they were making sending jolts of desire into his leaking and painfully hard cock. Adam was basically plastered against his backside, the heat their bodies were giving off forming thick sweat drops between them, but Tommy didn’t pay attention to that, because Adam started licking his Claim Bite on his nape, making the Beta beg for more.

“Please… Adam… _Please_!” he whined. He didn’t have to tell what he wanted, his Mate knew it well and fucking harder and faster up into him, kissing Tommy silly, he finally slid his knot inside too, making the smaller man cry out into Adam’s hot mouth.

His eyes rolled back into his head after they broke the kiss but Adam stayed there panting onto his wet mouth and watching him closely. Tommy reached back again, finding where their bodies were connected and he ran his fingertips along his wet rim, feeling and enjoying just how much Adam was stretching him to his limits. It coaxed a broken sound out of him, his heart beating like crazy, his whole being stirred up then all that he was surrendered to the possessive kiss and the deep grinding that followed.

He was pinned against the bed, Adam’s heavy body rendering him motionless and forcing him to take everything the Alpha was giving him. Tears sprang into his eyes and he opened them a bit to let them fall as his face was pressed against the bed, air becoming thin. Especially when Adam managed to sneak a clawed hand between them to jerk his cock to the frustratingly slow but mind-blowingly deep grinding, the knot deep in him swelling some more, making Tommy whine for mercy, but there was none given.

And then Adam sunk his teeth into his Mark to claim him again and everything exploded around Tommy.

All he could sense was Adam as close to him in every meaning as possible, making him come over and over for the next nearly half an hour until Adam finished filling his tummy and turning him into a wet whimpering and incoherent mess.

The best feeling ever.

***

Everyone was gathered in an auditorium-like room in the mansion. There were carved and richly decorated wooden chairs placed on the four wide stairs, facing the middle of the half-circle. In front of the only wall of the room the Queen’s throne was situated. Ashley was already sitting on it, surrounded by her remaining – and loyal – advisors who’d helped the packs to free her. The rest of her vamps were sitting on said chairs along with the wolves of the three packs.

Adam and Tommy took a seat opposite the Queen, Eber on Adam’s other side while Zane and Janice on Tommy’s left, the rest of their packs surrounding them.

“Bring them in!” Ashley’s strong and cold voice rang in the relative silence. After that only the shuffling of clothes could be heard as the gathered shifted and moved around in their seat. Otherwise everyone’s attention was glued to the side door through which Julien and the traitor vampires were led to the middle of the room, all wearing magical shackles that could keep them captive.

They all were still wearing their dirty and bloody clothes from the battle from the night before, because they didn’t deserve any comfort.

“We gathered here to right the wrong deeds that were done against this Coven and our guests, the LA, Oxnard and San Diego packs,” Ashley started and she was every bit of the Vampire Queen her status required from her. “The Vampire Council is watching us through a video connection too to bear witness of this trial and its outcome,” she waved a hand towards the laptop and projector through which a group of men and women could be seen, although their faces were mostly obscured by the shadows to keep their identity as hidden as possible.

“They were kind enough to allow me to conduct this trial and make whatever decision that I deem would justify our losses and the unspeakable high treason that was committed by these vampires in front of us.”

An agreeing murmur ran across the room then Ashley’s cold eyes were directed at Julien. “Julien, you stand here being accused of high treason against your Queen and Coven. You also played part in taking countless of innocent lives and conspiring with our nemesis, the hunters. Do you have anything to say in defense?”

“I did what was necessary to stop this comedy that you call ruling, _my Queen_ … You’ll disgrace the vampire name more than I could ever with meddling with the hunters. I at least put the Coven’s interests in front of my own feelings. You are weak, unfit to rule. But I could’ve helped you if you took me as your King and gave me the power that I’d deserve after being your right hand for all these years. You are ungrateful and pathetic,” Julien spit on the ground, eyes glowing bright as he couldn’t hold his tongue any more.

Ashley just leaned back on her throne and raised a brow. “Are you talking in the name of your accomplices too?”

“Yes!” Julien grunted, the other vampires nodding or not reacting at all.

“Very well. As you all can see, they don’t show any regret for their actions. The Council is clear with every detail and evidence of what has been going on behind our backs for months now. Thus there’s no further need to explain the extent of the high treason that was committed here. The sentence for that is death by spike,” she said. “Any last words?” she looked over at the lined up vampires.

“We’re not the only ones who think like this. What went down here will get to others who’ll want to purge this city from you and your dogs, you’ll see. You’ll fail, bitch,” Julien spat speaking in the name of his followers too.

Ashley grimaced then waved to the guards. “Let their death stand as an example of what happens to those who betray my trust and means ill to this Coven and its allies. Proceed.”

The guards stepped in front of the convicted vampires and with precise movements staked them all at once.

It was over. For now.

As the vampires turned into dust, some particles dancing in the air, the wolves felt somewhat satisfied for bringing justice to those things that happened to their packs because of Julien and his vampires. But they still had to have their own trial for Terrance. That was going to be harder on all of them.

***

Maybe wolves and vampires weren’t that different after all. Or at least in their traditions regarding punishment. This time it was just the LA pack gathering behind the mated pair’s house, because Terrance’s fate was pack business. Later Adam would inform Zane and Eber about the outcome. But now he was just sitting inside the house in a room that had windows looking on the path where the pack members were walking up the hill to their sacred ritual circle.

Adam looked pale, lines of worry and sadness creasing his forehead up to the point that his heavy thoughts nearly gave him a headache. He still felt devastated about Terrance’s betrayal. And this was also a blow to his Alpha authority. He knew that he had to make a hard decision up on that hill. He couldn’t afford to let the shaken up pack see him weak. He had to be an Alpha for them more than ever after everything that had went down lately.

They finally knew who caused so much pain to them, but there were moments when Adam wished it never came to light. Losing such a pillar, friend and brother like Terrance hurt him deeply. He was truly a breath away from pulling the trigger after he’d threatened to kill Tommy in front of his eyes. Threatening the life of the Alpha’s mate like this was one of the biggest crimes in the werewolf world. The wolf law was also clear about betraying the pack to trick one’s self into a better position without a formal challenge. It was dirty tactics and depending on the seriousness of the crime, the sentence could be death too.

Adam didn’t know how to decide yet. What kind of punishment would Terrance deserve? One side of him said death would be the most fitting for what he’d done to Tommy and assisting in attacks like the bombing or the ambush that had killed innocent cubs too. But his other side…

The door quietly opened then closed. He didn’t have to look to know that it was Tommy. He let his Mate put a slender hand on his shoulder. Adam could practically feel the weight of the worried gaze on him, but he didn’t look away from the window.

“I had met Terrance on an audition when I was looking for dancers for my first smaller tour around the area. We had a good vibe going on between us right away and while working together we became friends quite quickly. He was a Delta then, looking for a pack. I invited him into mine. Everything happened because of that decision. I’m sorry,” Adam said quietly and felt Tommy’s hand tighten on his shoulder.

“You couldn’t have known back then. It’s not your fault, love. He made these decisions that led us here. If you want to blame someone then blame him. You did nothing wrong.”

“You’re wrong,” Adam looked up at his Mate with his raw emotions shining through his blue eyes. “I had to do some things wrong if his opinion of me had changed so drastically and he agreed to do these horrible things and even went as far as using some witch potion to hide his betrayal from the pack bond… No one suspected anything… I’m not sure I can trust my Alpha powers at the moment,” he admitted and an Alpha saying something like this, showing his weak side was a big thing, usually reserved only for their mates.

Tommy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Adam, sliding his hand into the bigger one, letting their fingers lace together. “Baby… please never doubt yourself as an Alpha. You are one of the best ones I’d ever met. If it wasn’t like that, I wouldn’t have agreed to join your pack and later become your Mate. You know how picky and suspicious I can be,” he chuckled softly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “I love you. Our pack loves and respects you. One rotten apple doesn’t mean that the whole tree is rotten too. Also, people change with time. Sadly sometimes in the wrong way when they are influenced by the wrong desires and people. Terrance became power-hungry and found an accomplice in Julien. The vampire used that desire in him and twisted Terrance’s mind until he agreed to do all this. You couldn’t have stopped it or reason with him. He’d let himself lost in this hunger and fantasy too much for that,” he leaned and lightly rubbed his head against Adam’s shoulder, offering comfort and love to the shaken up Alpha. The two things Adam needed the most right then.

“Guess you must be right,” Adam finally sighed after a minute or two, some of the tension bleeding out of his back hearing and feeling the truth in Tommy’s words. “But… I still don’t know what I should choose as a punishment. I can’t look weak… still… what we’d witnessed during the vampires’ trial… I found it a bit barbaric, to be honest. Are we going to be like that too?” he asked Tommy not just as his Mate but as his first Beta too.

The blond rubbed his thumb against the back of Adam’s hand and thought for a moment. “I didn’t really agree with the quick way the Coven got rid off the traitors to wipe them out of existence as if these things never happened. I mean… they got what they deserved, but… it left ambivalent feelings in me,” he tilted his head to the side, thinking. “A part of me felt satisfied, another not so much. But we aren’t vampires. We have our own laws and ways to settle such a problem. I know how shocked you are about Terrance’s deeds, but I can also sense that you don’t want to kill him for his sins… If you don’t want to, then come up with an alternative that would satisfy the pack too. We’d lost precious members and everyone got hurt by these deeds, not just in the fights. But, Adam…” here Tommy cupped the side of the freckled face with his free hand to make the Alpha look at him “I’m sure you’ll consider my advice and decide the right way. Whatever that decision might be, I’m on your side. I love you,” he whispered at the end and pecked his Mate’s lips, who returned the kiss with a grateful sigh.

This is why Betas and especially Mates were so important in a pack.

***

“I’ll shun you from the pack,” Adam’s voice sounded clear and strong, his Alpha powers swirling around him like a second aura.

Terrance looked surprised by this verdict and most of the pack roared up displeased, but they were silenced by a wave of their Alpha’s hand. He was standing on his usual rock on the clearing, Tommy by his side, the accused chained and standing in the circle of the other wolves he once could call family.

“I know this comes as a surprise for a lot of you,” Adam turned his attention to the pack. “I feel like I have to give you an explanation about my decision that I’d made after interrogating Terrance and giving this a lot of thought. Yes, death would probably be a fitting punishment for everything this wolf had done against us, his family and friends…” he began then grimaced for a second before he regained control over his anger and hurt feelings. “Shunning him from the pack might seem like giving him mercy. That’s only partly true, because I hope that one day he’ll see how wrong he was. But I believe that for a wolf that thrives on being in a pack, a family, it’s a worse faith than death. Also, death would be too quick. Marked as a fallen wolf, an outcast, he’s going to be forced to reflect on his deeds and maybe atone to them. He’ll have to live with this for the rest of his life. Branded and homeless forever…” he looked down at the tense and angry wolf by their feet.

“My brother and Advisor of the Wolf Council, Neil was kind enough to notify the Council about my decision and they support it,” he looked to the left where Neil was standing with a serious expression on his face.

“That’s true. If we all accept, the Council will notify all the Alphas in North America about his deeds and prohibit them from taking him in,” the younger Lambert brother looked at the gathered wolves then sent a disgusted look at Terrance.

“You’d heard the reasoning behind my decision. What do you say now?” he looked every member of his pack in the eye while waiting for their reaction.

“We accept, Alpha!” several of them yelled, and an agreeing murmur followed.

“That settles it then,” he said, glad that they were done with this critical part. Jumping down from the rock with grace, Adam stopped in front of Terrance and waved Longineu and Tommy to his side while he let his Alpha powers hit the traitor with full force, not holding back its burning effect. “Kneel!”

Terrance moaned and had no other choice but to obey.

“Hold him down,” he nodded to the other two wolves and when they did, Adam grabbed the short hair to push Terrance’s head forward, exposing his nape. The Alpha let his claws grow on his right hand and started carving the symbol of The Shunned onto Terrance’s skin. It had the same purpose as the Broken Full Moon symbol for fallen Alphas. It was to signal disgrace and brand the wearer for life.

Needless to say, Terrance cried out and moaned from the burning pain the magical mark was channeling through his body from the mark while Adam started talking on a voice that was more wolf and Alpha than anything else.

“With this mark I shun you from the Los Angeles pack. You are to leave our and any ally’s territory and are not to ever return. If you do, you shall be hunted down and killed on the spot. You are no longer part of this pack, you have no family, protection or allies in these territories. You should wear the sign of your disgrace with shame for the rest of your life. I, as your Alpha deny you…”

“…we, as your pack deny you,” the wolves said the ancient words in unison.

“You, Terrance Spencer, from now on don’t belong to any of us. With my power over you, I break your bond to me and the pack. You shall cease from our pack bond forever. Go and never return. You are not welcomed here anymore,” the Alpha finished carving the mark and after his last word the Alpha magic seeped into the burning stigma that would leave a visible white scar in a few days once the skin healed enough.

Adam waited with a grim expression until he and the whole pack could feel their bond to Terrance breaking. Once it was done and he couldn’t sense the traitor in his mind anymore, he knew that the ritual was successful.

Turning around with his still swirling emotions, he barked at the Betas. “Take him out of my sight. I don’t want to see him ever again. Dump him somewhere outside of our territories.”

 And with that he headed back to the house, no one daring to get into his way. They could all feel their Alpha’s pain. Except for Terrance, who didn’t exist for them anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32  
Epilogue**

In the following weeks both the vampires and the wolves of Los Angeles tried to put things back in order on their territories. The Vampire Council obviously kept a closer eye on Ashley and her coven’s recovery, but the Queen came out stronger from all this than one could expect. She was leading the newly rebuilt coven with a firmer hand and was also having negotiations with the werewolf packs in the area about drawing up a new, more extended and detailed peace treaty.

Of course the LA pack played a big part in that and supported the cause, but they were also deepening the alliances with the San Diego and Oxnard packs. The three Alphas had also decided to approach the smaller packs present in and at the outskirts of their territories to talk about the dire need of coming up with a better system to monitor hunter activity. Neil Lambert, using his influence and status as one of the Advisors of the Werewolf Council took a big part during those meetings, reporting back to Adam and Tommy in case they were occupied with something else.

The LA pack had gatherings at the Mated pair’s house more often since the shunning of Terrance, because Tommy and Adam agreed that they needed help to process everything that had happened to them. The attacks, the deaths, the fights and the now disappeared Beta’s outrageous betrayal. That sometimes kept the Alpha pair from dealing with the aforementioned negotiations, so Neil’s and the other Beta’s help were much appreciated.

But now it was high time for a celebration. It was intentional that Zane and Janice’s wedding and mating was scheduled during this full moon. The Alphas agreed that it would both bring the packs closer together and also give a reason to celebrate after such hard times.

Their suits laid out on the backseat, Adam steered the wheel to park next to Oliver’s car by the big log house up in the forest. Usually it would offer rooms for hikers on the nearby trail, but now it was closed to the public.

“I didn’t expect for them to own such a place aside from their bike shops,” Tommy looked at Adam behind the wheel, a small smile playing on his face.

“Yes. It seems Zane has more investments in the area too.”

“A sign of a caring and good Alpha,” Tommy’s smile widened as he slid his hand onto Adam’s thigh.

Finally his Mate looked at him and mirrored that smile from the unsaid praise. “So you think Janice will be okay with them?”

“Oh yes. I’d stopped worrying about her a long time ago. One just has to look at her with Zane’s pack. She’s already their mother hen and they carry her on their palms. Especially Zane,” Tommy chuckled softly as he watched Isaac and Sophie joking around with Sutan who was throwing a tantrum fit about something while they were heading into the house.

“I agree. I talked to her before our pack released her so Zane will be able to take her into his. She felt and looked radiant and very happy. I’m just glad she threw herself in my way before I could kill Zane.”

“Yeah, that moment had changed a lot of things and gained us a strong ally, even if your dad is still a bit reluctant to admit that,” Tommy said and they both chuckled lightly on that while he looked into Adam’s blue eyes again.

“True. Let’s just hope things will get better from now on,” the Alpha voiced their wish. And sitting there in Adam’s car, watching as the rest of their pack walked into the house smiling and joking around, full of expectations and good vibes, gave the Alpha pair hope. They were all healing and growing stronger and their goal was to continue doing so in the future too.

“Will everyone be alright?” Tommy asked quietly.

“Yes. We’ll make sure of that, love,” Adam said much more confident about that than a few weeks back.

To that Tommy gave him a sweet smile and nodded briefly before meeting Adam half-way so they could share a soft but deep kiss, simply enjoying the other’s taste and closeness. They would have to be stronger in the future, but this was the time to heal, grow and have fun. They’d learned in the last few months that life was very fragile and fleeting even for werewolves, and now everyone wanted to make the most of it. Especially the Alpha pair.

“Come on, don’t make them wait any longer,” Tommy whispered onto his Mate’s freckled lips, adoring the hazy and love-filled look he got from his man. From that he knew that during this full moon not only Zane and Janice would mate, but he had absolutely no fucking objections against that.

“Oh yes, you can count on that, pretty,” Adam grinned answering his thought and took Tommy’s chin to tip his face up for another kiss before they got out of the car.

Tommy took the big and warm hand to lace their fingers together and grinned up at his man while walking towards the log house. When the Alpha smiled back at him, Tommy felt lucky as hell for having someone like him as his Mate. Thank fuck he’d decided to put his stubbornness aside and pull that torn out of his side to open up for this wolf.

Like so many times before since he’s been together with Adam, one sentence crossed his mind:

Best decision ever.

**THE END**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day has finally come too and I'm proud that this baby of mine is finished at last. It was a long and bumpy journey, but so worth it. I'd like to thank you all for reading, liking/loving the story, sticking around during the breaks and leaving comments with your thoughts on it. I hope many more will also enjoy "The Outlaw Torn" in the future.
> 
> Take care and peace,  
> Usi


End file.
